Bad Behavior
by sasuke-glamour
Summary: Irse con extraños es malo y al ser ella una 'niña buena' nunca antes lo había hecho. Siendo una mala noche, era el momento ideal para quitarse el estrés y hacer algo salvaje. Por una vez. ¿No es así? Siempre podía culpar a la botella de vodka después. Sasusaku. AU.
1. De estúpidos idiotas y guapos extraños

**BAD BEHAVIOR**

_Ya sé que me porté mal y tú tuviste tus errores  
Y los dos aun así tuvimos espacio libre para crecer  
Y aunque el amor algunas veces lastima, aún así te pongo antes que nada  
Y haremos que esto funcione_

.

.

.

**Uno.**

_De estúpidos idiotas y guapos extraños_

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke no hacía fiestas.

Era tan claro como el día el _por qué_, de verdad. No podía entender por qué nadie más estaba de acuerdo con él. Sin importar el evento que se estuviera celebrando, las fiestas eran ruidosas, molestas, desastrosas, sucias, escandalosas, inquietantes, inútiles, y cualquier otro adjetivo a ese efecto que pudiera contribuir a su lista.

Le había dado varias oportunidades a esta cosa llamada festejar. Siendo el CEO de la empresa Uchiha y uno de los más exitosos jóvenes en Japón (estuvo en la portada del _Tokyo Daily_ una vez), era un hecho que lo invitaban a muchas fiestas. Bodas, cumpleaños, aniversarios, fiestas de lanzamientos de nuevos productos—cualquier otro tipo de fiesta posible, había asistido por el bien de 'hacer contactos'.

Amaba su sola compañía demasiado, pero estaba seguro que no le importaría eso demasiado.

Uchiha Sasuke tenía muchas cosas que eran lo _suyo_, de hecho. Festejar simplemente no era una de ellas.

Así que fue natural que estuviera de muy mal humor cuando Uzumaki Naruto entró en su oficina a las ocho PM ese día y lo arrastrara a alguna clase de cumpleaños. Estaba planeando ir a su casa a las nueve, tomar un baño, y después dormir. Ciertamente prefería _eso_ más que estar parado en este ruidoso, atestado salón de baile con un falsa sonrisa en los labios.

Una alta y hermosa mujer en sus cuarenta, vestida en dorado de arriba a los pies, pasó por su lado y lo mandó una seductora, coqueta sonrisa, antes de caminar rápidamente hacia otro joven.

_Dios_. Suspiró. Incluso trabajar en algún papeleo en su oficina sería mejor que eso.

—¡Quita esa cara, Sasuke! —un brazo rodeó su cuello. —¡Estás espantando a todas estas hermosas jovencitas!—. Era Naruto, desde luego, agarrando un vaso de champaña. El rubio le sonrió a su mejor amigo. —Verás, ¡la razón por la que te pregunté que vinieras conmigo aquí es para que te pudieras relajar y tuvieras un poco de diversión!

—La razón por la que me _arrastraste_ hasta aquí, querrás decir —masculló Sasuke. —No recuerdo haber _aceptado_.

—Oh, me lastimas —Naruto apretó donde su corazón estaba dramáticamente, y justo antes de que Sasuke levantara su mano para pegarle en la cabeza, su expresión regresó a la normal. —Sonríe, tonto, ¡sonríe! Deja que el mundo sepa que no eres tan intimidante como tratas de aparentar. Así es como te describen en las revistas.

—De verdad.

—Si —el rubio asintió. —Ahora aquí, ve por un poco de champaña y luego a bailar o algo. Estuviste aprendiendo por años a bailar y es inútil el conocimiento si no lo usas, ¿correcto?

—No es como que haya pasado por todos esos años _gustoso_, dobe —Sasuke masculló aún más. —No tuve otra opción.

Y era cierto. Las clases de baile, clases de ceremonias de té japonesas, clases de música, y mil más. Siendo el heredero Uchiha había tenido sus ventajas, pero en la opinión de Naruto, la expectativa era mucha y sin sentido. ¿Qué tenía que ver _ceremonias de té_ con negocios, de todas formas?

Naruto sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. —¡Es por eso que debes hacer uso de ellas! —dijo, sus ojos brillando con repentina inspiración, —¿Ves a la chica de ahí? —hizo un gesto de mano hacia una joven que estaba sentada en el bar. —Ve y sácala a bailar contigo. Se ve bonita.

—¿Cómo lo puedes decir? —murmuró Sasuke. No era como que pudiera ver su rostro. Todo lo que podían ver era su espalda—su espalda descubierta, para ser precisos—ya que estaba usando un vestido con la espalda descubierta.

Desconcertado, añadió, —Y su cabello es _rosa_.

—Y con más razón para que vayas por ella, ¿no lo crees? —Naruto le dio unas palmaditas de nuevo, esta vez más fuertes. —Tú siempre dijiste que querías alguien única. Ahora _ella_ es única.

—Ni siquiera la _conozco_.

—¿Y?

Sasuke lo miró. —Debes estar _loco_.

—No, no lo estoy —Naruto rió, —Es una _fiesta_, estúpido. ¡Eso es lo que hacemos en las fiestas! Es algo sexy, ¿no lo crees? ¿Bailar con una extraña en la mitad de una fiesta, emborracharse, y luego olvidarse completamente de eso al día siguiente?

—¿_Sexy_? —el Uchiha parecía aún más desconcertado. No sabía que su mejor amigo fuera tan…vulgar, por no encontrar una una mejor palabra, como esto. No, el Uzumaki Naruto que el conocía era mucho más inocente que esto. Lo golpeó en la cabeza. —Lo que sea. No lo voy hacer.

Naruto suspiró. Nunca pensó que tendría que recurrir a este tipo de táctica. Bueno, no tan pronto, al menos. Pero tiempos de desesperación llamaban medidas desesperadas, así que…

—¿Qué eres, una niña? —demandó. —¡Sé un hombre! El Uchiha Sasuke que conozco nunca se retiraría de los retos.

Sasuke lo fulminó. —¿Qué eres, estúpido? ¡No voy a caer en tu trampa!

—¿Trampa? ¿Qué trampa? —Naruto le ofreció una inocente sonrisa que no era tan inocente después de todo. Gruñó cuando Sasuke permaneció callado. —Sólo hazlo, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Por qué eres tan _persistente_?

—¡Porque deberías tener diversión, idiota! —explicó el rubio, bastante impaciente. —Porque jamás has tenido una novia y te explotas demasiado. ¡No es saludable! Sólo estoy tratando de protegerte de enfermedades innecesarias.

—Uh-huh —murmuró Sasuke, claramente no convencido. —¿De quién es la culpa que me sobre exploté? ¿Quién nunca hace lo que se supone que debería hacer?

Ante esto, Naruto sonrió avergonzadamente. —¡Bien, bien! —levantó las manos. —Me rindo —se cruzó de brazos sobre su pecho. —Qué tal esto: ¡Voy a empezar hacer lo que sea que supone que debo hacer si tú vas y le preguntas a esa chica que baile contigo!

—Dobe. Se supone que _debes_ hacer lo que se te ha asignado. No voy a caer.

—Seguro. ¿Qué tal esto, entonces: lo que dije, más papeles adicionales? —sonrió Naruto. —Es un gran trato, ¿cierto?

Sasuke lo pensó. Si iba hacer un trato con Naruto, tendría que hacer que valiera de la pena. —Bien —accedió finalmente, y la cara de Naruto encendió. Lo ignoró, y continuó, —Pero tengo algunas condiciones.

El entusiasta rostro del Uzumaki cayó. —¿Qué?

—Uno, ya no estás permitido hablarme después de las once PM nunca más. Dos, no me llames sólo para decirme que te compre ramen cuando esté fuera por reuniones —Sasuke paró pensativo. —Tres, se acabó lo de arrastrarme a fiestas _sin mi consentimiento_. Cuatro, nunca más me forces para hacer algo como esto de nuevo —miró duramente a Naruto, —¿Tenemos un trato?

Naruto lo fulminó. —Eso es demasiado bajo de ti —dijo mordaz. —¿Por quién crees que estoy haciendo esto? ¡Por ti! ¡Esto sólo es para ti!

—Gracias, realmente es un honor —dijo Sasuke, sonriendo triunfantemente. —_Ahora_, ¿tenemos un trato?

Naruto lo fulminó una vez más, y finalmente suspiró derrotado. —Trato —pausó, y luego añadió, aún más mordaz. —Sólo si consigues el teléfono de la chica y su dirección.

La sonrisa de Sasuke se ensanchó aún más. Ahora _eso_ era fácil. —Trato.

Se dieron la mano.

xx

Haruno Sakura amaba las fiestas.

Las amaba porque eran ruidosas. Las amaba porque celebraban algo y eran alegres. Las amaba porque había música y baile, y más que nada, ella amaba la música y bailar.

Demonios, si no lo hiciera, no sería lo que era, o… ¿sí?

Este tipo de fiestas no eran el tipo de fiesta a las que iría, sin embargo. Lejos de eso.

El ruido estaba ahí. El aire de felicidad igual estaba ahí. ¿Música y baile? Los dos estaban y listos y rockeando. Pero había algo más.

Sentado algunos metros lejos de ella estaba Matsuri Sagi, hijo del dueño de la compañía más grande en Japón y el anfitrión de la fiesta también. Estaba celebrando su cumpleaños veintiocho, y ya estaba apestando a rico.

Lo que le molestaba era el hecho de que habían cinco chicas alrededor de él, todas desesperadas por él—su dinero, su belleza, su fama, seguramente. Incluso eso, lo podía tolerar, aunque lo que no le gustaba era ver las de su 'tipo' alabando a un tipo así—¡Y ni siquiera por propósitos buenos! Lo que a ella no le gustaba era que él no hacía nada para alejarlas. Parecía como si estuviera disfrutando tratarlas como si fueran objetos, y _ellas_ parecían estar disfrutando ser tratadas como objetos.

Sakura vio a Matsuri besar a una de las chicas, y luego a otra mientras se deshacía de la primera. _Ugh_. Era desagradable. Apostaba todo su dinero que al final de la fiesta de esa noche, él ya se habría metido en los pantalones de alguna.

Presenciar esta escena le era totalmente repugnante. Tomando una bocanada de aire, regresó su atención al barman, a punto de pedir más vodka mientras que repentinamente, alguien se sentó a un lado de ella.

—¿Sola?

Sakura sonrió forzosamente. Sabía a dónde esas preguntas la llevarían. Obligándose a mirar, fue forzada a estar cara a cara con el hombre. Estaba casi segura que lo había visto en algún lado (en la portada de alguna revista, seguramente), pero no parecía recordar su nombre.

—No realmente.

—¿No realmente? —el hombre repitió, una cálida, incitadora sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro. Era guapo, probablemente en sus treinta. Y definitivamente el tipo de chico que liga con las mujeres—no _su_ tipo para nada. —¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que, sí, estoy sola —Sakura le regresó la sonrisa con una amable sonrisa, esperando que con eso, estuviera haciendo claro que no se estaba muriendo por un poco de compañía, —Pero tengo bastantes cosas para hoy en la noche—. Tomó su bolsa y se paró, dándose la vuelta para caminar entre la gente.

—¿Enserio? —le tomó el brazo en un fuerte agarre. —Bueno, eso es malo. A mí no me importaría un poco de compañía. Es una noche solitaria, después de todo…

Cualquier indicio de sonrisa desapareció completamente de sus labios. —Por favor suéltame.

El hombre sonrió aún más. —Deja de hacerte la difícil, cariño —convenció, su agarre en ella haciéndose más fuerte. —Tú y yo sabemos que queremos esto. Así que, ¿Por qué no vamos a otro lugar donde podamos estar juntos, huh? Digo, ¿pedir una habitación para toda la noche? Mi nombre es Hiro, por otro lado.

Sakura casi quería reírse. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en una terrible noche. En un momento estaba viendo a Matsuri Sagi babosear sus labios en mujeres. El otro, alguien sin modales estaba ligando con ella—y sólo fracasando, también.

—Por favor suéltame —repitió. —No te puedo asegurar que estarás bien si no lo haces.

—Ooh, ¿eso es una amenaza? —Hiro rió, su voz chilló y el brillo en sus ojos se prendió, —Me _gusta_ eso, joven dama. Pareces tener un ardiente carácter. Me estoy encendiendo por ti, aqu— paró de reírse repentinamente cuando vio alguien aparecer detrás de Sakura.

Una mano se poso sobre su hombro, forzando a Sakura a dar la vuelta, y de repente estaba cara a cara con un apuesto extraño. Sostenía su brazo y luego gentilmente la jaló detrás de él. —Disculpe —comenzó, ofreciendo una amable, cálida sonrisa, y su hablar era suave, delicado. —¿Qué asuntos tienes con mi amiga?

—¿Es tu amiga? —Hiro se veía sorprendido. Luego fulminó a Sakura acusadoramente. —¡Dijiste que estabas solas!

—Yo…

—¿Conoces a este hombre? —su salvador dio la vuelta para verla, e inmediatamente dejándola desconcertada. No porque notara que él era _lindo_ (era prácticamente la razón, pero oigan), sino porque su rostro parecía genuino, sin ninguna señal de mentira en lo absoluto.

Le dio un ligero codazo, y supo que debía responder. —No —dijo finalmente, negando con la cabeza.

Gruñendo, Hiro se levantó y los dejó en el bar. Levantó un amenazante puño hacia ellos, pero su salvador lo desvaneció con una amable sonrisa. En el momento en que Hiro se fue, la soltó y se dio la vuelta, para irse.

Reflexivamente, Sakura dijo. —¡Espera!

Se dio la vuelta de nuevo, observándola. —¿Sí?

—Yo… —tomó este momento para observar su apariencia. Tenía el cabello oscuro, muy alto, con afilados ojos negros. Estaba segura que lo había visto antes, también, pero de nuevo, alrededor del noventa porciento de los invitados habían aparecido en televisión o algo, así que no podía confiar en eso.

—¿Estabas a punto de decir algo? —apuntó.

—¡Oh, si cierto! —Sakura sintió su rostro arder. No podía creer lo estúpida que era. En un momento era rescatada por un extraño, y en el siguiente estaba siendo encantada por lo apuesto que este extraño era. —Quería agradecerte.

Se encogió de hombros. —No lo hice por ti.

—¿Huh?

—Hombres como esos me disgustan —explicó misteriosamente.

—Lo hacen, ¿no es así? —coincidió automáticamente, y luego se sonrojo aún más. —Um, gracias de todos modos. ¿Te puedo comprar una bebida? Quiero decir, ¿como agradecimiento?

Fue entonces que sus labios se curvaron, la mínima señal de una sonrisa, pero no era eso. —No —dijo, cuidadosamente estudiando su rostro. —Pero me puedes regresar el favor, si quieres.

Sus ojos esmeralda brillaron, —¡Por supuesto!

—¿Te puedo llevar a tu casa?

Ahora _sí_ la tomó desprevenida. Esa pregunta estaba totalmente fuera de lugar. Y bueno, aceptando que un extraño la llevara a su casa era estúpido y totalmente irresponsable, especialmente para ella. Observó su rostro, y no había ninguna señal de mentira ahí. Era un buen actor y tal vez podría estar mintiendo ahora, desde luego, pero…él la había ayudado.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó.

Asintió, —Si quieres.

Y se _estaba_ preocupando por su transporte esa noche.

—¿Qué tal eso? —apuntó.

Sakura observó su rostro una vez más, estudiando los pros y contras. Esto era tomar un riesgo, tomar un riesgo, como "niña buena", nunca antes lo había hecho. Pero otra vez, esa noche había sido horrorosa para ella—era el momento perfecto si quería deshacerse del estrés y hacer algo salvaje. Por una vez. ¿No es así? Siempre podría culpar a la botella de vodka después.

—Seguro —sonrió. —Seguro, me encantaría, ¿um…?

—Uchiha Sasuke —le dijo, y le ofreció una de sus más deslumbrantes sonrisas. —Iré por el auto.

.

.

.

**tbc.**

**—  
**

* * *

_Capítulo Uno arriba! Por favor, diganme si les gusto este primer capítulo, para ver si sigo con la historia..._

_En lo personal es hermosa y es una de mis favoritas, ademas tiene un buen de RR la original_

_Esto es una traducción del fic en ingles de Seynee y tengo su permiso para traducirla (:_

_Ya saben que siempre subo fics buenos - dentro de lo que cabe - y pues no las voy a decepcionar con esto, asi queee, por favor dejen comentarios !_

_Porque en el de Obhhh casi no dejaron esta vez u.u_

_En fin, feliz día de San Valentín :D_


	2. De personas ricas y haciendo ajustes

**—**

**Dos.**

_De personas ricas y haciendo ajustes_

.

.

.

Sakura sabía que habían dos tipos de rico.

Estaba el rico, y también estaba el _rico._

Este carro era _rico_.

Era demasiado fácil de decir. Después de todo, siempre había algo diferente entre las personas que sólo actuaban como si tuvieran mucho dinero y las personas que eran, con toda honestidad, realmente ricas. Cuán genuinamente las personas ricas siempre vestían algo nuevo, por ejemplo, sin importar la ocasión. O cómo ellas siempre, siempre lograban verse altas y poderosas sin importar dónde estuvieran.

No lo había visto para nada en Uchiha Sasuke de vuelta en el salón, pero ahora que estaban solos en su carro, más o menos podía percibir el aura irradiando de él. Claramente pertenecía a su mundo.

—Entonces, ¿dónde vives? —preguntó Sasuke, rompiendo sus pensamientos. Estaba recargado en su asiento, su mano derecha en el volante mientras la observaba de reojo.

—Vivo en, uh, en las casas Koenji —respondió Sakura, sintiéndose ligeramente incómoda. —Ya sabes, esos departamentos cerca de los Uchiha—¿Cerca de tu oficina? —un intenso sonrojo apareció, de repente agradecida que estuviera demasiado oscuro para ver su rostro.

Sasuke casi sonríe. Así que ella _si_ sabía quién era él. ¿Acaso esa era la razón del porqué aceptó su oferta fácilmente? ¿Porque ella sabía quién era él, Uchiha Sasuke y quería estar en la portada de una revista de chismes barata? Muchas mujeres que conocía eran exactamente así, y tampoco estaban avergonzadas de eso. Un poco de fama instantánea era todo lo que se tomaba para hacerlas feliz. Las mujeres eran demasiado fáciles.

—Conozco el lugar —le aseguró.

También sabía lo costosos que eran, y cómo la gente ordinaria tendría problemas para pagarlo—a menos que fuera hija de alguien de dinero. Era bastante improbable, sin embargo, juzgando por la forma en que se veía. Seguro, estaba bien vestida, pero no tenía el habitual tipo de decoración que las hijas de gente rica poseía.

Le dio un vistazo desde el espejo trasero, y preguntó, —Lo siento, pero… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Pareció sorprendida, pero luego sonrió. —Pensé que nunca preguntarías. Soy Sakura —la sonrisa se ensanchó. —Haruno Sakura.

—Hm —Sasuke asintió. —Ya veo.

_¿Haruno, huh?_ No conocía a nadie que se apellidará así.

—¿Qué es lo que haces?

—Yo… —lo vaciló. No era su hábito compartir su información personal con extraños, después de todo, e independientemente de los miles de artículos que hubiera leído sobre él, seguía siendo un extraño.

—Sólo era una pregunta —dijo Sasuke indiferente, encogiéndose de hombros, —No tienes que responder si no quieres.

—Soy una A&R Ejecutiva* —dijo finalmente. —Trabajo para _Hourglass_.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. —Sakura dejó escapar una pequeña risa. —No es una empresa grande de producción, pero eh, es mi trabajo y me gusta—. Se giró para verlo con ojos cautelosos, —¿Qué hay sobre ti?

Sasuke desaceleró el automóvil, parando en una luz roja justo a tiempo, y la miró extrañado.

—Sé que tienes una compañía —corrigió rápidamente. —Pero a ti, bueno, ¿te gusta tu trabajo?

La pregunta estaba demasiado, demasiado desgastada. Pero aún así, ella era un tipo de agente talentosa. ¿Acaso no entrevistaba a las personas también?

Así que le dio la típica respuesta. —Desde luego que sí —dijo, y antes de que ella pudiera preguntar algo más, cambio el tema. —¿Una ejecutiva A&R? Eso es conveniente. Tengo un amigo que está pensando sobre una carrera en música.

—¿Enserio?

—Sí.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene en mente? —preguntó con genuino interés.

—No está seguro todavía —respondió Sasuke, pensativo por un momento. Estaba mintiendo, desde luego, pero era un buen mentiroso y pequeñas mentiras blancas no lastimaban a nadie. —Es bastante talentoso, pero siempre ha estado confundido de por dónde debería empezar.

—Bueno, ¡eso no es un problema! —Sakura dijo con entusiasmo. —Muchas personas normalmente están confundidas de con qué deberían comenzar y terminan haciéndolo muy bien. En resumen, creo que podría… —agarró su bolsa y sacó una tarjeta de trabajo. —…dejar esto, para tu amigo. Me puede llamar cuando él crea que está listo. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Uzumaki Naruto —respondió de inmediato, diciendo el único nombre que apareció en su mente.

Frunció el entrecejo ligeramente. —Estoy segura que lo he escuchado en algún lugar…

—Difícilmente —negó ligeramente, porque seguramente lo _había_ escuchado en algún lugar. Naruto había sido mencionado en una o miles de revistas como su segundo en el mando, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo. No hasta que la dejara en su departamento esa noche sin ningún tipo de lazos que lo ate, de cualquier forma.

—Uzumaki Naruto —repitió, pero luego negó con la cabeza. —No parezco recordar nada sobre él. Suena como un buen chico, sin embargo.

Él mostró su típica sonrisa, divertido. —¿Eso crees?

—Sí —asintió. —Los nombres reflejan quién eres, después de todo. Normalmente puedes decir qué tipo de persona es alguien con sólo escuchar su nombre.

Ahora _eso_ era interesante. —¿Enserio, ahora?

—¡Oh, absolutamente! —Sakura sonrió. —Tú, por ejemplo. Creo que eres una persona amable.

—¿Yo? ¿Amable? —Sasuke se sorprendió por un momento. Nunca antes nadie lo había llamado amable—¡Ni siquiera algo parecido! Y para ella decirlo por su nombre—¿Cómo en el mundo podrías relacionar "amable" con _Uchiha Sasuke_? En todo caso, su nombre le sonaba duro. La miró. —Soy un hombre de negocios. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Lo miró, bastante divertida. —Lo sé —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. —También sé que el mundo de los negocios es difícil. Pero quién eres como hombre de negocios no tiene nada que ver con quién eres como persona.

Abrió su boca, para contradecirla—porque _demonios_, era su _trabajo_, ¿Cómo podía ser que no tuviera nada que ver con él?—pero la cerró de nuevo.

¿Cuál era el punto de desperdiciar palabras con alguien que no volvería a ver de nuevo? En cambio, se quedó callado y enfocó sus ojos en el camino.

Finalmente, llegaron a su departamento. Ella abrió la puerta y salió del coche tan pronto como él quitó el seguro de las puertas. Era casi como si ella no pudiera esperar a salir del coche. Arrugó su nariz con desagrado ante el inútil pensamiento, y enseguida lo eliminó.

—Gracias por traerme a casa —dijo Sakura, dándole una amistosa sonrisa. —Realmente lo aprecio.

—No hay problema.

—Yo, uh, son las once y probablemente deberías ponerte en marcha ya, pero… ¿te gustaría tomar algo? —lo observó, con los ojos abiertos. —Siento como que debería agradecerte.

Sasuke dudó. Sus modales le decían que al menos _pretendiera_ aceptar la oferta (porque nunca era bueno rechazar _cualquier_ oferta sin antes observar las perspectivas en primer lugar, y aunque ella no parecía tener potencial, tal vez si lo tendría), pero dios, eran las once y lo que él podría usar era una ducha de agua fría y una buena noche de sueño en ese momento.

—Me temo que no podré aceptar —respondió finalmente, evitando su mirada.

—¡Lo entiendo totalmente! —respondió rápidamente—demasiado rápido—y sonrió alegremente, y… esperen, ¿acaso eso era _alivio_ en su rostro? ¿por qué tendría que estar aliviada? ¿_cómo_ podía? Ella debería estar decepcionada, demonios. ¡Él no era uno de los solteros más deseados por nada!

Así que alzó la vista y le dio su más encantadora sonrisa. —Tengo otras citas que atender, esta noche —comenzó, mostrando una cara de disculpa que él sabía hacer tan bien. —Pero fue muy agradable conocerte.

Ella sonrió de nuevo. —¿Tal vez la proxima vez entonces?

Ah. Eso era más normal. Él asintió. —Tal vez la próxima vez entonces.

—Bueno, ¡muy bien entonces! —Sakura dijo alegremente. —Gracias por todo.

—El placer es mío —respondió Sasuke, y alzó su tarjeta de trabajo. —Me aseguraré de pasar tu mensaje, entonces—buenas noches.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y asintió. —Y a ti también.

Hubo otro silencio incómodo, y Sasuke tomó un rápida decisión. —Ya debería de irme si no quiero llegar tarde a, uh —cerró sus ojos y los abrió de nuevo, continuando con cualquier excusa que le vino a la cabeza de primero, —La reunión.

_Mierda_. Eso se estaba prolongando demasiado. ¿Quién tendría reuniones en un Sábado en la noche, de todos modos? ¡A las once PM, por si fuera poco! De verdad necesitaba tener mejores excusas.

—Está bien, entonces—. Si ella sabía que estaba mintiendo, no lo mostró. —¡Disfruta tu noche! —una sonrisa, —Espero que descanse bien, Uchiha-san.

—Gracias —respondió, un poco sorprendido. Bueno, eso ciertamente no era lo que sus citas normalmente le decían. Asintió una última vez, encendió el auto, y se alejó en la noche.

Sakura vio como el coche salía de su vista, y dio un largo gemido.

Bueno. Eso ciertamente fue _divertido_.

xx

Era un soleado lunes en la mañana, y Naruto se estaba riendo.

De hecho, Naruto se estaba riendo tan fuerte, que fue reducido a una inútil pila cacareando en el sillón.

—¡Mi estómago! ¡Mi estómago! —lloró inútilmente entre risas, agarrando su estómago. —Oh, maldita sea, ¡_duele_!

—Bueno, podría dejar de doler, ¡si _tú_ tan sólo _pararas de reírte_! —dijo Sasuke bruscamente, claramente molesto. Si él hubiera sabido que esto pasaría, ciertamente hubiera agregado la _número cinco: nunca reírse de Uchiha Sasuke_ a su acuerdo esa noche.

El rubio tomó una cuantas bocanadas de aire y finalmente se calmó. La única cosa que ahora estaba molestando a Sasuke era la maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro—_esa_ maliciosa sonrisa que él conocía tan bien. Se paró y le dio unas palmaditas a Sasuke en la espalda con simpatía.

—No hay necesidad de estar enojado, Sasuke-_kun —_dijo, acentuando el honorífico un poco más. —Yo sólo estaba, ya sabes, admirándote. Tus tácticas para conseguir su información fueron especialmente admirables—. Miró a Sasuke. —Sólo deseo que me cuentes lo que realmente ocurrió en el coche, ya sabes. ¿Acaso no eres tú siempre el de manos rápidas? No me digas que nada pasó, ¡porque no me lo tragaré para nada!

—Nada pasó —Sasuke lo fulminó. —Y tú lo sabes. Sólo estás decepcionado de que gané la apuesta y sientes como que debes molestarme.

—No, enserio, no —. Los ojos de Naruto brillaron con picardía. —Olvidaste hacer la parte más importante de nuestro acuerdo _inicial_, mi amigo.

La mirada de Sasuke se intensificó a un más. —No me _mientas —_dijo con una grave voz amenazante. ¿Exactamente por cuánto tiempo planeaba Naruto _torturarlo_? Sin importar qué, no se lo iba a tragar. Algo más largo que esto y _castraría_ a ese rubio. —Conseguí su número. Tengo su dirección. La llevé a casa. Incluso _te_ hice un 'músico talentoso' mientras estaba ahí. ¿Qué más quieres?

—Gracias. Ya sabes que me gusta cuando soy súper talentoso —Naruto sonrió. —Entonces tienes su número y su dirección. Aún mejor, porque lo vas a necesitar—. Cuando Sasuke le mandó una mirada frustrada, le dio otra palmadita en la espalda. —Mi querido Sasuke, ¡te olvidaste de _bailar_ con ella!

—¿Qué? Eso no era parte del… —La cara de Sasuke se ensombreció. —…trato —finalizó sin convicción.

—Uh-huh —Naruto asintió, palmeando la espalda de Sasuke de nuevo. —Estoy contento de que estés de acuerdo conmigo. Te ofrezco otro trato…

—No más —interrumpió Sasuke tajantemente, quitándose la mano en su hombro.

—Hey, ahora, ¡eso no es de un buen hombre de negocios! ¿qué clase de hombre de negocios rechazaría un trato sin pensar en los pros y contras?

Sasuke lo fulminó. ¡Ese rubio incluso tenía el _valor_ de mirarlo con sorpresa simulada! Si Naruto no fuera su mejor amigo, ya tendría su cabeza en su plato. —_Habla_.

—¡Esa es la actitud! —Naruto se frotó las manos, viéndose extremadamente triunfante y satisfecho al mismo tiempo. —Entonces esto es lo que tengo en mente…

Mientras comenzaba a hablar lo que fuera que estuviera en su mente, Sasuke se masajeó las sienes y luchó para escucharlo.

Esto no podía ser bueno.

xx

Sakura observó el monitor, sintiéndose un poco enojada. ¿Qué tan difícil era organizar un nuevo calendario para talento en ciernes? Normalmente no lo encontraba difícil—demonios, normalmente era fácil checar los espacios disponibles y hacerlo de la forma en la que le gustaba, pero aparentemente no funcionó de la misma forma hoy. La computadora era tan lenta cómo un demonio.

—Ugh —murmuró, cambiándose al otro lado de su silla. —Esto es sencillamente… —Al repentino ruido de su celular, cerró su boca y tomó su celular. En la pantalla apareció un número desconocido. Suspiró y oprimió el botón verde. —¿Hola?

—¡Hola! —un alegre voz masculina saludó. —¿Estoy hablando con Haruno Sakura?

Sakura se apoyó en su silla. —Si, ella habla —respondió. —¿Con quién estoy hablando?

—¡Con Uzumaki Naruto! —dijo la persona que le llamó, todavía alegre.

—¡Oh! Si, claro —se enderezó a la vez, y luego se cambió a una posición más cómoda. —Uchiha-san lo ha mencionado varias veces, Uzumaki-san.

—Ah, ¡no hay necesidad de formalidades! Sólo llámame Naruto —le dijo, y luego continuó. —¡Entonces! Ahora que nos conocemos, ¿qué dices de que almorcemos?

—¿Almorcemos? —repitió, sorprendida ante la repentina invitación. Ya sea o no que él fuera su cliente, nunca nadie había mostrado tanta… amabilidad hacia ella.

—Si —respondió Naruto. —Está este bar de ramen cerca de la oficina Uchiha, y realmente me siento como para probarla. ¿Qué dices?

Sakura le dio un vistazo al reloj. Era la 1.30 PM, no había almorzado todavía y su trabajo ciertamente no estaba ganando ningún progreso. Quizá un poco de aire fresco, un plato de buen ramen y sólo _platicar_ le ayudarían bastante.

—Bueno… —dudó. Aquí estaba, de nuevo, aceptando conocer a un completo desconocido. Lo que fuera que estuviera en su mente desde el Sábado parecía ser totalmente lo opuesto a ella. Inhaló un gran cantidad de aire, y aceptó. —Creo que es buena idea.

—Grandioso —exclamó con entusiasmo. —Iré a buscarte ahora mismo, ¿Si eso está bien?

—¿Qué? —Sakura ensanchó sus ojos, desconcertada. —¡Oh, realmente no necesitas hacer eso! Yo misma puedo ir.

—Oh, está bien —Naruto respondió fácilmente. —Entonces… ¿A las dos, en Ichiraku's?

Sonrió, aunque no era como que él lo pudiera ver. —Me parece bien.

.

.

.

**tbc.**

**—**

* * *

*A&R ejecutiva (por sus siglas en inglés: Artists & Repertoire executive): Son busca talentos, supervisan el proceso de grabación así como el desarrollo de los artistas, también se encargan del marketing y de la promoción.

Un dato curioso para las que no sabían lo que era (:

.

Había tardado en subir porque no había terminado de traducir este capitulo y además la acumulacion de tarea no ayuda mucho.

Y por cierto, feliz casi día de la madre! (: 080511

.

¿Alguien quiere una galleta y a un Sasuke_-kun_? XD

.

Dejen entonces R&R y yo le cumpliré el deseo ^^


	3. De almuerzos y poderosos idiotas

**—**

**Tres.**

_De almuerzos y poderosos idiotas_

.

.

.

Ichiraku's estuvo ajetreado de vida cuando Naruto entró, corriendo como siempre. Sus ojos vagaron frenéticamente alrededor del restaurante, antes de que se diera una palmada en su frente, recordando que ya había hecho reservaciones. Detrás de él, Sasuke tenía las manos en sus bolsillos, prácticamente brillando con un aura asesina.

—Buenas tardes, Naruto-san, Sasuke-san —se dirigió Toudou Shuuhei, el maître mientras sonreía amablemente. —¿Cómo los puedo ayudar hoy?

—¡Buenas tardes, Shuuhei! —sonrió Naruto alegremente. —He hecho reservaciones esta mañana, ¿verdad?

—Ah, sí —asintió Shuuhei. —Bajo el nombre de Haruno Sakura, ¿verdad?

—Ese es.

—Ella ya está aquí, Naruto-san —dijo Shuuhei, y alzó su brazo en dirección al pasillo que los guiaba a la zona VIP al final del restaurante. —Los llevaré a la sala, si gustan?

Mientras seguían a Shuuhei a través del corredor, Naruto le dio un codazo a Sasuke, duro, en las costillas. Tan pronto como Sasuke lo fulminó duro y largo, susurró. —Deja de estar enfurruñado, teme. Es poco atractivo.

—¿De quién es la culpa que esté aquí? —dijo Sasuke bruscamente. —Por el amor de dios, Naruto, ¡Tengo una reunión en dos horas con la Corporación Hyuuga, finalizando nuestro trato, y no puedo simplemente cancelarla sólo por esto!

—Yo me encargaré de eso —prometió Naruto confiado, y cuando Sasuke le mandó una _mirada_, él masculló. —Dame una oportunidad, ¿sí? Sé cómo funciona el trato y cómo se supone que debe ser. He estado en las reuniones contigo, ¿no? Además, es Hinata la que estará a cargo—¿Qué podría salir mal?

_Muchas cosas_, pensó Sasuke sombríamente, pero no dijo nada.

Naruto tenía un punto—era Hyuuga Hinata la que estaría a cargo ese día. Aunque la chica fuera talentosa e inteligente, Sasuke personalmente pensaba que no era apta para liderar la compañía. Era muy afable y de muy buen corazón para su propio bienestar. Su primo, Hyuuga Neji, sería perfecto para el cargo, si no hubiera aceptado ser sólo su mano derecha. Aunque con Hinata estando hoy en la reunión, Neji en un viaje de negocios, y Naruto como su representante, Sasuke estaba casi seguro de que el trato terminaría perfectamente. Esa chica tenía un amor platónico por Naruto desde _siempre_, aunque Sasuke no pudiera entender porqué.

—De acuerdo —aceptó finalmente. —Sólo si prometes que me llamarás después y me dirás lo que ocurrió.

—¡Lo prometo! —asintió Naruto con seriedad.

Fue en ese momento que llegaron al frente de la sala. Shuuhei extendió su mano, listo para abrir la puerta, pero Naruto lo paró.

Volteándose a Sasuke, le preguntó, —¿Recuerdas nuestro plan?

—Recuerdo _tu_ plan, si eso es lo que quieres decir —respondió Sasuke secamente. Él no sólo lo recordaba; también tenía una nota arrugada en su bolsillo que Naruto lo obligó a guardar, resumiendo lo que se supone tenía que hacer por el resto del día. Sin tener que decirlo, odió el plan y también a Naruto por siquiera pensarlo.

—Bien —Naruto asintió en satisfacción. —Debería de ir bien, entonces—. A Shuuhei le dijo, —Estamos listos.

Shuuhei abrió la puerta y se movió para dejarlos pasar.

La primera cosa que Sasuke vio fue _rosa_—el rosa de su cabello, claro está. Era llamativo. La segunda cosa que vio fueron brillantes, alegres colores, y esta vez, no fue su cabello—fue… _ella_. Vestía una blusa floreada y un par de jeans azul oscuro, que sorprendentemente parecían atenuar el efecto cegador de los colores y le hacían ver… _bien_, tanto como odiara admitirlo. Su bolsa era de un rojo rosáceo con un gran moño rosa pálido de decoración.

Le tomó tres segundos a Sasuke decidir que era la persona más colorida que él hubiera visto en su vida. Se sintió repentinamente agradecido de que ninguno de sus trabajadores fuera así.

Tan pronto como ella escuchó la puerta, la chica sentada dentro de inmediato giró su cabeza bruscamente de su BlackBerry, hacia la entrada. Una confiada y brillante sonrisa floreció en sus labios mientras se paraba.

—¿Haruno Sakura? —Naruto fue el primero en hablar, mientras entraba y ofrecía su mano. —Uzumaki Naruto. Creo que ya conoces a Sasuke. Siento llegar un poco tarde.

—¡Oh, está bien! —Sakura aceptó su mano, estrechándola. —Es un gusto conocerte, Uzumaki-san. Y a usted también, Uchiha-san.

Sasuke meramente asintió, mientras Naruto sonreía. —¿Qué fue lo que te dije? Sólo llámame Naruto.

—Naruto —dijo delante de él, su sonrisa ensanchándose.

—¡Así me gusta más! —aseguró, asintiendo, y luego indicó a los asientos. —¡Sentémonos todos, entonces! ¡Shuuhei, el menú, por favor! —Mirando a Sakura de nuevo, preguntó, —¿Has ordenado algo ya, Sakura-chan?

—¡Sólo una bebida! —respondió, con un poco de timidez esta vez. —No he pedido nada, todavía. Hay muchas opciones, realmente no sé qué ordenar.

—¡Bien! ¿Te importaría si ordeno para todos?

—¡No, para nada! —pareció más a gusto. —De hecho, eso estaría bien.

—¡Perfecto! —Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja, y luego se giró a Shuuhei para ordenar, sin siquiera mirar al menú.

Sasuke tomó esta oportunidad para robar otra mirada hacia Sakura. Sin el maquillaje y con su cabello suelto, se veía… bueno, diferente. No supo que otra palabra la describiría mejor.

No era fea—totalmente lo contrario, de hecho, simplemente no parecía poner su dedo en _qué_ la hacía atractiva. No es que importara, realmente, simplemente se estaba preguntando.

Sakura, notando la intensa mirada que Sasuke le estaba enviando, no estuvo segura de cómo debía sentirse o qué debía hacer. Por un lado, lo quería saludar y preguntarle cómo había estado, sólo por cortesía, pero por otro lado, su expresión (o la falta de ella, de hecho) la desalentaba. Gracias a dios, no tuvo que tomar una decisión porque Naruto ya había tomado una por ellos.

—¡Entonces! —el rubio juntó sus manos. —¡No puedo creer que no hayas venido a este restaurante todavía, Sakura-chan! ¡La comida está divina, especialmente el ramen!

—Estoy segura —asintió Sakura, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Está lejos de tu oficina? —preguntó Naruto, enviándole una mirada fugaz a Sasuke, a la que el segundo la ignoró exitosamente.

—No, de hecho —respondió, sorbiendo el té en silencio. —Es totalmente lo contrario. Yo sólo… rara vez vengo a esta parte de la ciudad, eso es todo.

—¿De verdad? —Naruto pareció genuinamente interesado esta vez. —¿A qué se debe?

_Porque son todos altos y exitosos negocios, restaurantes y tiendas, y simplemente no me gustaría ser vista aquí_, Sakura pensó pero respondió. —No hay una razón en particular. Yo sólo… no salgo muy seguido durante las horas de almuerzo, supongo.

—Naruto come todos los días aquí —dijo Sasuke de repente, aunque su rostro no mostrara ninguna emoción. —Él no puede imaginar ni un sólo día sin Ichiraku's.

—¿De verdad? ¿Todos los días?

—Todos los días.

—¡Oye! ¡No es mi culpa que Ichiraku's sea tan bueno! —se quejó Naruto. —¡Está cerca de nuestra oficina y es más saludable de lo que _tú _comes, de todos modos! En serio, ¿comida para microondas?

—¿Ingieres comida para microondas todos los días? —preguntó Sakura, incapaz de mostrar su sorpresa.

Sasuke la miró con extrañeza. —No —le dijo. —No lo hago. No todos los días—sólo cuando estoy muy ocupado—. Que era técnicamente siempre, en realidad, pero ella no necesitaba saber eso.

—Mentiroso —Naruto murmuró, ganándose una amenazadora mirada de Sasuke. Ignorándola, se giró a Sakura y preguntó dulcemente. —Entonces, ¿qué haces en tus horas de almuerzo, Sakura-chan?

—¡Muchas cosas! —Sakura sonrió de oreja a oreja. —Sorprendentemente, hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer en la oficina durante las horas libres, como… visitar otros departamentos sólo para burlarse de ellos, por ejemplo. No tengo muchas horas libres, sin embargo, ya que mi trabajo no es de oficina—se quedó pensando. —¿Tú de verdad, _de verdad _consideras una carrera en música, Naruto-san? —había usado por reflejo el honorífico de nuevo. Era un hábito del que no se podía deshacer fácilmente, en especial cuando concernía a personas que tan sólo acababa de conocer.

Naruto se rascó la barbilla inconscientemente, alargando el tiempo. No le dio demasiada importancia en cómo responder si salía la pregunta, y sí salió.

—Bueno, yo… yo no lo había pensando —dijo finalmente.

No era completamente una mentira—cuando tenía quince, había considerado ser un cantante o algo parecido. En ese entonces, le gustaba la idea de vivir como una estrella: sólo tendría que posar, sonreír, cantar o actuar, y todo iría perfecto. Rápidamente se deshizo de esa idea cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que Sasuke, su mejor amigo y rival desde el preescolar, odiaba a Itachi por lo que hizo, lo que sacrificó, y lo que dejó atrás para 'ir a su propia manera y vivir su propia vida' como músico—un saxofonista, para ser específicos. La idea fue simplemente desechada por la ventana, aunque no pudiera entender las complicaciones entre los hermanos Uchiha.

Sasuke miró a Naruto y su mandíbula se endureció, sabiendo exactamente lo que el rubio recordó. Agarró sus palillos chinos y observó a los aperitivos servidos con anterioridad.

Naruto se recompuso enseguida, sonriéndole tímidamente. —Pero no te quiero mentir, Sakura-chan —dijo. —Tengo otro trabajo en este momento, y me gusta mucho, bastante en verdad.

Para su sorpresa, no pareció contrariada para nada ante su respuesta. —Eso es maravilloso —dijo, sonriendo ligeramente. —Entonces, ¿ustedes trabajan juntos?

—Sí —fue Sasuke el que respondió. —Aunque este idiota nunca hace lo que se supone que debería hacer.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —comenzó Naruto. —¡Nunca me das suficiente trabajo para empezar! —para Sakura, dijo. —¡Deberás!

—¡Seguro! —sonrió, tratando de aguantarse la risa. Su expresión era tan seria que no se pudo contener por mucho más, así que se rió, y fuerte, por eso. —Saben qué, si no supiera que ustedes dos son amigos, los hubiera confundido por hermanos—su sonrisa se ensanchó, y en sus ojos estuvo el tipo de mirada que las mujeres normalmente tenían cuando sabían algo que los hombres no. Sasuke conocía esa mirada y la odiaba con pasión. —Ahora díganme, por favor —sus ojos brillaron, y continuó brillantemente, —¿Por qué me invitaron a almorzar? Porque todos sabemos que esto está montado. Tú, Naruto-san, no estás planeando una carrera de música para nada, y tú, Uchiha-san, tienes algo preparado en tu mente. Lo que quiero saber es… —su sonrisa se ensanchó, —¿Qué… y por qué?

Sasuke no vaciló. Agarró su té y sorbió, observando a la pared detrás de ella confiadamente.

—Atrapados —dijo Naruto, aunque no pareció arrepentido en absoluto. —¿Acaso fuimos tan malos actores, Sakura-chan?

—No, no en verdad —sonrió de oreja a oreja, —Pudo haber funcionado con cualquier otra persona, pero nadie que trabaja en la industria de entretenimiento puede ser fácil de engañar. Nosotros los ejecutivos A&R, en especial, estamos altamente calificados para esto. Lo necesitamos con el fin de encontrar nuevos y _comprometidos_ talentos, de otra forma terminaríamos con buenos para nada, y eso podría dañar significativamente la producción de la compañía en conjunto, si alguna vez llegara a la publicidad.

—¿Así de malo? —preguntó Naruto.

—Algunas veces —Sakura rió. —Pero raramente le ocurre a empresas pequeñas como Hourglass.

—Ya veo —asintió pensativamente. —Bueno, eso es malo.

—¿Es algún tipo de trato entre ustedes dos? —preguntó Sakura de nuevo, no dejándolo escapar fácilmente.

—Eres lista —habló Sasuke de repente, ojos oscuros en su rostro. Había visto _esa_ mirada en su rostro; el tipo de mirada que tenían las de su tipo. Conocía ese tipo: molestamente inteligente, increíblemente persistente y generalmente demasiado terca para su propio bienestar. Esta… _chica_ no era tonta. No iba a ser fácilmente engañada por Naruto, o incluso por él. Los iba a molestar hasta que le dieran una respuesta satisfactoria, e incluso entonces, por un momento podría no ser suficiente.

—Eso me han dicho —sonrió satisfecha. —Preferiría llamarlo intuición femenina, sin embargo. Entonces, ¿cuál es el trato?

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa, y sin dudar, comenzó a contarle.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke se apoyó en su asiento y los observó a ambos, sintiéndose aburrido mientras la conversación seguía.

xx

—Entonces déjenme confirmar esto —dijo Sakura, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. —Hiciste un trato en donde si Uchiha-san conseguía mi… ahem, _información_, ¿lo dejarías de molestar, Naruto-san?

—Sí —contestó Sasuke antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo. No había necesidad de decirle que eso sólo era _una _parte del trato y que él tenía que completar la segunda parte si quería sus privilegios. Lo estaba retirando, de todos modos. No había necesidad de poner más tiempo o esfuerzo en el trato, en especial cuando Naruto parecía querer hacerlo difícil para él. A Uchiha Sasuke le gustaban los retos, pero no iba a retarse aun más de lo que necesitaba, especialmente cuando no valía su tiempo. Y claramente no lo valía. Esta… chiquilla no valía su tiempo.

—Lo sentimos, Sakura-chan —rectificó Naruto rápidamente, —Fue estúpido de nuestra parte que—

—¿Acaso Hiro era parte de su plan?

—¿Hiro? —vociferó Naruto, confundido.

—Si, Hiro —Sakura los miró aprensivamente, —¿Lo hicieron hacer lo que hizo?

La comprensión le cayó en cuenta a Sasuke. —Si Hiro era el hombre con quien estabas antes de que _yo_ llegara, entonces no —dijo. —No lo enviamos.

Sakura lo observó de cerca, ojos jade encontrándose con negros, y buscó en su rostro alguna clase de mentira. Previsiblemente, no encontró ninguna. Inhaló profundo, y finalmente dijo. —Está bien.

—¿Está bien qué? —preguntó Naruto inseguro. —¿Está bien, nos perdonas, o está bien, nos patearás nuestros traseros con movimientos de kung fu u otro?

Sakura rió. —Está bien, los perdono —confirmó, sonriendo genuinamente. —Y no te preocupes, Naruto-san, no conozco ningún sólo movimiento de kung fu, si hubiera escogido la segunda opción.

—¿Nos perdonas? —preguntó Naruto incrédulo. —¿Así de fácil?

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó de regreso. —No fue nada serio, no hubo daño. Está bien.

Y de verdad lo sentía. Entonces ella era parte de un trato—no le gustaba _eso_, pero no era como que le hubiera pasado algo malo a ella. Ella obtuvo su regreso a casa, Sasuke consiguió lo que necesitaba y Naruto su entretenimiento. Podía permitirse tener un gran corazón y dejarlo pasar.

Un repentino sonido la trajo de regreso a la realidad. Mientras alzaba la mirada, Sasuke retiró su celular del bolsillo. Leyó el mensaje y su mandíbula se endureció visiblemente, su rostro ensombreciéndose significativamente. Sin decir nada, volteó su teléfono y sacó la batería, sin apagarlo, y los aventó a ambos a la caja de cenizas. Luego, metió sus manos en los bolsillos, sus labios apretados en una línea delgada.

—Llama a Setsuna y dile que me compre otro teléfono —le dijo a Naruto, sin siquiera mirarlo, —Y un nuevo número celular. Lo necesito antes de las cinco de la tarde de hoy.

Naruto, sin decir nada, sacó su celular del bolsillo y comenzó a escribir un mensaje de texto.

De la nada, la ligera, cálida atmósfera desapareció, y todo lo que quedó fue un pesado y apagado silencio.

Sakura se aclaró la garganta, y antes de que pudiera detenerse, preguntó. —¿E-estás bien?

Su pregunta fue respondida con una fulminada. Sasuke se giró a Naruto. —¿Podemos terminar con esto? Necesito hacer algo.

—¿Terminar con qué? —preguntó el rubio, inclinando su cabeza en confusión.

—Eres _imposible —_Sasuke suspiró, y luego se giró a Sakura, su dura y agria expresión reapareciendo. Le mandó una examinadora mirada, haciéndole sentir miedo y diminuta de repente, y luego preguntó. —¿Cuánto quieres?

—¿Q-qué? —parpadeó. Esto no era lo que se esperaba.

—¿Cuánto quieres? —repitió su pregunta, claramente molesto. —Te puedo hacer un cheque.

—¿Un cheque? —su rostro estaba en blanco. —¿Para qué?

—Sasuke… —Naruto trató de pararlo, de repente sabiendo lo que Sasuke insinuaba, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido.

—¿Cuánto debo pagarte para que tú te calles y no le digas a ninguna tercera fiesta sobre todo esto? —su rostro estuvo de repente frío, imperdonable. —Sólo di la cifra. Yo lo aumentaré.

Su rostro estuvo blanco en comprensión, su labio inferior tembló, y su hombro comenzó a temblar. Por un momento, Naruto estuvo seguro que ella se pondría a llorar.

—S-si de eso se trata nuestra reunión de hoy… entonces no t-tienes nada de que preocuparte —dijo, su voz volviéndose fuerte y clara con cada palabra que decía. —No tengo ninguna intención de mostrarle al público sobre cómo conozco al heredero Uchiha… —alzó la mirada, duramente, y se encontró con sus ojos. —…en especial cuando él no es más que otro arrogante, egoísta e insensible _cretino_.

El rostro de Sasuke se mantuvo impasible, y luego dijo,—¿Entonces?

Inhaló una gran cantidad de aire y tomó su bolso, sacando unos cuantos billetes. Poniéndolos en la mesa, dijo, —Gracias por la comida.

—Sakura-chan…

—Gracias, Naruto-san —lo interrumpió. —Fue un placer verte. De verdad. Lo digo enserio —le dio una sonrisa, y luego desapareció por la puerta antes de que él pudiera detenerla.

Después de que el sonido de sus pasos desapareciera, Naruto se giró a Sasuke. —Eso realmente fue bajo, sabes —dijo, —Especialmente de ti. Pudiste haberle simplemente preguntado si estabas tan preocupado por eso. No hizo nada malo. Realmente no debiste rechazarla de esa forma.

—La imagen de la compañía _estará_ amenazada si ella le vende la historia a los medis —replicó Sasuke ferozmente. —Apenas hemos retomado nuestro paso de vuelta y _no_ voy a tomar ningún maldito riesgo.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que ella no dirá nada sobre cómo pasaste sobre su orgullo y básicamente la trataste como basura?

—No lo hará —su respuesta fue directa, seguro. —Sabe lo que _nosotros_ haremos si lo hace.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Naruto cansinamente, —¿Cómo lo sabrá?

—Tienes un cerebro. Hazlo trabajar, _idiota_.

Naruto observó a Sasuke, y luego aventó su mano al aire. —Algunas veces me pregunto porqué tengo que soportarte, Sasuke —dijo, —Una cosa es estar enojado, pero es totalmente otra cosa desahogar tu frustración con gente inocente que no se merece ser tratada como mierda —suspiró y sus ojos observaron la caja de ceniza en la mesa. —¿Qué paso? ¿Fue el mensaje que acabas de recibir? ¿Era de Ita—

—No es de tu incumbencia —intervino Sasuke, —Tú no sabes nada, _así que cállate de una puta vez_.

Naruto negó con la cabeza. Lo mejor era seguir a Sasuke cuando estaba así. Mientras de peor humor estuviera, más de un insensible y rudo idiota se le veía. Y cualquier cosa relacionada con Itachi, incluso la _mención_ de su nombre, algunas veces, sólo traía lo peor de él.

—Vamos —dijo Sasuke duramente, agarrando su saco, —Sólo vayámonos. Tenemos un reunión en una hora, y quiero ir a un lugar primero.

.

.

.

**tbc.**

**—**

* * *

Uff, las cosas se van tornando a partir de este capítulo XD

.

¿Alguien quiere una galleta y a un Sasuke_-kun_? XD

.

Dejen entonces R&R y yo les cumpliré el deseo ^^

.

He logrado demostrar que tengo poderes mágicos *o*

.


	4. De ex novios y hermosas super modelos

**—**

**Cuatro.**

_De ex novios y hermosas super modelos_

.

.

.

Sakura agarró un ritmo mientras caminaba por la calle, ignorando el chasquido que sus tacones de 8 cm hacían cada vez que pasaba por el pavimento.

Normalmente trataba de ser agraciada con sus pies**—**eran su mejor característica, después de todo, y por lo tanto deberían ser tratados con el mayor 'cuidado' posible (eso decía, siempre y cuando se vieran hermosos, nada más importaba). ¡Incluso llegó al extremo de comprar esos zapatos ridículamente caros que lastimaban al usarlos sólo para garantizarlo!

¿Qué era eso que decían en su drama favorito? "¿Un hermoso par de zapatos te traerán a los más hermosos lugares?" ¡Claro que sí, ella creía eso!

Aún así dolían, demonios.

Maldijo fuertemente y trató de recordar porqué había escogido sus mejores tacones hoy. Este particular par era su 'par de la suerte', aunque lastimaran como un demonio, y secretamente los había puesto bajo el escritorio en su oficina, guardándolos para Ocasiones Verdaderamente Especiales.

No había pensado que el almuerzo con Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto fuera un Ocasión Verdaderamente Especial, pero algo la había animado a cambiar su cómodos y de-todos-los-día flats azules con estos Prada asesinos.

Que _sabia_ decisión. Nada bueno salió de ese almuerzo. ¡_Nada_!

Sakura suspiró y observó a su alrededor, de inmediato conteniendo el aire cuando se dio cuenta a dónde la habían llevado sus pies. Lentamente, se dio la vuelta a la otra dirección y comenzó a caminar, sus pasos pesados. Se sentía como para golpearse una y otra vez, pero luego de un momento de considerarlo, suspiró y se dio la vuelta de nuevo, entrando a un antro.

Era demasiado temprano para estar bebiendo, pero eso no fue lo que quería hacer de todos modos. Parada de piedra en la entrada, observó a las trabajadoras, quienes estaban haciendo sus respectivos trabajos—reacomodando los estantes, limpiando las mesas, trapeando…

—Lo siento, señorita, pero no abrimos hasta —uno de los de la bármanes, el primero en notarla, comenzó a decir, pero fue rudamente interrumpido por un femenina voz aguda que Sakura pensó familiar.

—¡Sakura-san! —Sakura estuvo de repente cara a cara con una pequeña y delgada mujer que tenía una escoba.

—Hola… —Sakura le dio un rápido vistazo a su credencial, —Yori.

—Siento lo de Takashi, Sakura-san —la mujer continuó, —Es nuevo aquí, así que no sabe de usted.

Sakura decidió ignorar la segunda parte de su oración, y luego preguntó, —¿_Él_ está aquí?

—¡Sí, está! —Yori asintió alegremente, y luego hizo una seña en dirección hacia la puerta trasera. —Por esa puerta, Sakura-sa—

—No lo he olvidado, Yori —intervino Sakura, formando una helada sonrisa en su rostro. Obtuvo en respuesta una alegre y ajena sonrisa, y suspiró interiormente. Sólo había visto a Yori unas cuantas veces antes, pero ya la encontraba agravante—un poco curiosa, quizás, en especial con cosas que no eran de su incumbencia en lo absoluto.

Yori la miró ansiosamente. —¿No va a ir?

—No, no voy a ir —respondió Sakura fácilmente. —Tan sólo estaba aquí para… —pasó saliva. ¿Para qué? Ni ella misma lo supo, no exactamente. Miró el bar con desesperación. —¿Puedo tener una bebida, quizás?

La mujer le mandó una mirada, y luego sonrió amablemente. —¿Pasa algo malo?

—No —Sakura respondió cortantemente. —Sólo… no tengo nada qué hacer, eso es todo—en su interior gruñó y se dio una cachetada. ¿Qué demonios? ¡Eso la hizo sonar increíblemente patética e inútil!

—Bueno, todavía no hemos abierto… —Yori observó el bar cuidadosamente.

Sakura forzó una sonrisa. —Bueno, si no está bien, entonces me voy.

—¡Espere! —Yori la detuvo, la gran y cálida sonrisa de nuevo en sus labios. —¡Está bien. La atenderemos! Es una de nuestros _más especiales_ clientes, de todos modos. ¿Qué es lo que quiere, Sakura-san? ¿Un Cosmopolitan, como siempre?

—Um… —Sakura había siempre, _siempre_ bebido Cosmopolitan, pero no quería verse como si _nada_ hubiera cambiado desde que eso pasó, así que dijo, —No, gracias. Un Bloody Mary estaría bien.

—Está bien —la mujer sonrió, y luego se giró al barman conocido como Takashi. —Hazle un Bloody Mary, Takashi.

—Pero —la miró, casi fulminándola, pero luego suspiró en resignación y prosiguió con su deber.

Sakura se sentó en la barra, y un momento después, la bebida ya estaba frente a ella. Alzó la copa, la observó por un momento, y luego la bebió con cuidado.

Solemnemente, murmuró, —Gracias.

—De qué —Yori dijo, y luego agarró su escoba de nuevo. —¡Disfrute su bebida, Sakura-san! Siempre puede llamarme si necesita algo.

Sakura miró cómo la pequeña mujer caminaba hasta la puerta trasera, barriendo, y luego dirigió su atención de nuevo a su bebida, maldiciéndose.

Esta era un estúpida idea, escoger estar ahí cuando en definitiva podía haber ido a cualquier otro lugar, hacer un poco de compras o algo. Estar ahí era completamente patético, especialmente en ese momento del día, ¡cuando debería en vez estar en su oficina haciendo su trabajo!

Esa fue una estúpida, _estúpida_ decisión.

Tener un mal día no significaba que estuviera bien para ella ir ahí, de todos los lugares. Si Tenten se enteraba de eso, estaría muy molesta con ella por tener una estúpida id—

—Sakura.

De inmediato se congeló en su silla.

_Esto_ era exactamente porqué no debió estar ahí a esa hora del día, porque _él_ estaría ahí también. Pasó saliva inconscientemente, y luego se dio la vuelta, forzando una sonrisa en sus labios. Estuvo de inmediato cara a cara con el hombre de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, su rostro tan, tan dolorosamente familiar…

Y luego lo saludó, —Sai.

Una sonrisa se rompió en sus labios, —Hola.

—Hola —respondió, ligeramente pasmada. Habían pasado tres largas semanas desde que habían hablado, y el sólo verlo ahí de esa forma, escuchando su voz de esa forma, la hacían sentirse ligeramente nostálgica.

—No esperaba verte aquí —continuó Sai, la sonrisa todavía en su rostro. —¿Cómo has estado?

Realmente sonaba a: _¿Cómo has estado después de nuestro rompimiento?_

La respuesta real sería "apenas sobrevivo", pero no quería que él lo supiera, aunque sabía que él sería capaz de ver la verdad. Siempre lo había hecho.

Era una de las desventajas de salir con tu mejor amigo desde la preparatoria, de todos modos. Él te habría entendido mejor de lo tú lo hacías. Y cuando él se fue, el dolor estaba cerca de ser inimaginable—perder a tu mejor amigo **_y _**amante al mismo tiempo no había sido para nada bueno.

De hecho, había sido una completa pesadilla.

—Bien —respondió de todas formas, porque una debía al menos mantener su dignidad.

—Eso está bien.

—Ya sé —dijo altaneramente, y luego lo miró con duda en sus ojos.

—Yo también estoy bien —Sai sonrió de nuevo, sabiendo exactamente lo que ella quería. Estuvo callado por un momento. —Sin embargo, te extraño mucho, Sakura.

—¿Enserio? —Sakura lo retó. Ella también lo extrañaba, en especial su sonrisa, y dolorosamente recordaba como solía ser más… honesta, más _real_. Ahora estaban de regreso al cuadro uno, él sólo le daba falsas sonrisas.

Él había sido especialmente bueno para eso.

Él ignoró la pregunta. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sentada —respondió, sin perder el ritmo, y luego lo miró directo a los ojos. —Este es el único bar que conozco que abre bastante temprano. Y me siento con la necesidad de una bebida.

Él no hizo ningún comentario sobre eso. —¿Un Bloody Mary, huh? —alzó un ceja, su atención ahora en la bebida. —¿Qué pasó con el Cosmopolitan?

—Ya no me gusta —Sakura respondió con altivez, sus ojos fijos en él, como si lo retara a que le preguntara sobre su decisión. Estuvo de repente contenta de que hubiera ordenado un Bloody Mary.

—Sakura, sabes bastante bien que no es bueno beber a las… —le dio un vistazo al reloj, —Tres PM de la tarde.

Se encogió de hombros desinteresada. —Me siento para beber.

Su mirada se suavizó. —¿Qué pasó? ¿Tuviste un mal día?

—No.

—¿No? —Sai pareció como si estuviera a punto de preguntarle sobre eso, pero la pregunta nunca llegó. —Bueno, eso está bien—dudó un poco por un momento, y luego comenzó, —Sakura, pienso que necesitamos—

—Hora de irme —murmuró rápidamente, cortándolo de repente. No le importaba que pareciera como si estuviera evitándolo—demonios, lo _estaba_ evitando, y no iba a intentar esconderlo si él se iba a dar cuenta de todos modos. Se puso en pie a toda prisa, dejando unos billetes sobre la mesa, y luego lo miró, —Soy requerida en el trabajo.

Él sólo asintió, un poco decepcionado. —Está bien.

—Está bien —dijo, y luego se dio la vuelta y salió del bar, y al mismo tiempo sintiéndose un poco mejor y mucho más peor que antes.

_Mierda._

Era realmente, realmente, desgarrador saber—no, _recordar_—que él todavía tenía ese efecto en ella.

xx

Ya eran la diez PM, pero el lobby del hotel seguía _todavía_ lleno de gente.

Una alta mujer rubia estaba sentada en uno de los sofás, tranquilamente bebiendo su champagne, sus ojos persistentemente sobre el lobby. Dejando su copa sobre la mesa, se paró y se encaminó al baño de mujeres.

Una vez que se retocó el maquillaje, le dio un vistazo a su reloj y asintió a su reflejo en el espejo, una sonrisa segura adornando sus labios.

Una mujer sólo era una mujer cuando sabía cuál era el momento perfecto para hacer su entrada, después de todo, y este era _el _momento perfecto.

Encaminándose hacia la recepcionista, alzó su barbilla en el aire, sabiendo que las personas la voltearían a ver sin importar lo que hiciera. Con un aire de confianza, saludó a la recepcionista, —Hola.

—¡Hola! —la recepcionista resultó ser un pequeña mujer pelinegra con amistosos ojos y una cálida sonrisa. Su tarjeta decía Ichiro Satsuki. Ella ensanchó su sonrisa aún más. —¡Bienvenida a nuestro hotel! ¿Cómo la puedo ayudar?

—Estoy aquí por Uchiha Sasuke —dijo la mujer tranquilamente. —Si tan sólo pudieras darme su número de habitación, por favor.

—Oh—sobre eso, señorita, lo siento, ¡pero son reglas de nuestra compañía no dar los números de habitación de nuestros clientes! —Satsuki dijo, todavía alegre. —¿Hay algo más en lo que la pueda ayudar, entonces?

La mujer sólo bufó, sin hacer esfuerzo alguno para esconder su molestia. Nivelándose con Satsuki para mirarla, repitió, —Estoy aquí por Uchiha Sasuke, así que si tan sólo pudieras _amablemente_ darme su número de habitación, por favor, mi trabajo aquí estará hecho y tú podrás continuar con tu manera alegre.

—Señorita, realmente espero que entienda —la sonrisa de Satsuki ahora era forzada, a pesar de que su tono era amable. —Pero realmente no podemos dar el número de habitación de nuestros clientes. Es contra las reglas, como verá.

—Esta es mi última advertencia, Ichiro Satsuki —la mujer continuó, su sonrisa agradable. —O llamaré a tus superiores. Podemos hacer esto de forma fácil, tú di.

—Señorita —la voz de Satsuki se volvió dura. —Por favor, no quiero meterla en problemas, pero dar el número de habitación es estrictamente en contra de las reglas, y si no puede entender eso—

—Demasiado tarde.

Satsuki miró, un poco impaciente, como la mujer frente a ella habló por teléfono. Era llamativa, elegante, de un forma que nadie más podría _darse el lujo_ de ser. Casi nadie conocía personalmente a sus superiores, sin embargo, así que no estaba tan asustada.

La mujer, sin embargo, lo sabía aún mejor. Sonriendo de forma más agradable, le pasó el teléfono a Satsuki. —Él quiere hablar contigo.

Satsuki observó el teléfono por un momento, tomó una bocanada de aire y respondió a la otra persona. —¿Hola? Habla Ichiro Satsuki.

—Ichiro-san —un voz masculina repitió, y sin siquiera tener que mirar, Satsuki se dio cuenta que podría estar en un gran problema, mientras él continuaba. —Esa es uno de nuestros clientes más valiosos en frente de ti, y apreciaría mucho si le das lo que quiere.

—N-nara-san… —el labio inferior de Satsuki tembló una vez que estuvo segura que ella estaba, de hecho, hablando con _el _mismo dueño de la cadena hotelera. —Y-yo lo siento. N-no sabía eso, así que…—

—No, eres nueva, así que es lógico que no supieras sobre esto —continuó, —Sólo te pido que seas más cuidadosa en el futuro.

—¡Si! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Gracias, Nara-san!

—Regresa el teléfono a ella, por favor, me gustaría hablar con ella por un minuto.

Satsuki, a regañadientes, le regresó el teléfono a la mujer frente a ella, quien estaba en esos momentos sonriendo de forma triunfante.

—Sí, sí —la mujer respondió en el teléfono. —Muchas gracias por tu ayuda—continuaron hablando por unos minutos más antes de que colgara, regresando su atención a Satsuki. Su sonrisa era agradable, —¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

Satsuki trató de dar su mejor sonrisa de empleada. —Lo siento mucho por el problema, señorita.

—Está bastante bien —la mujer hizo un ligero ademán de mano. —Confío en que no cometerás el mismo error en el futuro.

—Nunca más —Satsuki asintió con vehemencia, y salió bruscamente de ella cuando se dio cuenta de lo poco profesional que era. Cambió su expresión, asintió. —Por supuesto, si eso es de su conveniencia. Ahora déjeme ayudarla —. Sse movió a la computadora y comenzó a teclear, antes de alzar su vista unos minutos después. —Me temo que el señor Uchiha específicamente ha ordenado que nadie lo molestara esta noche, señorita. Puedo darle su número de habitación si todavía lo quiere—

—Me gustaría mandarle un mensaje ahora, por favor —la mujer intervino. —Dile que hay alguien esperándolo abajo.

—Ah, sí, por supuesto —Satsuki asintió. —Um, ¿su nombre, señorita?

—Ino —suministró despreocupadamente, sus carnosos labios formando una perfecta sonrisa, —Yamanaka Ino.

.

.

.

**tbc.**

**—**

* * *

.

¿Alguien quiere una galleta y a un Sasuke_-kun_? XD

.

Dejen entonces R&R y yo les cumpliré el deseo ^^

.

He logrado demostrar que tengo poderes mágicos *o*

.

Sasuke-glamour _off!_


	5. De acuerdos y mejores amigas

**—**

**Cinco.**

_De acuerdos y mejores amigas_

.

.

.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep, beep, beep, beep—_

—Joder —Sasuke maldijo fuertemente, levantando la vista de su laptop y agarrando el auricular, dijo, —Creí que había dejado claro que no quería interrupciones esta noche—

—Uchiha-san, alguien lo está esperando aquí abajo —una voz femenina lo cortó, su tono amable aunque precavido. —Ella exige que baje lo más pronto posible…

—¿Quién demonios?

—…y su nombre es Yamanaka Ino, señor —completó la voz.

—¿Ino? —repitió el nombre.

—Sí.

Dios. Sasuke le dio un vistazo a su laptop una vez más, y suspiró derrotado. —Sólo hazla subir.

—De acuerdo, señor.

Mientras la línea se desconectaba, Sasuke se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, cerrando sus ojos. No había esperado que llegara ese día, aunque en el fondo, supo que ella iba a llegar y conseguirlo, como siempre lo hacía, todo el camino desde que eran pequeños. Si Yamanaka Ino era buena para algo—no quería decir que no lo fuera, era la mejor para conseguir lo que quería. Bueno, al menos no era molesta como miles de mujeres allá afuera.

Escuchó sonar la campana, y se levantó para abrir la puerta, esperando ser atacado con un abrazo, un beso, cualquier cosa.

Pero ella sólo estuvo parada allá afuera, una solemne sonrisa en sus labios.

—Hola —comenzó sin aliento.

Sasuke sintió la repentina necesidad de rascarse atrás de su cuello. —Ino.

—¿Sorprendido? —preguntó, mientras él se movía para dejarla pasar.

Él tuvo que sonreír ante esto. —Sólo un poco.

Ino se sentó en su cama, quitándose las alpargatas. —Yo también.

—¿Sí?

—Sólo un poco —sonrió, y luego miró alrededor de la habitación. —¿Así que… qué hay de nuevo?

—Nada —respondió quedamente, tomando asiento frente a ella, observándola con cuidado. —Excepto trabajo y no estarías interesada.

—Al menos me conoces lo suficiente para decir eso —suspiró.

Él rió. —¿Qué hizo esta vez para hacerte salir de Paris, así como así?

—Nada nuevo —se encogió de hombros. —Estaba aburrida y decidí regresar a casa.

—¿A casa, eh?

—A diferencia de lo que tú crees, Sasuke-kun, me gusta aquí.

Se encogió de hombros, le dio vuelta a la silla, su espalda hacia ella mientras tecleaba unos extraños números en su laptop.

La mirada de Ino se suavizó. —Entonces, ¿cómo has estado?

Sasuke paró ante esto. Ella nunca le creería si él le daba su usual y automática respuesta como a mucha gente. "Estoy bien" nunca lo cortaba. Esta era Ino, después de todo, y ella era… diferente.

—He estado mejor —respondió, cuidadoso. Se dio la vuelta de nuevo. —¿Cómo está el trabajo de modelaje?

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. —Estoy pensando en retirarme.

—¿Enserio? —ni siquiera se inmutó, o ni siquiera pareció un poco sorprendido. A pesar de eso, siempre era su trabajo preguntar, así que lo hizo. —¿Por qué?

—Ya no es tan interesante como antes —se encogió de hombros, sentada sobre la cama.

—¿Por él?

Esta vez fue Ino quien necesitó parar, giró, se paró y dijo, —Eso también.

Sasuke no dijo nada mientras la observaba quitarse el maquillaje, cerrando ya el trato de que ella iba a dormir ahí esa noche. Buscó su maleta, sacó una de sus camisetas, y luego se dirigió al baño. Luego salió, usando una de sus camisetas y su cabello suelto. Incluso sin su maquillaje, Yamanaka Ino era hermosa, claro—algo inferior a eso habría sido insultante. Pero no era porque ella fuera hermosa el que ellos fueran lo que eran, en ese momento. No, era mucho, mucho más que eso.

—Oye —su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. —Tengo una idea.

—Pero claro.

—Si —se sentó de nuevo, cruzando sus piernas. —Creo que ya es hora.

Él alzó sus cejas. —¿_Esa_ es tu idea?

—¡Si! —replicó Ino, sonando ofendida. —¿Qué está mal?

—Nada —le dijo quedamente. —Excepto que ambos sabemos que es una idea tonta, ya que lo hemos discutido miles de veces anteriormente. ¿Qué ha cambiado?

—Estoy lista ahora.

—Eso no cambia muchas cosas.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó. —Claro que lo hace, Sasuke-kun. Cambia todo. Yo… sé lo que estoy haciendo ahorita, y no te culparía de nada. ¡Lo prometo!

—¿Qué, crees que tengo miedo de que me culpes? —Sasuke pareció molesto. —No es eso, Ino.

—Entonces… ¿qué te lo impide?

Él suspiró.

—¿Qué? ¡Dime! Quizás sea capaz de hacerte cambiar de opinión.

—No —le dijo severamente. —Ve, mejor duerme. No estás pensando con claridad, estás cansada y estresada, y yo no estoy teniendo está discusión contigo hoy.

Fue el turnó de ella suspirar. Y luego, defensivamente, dijo, —La comida del avión era mala.

Tuvo que sonreír ante esto. —Lo sé.

—Muy, _muy_ mala.

—Mañana en la noche te llevaré a un buen lugar —se ofreció, sabiendo que esto era exactamente lo que ella quería.

—¿Es una promesa?

—Si —Sasuke asintió pacientemente. —Ahora ve a dormir para que pueda regresar a trabajar rápidamente.

—Idiota —murmuró, pero lo obedeció de todos modos.

xx

Cuando Sasuke se despertó a la mañana siguiente, Ino no estuvo ahí. Esto era de esperarse—habitualmente, incluso—ya que siempre pasaba todas las veces anteriores. Y como siempre, estaba el desayuno en la mesa, junto con una nota.

Tropezando, se levantó del sillón en donde había dormido, y agarró la nota, leyendo su famliar, clara letra.

_Envíe tu camiseta a lavar. ¡Gracias!  
_

_Te veo esta noche  
_

_—Ino_

Puso la nota en la mesa y miró a su alrededor. Era sólo en la mañana que tenía un pequeño rato para él, aunque día con día era cada vez más pequeño.

Y hoy iba a ser un largo día, aún más de lo usual.

Suspirando, procedió a alistarse.

xx

En el centro de la ciudad, Sakura estaba teniendo un buen comienzo de su día.

Había tomado el día libre, llamando para decir que estaba enferma, y ahorita estaba viendo la repetición de How I Met Your Mother en la TV mientras Tenten, su compañera de departamento, hacía el desayuno.

Tenten, a diferencia de Sakura, era una escritora de novelas románticas y era muy exitosa en eso. Eran mejores amigas desde la preparatoria, y aunque no habían asistido a la misma universidad, siguieron manteniendo contacto durante todo ese tiempo y luego lograron conseguir un departamento en el que amaron cambiarse juntas. Acababa de llegar de un viaje a China, que era una de las razones del porqué Sakura llamó para decir que estaba enferma. Estaba planeando en pasar el día juntas.

—Entonces… ¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó Tenten, saliendo de la cocina, manteniendo sus ojos en la TV.

Tenten se sentó junto a ella, dándole un plato de Congee. —Desayuno chino —explicó. Tenten, también a diferencia de Sakura, era una gran chef y siempre intentaba nuevos platillos.

Algunas veces, Sakura se preocupaba de terminar envenenada por la comida (o gorda), pero hasta el momento, no había pasado nada de eso.

Enderezándose, Sakura volteó a ver a Tenten. —Entonces… ¿Qué tal China?

—Fantástico —Tenten sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Sakura arrugó el entrecejo, y sonrió burlonamente, —¿Conociste a alguien?

—Justo en el viaje de regreso —se encogió de hombros. —Es lindo, extremadamente amable y hace buena conversación.

—¡Que conservador! —Sakura pretendió jadear, mientras tomaba un poco de su Congee. —¿Conseguiste su número?

A esto, Tenten sonrió con pesar. —Ya quisiera.

—Aww —arrulló la pelirrosa.

—Sí —Tenten se encogió de hombros. —No es un gran problema, de todos modos. Realmente no me quiero involucrar sentimentalmente o algo por el estilo —hizo una mueca. —Sobredosis de romance.

—Cómo no —Sakura también hizo una mueca. —¿Cómo está tu familia?

—Ellos están bien —el rostro de la mujer se suavizó. —¡Shin ha crecido mucho! Algunas veces desearía traérmelo aquí, sabes.

—¿Shin es tu sobrino?

—Sí. El que es una monada.

—Eso sería secuestro —Sakura rió.

—Prefiero que me llamen así —Tenten murmuró sombríamente. —Ellos todavía quieren que me case este año, sabes. '¡Vas a morir sola!' —imitó a su hermano lo mejor que pudo. —Como si me importara. Ahorita, me gusta la vida de soltera como es.

Sakura hizo otra mueca. Como la hija más joven de la familia, Tenten tenía otros cuatro hermanos, quienes eran molestos en una forma en que sólo los hermanos podían ser. Todos ellos estaban casados y tenían hijos, por supuesto, dejando a Tenten como la oveja negra de la familia ya que sus papás, anticuados y tradicionales como ellos eran, pensaban que estaba muy grande para ser soltera. Incluso llegaron al punto en dónde le introdujeron algunos pretendientes chinos exitosos.

Algunas veces, Sakura estaba agradecida que sus papás no fueran tan exigentes como ellos, pero algunas veces, oye, al menos los de Tenten se mostraban preocupados por su estado civil. No es que quisiera casarse en ese mismo momento, claro está. Pero oye, algunos prospectos serían buenos, ¿no? Le gustaba estar soltera, pero se volvería aburrido luego de un rato.

—Oh, mierda —la voz de Tenten trajo a Sakura de nuevo a la tierra. Estaba fulminando a la pantalla de su celular.

—¿Qué? —puso su plato en la mesa. —¿Qué pasa?

—Mi editora quiere que vaya a verla en este instante —Tenten dijo, —Y acabo de decirle que quería el día libre. Dios.

—Deberías ir —avisó Sakura. —Podría ser importante.

—Nunca lo es —masculló Tenten. —Honestamente, simplemente le gusta arruinar mi día, para asegurarse de que no me pierda los días de entrega y toda esa basura. Es decir… ¿Qué hay de _mí_? ¿Acaso no debería yo arruinar _su_ día, a cambio?

—¡Tenten! —Sakura rió. —Mira, si te preocupas por mí, podemos cambiar el día.

—¡No! No quiero cambiar de día —gritó Tenten. Ambas estuvieron calladas por un rato, hasta que Tenten saltó. —Oye, ¿porqué no me acompañas a la oficina? No tardará mucho, lo prometo.

—No creo…

—Podría ser divertido —continuó Tenten, sus ojos centelleando. —Es posible que hasta conozcas a Kakashi-sensei. ¡Sé que estuviste prendada de él cuando estábamos en la preparatoria!

—¡Dios! ¡Tenten! —el rostro de Sakura enrojeció. —¡No recuerdo nada de eso!

—Si, bueno, no creo que tú te hayas dado cuenta, de hecho —dijo Tenten, encogiéndose de hombros. —¡Oh, vamos! Acabas de tener tu día libre de todos modos. No tienes nada mejor qué hacer.

—¡Oye! —gritó Sakura, ofendida. —Eso no es cierto. Tengo que… lavar la ropa.

Tenten rodó los ojos. —Vamos.

Por supuesto, eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para derrotar a Sakura.

.

.

.

**tbc.**

**—**

* * *

El _Congee_ es una sopa china típica hecha de pollo y arroz.

.

¿Alguien quiere una galleta y a un Sasuke_-kun_? XD

.

Dejen entonces R&R y yo les cumpliré el deseo ^^ No me creen? Chequen esto:

.

Cookies no justu! Poof!... -.-'

.

Em (Risita nerviosa). He logrado demostrar que tengo poderes mágicos *o*

.

Sasuke-glamour _off! XD_


	6. De reuniones inesperadas e indiferencia

**—**

**Seis.**

_De reuniones inesperadas e indiferencia_

.

.

.

—Helado.

—Claro.

—Quieres que yo vaya por _helado_.

—Bueno, sí —Naruto se encogió se hombros.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada en frustración. —¿Por qué?

—Porque —el rubio comenzó, —Porque, Sasuke, hace mucho calor aquí, no has almorzado, quiero helado y ocurre que tengo una tarjeta de descuento aquí.

—No.

Fue el turno de Naruto para fulminar a Sasuke en frustración. —¿Por qué no?

—Tengo trabajo qué hacer.

—Siempre tienes trabajo —regresó Naruto con vehemencia. —Incluso ayer en la noche, tú… —se detuvo a sí mismo, dándose cuenta que esto podría ser un gran error.

Sin embargo, Sasuke fue demasiado rápido para eso. Alzó la vista del documento que estaba tratando de leer. —¿Ayer en la noche?

El rubio miró a todos lados menos a él, y por supuesto, esto lo hizo más sospechoso.

—¿Naruto? —la voz de Sasuke fue si es posible, amenazadora.

Naruto suspiró, —Ino me llamó esta mañana.

Ah. Eso seguramente explicaba las cosas.

—Enserio —dijo, —¿Por qué?

—Lo usual —replicó Naruto, encogiéndose de hombros. —También quiere que envíes una carta a esta dirección —hurgó entre sus bolsillos, sacando un post-it rosa y dándoselo a Sasuke. —Dos horas a partir de ahora.

Sasuke leyó la dirección en el papel y suspiró. —No me digas que tomó otro trabajo aquí.

—Pudo haberlo hecho —replicó Naruto, ligeramente en disculpa. —Probablemente sólo es una toma de fotos, sin embargo.

—Hmm.

Naruto miró a Sasuke con cuidado, mirándose como si quisiera decir algo, y luego suspiró. —Desearía que tan sólo le dijeras la verdad, Sasuke.

—¿Decirle a quién qué?

—Decirle a Ino la verdad —le rubio continuó. —Dile lo que en verdad pasó con Itachi, dile que en verdad tú no querías esto, dile que en realidad tú no estabas loco por poder—

—No —la voz de Sasuke fue dura.

—Podría hacer las cosas más fáciles—Naruto persistió. —Para ti. Para ella, también.

—Podría hacer las cosas más difíciles —se opuso Sasuke.

—Sabes, para alguien tan inteligente como tú, es bastante extraño que a ti en verdad te guste hacer estupideces, Sasuke —dijo el rubio, triste. —Ino está completamente preocupada por ti. Piensa que trabajas demasiado, cosa que es verdad. Pasas cerca de dieciocho horas en tu oficina todos los días, Sasuke. Ya ni siquiera cenas para nada, y sé que duermes algunas veces aquí.

—Es la única forma —replicó el pelinegro fríamente. —Tú también estarías de esta forma si fueras yo.

Naruto negó con la cabeza. —No es la única forma.

—Es la única forma que conozco.

—Está no debería ser tu vida—

—No —concordó Sasuke, de repente. —No, no debería ser. Pero lo es, y _tú_ sabes bastante bien por qué.

—No seas tan necio. Si Ino sabe—

—Ella no sabrá si tú te mantienes callado —una oscura, fría sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Naruto suspiró. —No puedes esconderlo por siempre, sabes.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. —Ya verás.

—No —susurró Naruto, tan suave que Sasuke apenas pudo escucharlo. —Ya verás _tú_.

xx

La editora de Tenten, agente y la cabeza principal de un grupo, Sasaki Rima, era una pequeña, ambiciosa mujer con ojos tan afilados como cuchillos. Tenía un ojo para la pulcritud y la puntualidad, y cuando vio a Tenten entrar con Sakura, tres minutos después del tiempo acordado, Sakura casi pudo sentir literalmente la fulminada. A Rima casi nunca le agradó, pensando que ella era la razón del porqué Tenten casi siempre desaparecía, sólo para regresar con una nueva, loca idea para una novela la cual Rima casi nunca aprobaría, pero tendría que hacerlo de todos modos ya que Tenten no aceptaría simplemente un no por respuesta.

La mayoría del tiempo, sin embargo, estaba sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

—Aquí está la cosa —comenzó Rima, poniendo la más reciente novela de Tenten en la mesa. —Pienso que esta novela _realmente_ te va hacer dejar tu marca en Japón, y pienso que debemos tomarlo con más seriedad. Así que te vamos a conseguir una modelo para la portada de este.

—Uh-huh —dijo Tenten nerviosamente. —¿Y?

—¿Cómo que 'Y'? —Rima la observó, enfadada. —Aquí no hay un 'Y', a menos que te hayas olvidado de hacer el trabajo que te dije.

La castaña evitó su mirada, recordando que ella _sí_ tenía una forma que completar. Le frunció al suelo y luego alzó la vista. —Entonces, una modelo, huh.

—Sí —Rima asintió. —De hecho, ella ya aceptó hacerlo y ahorita está discutiendo algunas ideas sobre las fotos con Jun. Deberías ir y unirte.

—¿Quién?

—Yamanaka Ino —replicó Rima, una sonrisa triunfante adornando su rostro por unos segundos antes de desaparecer por completo. —Deberías estar orgullosa. Ella es internacional, y debería hacer maravillas a tu libro.

Sakura, incapaz de pararse a sí misma, ensanchó los ojos. —¿Yamanaka Ino?

—Sí —Rima le envió una extraña mirada. —¿Hay algún problema?

—No —Sakura negó enseguida, mientras Tenten le daba un vistazo.

—Eso está bien —regresó la editora fríamente. —Ve, entonces. Están en la oficina de Jun.

—Claro —replicó Tenten, parándose y llevándose a Sakura consigo. —Vamos, Sakura.

—Simplemente esperaré aquí afuera —susurró Sakura. —Realmente no quiero ver a… ya sabes quién.

Tenten le sonrió perversamente. Jun siempre estaba tratando de ligarse a chicas, pero por alguna inexplicable razón, él parecía estar completamente fascinado por Sakura, siendo de una forma insinuante e insoportable. Se podía tornar irritante, supuso, pero ya estaba acostumbrada. Sakura no veía a Jun tan seguido como ella, sin embargo, así que era bastante comprensible.

—Yamanaka Ino está ahí dentro, sin embargo —le recordó Tenten, todavía sonriendo. —No creo que traté de ligar contigo cuando una _supermodelo_ está adentro de su oficina, ¿cierto?

—Punto —Sakura asintió. —Sabes qué, creo que podría saber—mira, ahí vienen.

Tuvo razón. Jun y esa mujer quien supuestamente era Yamanaka Ino—sexys piernas largas, extremadamente delgada, lujoso cabello rubio, notó Tenten—salió de la oficina de Jun, el último hablando animadamente sobre algo y la primera sonriendo educadamente en respuesta.

Jun se dio cuenta de Tenten y alzó la mano en forma de saludo. —¡Tenten! Quiero que conozcas a alguien —comenzó, haciendo un ademán excitadamente hacia Ino, quien sonreía bellamente. —¡Ella es Yamanaka Ino y nos estará ayudando para hacer tu portada de libro más reciente!

—Un placer—Tenten extendió la mano y agitó la de Ino de forma amigable.

—El placer es mío —regresó Ino, igual sin problemas. —Y esta es… ¿te conozco de algún lugar? —frunció el entrecejo. —Me pareces familiar.

—Haruno Sakura —dijo Sakura, sonriendo nerviosamente—era en verdad _Ino_, la ruidosa y segura Ino de sus años de infancia. —Nosotras… pudimos haber sido amigas de infancia.

—¡Whoa, de infancia! —exclamó Jun. —Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

—En verdad —sonrió Ino, su rostro tranquilo y sereno, sin ningún rastro de sorpresa. —Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Sakura.

—Ciertamente —asintió Sakura, igual de amable. —¿Cómo has estado?

—Realmente bien —regresó la rubia tranquilamente, todavía manteniendo la amable sonrisa. —Acabo de regresar de Paris.

—¡Que increíble! —exclamó Sakura, sin saber qué decir.

—Ciertamente es bastante increíble —concordó Ino, y luego se dirigió a Tenten. —También estoy viendo lejos a trabajar contigo, Tenten-san.

—¡Por favor, sólo llámame Tenten! —Tenten alzó un mano tratando de olvidar el asunto. —Cualquier amiga de Sakura puede.

—Y tú también me puedes llamar Ino, entonces —una dolorosa sonrisa hermosa apareció en los labios de la modelo. —Hagamos este libro tuyo muy, muy popular. Pude haber leído algo de tu trabajo con anterioridad, pero ciertamente este no. Seguramente me puedes contar todo sobro él, si tú… —una suave, clásica melodía comenzó, e Ino buscó su celular, y los vio en son de disculpa. —Por favor discúlpenme un momento. ¿Hola? —se dio la vuelta. —¿Qué? ¿Es enserio?

Tenten y Sakura intercambiaron miradas, la expresión de Tenten perversamente alegre, la de Sakura una mezcla de sorpresa y diversión.

—No sabía que conocieras a Yamanaka Ino —codeó a Sakura, murmurando mientras veían a Jun comerse con la mirada a Ino, quien seguía hablando por teléfono. —¿Amigas de Infancia? Whoa, Sakura.

—Lo sé, también estoy sorprendida —Sakura negó con al cabeza. —Estaba muy tranquila sobre eso, ¿No crees?

—Bueno, es una modelo —concordó Tenten. —Imágenes y todo eso. Es una sorpresa que todavía se reconozcan, sin embargo. Yo no creo recordar a ninguno de mis amigos de infancia. Dios, eso fue hace _décadas_ atrás… —se detuvo, frunciendo el entrecejo. —Mamá tiene razón, quizás deba casarme con el siguiente hombre que vea.

—¿El siguiente hombre que veas? —fue el turno de Sakura para sonreír perversamente, mientras agarraba el hombro de Tenten y la volteaba hacia la dirección de Jun. —¿Incluso Jun?

—Dios —Tenten de inmediato se estremeció. —De ninguna forma.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y de él salió un hombre que pareció muy, muy familiar para Sakura y le recordaba de ese evento particularmente estúpido que tuvo la semana pasada. Se estremeció ante el pensamiento—¿Qué hacía Uchiha Sasuke ahí?

—Oh, bueno, olvídalo —Ino frunció el ceño ante el teléfono, dándose la vuelta para saludar al hombre. —Él ya está aquí, Naruto. Sí, te veo luego. Adiós —le negó con la cabeza a Sasuke. —Naruto me dijo que te escapaste del trabajo.

—No me dijiste que ibas a trabajar aquí —replicó Sasuke.

Una juguetona sonrisa apareció en sus labios. —¿Estás molesto?

—No —le dijo Sasuke. —Yo…

—Silencio —interrumpió Ino, todavía sonriendo mientras picaba con un dedo el brazo de él. —¡Estate en silencio y espérame! Naruto me dijo _todo_, y ya me habías prometido que me llevarías a algún lado hoy, así que no más trabajo, ¿de acuerdo?

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. —Todavía sigo—

—Lo prometiste —le recordó Ino, sus grandes, azulados ojos ensanchándose.

El Uchiha suspiró derrotado, —Bien.

—Ahora ese es el Sasuke que yo conozco —la rubia sonrió, completamente inconsciente de que la conversación se escuchaba a la perfección para que cualquiera pudiera escuchar. —Me haré cargo de algunas cosas, sólo espera aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Sasuke asintió mientras Ino se dirigía a Tenten, Sakura y Jun, juntando sus manos. —Bueno, ¡comencemos a hablar de negocios!

—Entendido —asintió Jun, tomando el brazo de Tenten y jalándola en dirección a su oficina. —Hablemos de negocios en mi oficina.

Indefensamente, Sakura observó mientras se quedaba sola con Uchiha Sasuke. Se dio la vuelta, frunciendo el entrecejo, y procedió a ignorarlo, sentándose en el sofá del pasillo en cambio. Sacó su BlackBerry y checó su email, tratando de encontrar algo con qué ocuparse. Se irguió cuando se dio cuenta de que él se estaba acercando. Alzando la mirada, sus miradas se encontraron por varios sagundos antes de que Sakura flaqueara y mirara hacia otro lado.

—Entonces —su voz fue suave, —No le dijiste a nadie.

Su cabeza se volteo bruscamente y lo fulminó con la mirada. —¿Por qué lo haría?

—Pensé que lo harías.

—No. No me gusta quejarme, mucho menos tenerme lástima por lo que pasó —lo miró duramente. —¿Por qué me estás hablando? Si vas a ofrecerme más dinero de nuevo, te sugiero que tomes tu vuelo antes de que me ofendas más.

—No todo es dinero —replicó tranquilamente. —Y no lo haría.

—¿De verdad? —alzó una ceja.

—No me gusta equivocarme —respondió, observándola con curiosidad ocultada.

—¿Qué? —frunció el entrecejo.

—Nada —frunció de regreso.

Sakura guardó su BlackBerry y luego miró a Sasuke, quien estuvo observando el techo sin inmutarse, totalmente erguido y las manos en sus bolsillos. Sabía que su postura se suponía debía significar—seguridad, yo-poseo-el-mundo—pero había algo en él, en el aire que lo rodeaba, que no era para nada parte de lo anterior.

—Pareces estar de mejor humor —comentó.

Alzó sus cejas ante ella. —¿Por qué _tú_ me estás hablando?

—Estoy aburrida —le dijo, igual de fría. —Así que no es para tu beneficio, no te preocupes.

—Preferiría no deberte nada —replicó con sarcasmo, frunciéndole el entrecejo. —¿Todavía crees que soy amable?

—Creo que eres un idiota —contestó francamente, sin molestarse en ocultar la molestia y la frustración en su voz, —_Creí_ que eras un idiota de clase A quien sólo eras capaz de lastimar a las personas.

—¿'Creíste'?

—Eres amable con ella.

—¿Quién?

—Ino —contestó Sakura, inexpresiva. —Sólo puedo imaginarme… —se detuvo.

—¿Qué?

—Que o te atrapé en un mal día, o simplemente me odias —lo miró, luego agregó. —Sin ninguna razón.

No hizo ningún ademán de negar eso mientras se daba la vuelta y le regresaba la mirada duramente.

—Bueno —la pelirrosa se encogió de hombros, sin inmutarse. —Entonces me odias. Que igual está bien, no me caes muy bien que digamos.

—No dije eso —la interrumpió Sasuke. —Y hablas mucho.

—Estoy siendo amable.

—No necesito que seas amable.

Ladeando su cabeza, lo observó, observando su postura rígida, ojos fríos, mandíbula endurecida, la forma en que la miraba, y luego preguntó, —Entonces, ¿Ino es tu novia?

Por un segundo, se vio tomado desprevenido por el repentino cambio de tema, pero su reservada compostura regresó de inmediato. —No.

—Qué mal —dijo Sakura sin inmutarse. —Ustedes dos se ven bastante… cómodos uno con el otro.

Él no respondió, simplemente moviéndose ligeramente. Cuando la miró, ella estuvo jugando con el final de su siempre colorido vestido, tratando de alisarlo. Él bufó, y luego miró al frente, —Tienes un muy… interesante sentido de la moda.

Detuvo su acción, fulminándolo con la mirada. —¿Qué sabes de moda?

—Suficiente —dijo, y luego razonó, —Conozco a Ino desde que éramos pequeños.

—Huh —frunció el entrecejo. —Yo la conozco desde kinder.

—¿Lo haces? —se miró ligeramente sorprendido ante esto. —Ella nunca dijo nada de eso.

—Fue insignificante —contestó secamente, perplejamente.

En toda la verdad, Sakura no solía ser la mejor de las amigas con Ino, aunque hubieron momentos en que creyó que ellas _pudieron_ haber sido grandes amigas si no fuera por su impaciencia en algunos momentos si Ino no fuera tan… _Ino_. Sin necesidad de decirlo, kinder fue mucho, _mucho_ tiempo atrás. Ya casi no podía recordar quién había sido su primer beso si no fuera por su diario, mucho menos se acordaría de sus amigos de infancia.

Ino sólo era, bueno, algo memorable por ciertas cosas que hizo cuando eran más jóvenes. Obviamente, luego conoció a Tenten y cualquier problema sin resolver de sus años de infancia fueron cerrados y dejados atrás.

Sintiéndose con la necesidad de decir algo, agregó, —Ella no me dijo de ti tampoco.

—Por supuesto que no —regresó Sasuke altaneramente, cruzándose de brazos.

—Sabes —comenzó Sakura, pensativa, mientras mordía su labio inferior. —Serías un muy buen artista.

—¿Qué? —la observó de nuevo, sorprendido por el repentino cambio de tema.

Era como si ella estuviera saltando por todos lados, sin saber exactamente a dónde ir y decir cosas por el amor de simplemente hablar, romper el silencio, lo que sea. Era un poco desconcertante ya que Sasuke no estaba acostumbrado a personas como ella—sus más cercanos colegas eran casi tranquilos y serenos, que para nada harían insignificantes conversaciones, nunca desperdiciando su tiempo o sus palabras. Esta chica frente a él, a la que había considerado como una pequeña chiquilla, era… diferente. Hacía pequeñas pláticas, desperdiciando su tiempo diciendo cosas que él no hubiera recordado de todos modos…

Sasuke se preguntó porqué se sentía intrigado, y se preguntó si se debería odiar por eso.

—Tienes la imagen —dijo Sakura, más para ella que para él. —Es decir, ¿ya sabes como siempre está el típico chico que es tranquilo, frío, y muy indiferente pero que en realidad es un romántico sin arreglo de corazón? —se volteó para verlo, ahora sonriendo, —Eres de ese tipo. Creo que en realidad tú podrías _ser_ un romántico sin arreglo por dentro. Apenas… descubierto. Por la persona correcta.

—Ni siquiera vayas ahí —le dijo Sasuke rotundamente, todo el sentimiento de intriga esfumándose por el drenaje. —No tengo interés en la música. En lo absoluto.

—¿De verdad? —fue su turno de sentirse intrigada, y no se molestó en esconderlo, frunciendo el ceño. —No creo que alguien tenga un nulo interés en música. Incluso el _silencio_ es música, sabes —sonrió, y una ausente mirada se instaló en sus orbes esmeralda. —Es el tipo de música más ruidosa.

Él abrió su boca, a punto de responder con otro comentario sarcástico, pero la puerta de la oficina de Jun se abrió e Ino salió, todavía conversando con Tenten de chácharas. Se acercaron a Sakura y Sasuke, ambas concentradas en su discusión.

—Oigan —dijo Sakura. —¿Qué tal estuvo?

—Creo que va a ser genial —sonrió Tenten, viéndose casi como si apenas pudiera contener su entusiasmo, pero lo hizo de todos modos. —Ino es genial.

—No, tú también eres genial —le regresó la sonrisa modestamente. —Eres alguien con quién fácilmente se puede trabajar, y puedo decir que esto va a ser fácil y divertido para ambas. Con un poco de suerte para Jun-san también.

—Se está preguntando porqué demonios no le respondiste en ninguna forma —le comentó Tenten, una astuta sonrisa apareciendo en sus facciones. —Creo que está acostumbrado a ser rechazado o aceptado, pero nunca ninguna de las dos, ¿sabes?

—Bueno —Ino rió, su voz tan clara como campanas. —Estoy acostumbrada a hacer la ninguna-de-las-dos parte —se dirigió a Sasuke y Sakura. —Entonces, ¿qué han estado haciendo?

—Nada —respondió Sakura, una sonrisa forzada en su rostro mientras se paraba. —Sólo hablábamos.

—¿Hablando? —Ino estuvo levemente sorprendida, dándole un vistazo a Sasuke, pero luego rápidamente lo escondió con otra hermosa sonrisa. —Bueno, ¡Acaso eso no es bueno! Ya me tengo ir, eso me temo, pero Sakura—fue realmente agradable verte de nuevo. ¡Nos deberíamos de ver algún otro día! ¿Cuándo estarás libre?

—No estoy segura todavía —admitió Sakura, y luego hurgó en su bolsa, sacando una de sus tarjetas de trabajo. Le sonrió a Ino. —Fue agradable verte de nuevo, también, Ino. Llámame cuando sea que _tú_ estés libre.

—Es un hecho —prometió Ino, tomando el brazo de Sasuke. —Muy bien, entonces. Gracias por la encantadora reunión, Tenten. Nos pondremos en contacto lo más pronto posible.

—Con suerte será más temprano que tarde —concordó Tenten. —Y gracias a ti también.

Una vez que Sasuke e Ino se fueron, Tenten codeó a Sakura.

—Entonces —dijo. —¿Es un bombón, huh?

—¿Te refieres a Uchiha Sasuke? —murmuró Sakura, cansinamente.

—Sí —asintió Tenten. —¿Es su novio o algo así?

—Dijo que no —contestó la pelirrosa. —Pregunté.

—Parece cómo si lo conocieras de algún lugar.

—Sí, de hecho —suspiró Sakura, antes de sonreírle a Tenten. —_Lo_ conozco de algún lugar. Él no es lo que parece, lo prometo.

Tenten frunció el entrecejo sospechosamente. —Estás escondiendo algo, ¿no?

—La verdad no —su alegre comportamiento regresó, Sakura se pegó al brazo de Tenten. —Vayamos a buscar algo de comer, ¡Estoy _muriendo de hambre_ y hoy se supone que sería nuestro día, de todos modos! —notando la expresión de Tenten, sonrió de oreja a oreja. —Te contaré _todo_ si me invitas a almorzar.

—Sólo si me invitas a cenar —replicó Tenten perversamente.

—Sólo si me cuentas todo sobre tu guapo extaño del avión —respondió Sakura, igual de perversa.

La castaña, ligeramente grande sonrió. —Es un trato.

xx

—Entonces —comenzó Ino, cuando ellos ya estaban dentro del coche y fuera del estacionamiento de las oficinas, —Pareces llevarte bien con Sakura.

Sasuke la miró, suspirando. —Nos hemos encontrado un par de veces atrás.

—¿De verdad? —Ino prosiguió, intrigada. —¿Cómo?

Su pregunta fue regresada con una fruncida. —¿Por qué estás tan interesada en ella de todos modos?

—Es mi amiga de la infancia —sonrió. —Además, es interesante. Aún más interesante de lo que era en ese entonces, de todos modos. ¿Por qué _tú_ lo desapruebas tanto?

—No lo desapruebo —murmuró, con una mala cara.

—Claro —asintió. —Entonces, ¿cómo se supone que debería interpretar tu mala cara?

—Es un mal día —respondió.

—¿Porque no lograste terminar la cantidad de trabajo que hubieras deseado?

Su mala cara se intensificó, dándose cuenta que ella _realmente_ lo conocía demasiado bien.

—Es bueno salir, Sasuke —sonrió de nuevo, alcanzando su brazo y dándole un apretón. —Me hace feliz, también, que conozcas gente nueva. Sakura parece una buena chica.

—Yo no salgo con ella.

—¿De verdad? Pues deberías —le dijo. —Tu falta de compañía femenina me preocupa, sabes. Al menos si es Sakura, sé que no hará nada malo. Ella es demasiado inocente para hacer _algo_.

—Te tengo a ti, ahora.

Ella se detuvo ante esto, antes de que una pequeña sonrisa floreciera en sus labios. —Pero no para siempre, Sasuke.

—No hables ni siquiera de eso.

—No hay nada de malo con hablar de lo que va a pasar —le dijo, y luego miró afuera de la ventana. —Sé que Naruto ha estado constantemente cerca de ti, todo este tiempo. Pero incluso con él no te abres por completo. No está mal confiar en alguien más, Sasuke. Y cuando yo me vaya…

—¿Y me estás diciendo que confíe en alguien que no conozco? —preguntó, fríamente, sarcásticamente.

—No —sus ojos azules clavándose en su rostro, dijo, —No, claro que no. Pero ella te podría sorprender.

_Ya lo hizo_, Sasuke pensó, pero no dijo nada mientras continuaba observando el camino.

—Bueno —Ino le dio un vistazo a la tarjeta de negocios, grabando el número de Sakura en su celular, guardándolo para su futuro uso. Luego empujó la tarjeta en la mano libre de Sasuke, sonriendo suavemente, —Es tu decisión.

Silencioso, Sasuke lanzó la tarjeta a su asiento trasero, olvidándose de ella en el momento que estuvo fuera de sus manos. Ino sólo lo miró y luego a la tarjeta en el piso del vehículo. Negando con la cabeza, prendió la radio, buscando algo con qué romper el silencio.

.

.

.

**tbc.**

**—**

* * *

¡Hey there! ¿Cómo están? Imagino que cansadas de sus primeras semanas de escuela, anyways, aquí les dejo la siguiente entrega de Bad Behavior

.

¿Alguien quiere una galleta y a un Sasuke_-kun _calientes (Se les hace agua la boca)? XD

.

Entonces no sólo dejen muchos RR, si no que aparte revisen la nueva traducción que he hecho de Gossip Is Your Friend by cutecrazyice en mi Profile! Les juró que les encantará, es una comedia de romance entre Sasuke y Sakura y un chisme que al final les va a salir con una vacilada XD

.

Ahora sí, lo que todas tanto esperaban:

.

**Cookies no justu! Poof!**

.

Em (Risita nerviosa). ¡He logrado demostrar que puedo aparecer galletas de la nada! *o*

.

Sasuke-glamour _off! XD_


	7. De tratos y secretos encubiertos

**—**

**Siete.**

_De tratos y secretos encubiertos_

.

.

.

—¡Sakura! ¡Por aquí!

Sakura se dio la vuelta, sorprendida, y luego se dio cuenta en dónde estaba sentada Ino, pareciéndose bastante a una muñeca de porcelana, sus piernas cruzadas, su cabello perfecto y su sonrisa angelical. Pudo ver a otros hombres enviarle miradas furtivas a la rubia y susurrar su nombre—ella _era_ bastante conocida, enteramente esperanzados porque ella los mirara. Apretando su celular, se dirigió hacia la mesa, ignorando las miradas envidiosas que dichos chicos le enviaron mientras ella hacía eso.

—Me alegra que hayas podido llegar en tan poco tiempo —dijo Ino tan pronto como ella se sentó. —Me temía que te hubiera atrapado en un ajetreado día.

—¿En Domingo? Ni por casualidad —Sakura, a pesar de todo, sonrió profundamente. Había estado leyendo '_Lo que el viento se llevó_' por novena vez de nuevo esa tarde, algo que se había convertido en su rutina bimestral, berreando en la última escena, cuando Ino le llamó y le preguntó si podía verla.

—Que bueno —dijo Ino amablemente. —Entonces, ¿qué quieres de tomar? Escuché que el café de avellana de aquí es magnífico —hizo un gesto con los dedos y el mesero llegó para tomar sus órdenes. Cuando sus bebidas llegaron, Ino se giró a Sakura. —Entonces, seguramente debes estarte preguntando porqué te llamé.

—Un poco— admitió Sakura, soplando su café.

—Me voy a París el próximo Jueves.

—Ya… veo —dijo Sakura, asintiendo curiosamente, _'Te extrañaré'_ sonaba demasiado íntimo, y a pesar de que alguna vez fueron amigas en su vida, estaban muy lejos de esa base ahora. —¿Por qué tan pronto?

Su sonrisa fue inusitadamente amarga por un momento. —El trabajo me llama.

—Ah —ante eso, Sakura sonrió con simpatía. —Entiendo eso.

Las sombras en sus ojos se fueron fugazmente por un segundo, Ino rió. —Nunca vamos a estar libres del trabajo, ¿no? Recuerdo estarme quejando todo el día sobre siempre tener que hacer _tarea_ y pensar que estaríamos libres tan pronto como saliéramos del kinder, pero no. Nunca termina.

—Llega a ser desalentador luego de un tiempo —asintió Sakura, riendo también. —¿Regresarás?

—Regresaré cuando tenga la oportunidad —respondió Ino. —Aunque no mantendré mis palabras para eso, el trabajo ha estado siendo molesto en estos días.

—Pero ahora eres bastante exitosa —dijo la pelirrosa, y luego añadió más gentilmente. —Has cumplido tus sueños.

Los brillantes ojos de Ino se suavizaron. —Lo recuerdas.

—Solíamos ser las mejores amigas, Ino —respondió Sakura, todavía suave. —Tengo un diario que escribí en ese entonces y tu nombre aparece varias veces.

—Tú solías estar tan confundida en qué querías trabajar cuando crecieras.

—Sí —rió afectuosamente. —Ahora me gusta mi trabajo, sin embargo. Es… satisfactorio. Supongo.

—Eso es bueno —asintió Ino, y en sus ojos estuvo esa mirada ausente que le dijo a Sakura que ella estaba pensando en algo y cuando finalmente salió de su ensimismamiento, ella pareció decidida. —Mira, Sakura, es muy grosero de mi parte decir esto ahora, pero yo… yo tengo un favor qué pedirte.

Sakura se enderezó. —¿Lo haces?

—Lo hago.

—¿Qué… qué es?

—Me voy el Jueves —comenzó Ino suavemente. —Y a decir verdad, no sé cuándo estaré de regreso. Con suerte será más pronto que tarde, pero nunca sabemos. Mi trabajo es exigente en ese aspecto —alzó la vista y esta vez algún tipo de tristeza se impregnó en sus rasgos. —¿Sabes lo que se siente cuando no estás en… _casa_?

Sakura no respondió, sólo la miró de la forma más curiosa. Con un poco de sinceridad, respondió, —Nunca he estado tan lejos de… bueno, casa.

—Bueno. No es un lindo sentimiento, eso te lo puedo asegurar —continuó Ino. —Me preocupo demasiado de lo que he dejado atrás, ya sabes. No sabes realmente lo que ocurre cuando no estás ahí. Emails, mensajes de texto, llamadas telefónicas y todo ese rollo sólo van cómo mucho. Nunca puedes realmente decir si ellos están bien o no. Alguien me dijo que me preocupo demasiado y por eso es que soy tan problemática —dejó escapar una risita ante esto. —¿Pero cómo puedo evitar no preocuparme sobre lo que he dejado? Mi familia, mis amigos… —se detuvo, y luego miró a Sakura bruscamente. —Y Sasuke.

—¿Sasuke?

—Sakura, me preocupo por Sasuke más que por cualquier otra persona, incluso más que mi familia —dijo Ino, más seria ante esto. —Él es… diferente. No es un chico normal. Hay algo de él que lo hace diferente.

—Yo… no sé qué decir, Ino —respondió la pelirrosa. —Es decir, sólo lo conozco por dios sabrá cuánto tiempo. No es suficiente para… hacer un juicio, eso seguro.

La mujer sentada enfrente la miró aliviada y ansiosa al mismo tiempo. —Y es por eso que vine a ti primero.

—¿Qué?

—Sakura, no lo estás juzgando —sonrió Ino con arrepentimiento. —Incluso luego de la forma en que te trató, te es indiferente. No muchas personas son así, ¿cierto? Es decir… —paró, antes de continuar rápidamente una vez más. —Él necesita a alguien como tú. Alguien que… bueno, diría que _lo comprendiera_, pero eso es demasiado en este momento. Lo que quiero decir es que… él necesita alguien que no juzgue, ¿sabes? —miró a Sakura, expectante.

—¿Sabías lo de Ichiraku?

—Naruto me contó una o dos cosas de eso —admitió Ino, —Y mientras estoy en esto, tan bien y podría disculparme en su nombre. No fue su intención, Sakura. Él enserio, enserio no quiso. No fuiste tú o lo que hiciste o lo que dijiste en absoluto, fue tan sólo… un mal momento.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo, su mente no captando la idea. En un minuto estaban rememorando el pasado, y en el otro estaban hablando de Sasuke—y enserio, enserio no supo qué pensar de Sasuke. Seguro, no lo juzgaba, pero eso no la detenía de hacer preguntas, si bien era cierto que en silencio y sólo para ella. Era bastante normal, en realidad, ella simplemente era esa clase de persona que preguntaba sobre otra persona cuando él o ella parecían atrapar su interés.

Y atrapar su interés, Sasuke lo hizo.

Era inevitable, supuso, porque todas sus reuniones habían sido de alguna forma… _interesantes_, por no encontrar una mejor palabra. Él la salvó de golpear a un cretino en el rostro en su primera reunión, la mandó a volar en la segunda, y fue algo… _amable_ en la tercera. Lo que era extraño **_y_** estúpido al mismo tiempo es que ella quisiera hacer algo _por_ él.

—¿Sakura?

Mirando bruscamente a Ino, preguntó. —¿Qué _quieres_ que haga?

—Sé que estoy pidiendo mucho, pero… —sonrió Ino y sostuvo su taza de café fuertemente. —Quiero que seas su amiga.

—¿Quieres que sea su_ amiga_? —preguntó Sakura, desconcertada. Ahora eso fue ciertamente inesperado—no es como que hubiera estado esperando _algo_.

—Tan sólo necesito… sólo necesito alguien que le pueda decir que está perfectamente bien cometer errores, ¿comprendes? —Ino sonó desesperada, pero se obligó a continuar. —Sasuke nunca lo admitirá, pero es un hombre tan perfeccionista que piensa que el mundo afuera está listo para atraparlo—literalmente. Tan sólo quiero que alguien esté ahí y le diga que está mal cuando lo esté, pero también que está bien estar mal… —se detuvo. —Has visto a Naruto. Quizás no lo creerás, pero Naruto lo consciente pésimamente, aunque Sasuke siempre piensa que él está cerca sólo porque él le debe a Sasuke algo, o sólo por pena. Cosa que no es cierta—Naruto _realmente_ se preocupa por él, y… —miró a Sakura. —Comprendes, ¿cierto? Siempre has sido buena para leer a la gente.

—Sólo me conociste en el _kinder_, Ino —Sakura no pudo evitar decir. —Me gusta creer que he cambiado bastante desde ese entonces, y realmente creo que lo he hecho.

—Es algo de cierta extensión, lo sé —susurró Ino, más suave esta vez. —Pero yo realmente… la única persona que se me vino a la mente cuando pensé en eso fuiste tú, no te mentiré. Y mientras sé que él no parece tener mucho qué ofrecer… es un chico rico, dinero y autoridad y todo ese rollo, pero hay más de él que sólo eso, lo prometo. Él sólo… él sólo se fija estándares para sí mismo aun más altos que cualquier otra persona lo haría.

—¿Por qué… por qué yo?

—Porque me agradabas mucho cuando estábamos en el kinder, Sakura, y confiaba en ti más que en las otras chicas —dijo Ino, sonriendo con nostalgia. —Y a pesar de que dijiste que has cambiado, _yo_ preferiría pensar que nadie puede cambiar tanto que no haya indicios del pasado en el nuevo él o ella. Tu pasado te hace quién eres, ¿cierto? Además —una sonrisa triste surcó en su hermoso rostro. —Tú eres la única en la que puedo pensar para hacer esto.

—¿Entiendes lo que me estás pidiendo? —preguntó incrédula.

—No te estoy pidiendo que aceptes de inmediato —soltó Ino. —Sólo te estoy pidiendo que lo consideres. Tan sólo… sólo piénsalo.

—No sé, Ino —susurró Sakura. —Tan sólo… no sé.

No es que no quisiera ayudar a Ino o algo así. Tan sólo no sentía que fuera su _derecho_, por no encontrar una mejor palabra, el sólo…

—Sólo piénsalo, Sakura —repitió Ino, y le dio un pedazo de papel con su número telefónico escrito en él, junto con unos billetes. Se paró y sonrió. —Me tengo que ir, pero me gustaría hablar contigo de nuevo antes de que me vaya a París.

—Oh, Ino… —comenzó, aturrullada, pero fue rápidamente interrumpida.

—Sólo piénsalo —repitió la rubia de nuevo, inclinándose y tomando la mano de Sakua por un breve momento. —Sólo piénsalo y piénsalo minuciosamente, ¿de acuerdo? Prométeme eso.

—Yo… —Sakura la miró justo a tiempo para reconocer la súplica y la desesperación en los ojos de Ino, y se sintió lentamente rindiéndose. Suspirando con resignación, asintió a regañadientes. —Lo pensaré.

—Gracias —la mirada en el rostro de Ino fue la definición de gratitud, y de un momento a otro, Sakura sintió que había hecho lo correcto. La supermodelo se veía como si estuviera a punto de llorar de puro alivio. —Y si necesitas algo, entonces por cualquier circunstancia, sólo llámame…

—De nada.

—Te llamaré antes de que viaje a París —prometió Ino, y luego la ofreció la mano. —Estaré eternamente en deuda, Sakura.

Sakura observó la mano extendida, y luego la tomó. —No hay problema.

Mientras veía a Ino salir del café, se sentó de nuevo, masajeando su punzante sien y suspirando con exasperación mientras se daba cuenta de lo que tan sólo apenas había ocurrido.

_Haruno Sakura, ¿Qué es lo que acabas de hacer?_

xx

—Vi a Sakura hoy.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja ante la declaración.

—Es una muy buena chica.

—Me la has estado lanzando desde hace semanas, Ino —su mandíbula su endureció. —Mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

—No te pregunté —dijo, parándose para rellenar la copa del chico con vino. Posándola gentilmente en la mesa, sonrió. —Pero quiero que me hagas un favor.

—¿De qué tipo? —frunció el entrecejo.

—Que te des una oportunidad.

Su fruncida su intensificó.

Ino rió por su expresión, y luego apretó su brazo brevemente, sus dedos frescos y secos. —Hablo en serio.

—¿Cuándo _no_ me he dado una oportunidad?

—Todo el tiempo —respondió, inexpresiva. —Nunca te has dado una oportunidad de _relajarte_.

Él suspiró. —Sabes que no tengo el tiempo para hacerlo.

Su mirada se suavizó. —Porque nunca te das el tiempo.

—No hay tiempo de relajarse —dijo bruscamente. —Tengo muchas cosas de qué preocuparme, tú sabes eso.

—Hay otras cosas más importantes que tu negocio.

El Uchiha no respondió, manteniendo su mirada en la pantalla de su laptop.

Un poco más amable, Ino añadió, —Hay otras cosas más importantes que lo que ahora estás tratando de hacer, Sasuke.

—¿Qué piensas que estoy tratando de _hacer_ aquí, Ino? —preguntó, exasperado.

Su sonrisa fue triste. —Igualar a Itachi.

La cabeza de Sasuke se alzó bruscamente, sus ojos fulminantes taladrando los de ella, ojos ónices filosos y perforando profundamente. Fríamente, siseó, —Itachi no tiene _nada_ qué ver con esto.

—Itachi tiene qué ver con todo esto —corrigió Ino pacientemente. —Es sólo que tú no quieres admitirlo.

—No quiero admitir algo que no es cierto.

—No es cierto sólo porque te estás mintiendo a ti mismo —dijo, una mirada casi maternal agració su rostro. —Desearía que dejaras de hacer esto, Sasuke. No tienes la necesidad, ya sabes. Tú e Itachi son dos personas completamente diferentes. Él siempre será mejor que tú en ciertas cosas, pero tú siempre serás mejor que él en ciertas cosas también.

La mirada de Sasuke se endureció, pero no trató de negar eso. —No comprendes.

—Quizás no completamente —aceptó a regañadientes. —Pero quiero lo mejor para ti. Ya deberías saber eso.

—¿También quieres lo mejor para Itachi? —bromeó duramente. —Tú te llevabas mejor con él que conmigo antes.

—Eso no es completamente cierto. Adoro a los dos por igual, y tú sabes eso. Tú _sabes_ eso, Sasuke —Ino frunció el entrecejo. —Y esto no se trata de mí. Esto se trata de ti.

—Conociéndote, es probablemente más de ti que de mí —no dijo nada más, pero la implicación de sus palabras se mantuvieron pesadamente en el aire: _Siempre has sido más egocéntrica que cualquier otra persona que conozca_.

Ino se estremeció ante sus duras palabras, pero su rostro permaneció implacable. —No quiero pelear contigo, Sasuke. No esta noche. No nunca.

Él se negó a mirarla.

—Si Itachi no tiene nada que ver con esto—nada que ver en lo absoluto—entonces, ¿porqué siempre te enojas cuando cualquiera menciona su nombre?

—No hay ninguna razón.

—Es tu _hermano_, Sasuke.

—Exacto.

—No veo la lógica en esto.

—La lógica sólo te lleva lejos —su sonrisa fue cruel. —Es diferente cuando otras cosas se toman en consideración —sus dedos trazaron el teclado. —Esto es _mío_ ahora. Ya no es de él para nada.

—Sí —lo miró con incredulidad. —Y te has demostrado a ti mismo ser digno para la compañía, Sasuke. Independientemente de lo que hagas, en realidad, lo que importa es que siempre serás digno. Tú sólo… no te das cuenta, ¿o sí? Sigues tratando de igualar el nombre de Itachi—y oh, Sasuke, ¡Todo lo que quiero hacer es solamente decirte de que ya puedes _detenerte_!

—¿Piensas que es fácil, ser yo?

—¡No! —exclamó. —Nunca es fácil ser _nadie_, Sasuke. Siempre tendrás problemas sin importar quién seas. Todo lo que pido es… ¡Que te detengas de hacerlo completamente difícil para ti! Tres años atrás ganaste lo que habías querido en toda tu vida—la compañía—y ahora que la tienes en tus manos, ¡Podrías dejar de intentar tan difícilmente y quizás _vivir un poco_!

Sasuke paró ante esto, las emociones inundando sus ojos por una fracción de segundo antes de mirarla sin expresión alguna. —No sabes _todo_ lo que pasó, Ino.

—Quizás deberías iluminarme.

—Quizás no quiero.

—Quizás _deberías_.

—Quizás no es de tu incumbencia.

Ino rió amargamente ante esto. —Quizás todavía me preocupare incluso sino es de mi incumbencia.

—Quizás no te importará en lo absoluto.

—¿Me conoces _en lo absoluto_, Sasuke? —preguntó con sarcasmo, lágrimas formándose en la comisura de sus brillantes ojos azules. —He estado contigo toda tu vida. Tú e Itachi. Con ambos.

—Y ahora que él se fue, no soy suficiente para ti, ¿o sí? Tienes que cambiar algo de mí.

—Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.

—Esto es lo mejor para mí.

—¿Vivir en tu oficina? —agarró su brazo fuertemente, sus ojos llorosos llenos con dolor. —¿Enserio, Sasuke? ¿En verdad crees que esto es _todo_ para tu vida?

Fue entonces que él comenzó a sentir algo dentro de él suavizarse, y rió aparentemente. Ella siempre había sido su debilidad, sus lágrimas incluso aun más, y en ese momento, todo lo que él quería era contarle _todo_, comenzando desde el principio hasta el mero final, pero no podía.

Tan sólo _no podía_.

—¿En verdad crees que quiero esto, Ino? —preguntó finalmente, sus dedos cubriendo los de ella. —Si yo tuviera—_tengo_—una segunda opción, ¿_en verdad_ crees que hubiera escogido esto?

Ella se vioconfundida, pero tomó su mano fuertemente de todos modos, su tono desesperado cuando habló. —Pero tienes opción. ¡_Siempre_ la tienes!

—No, no en este caso, no la tengo.

Ino negó con su hermosa cabeza, negándose a creerlo y una triste sonrisa rompiéndose en sus labios. —¿Cómo me puedo ir a París si tú estás así?

—No te vayas.

—Tengo qué, tú sabes eso.

Él sólo rió. —Entonces no te preocupes por mí.

—¿Cómo no lo haría? —preguntó. —¡Eres _Sasuke_!

—Exacto —dijo. —No quiero que te preocupes por mí.

Ella negó con la cabeza de nuevo. —Sólo quiero que hagas _una_ cosa por mí en este momento. _Una_.

—¿Qué es?

—Quiero que conozcas mejor a Sakura.

La exasperación rápidamente inundó los rasgos de Sasuke de nuevo, todos los indicios de tristeza esfumados de sus ojos, reemplazados por enojo contenido. —Eres _increíble_.

Ella tomó su mano y la apretó. —¿Lo soy? Pero sólo estoy haciendo esto por ti, porque tú no puedes cuidar de ti mismo.

Él frunció el entrecejo. —¿Qué tiene ella que te hace aferrarte de esta forma?

—Es la única chica que no salió corriendo y llorando por tu culpa —su tono fue juguetón, pero había una rastro de seriedad que Sasuke no dejó pasar. —Y me gustaría pensar que ella es una oportunidad, ya sabes. Una oportunidad que quiero que tomes. Te podrías sorprender a ti mismo.

—¿Una oportunidad para _qué_?

—Todavía no lo sé —admitió Ino a regañadientes. —Pero tú mismo lo has dicho, siempre he sido buena para _notar_ cosas que otras persona no. Quiero que le des una oportunidad, Sasuke. ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí?

Él negó con la cabeza. —¿Qué _quieres_ que haga?

—Tú eres el hombre —la risa fue evidente en sus ojos ahora. —Llévala a cenar o algo. Tú eres el hombre.

—Eres una _malísima_ casamentera y lo sabes.

—¡No te estoy emparejando con ella! —exclamó. —Sólo pido que ustedes dos sean buenos amigos. Ella es una buena persona, lo puedo asegurar. No ha cambiado _tanto_ incluso aunque ella ni siquiera se dé cuenta por sí misma —sus ojos se suavizaron. —Y está bonita, ¿o no? Se verá bien a tu lado.

—Por supuesto, seremos la portada principal de cualquier revista de chismes —respondió Sasuke con sarcasmo.

—Si eso en verdad ocurre, mándame una a París —rió Ino. —En verdad quiero ver eso.

—Nunca ocurrirá.

Lo golpeó en el pecho juguetonamente y luego preguntó, —¿Lo harás?

Su sonrisa fue triste pero enojada. —¿Alguna vez te he dicho que no antes?

—No —sus brazos se enrollaron alrededor de él, abrazándolo fuertemente. —Nunca antes me has dicho que no.

No dijo nada, sólo regresando el abrazo en silencio.

Ella alzó su cabeza, sus labios en su mejilla por un escaso momento y luego lo soltó. —Te voy a extrañar inmensamente _de nuevo_, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé —dijo. —Lo sé.

.

.

.

**tbc.**

**—**

* * *

Dios. _Dios._

Me había olvidado de esta historia por completo. Estuve tan ensimismada en Incomplete y los one-shots que no traduje esta. Oops.

Pero bueno, con suerte, el siguiente capítulo estará al aire más rápido que este. Aunque no prometo nada.

Y como verán, esta historia se irá desarrollando poco a poco. El Sasusaku irá creciendo poco a poco conforme pasen los capítulos.

.

.

¿Alguien quiere una galleta o un Sasuke-kun _caliente_?

¡Ya saben _qué_ hacer para reclamarlo!

.

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	8. De despedidas y cenando caracoles

**—**

**Ocho.**

_De despedidas y cenando caracoles_

.

.

.

Era como en esas escenas en las telenovelas donde la heroína estaba a punto de abordar el avión y el héroe simplemente estaba parado ahí, sin saber qué hacer pero roto en el interior.

Fue un _poco _parecido, supuso, porque enserio no sabía qué hacer, no porque Ino estuviera a punto de irse y él estuviera roto por dentro—nada de eso, era un Uchiha y los Uchihas no lloraban **o** admitían que estuvieran rotos en el interior—sino porque Ino estaba compartiendo sus últimas palabras con _Sakura_, y no con él, hablando sobre él.

Sakura sonreía mientras Ino le hablaba, pero no pasó desapercibido la manera en que ella le daba vistazos a él, sus ojos esmeraldas destellando brillantemente mientras contenía su risa. Demonios, ¿qué era tan _divertido_? Él alzó la vista a tiempo para ver a Ino entregar un folder lleno de hojas en sus manos, antes de jalarla de regreso a donde Sasuke estaba parado.

—Entonces —dijo Ino. —Me tengo que ir —tomó la mano de él y la de Sakura, y las juntó una encima de la otra. —Estaré de regreso pronto —continuó alegremente, —Y cuando me vaya, quiero que ustedes dos se lleven _muy_ bien, ¿entendido?

Sasuke observó a Sakura sonreírle a Ino, para nada molesta con que sus manos estuvieran entrelazadas o por la petición de Ino. Ella asintió y le dio un vistazo a él, su rosto impasible y sus cejas alzadas, como si lo estuviera retando a decir algo.

En respuesta, él se aclaró la garganta y gruñó.

—Muy bien, pues —Ino juntó sus manos. —Los estaré viendo pronto.

—Adiós, Ino —dijo Sakura. —Fue muy agradable volver a verte.

—Gracias por _todo_, Sakura —respondió Ino, abrazándola con brevedad, —¡Mantenme informada!

—Lo haré.

—Sasuke, yo… —se giró para verlo, y luego los alejó. —Enserio quiero que le des a esto una oportunidad.

Él ignoró la súplica en sus ojos. —Llámame cuando llegues.

—Lo haré —respondió, sonriendo con duda y luego envolviéndolo en un muy fuerte abrazo, —Cuídate y cuida a Naruto, ¿de acuerdo? Lo extrañaré chicos.

—Cuídate —dijo el Uchiha.

—Lo _haré_ —rió y lo golpeó juquetonamente.

Dándole una última mirada al chico, hizo un adiós con la mano a Sakura y luego se fue, desapareciendo detrás de las puertas de partida, su cabello bailando detrás de ella. Ignorando el repentino nudo en su garganta, Sasuke observó a la chica todavía a su lado, quien le regresó la mirada, sin inmutarse.

—Entonces —comenzó él.

—Entonces —repitió ella, observándolo con expectación. Su tono era amigable, —¿Cenamos?

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. —Todavía son las siete.

—He sido instruida de llevarte a cenar a las siete —respondió, para nada distraída con el tono frío que él usó, —Y no dejarte comer solo. Así que vamos ahora.

Había una determinación en sus ojos y de alguna manera Sasuke supo, simplemente _supo_, que ella no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta. Conocía esa mirada, la había visto en los ojos de Ino siempre que quería que él hiciera algo que normalmente no haría, la había visto en los de Naruto casi todo el tiempo, y verlos en los de Sakura le recordó que no iba a ser capaz de escaparse de todo eso.

—De acuerdo —dijo finalmente, su barítono de voz sonoro, —Pero _yo_ soy el que te llevara a _ti_ a cenar. No al revés.

—Aww —arrulló, sus labios presionados en una firme línea como si estuviera tratando de aguantarse la risa, —¿Acabo de lastimar tu ego de hombre?

—No —la fulminó.

Cuando le dio una sonrisa radiante, sus ojos esmeraldas brillando, de repente Sasuke se encontró preguntándose si estaba metido en algo mucho _más_ grande de lo que se había esperado.

xx

Debió haber esperado esto, supuso. Tener a _el_ Uchiha Sasuke llevándola a cenar sólo podía significar una cosa: iba a ir a un muy lujoso restaurante, sentarse en una sala privada y ordenar comida cuales nombres tendría problemas para recordar.

—Entonces —comenzó, rompiendo el silencio. —¿Este es tu restaurante favorito?

—Sí.

—Tienen muy buen vino —se permitió con una sonrisa, —Y la comida es sencillamente deliciosa. En noches como esta, sin embargo, prefiero ramen.

Él alzó la mirada por esto, una sonrisa socarrona abriéndose paso en sus labios, —Qué poco refinada eres.

—Apuesto a que nunca has comido en un bar de ramen, ¿cierto? —le envió una perversa mirada, —Qué mimado eres.

—Equivocada —respondió el Uchiha con simpleza, pinchando su comida, —Naruto ama el ramen y ocasionalmente me arrastra a comer con él.

—Bueno, eso es sorprendente —le dijo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Lo dejas que te arrastre? —preguntó Sakura, sus cejas enarcadas.

—Naruto es persistente…

—Ah, entonces la persistencia es la forma para llegar a tu corazón.

—…y además, Ichiraku sirve un endemoniado buen ramen —finalizó.

—Ichiraku no es un bar de ramen —dijo, sin mala intención, —Déjame llevarte a uno algún día, estoy segura que te gustara.

—No estés tan segura —su voz se volvió severa, —No me conoces tan bien.

Si esto se suponía que era para lastimarla de alguna forma, ella sólo rió, sus ojos frunciéndose de una manera amigable, mientras elegantemente replicaba, —Tampoco me conoces tan bien, ¿así que cómo sabes que no estoy en lo cierto? —lo miró, y esta vez, sus ojos brillaron con desafío, —Además, has estado equivocado sobre mí anteriormente, ¿no?

—Eso fue algo del momento —replicó rotundamente, —No seas tan petulante sobre eso.

—Relájate, no lo soy —agitó la mano desechándolo, se detuvo, y luego apareció en su rostro una abierta sonrisa, —Sólo estoy exponiendo hechos.

Sasuke la observó y buscó en sus ojos algún signo de dolor, algún signo de enojo, algún signo de _lo que fuera_ por lo que le había hecho, pero no encontró nada. Ella sólo lo observó, sonriendo y viéndose muy alegre—y por alguna razón, lo volvió curioso.

—Ciertamente eres muy… indiferente.

—¿A qué? —preguntó Sakura.

—¿No deberías estar enojada por lo que te hice? —preguntó, no molestándose en lo absoluto por ser suave y afable como normalmente era.

—No soy de las que guarda rencor —rió en apariencia, —Y no es como que cenar contigo esté agravando mi salud o algo así, ¿cierto? Además, me han dicho que la indiferencia es una buena forma para vivir.

—¿Quién? —preguntó.

—My ex novio —respondió Sakura jovialmente.

Sasuke alzó sus cejas, —Tomas los consejos de tu ex novio.

—Sí —lo siguió, —¿Y eso está mal porque…?

—No está mal —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros, —Sólo es… interesante, supongo, que todavía lo tomes luego de su rompimiento.

Ella rió por esto, —Era mi mejor amigo. Creo que sólo era porque quería lo mejor para mí, ¿cierto?

—Hmm.

—Además, esto es fácil —sonrió—una extraña, medio apagada, y no muy sincera sonrisa—y luego repitió, —Esto es fácil.

Él abrió la boca, a punto de preguntar _qué_ exactamente era fácil, pero no tuvo la oportunidad.

—Wow —interpuso, picando el caracol en su plato, —Están enormes. ¿Quieres un poco?

—No, gracias.

—De acuerdo —comenzó a comer.

—Sabes, para una primera cita—para un primera _reunión_, usualmente querrías comer algo simple —no pudo detenerse de decirlo.

Ella se limpió los labios con delicadeza, sonriendo radiantemente, —No es una cita y difícilmente es nuestra primera reunión, así que vetaré eso.

—Sólo un consejo.

—Que no tomo, y a partir de ahora —respondió, —No me gustan los lugares lujosos y mis citas deberían conocerme lo suficiente como para no traerme a lugares así.

—Realmente te gustan los caracoles, a pesar de eso.

—¡Absolutamente! —sonrió Sakura de nuevo, —Una de mis comidas favoritas.

Sasuke alzó sus cejas, preguntándose porqué se sentía tan divertido, —¿Entonces vas a esconder eso para siempre de tu cita?

—No —rió, —¿Por qué, piensas que como mal?

Eso no era cierto. Tenía que admitir que si ella era buena en algo que él conocía, era comer caracoles sin verse como si tomara un monstruoso esfuerzo. Negó con la cabeza en respuesta, y luego comió en silencio. Cuando terminaron, pagó, la dirigió a su auto, y se ofreció a llevarla a casa.

—No.

—¿No? —frunció el entrecejo.

—No —Sakura sonrió dulcemente. —Fui instruida para que me lleves a tu oficina, primero, a menos que tengas algo más que hacer.

Él inhaló aire, tratando de no molestarse y fallando miserablemente, —¿Tan sólo cuántas cosas te dijo Ino que hicieras?

—Tengo una lista de cincuenta cosas que tengo que hacer y cincuenta más que debo hacer cuando no cooperes conmigo —Sakura rió por su expresión, —No creo que estés muy interesado en hacerme _demostrarte_ cuáles son.

—¿Fue eso lo que Ino te dio? —Sasuke frunció el entrecejo de nuevo, —¿Una lista de cosas para _torturarme_?

—No, me dio_ listas_, Sasuke —lo corrigió, y observó divertida mientras su expresión cambiaba.

Oyendo una risa reprimida de Sakura, la acusó, —Estás disfrutando esto mucho.

—Ah, pero tú también puedes disfrutar esto, si te lo permites —respondió ingeniosamente, quitándole la lista, y luego agregando, casi filosóficamente, —Sabes, lo único que te detiene de disfrutar las cosas principalmente eres tú mismo.

Él negó con la cabeza y encendió el motor del auto, preguntándose qué debía hacer ahora.

—¿Entonces qué vas hacer? —preguntó Sakura, alzando sus cejas con expectación, —¿Tu oficina, _por voluntad propia_, o algún otro lugar donde pueda realizar tu cruel e inusual castigo?

—Ninguno —respondió, de la nada inspirado, una juvenil sonrisa socarrona apareciendo en sus labios, encantando y cautivando, —Tengo una mejor idea.

Ella se preguntó porqué de la nada se encontró sin aliento.

xx

—No.

—Pruébalo.

—_No._

—_Pruébalo _—persistió Sakura, viéndose molesta, —No puedo creer esto. Ino mencionó que no te gustaban algunos alimentos, ¿pero estar _asustado_ del _helado suave_?

Sasuke bufó, —No estoy asustado del helado suave.

—Y me pregunto porqué está al principio de esta lista —replicó Sakura con sarcasmo, todavía forzándolo a comer el helado mientras sacaba una lista titulada 'Cosas Para Hacer Cuando Él No Está Cooperando'.

Distraída por la longitud de la lista, Sasuke abrió la boca para comentar sobre ella, pero Sakura usó esta oportunidad para meter el helado en su boca.

—¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? —preguntó Sasuke, exasperado, mientras limpiaba sus labios con una servilleta, tirando el helado suave en un bote de basura.

—Sólo tienes dos opciones —dijo Sakura, doblando la lista y metiéndola en su bolsa, —Tu oficina o tu cruel e inusual castigo. No es mi culpa que escojas la segunda.

—No escogí la segunda —murmuró en voz baja, —Simplemente propuse otra alternativa.

—Que no es mejor, en mi opinión —dijo Sakura a secas, observando a su alrededor. Estaban sentados en una banca cerca de la alberca de su apartamento en el momento. —Seguro, me gustaría estar en casa, pero me gusta terminar mi _trabajo_ antes de ir a casa cada noche.

Sasuke respiró profundamente y trató de calmarse. Aquí estaba él, pensando que podría escaparse al llevarla a casa, pero ella en definitiva fue más brillante de lo que él le dio crédito. Otras chicas simplemente hubieran estado muy deslumbradas por él cuando las llevara a casa que no notarían que las _estaba_ llevando a casa, pero Sakura no era así. Sólo había sido su cuarta _hora_ juntos y él ya estaba perdiendo su calma.

—Sabes —dijo quedamente, rompiendo de repente el silencio. Cuando él la miró, ella estuvo jugueteando con el borde de su falda nerviosamente, —Si vamos hacer esto, será mejor si lo hacemos _propiamente_.

—¿Si vamos hacer qué? —preguntó.

—Lo que Ino quiere que hagamos —dijo, estudiándolo en silencio, y luego sonrió, —Sabes, me preguntó si hice lo correcto al estar de acuerdo con ella, pero creo que sí. No eres tan cruel como te haces ver.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo siniestramente.

—Incluso con esa mirada, no —dijo Sakura, sonriendo, —Entonces, ¿no estarías de acuerdo conmigo para hacer esto propiamente?

—¿Parezco como si tuviera otra opción?

—Punto —asintió con diversión. Se estaba volviendo claro para ella porqué Sasuke todavía no estaba pensando en formas para matarla o era muy reservado sin importar lo que ella le hiciera, y si estaba en lo cierto, tenía todo que ver con Ino. No iba a cuestionar eso tan pronto, sin embargo—todavía no era el momento, y el momento _llegaría_, creía eso, al menos. —Entonces quizás deberías comenzar a llamarme por mi nombre. Porque, bueno, no me has llamado para nada en absoluto, verás.

Él no pareció tener problemas para decirlo cuando lo dijo de manera aburrida, —Sakura.

—Muy lindo —Sakura juntó sus manos alegremente, —Al menos ya terminamos con eso. ¿Qué te parece si establecemos las reglas?

—¿_Necesitamos_ reglas? —Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. Lo que sea que Ino estuviera planeando, se estaba volviendo más y más problemático para el momento. Sabía que ella lo hacía por su bien—_siempre_ para bien—pero algunas veces él deseaba tener el corazón (y otras veces, las agallas) para directamente negarse a sus locas ideas.

—Sí, ya que voy a querer que cooperes conmigo —dijo, y luego sonrió con nostalgia, —Y en realidad sólo tengo dos.

Sasuke suspiró y se recargó en la banca, —¿Cuáles son?

—Tienes que ser honesto conmigo. Todo el tiempo.

—¿Y la segunda?

Ella pareció meditabunda cuando habló, —Tienes que darme una oportunidad.

Sasuke la observó—notando la forma en que la brisa acariciaba su cabello rosa, la fiera determinación en sus ojos verdes, las formas en que ella juntaba las manos fuertemente, puestas sobre su regazo—y se dio cuenta, de repente, que ella no estaba haciendo esto sin razón.

Así que preguntó, —¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

—Porque —su sonrisa fuea simple, triste, _honesta_, —Es totalmente por egoísmo. Necesito algo que… me distraiga, por así decirlo, de pensar demasiado en estos días. Bueno, eso, y creo que eras un chico lindo. Detrás de tu calmado y reservado exterior. ¿No? —le sonrió.

Él no respondió, y no es como que lo fuera admitir, pero ella estaba comenzando a llegarle.

—Además, me haces curiosa —añadió.

—¿Qué? —Sasuke, por su parte, no pudo evitar la sorpresa en su voz.

—No, Sasuke —rió, viendo su expresión, —No es una declaración de amor. No te amo y no estoy prendada de ti, lo prometo. De hecho, todavía no he superado a mi ex novio, así que no te preocupes de eso.

Él cloqueó la lengua mordazmente.

—Vamos a tomarlo fácil —le dijo Sakura, —Ino ya podrá tener todo planeado perfectamente, pero personalmente, no puedes forzar el amor o la amistad, así que vamos a ir lento en esto. No estoy esperando cenas cada noche o algo, pero… si vamos a ser amigos, igual y mejor somos mejores amigos, ¿cierto?

Sus ojos centellearon con una dulce alegría cuando terminó su oración, pero Sasuke estuvo callado por un rato, mirándola con ojos atentos, y luego finalmente habló. —¿Entiendes lo que estás haciendo?

—No completamente —rió, —Pero no tenemos que entender _todo_ justo al momento, ¿o sí? Estoy aprendiendo. Estoy intentando, y sé que esto es mejor que estar sentado esperando que la vida pase por delante, o tirar a la basura _lo demás _porque… —dudó, —Porque estás muy enfocado en probarte a ti mismo. No estoy diciendo que tenga una mejor vida que tú, Sasuke. Sólo estoy diciendo… que no necesitas estar tan enfocado en un objetivo que te olvides de lo demás. Es bueno estar enfocado, pero hay algo que se llama _demasiado_ enfocado.

Los ojos de él se oscurecieron, no pasando por desapercibido la implicación escondida en la voz de ella, —¿Tan sólo qué tanto conoces de mí?

—Tengo hojas de hechos —hizo un gesto a su bolsa mordazmente, —Hojas y hojas de ellos. Estoy planeando en estudiarlas cuando te vayas a casa, pero podemos hacer un trato.

—¿De qué tipo?

—Voy a tirar todas estas hojas —respondió Sakura, sus ojos de repente traviesos, —Y tú vas a prometer decirme la verdad.

Sasuke no supo qué era—la forma en que ella sonreía, la forma en que sus ojos brillaban con determinación, o la loca idea que le estaba dando—pero se encontró sonriendo mientras la observaba, sonriendo como no lo hacía en estos días, sonriendo como solía hacerlo, sonriendo como algunas veces _extrañaba._

Ella tenía razón. Si iban hacer esto, igual y podían ser buenos _amigos._

—Uchiha Sasuke —dijo, ofreciendo su mano.

Si ella estuvo sorprendida, tuvo la gracia de no mostrarlo. En cambio, su sonrisa fue cegadoramente brillante cuando lo miró.

—Hola —tomó su mano, —Soy Haruno Sakura. Encantada de conocerte.

.

.

.

**tbc.**

—

* * *

Tardé un día en traducir esto. Es que me gustó muchomuchomucho. XD

Aww, a partir de aquí, ya comienza el sasusaku! :D

Como lo prometí, ya retomé esta historia de nuevo. La había dejado totalmente en la oscuridad por cuestiones de preferencia.

.

¿Alguien quiera una galleta o un sasupeluche?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	9. De muchas oportunidades y cócteles fríos

**—**

**Nueve.**

_De muchas, muchas oportunidades y cócteles fríos_

.

.

.

Cuatro meses en su tan llamada 'relación', Sasuke decidió que Sakura era todos los tipos de 'rara'.

Fue algo de lo que estuvo consciente desde el principio, supuso, pero no había comenzado a enserio _notarlos_ hasta hace poco.

Primero que nada, ella tenía este extraño sentido de la moda que simplemente era… _único_, a falta de una mejor palabra, y aunque lo molestó sin cesar al principio, se dio cuenta que los colores que ella escogía más bien complementaban el color de su cabello. Y sus ojos.

Segundo, ella enserio tenía extrañas peculiaridades. Como tomar té sólo los fines de semana y necesitar una taza de café cada mañana para funcionar correctamente todo el día—aunque esto último no era _extaño_, ciertamente. Era sólo que estaba comenzado a acostumbrarse a siempre comprarle su café todas las mañanas, de Starbucks—mocha de chocolate blanco, dos cubos de azúcar, y muy bien revuelto—y _eso_ era extraño.

Tercero, a ella se le podían ocurrir las más extrañas oraciones durante el más inesperado de los tiempos. Como hoy, por ejemplo.

—¿Sasuke? Creo que eres un bombón.

Por su parte, Sasuke casi, _casi_ se atraganta con su café, si tan sólo no tuviera años y años de experiencia escuchando a las igualmente inesperadas declaraciones de Naruto. Con eso y algo de práctica al escuchar su atractivo dicho en voz alta, tuvo todo bajo control.

Sin embargo, no lo detuvo de observarla de manera rara. —Sólo—¿qué es lo que acabas de decir?

—Bombón —respondió Sakura con despreocupación, simple y sencillo, asintiéndole sabiamente cuando bebió un poco de su café, —Eres un bombón.

Él continuó observándola.

—¡Oh, mírate! Tan sorprendido por una simple afirmación —rió, —No seas tan tímido.

—No soy tímido.

—Por supuesto que no —concordó con dulzura, —Simplemente eres modesto.

Estaba siendo sarcástica, estuvo seguro de eso.

—Bueno —sonrió brillantemente, —Sólo quiero que sepas que me di cuenta que eres un bombón.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo y enarcó las cejas, observándola. Si había una cosa que él sabía bajo lo que ella se rompería, eso era su mirada inquebrantable.

Sakura miró su café y pretendió no estar afectada. Cuando alzó la mirada, su sonrisa fue exasperantemente alegre, —Así que Naruto me llamó ayer en la noche.

—Y por supuesto la llamada de Naruto fue absolutamente inspiradora y estimulante —la voz de Sasuke fue seca y sarcástica.

Honestamente, había estado esperando que Naruto le llamara a Sakura desde el inicio de su relación—ese idiota siempre, siempre se entrometía con su asunto sin importar quién o qué involucrara, y aunque era molesto, Sasuke estaba demasiado acostumbrado como para estar demasiado molesto. Él era quizás la versión masculina de Ino, siempre tratando de ayudar a Sasuke en pequeñas formas, aunque algunas veces Sasuke estaba seguro que él definía 'ayuda' muy diferente al Uchiha. ¿Qué fue esta vez? ¿Desaprobación? Naruto pareció haberle tomado aprecio a Sakura cuando se conocieron, y Sasuke supo que no era sólo un fachada, pero con su… _situación_, no estaba seguro si Naruto todavía sentía lo mismo.

—A decir verdad, lo fue. Me abrió los ojos sobre… ciertas cosas, podríamos decir —enarcando las cejas, le dio una sonrisa expectante.

Oh, no podía creerlo. Lo estaba provocando y él se lo estaba tragando. —¿Como qué?

—Como que nunca antes hayas tenido una relación amorosa —respondió Sakura con diplomacia, —Es decir, nada serio. Tienes aventuras, pero eso es todo.

_Por supuesto._ Por supuesto, de todas las cosas por las que Naruto se preocuparía—como que Sakura fuera una cazafortunas, una prostituta infectada de ETS, _una amiga imaginaria_, por supuesto Naruto se preocuparía por su falta de relaciones amorosas. Y enserio, no es que fuera inexperto o desinteresado. Curiosamente, no era ninguno de los dos, y más especialmente _no_ era inexperto. Era sólo que tenía diferentes cosas en mente.

Sasuke miró a la mujer sentada frente a él con cansancio, —Sabes, como mi amiga 'especial', estás muy calmada sobre esto.

Eso tenía algo de sentido. Aunque _especial _no era la palabra que hubiera usado si no fuera tan temprano. Sin necesidad de decirlo, pareció ir al grano sobre todo lo mismo.

—¿Por qué debería estar preocupada? —preguntó, sonriendo con travesura, —Acabas de decirme que soy especial.

—Hubiera hecho comillas con los dedos si no fuera tan… —se detuvo, —Poco digno.

Sakura lo ignoró sabiamente y continuó sonriendo.

Sasuke suspiró, su orgullo estando condenado, —¿A qué quieres llegar?

Su sonrisa se atenuó enseguida, —Tengo una proposición para ti —con un poco de duda, agregó, —Para nosotros.

La miró a los ojos. —¿Qué es?

—Está esta fiesta a la que tengo que ir este Sábado y quiero que asistas conmigo —estuvo sorprendentemente tranquila, pero la forma en que sus ojos ligeramente temblaron le dijeron lo contrario. Él lo sabía—a ella no le gustaba pedir ayuda. Ella agregó, —Como compañeros.

Sasuke sabía lo que eso implicaba, lo que eso significaba. Llevar su relación a un nivel más alto—con excepción de no precisamente en el sentido romántico. Él _tenía_ la compañía Uchiha; tan sólo sería esperado si sus relaciones privadas interesaran a otras personas. Aparecer en público—una función oficial—significaría comenzar escrutinio público, chismes, lo de siempre, sobre _él_. Y un poco de ella. No mala publicidad era mala publicidad, creyó, pero algo de publicidad podría ser excesivamente e innecesariamente molesto. Si no fuera tan importante, sin embargo, ella no se lo pediría. Y era de alguna manera cierto—ellos _eran_ compañeros, en cierto modo, y _tenían_ una relación, a falta de mejor palabra—aunque la definición de ellos sobre una no sería similar a la de otros.

Su relación consistía en muchas, muchas cosas: llamadas a medianoche, bebidas, cenas, almuerzos, cafés nocturnos para llevar y algunas veces los waffles mañaneros de Tenten en su departamento porque Sakura aparentemente no podía cocinar para salvar su vida. Su mejor apuesta eran sus galletas de almendra, e incluso eso no salió tan bien. Pasar dos días en la casa de él, _cuidado_ por la misma mujer por la que se enfermó, confinado en cama, no fue algo a lo que él le hubiera tomado aprecio.

Sasuke estaba seguro que no le gustaba Sakura de _esa_ forma. Estaba seguro que _ella_ tampoco _lo_ miraba de esa manera. Sus constantes discusiones tajantes eran suficiente prueba—lo que ellos tenían se basaba en sus confianzas instintivas, en sus necesidades mutuas por compañía y sus descubrimientos mutuos de que el otro encajaba en el proyecto muy bien. No era que la _necesitara_ para sobrevivir, no era que la extrañara si se fuera una día sin tratar de localizarlo, y no era una de ese crucial e impactante tipo de relación.

Así que Sasuke la miró, —¿Qué es para ti?

—Nada por lo que te tengas que preocupar —respondió Sakura de inmediato, y luego sólo negó con la mano cuando él enarcó una ceja, —Además, si aceptas, lo verás por ti mismo.

La ceja se enarcó aun más. —¿Y si no acepto?

—Entonces buscaré a alguien más —se encogió de hombros fácilmente, revolviendo su café, —No eres mi único amigo hombre—sólo… preferible.

Él luchó con la necesidad de reírse por lo bajo. —¿Qué es para _mí_, entonces?

—Una favor por otro favor —sonrió Sakura encantadoramente, —Además, me vestiré tan hermosamente como me sea posible y usaré ese vestido que me diste el fin de semana pasado.

—Confianza. Me gusta eso —sonrió arrogantemente en respuesta, —Por cierto, el vestido es de Ino. Lo envío de París dos semanas atrás y se me olvidó—¿Te dejé una nota?

—Nunca me llegó —ladeó su cabeza en confusión, —Bueno, no importa eso. Debería agradecerle entonces; el vestido es _precioso_ —al enviar un mensaje en su Blackberry, rió, —Debí haber sabido que no tendrías idea de qué vestido me gustaría.

Sasuke sabiamente ignoró eso. —¿Entonces qué te hace pensar que quiero _verte _vestida elegantemente?

—Como dije, el vestido es _precioso_ —una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro, —Segundo, te darás cuenta que quieres cuando lo _veas_.

Su sonrisa fue lista y triunfante y él supo, simplemente _supo_, que ella iba a estar en lo cierto: uno, que él iba a ir con ella a la función, y dos, que él iba a querer verla toda arreglada.

Así que Sasuke sabiamente decidió ignorar eso y regresarle una encantadora sonrisa socarrona de su parte. Dos podían jugar lo mismo. —¿A qué hora debería recogerte?

—Seis y media —una agradable sonrisa floreció en sus labios, —No estarás decepcionado.

xx

Terminaron yendo a la siete con trece.

Sakura había pasado más tiempo en su cuarto, finalizando su maquillaje, su vestido, su _todo_, y durante el tiempo que estuvo ocupada, Sasuke fue forzado a sentarse frente a la TV y mirar las repeticiones de Cómo Conocí A Tu Madre con Tenten en la planta baja, quien era una buena conversadora. Era sólo que pasó más tiempo que nada en el teléfono, y Sasuke estuvo ya demasiado molesto, ya demasiado impaciente como para siquiera importarle.

Cuando Sakura bajó finalmente, todo lo que Sasuke quiso hacer fue estrangularla por tardarse tanto, pero cuando ella _estuvo_ abajo, todos los pensamientos desaparecieron de su mente.

Así como también su habilidad para hablar, aparentemente.

—¿Te comió la lengua el gato? —la mujer sonrió arrogantemente.

No era el vestido, todos los giros y vueltas de hilo dorado combinados en un absolutamente impresionante vestido. No era el maquillaje; ni siquiera lo tenía cargado. Ni siquiera era el…

Demonios, no sabía qué era, pero ella se veía… _diferente_.

Como un buen diferente.

Como un muy, _muy_ buen diferente.

Pudo escuchar a Tenten reír suavemente detrás de él y la fulminó. Qué extramadamente degradante era. La mujer de los moños se tapó la boca y se giró, su espalda encarando a Sakura y Sasuke, este último sintiéndose morir ahí mismo y muy agradecido de esconderlo muy bien bajo su compostura.

Cuando finalmente encontró su voz, dijo, —¿Lista para irnos?

—¿Qué piensas? —en vez de responder, dio una vuelta alrededor de él, las terminaciones doradas de su vestido bailando, —¿Suficientemente bueno para Uchiha Sasuke?

Él sonrió socarrón, la arrogancia y la confianza regresando de lleno mientras sus oscuros, _oscuros_ ojos brillaban, —Sólo un poco.

—Tonto —lo golpeó en broma, —Traté para _ti_.

Sakura pareció molesta, expectante y _desilusionada _al mismo tiempo que Sasuke se ablandó. Sólo un poco, porque tan sólo pareció _correcto_ hacerlo.

—Encantado —le dijo muy, muy tranquilo, sonriendo divertido y ofreciendo su mano. Cuando ella se sonrojó, oh tan intensamente, él simplemente sonrió socarrón y besó su mano con brevedad, —Vamos.

xx

En un lugar no muy lejano, Uchiha Itachi bebía de su vino muy, muy lentamente.

Estaba acostumbrado a tener admiradores—admiradoras, en su mayoría y los ocasionales hombres, muy extrañamente. Era el resultado de ser un Uchiha _**y**_ ser un Uchiha que, como ellos decían en las revistas, se 'rebeló'.

Aun así, eso no significaba que disfrutara lidiar con ellos todo el tiempo. Eran incesantemente molestos, algunas veces; esta en particular.

—No —dijo por enésima vez mientras alguien—una mujer, cerca de los treinta, ojos cafés, cabello rubio—le preguntaba si quería bailar. Él negó con la cabeza cuando ella persistió, manteniendo sus labios presionados ligeramente, su rostro desprovisto de cualquier tipo de emoción. Enserio, ni siquiera hubiera venido a esta fiesta de lanzamiento si hubiera tenido elección—pero Kisame era una de sus amigos más cercanos, y ese hombre no dudaría en _matarlo_ si optara por no ir.

No es que le importara a Itachi. Kisame no estaba ni cerca de ser tan fuerte como lo era él. Era sólo que pensó que quizás estaría de humor mientras estuviera ahí.

Itachi agarró un vaso de agua mineral y bebió, sus ojos atentos merodeando por el salón. Conocía a la mayoría de la gente—era Itachi, después de todo, y se enorgullecía en ser la vida de cada fiesta en sus años previos.

Años que hace mucho desaparecieron, ya que saltó a la primera oportunidad de escapar. Ser un saxofonista difícilmente era una opción de carrera estable o su trabajo soñado, pero al mismo tiempo, incluso eso era más preferible que el cargar con lo que el apellido Uchiha tenía para ofrecerle.

No es que fuera ofrecido. Estuvo muy forzado a luchar diente y uña por ello, y si no se hubiera forzado fuera de eso, todavía seguiría atrapado en ese agujero negro.

—Itachi.

Itachi miró a su lado y enarcó una ceja cuando Hatake Kakashi—extremadamente brillante, un poco pervertido; tuvieron Business 101 en la universidad—se paró a su lado.

—Kakashi —regresó amablemente.

—Acabo de ver a tu hermano hace un momento —dijo Kakashi atonal, alzando su copa de vino y chocando con el de Itachi.

Itachi no se estremeció, pero sus cejas se alzaron aun más, —¿Mi hermano?

Kakashi sonrió socarrón, —Sí. Con una chica por el bar. Una pequeña criatura bonita —ignorando la encapuchada mirada en Itachi, agregó casualmente, —¿No deberías ir a saludar?

—Quizás debería —concordó Itachi suavemente, asentando su vaso, —Te veo luego, Kakashi.

—Más tarde —agitó su mano el hombre de cabello plateado.

Itachi caminó en dirección al bar, sus pasos pausados pero confiados. Luego de mudarse casi un año atrás, su hermanito se negó a hablarle o siquiera al menos mirar en su dirección a menos que enserio, enserio tuviera qué. Ahora sería el tiempo de enmendarse, especialmente porque tenía a una bonita chica con él—Ino, supuestamente; nadie más podía tratar con los hermanos Uchiha tan bien como ella—y Sasuke nunca hablaría bruscamente o por completo frente a Ino.

Para su sorpresa y ligera diversión, sin embargo, no fue Ino a quien vio cuando finalmente atisbó a Sasuke. Era otra chica—cabello rosa, bonita aunque no cerca de ser una belleza despampanante como lo era Ino, sonrisa amplia… y ella realmente logró que su pequeño hermano se relajara. Sasuke realmente estaba _relajado_. Sus puños no estaban presentes, su rostro no estaba tenso, y él enserio estaba sentado en el bar en vez de siempre estar parado por no poder esperar a terminar con todo y no tener intención de esconderlo.

Qué extraña proeza.

Itachi sonrió socarrón en el interior y se dirigió hacia el bar.

xx

Justo como su hermano, Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de funciones. A lo que no estaba acostumbrado, sin embargo, era tener a Sakura con él en este tipo de funciones. Ella no parecía el tipo de persona que fuera invitada a fiestas como _estas_; fiestas que personas como Hoshigaki Kisame organizaban porque ella… simplemente no parecía del tipo. Si fuera la hija de alguien cual nombre fuera ampliamente conocido en el mundo de los negocios, no estaría sorprendido. Presentaciones que llevaran a compromisos no eran raros en su mundo—mujeres que no tenían un apellido conocido pero _aun así_ eran invitadas, sin embargo, lo hicieron preguntar.

—Sakura.

—¿Sí? —alzó la vista de su copa.

Sasuke la miró y trató de recordar si había conocido a alguien de apellido Haruno. Alzó su copa y bebió. —¿Qué tan bien conoces a Kisame?

—¿Hoshigaki-san? —ladeó su cabeza, su sonrisa misteriosa, —Particulamente no lo conozco.

Su respuesta, por supuesto, no hizo sentir a Sasuke más convencido. —¿Entonces cómo lo conoces? Ni siquiera trabajas en la misma industria.

—Bueno… —Sakura simplemente continuó sonriendo y negó con la mano despreocupada. —Es una larga historia. Preferiría no decirte nada sobre eso _ahora_ —su sonrisa regresó burlona, —¿Por qué preguntas, Sasuke? No me digas que de repente me encontraste atractiva y quieres saber todo lo que se tiene que saber de mí.

—Ya quisieras —sonrió socarrón, —Me tomaría…

Sin embargo, su oración nunca fue terminada, ya que alguien lo cortó.

—Pequeño hermano.

Sasuke se congeló y su sonrisa se desvaneció de sus labios, todos los signos de relajación desaparecidos y reemplazados por cautela y un sentimiento de enojo.

—Tú.

—Qué agradable sorpresa —el hombro frente a ellos dijo gentilmente, —¿Y quién es ella?

—Haruno Sakura —sonrió Sakura cortésmente y asintió. Se enderezó y asentó las manos en su regazo, mirando al hombre—oscuros, oscuros ojos, muy parecidos a los de Sasuke—y dándose cuenta que esta persona muy bien podría ser el porqué Sasuke era… el porqué Sasuke era _Sasuke_.

—Uchiha Itachi. Encantado de conocerte, Haruno-san —le dijo con simpatía, y agitó su mano, —Largo tiempo, Sasuke. ¿Cómo has estado?

—No es tu jodido asunto, así que no me jodas con pretender que te importa —lanzó acaloradamente.

Los ojos de Sakura se ensancharon, pero no dijo nada, observando su copa. El hielo se estaba derritiendo.

—Caramba, ¿no estamos tan amigables? —comenzó Itachi, todavía suave y su sonrisa agradable, —No esperaba verte aquí.

—¿Y tú crees que yo sí? —replicó Sasuke, parándose de repente. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y fulminó a Itachi. —Vamos, Sakura, nos vamos.

—¿Eh? Pero…

—Nos _vamos_.

En silencio, asentó su copa y asintió deprisa hacia Itachi, antes de dar largas zancadas para alcanzar a Sasuke. Estaban en el auto de él cuando ella finalmente decidió romper el silencio.

—No me digas que tu hermano está en Japón.

Los puños de Sasuke se apretaron sobre el volante, los labios presionados en una fina línea y su rostro horripilantemente tenso y tirante. Cuando él habló, su voz fue fría, —Él no es mi hermano.

—Pero él dijo…

—Él _no_ es mi hermano.

—De acuerdo —cedió Sakura con cuidado, jugueteando con su bolso. Podía estar molesta por haber pasado más tiempo arreglándose que disfrutando para lo que se había arreglado, o podía estar preocupada por él porque pareció _necesitarlo_, incluso aunque él no se diera cuenta por sí mismo. Suavemente, preguntó, —¿Es por eso que no quisiste hablar con él?

—Sakura, _cállate_.

Cuando no contestó, en silencio observándolo mientras él prendía el motor, los ojos de él se enfocaron al frente todo el tiempo, ignorándola por completo. Ya estaban frente al estacionamiento del departamento de ella cuando Sakura cedió por segunda vez.

—¿Está seguro que no quieres hablar sobre eso?

—Sí.

Lentamente, desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, —Quizás la próxima vez, entonces.

—Quizás nunca.

—Sasuke…

—Si estás a punto de lanzar otro discurso sobre cómo prometiste _esto_ y _eso_ a Ino, ahorrátelo, ¿de acuerdo? —el ojinegro la fulminó, —No necesito una de esas esta noche.

Ella cerró los labios fuertemente, dolida, y miró a otro lado.

—Mira —Sasuke cerró los ojos y se masajeó la cien, antes de abrirlos y observarla, —El hombre es problema, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero asociarme con él de ninguna manera o forma y no necesito que _tú_ te asocies con él de ninguna manera o forma.

Él se veía tan lívido que Sakura decidió no protestar, en cambio optó por, —¿No tengo palabra en esto?

—No.

Lo miró calculadoramente y luego suspiró, —Bien.

_Ahora_ él pareció sorprendido. —¿Bien?

—Bien —asintió, y luego abrió la puerta del auto deprisa, —Te veré en algún momento. Quizás.

Él suspiró pesadamente, molestia profunda en su voz, —Sakura no seas así.

Y eso, por supuesto, no mejoró las cosas para ninguno de los dos. —Buenas noches —le dijo, un poco más enojada de lo que quiso, —Gracias por… traerme a casa. Enserio lo aprecio —le dio una larga mirada, y luego suspiró, un poco triste, —No te deseo ningún mal, ¿lo sabes?

Cuando él no respondió, ella se fue.

.

.

.

**tbc.**

—

* * *

.

Unas horas. Unas cuantas y listo. Creo que Incomplete me está afectando. Haha. Esto fue poquito. Haha.

Bueeeno, la verdad es que ya estoy feliz de que lleguemos al sasusaku. No me agradaba mucho el que Ino estuviera presente en capítulos anteriores y eso. Y mucho menos con Sasuke, pero bueno.

Aww, ¡Sasusaku! Haha.

.

Bueeno, en otras noticias les recomiendo que pasen a la cuenta de una amiga: lovelypapers. wordpress. com (**daniratoe** aquí en FF). ¡Chequen sus historias! Les gustaran, yo lo sé. Haha. Por cierto, un saludito por ahí.

Por cierto, pasen a _White Balloons_, un one-shot que encontré por ahí muy chistoso y subido algo de tono. Pero no tanto. Nah.

.

Hay diosito. ¿Alguien vio el manga de esta semana? Está que no me lo creo. ¡Por fin en la siguiente semana veremos quien es Tobi! Woohoo. Haha.

¿Lo peor que podría pasar? Que Kishimoto lo corté hasta ahí y pase ya a Sasuke y Orochimaru en sus patoaventuras. Qué igual no me molestaría ver.

.

Bueno, bueno. ¿Alguien quiera una galleta o un sasupeluche?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	10. De aceptar cumplidos y revelaciones

**—**

**Diez.**

_De aceptar cumplidos y revelaciones_

.

.

.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que vio a Sasuke.

Para ser honestos, Sakura enserio no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado, estaba un poco molesta de que él no hubiera tratado 'reconciliarse' con ella, incluso luego de que ella con adoración lo llamara y enviara mensajes. Por otro lado, este era Sasuke después de todo, y si había algo que absolutamente sabía de Sasuke es que no sólo era realmente obstinado, sino que aparte tenía demasiado orgullo para su propio bien. Las situaciones incómodas nunca serían lo suyo, en especial luego de irse en no muy buenos términos de esa fiesta.

Al momento, sin embargo, tan sólo estuvo cansada.

Suspirando, Sakura observó la línea de revistas frente a ella. Había decidido salir a almorzar, pero luego no almorzó ya que por una razón u otra no se sintió con ganas de comer. Ir a la librería fue su única consolación, en especial porque TenTen estaba ocupada con su más reciente novela y Sakura no tenía el corazón para distraerla de eso.

Tomó una revista al azar y comenzó a hojearla. Se detuvo cuando sintió a alguien más alto frente a ella.

—Haruno Sakura.

Sakura alzó la vista. Su primer pensamiento cuando vio al hombre frente a ella fue: _oh dios mío, es Uchiha Itachi,_ mientras su segundo pensamiento fue lo muy innegablemente tonta que pareció, con su boca abierta y su expresión estupefacta.

—Uchiha-san —regresó, poniendo la revista de nuevo en el estante.

—Tu recepcionista de oficina pensó que quizás podría encontrarte aquí.

Sakura de inmediato se irguió, sus ojos cautelosos, —¿Cómo es que—?

—Tengo contactos —replicó, un indicio de arrogancia cruzando por su inexpresivo rostro.

Tragó, —Así que me estaba buscando.

—En realidad, sí —dijo el Uchiha, mirándola con sus muy oscuros ojos, y luego extendió una mano, —Quiero hablar contigo sobre algunos temas de importancia, si fueras muy amable de darme unos minutos, Haruno-san.

Él le sonrió, y las palabras de Sasuke se cruzaron por su mente—el hombre era problema, Sakura, _problema_—y supo que tendría que haberle dicho no justo en el momento que lo vio, pero quien fuera que estuviera parado frente a ella, con su mano estrechada y su sonrisa amable, no le pareció una mala persona.

Así que asintió y tomó su mano, y lo siguiente que supo, fue que ya estaban sentados en su restaurante favorito en la misma manzana.

—¿Así que por cuánto tiempo has conocido a Sasuke, Haruno-san? —preguntó Itachi, una vez que estuvieron establecidos y sus ordenes por llegar.

—No por mucho —respondió Sakura, toqueteando su bolsa bajo la mesa, —¿Por qué?

—No es muy frecuente ver a mi hermano a lado de una mujer que, francamente, no es nuestra amiga de la infancia —la miró sin inmutarse, su tono con total naturalidad, —Estaba preocupado de que él nunca se interesara en alguien, pero caramba, esa preocupación está ahora extinguida.

Sonrió con nerviosismo, —¿De qué quiere hablar conmigo, Uchiha-san? —Itachi podría no augurar problemas para ella al momento, pero _sí _podría hacerlo sin estar involucrada en algún tipo de complicada relación familiar. Su propia familia ya era muy complicada, no necesitaba la de alguien más para ponerla en la mezcla.

—¿Quieres saber qué pasó entre nosotros, Haruno-san?

Sakura enarcó una ceja con duda, —¿Enserio me vas a contar si te digo que sí?

—Juzgando por tu reacción, voy asumir que Sasuke no te ha dicho nada de nosotros… —la miró con simpatía, —Haruno-san, estoy seguro de que has notado que mi hermano es posesivo. ¿Alguna vez se te ha cruzado por la mente que si yo fuera el que te contara toda la historia, su reacción podría no ser muy… amigable?

—Para ser honestos, él ya está enojado conmigo de momento —se encogió de hombros Sakura, y luego le sonrió a Itachi, con igual simpatía, —Si cuenta para algo, sin embargo, todavía preferiría que él fuera el que me lo contara que usted. Nos ahorraría a todos un buen de problemas, creo.

—Eres lista —comentó Itachi con gentileza, —Puedo ver porqué mi hermano te eligió ahora.

—Siento reventar su burbuja, Uchiha-san, pero sólo somos amigos —respondió con sequedad, enarcando las cejas, —Y para serte franca, él no es mi tipo. Prefiero a chicos que sean más… _habladores_, por no encontrar una mejor palabra, podríamos decir.

—Qué pena.

—No pienso que lo sea —respondió Sakura con gentileza, —Como su hermano, debería estar consciente de que yo tampoco estoy cerca de ser su tipo.

—Bueno, uno nunca sabe.

—Cierto —asintió con sarcasmo, —Pero se está saliendo del tema principal, Uchiha-san.

—Itachi.

—¿Perdón?

—Llámame Itachi —le dijo el moreno, una extraña sonrisa esparciéndose en su rostro, —El apellido Uchiha no me va muy bien, en especial si es usado por mujeres que conocen a mi hermano como tú lo haces.

Sonrió con ironía, —¿Debería tomar eso como un alago o como un insulto?

—Lo primero, de preferencia.

—Lo primero entonces.

—Notado debidamente —dijo Itachi, —¿Te importaría si te hago una pregunta?

—Ya lo hiciste, ¿así que por qué no?

Itachi agarró su taza de té y bebió con cuidado, —No lo quieres escuchar de mí, ¿así que te importaría pedirle a Sasuke que te cuente?

Sakura enarcó una ceja. No se había esperado _eso_, de todas las cosas. —¿Por qué?

—Creo que confía en ti —su sonrisa fue gentil y agradable lo que era un poco desconcertante, —Y creo que le haría bien si le cuenta a alguien que no esté… para nada relacionado con lo que ocurrió.

—¿Es así de malo? —preguntó, de repente cautelosa, —Por lo que tú e Ino me han estado contando, por la reacción de él, por lo que él _no ha_ querido contarme… no sé, suena como algo muy, muy terrible.

Itachi presionó los labios fuertemente, y luego se rompió a reír un poco, —Puedo ver porqué estás preocupada sobre eso.

—Bueno, ¿lo es? —insistió.

—Tú dime —la retó, sonriendo de nuevo, —Cuando él finalmente te diga, eso es. ¿Tienes miedo?

—No —sonrió son ironía, —Aunque me pregunto si debería estarlo.

—Eso debería ser suficiente entonces.

—Enserio.

—Enserio —le aseguró, —¿Puedes hacer eso por mí, Haruno-san?

—Para ser honestos, no sé si deba confiar en ti o no —le dijo tajantemente, —Pero ya que creo que a Sasuke le gusta guardarse las cosas para él y que eso es su misma tumba, entonces sí, lo haré. Pero no por ti. Por él.

—Eso es suficiente para mí —dijo Itachi. —Eso es lo que te pido.

—Entonces sí.

El moreno se detuvo, y luego sonrió mientras se levantaba, ofreciendo su mano, —Gracias, Haruno-san. Fue un placer conocerte.

—El placer también es mío —Sakura tomó su mano, —Y que conste que también me puedes llamar Sakura. Ahora estamos en términos de igualdad.

Itachi pareció un poco sorprendido, pero luego se convirtió en diversión, claro en sus ojos, —Te veo luego, espero.

Sonrió con ironía, —¿Prometes que será para bien?

—No —negó con la cabeza, —Pero te prometo que _puede_ serlo.

Y luego él se fue.

xx

Decir que Sasuke estuvo sorprendido cuando Sakura irrumpió en su oficina esa noche fue quedarse ligeramente cortos. Estaba limpiando, listo para irse. Nunca lo admitiría, en especial no frente a su rostro, pero se estaba acostumbrando a la idea de no permanecer toda la noche en la oficina. Varias semanas atrás, ella limpió su departamento cuando él estuvo en un viaje de negocios de dos días—portavasos comprados, nuevas sábanas, nuevas almohadas y todo ese rollo—y desde entonces, se estaba comenzando a sentir un poco más a casa que antes.

Pero en verdad, Sasuke estuvo un poco estupefacto. No esperó que ella fuera a _verlo_; siempre había pensado que tendría que ser él el que recomenzara todo el proceso de nuevo porque hola, había sido el grosero la última vez. Y _había_ planeado verla. Es sólo que no había tenido el… bueno, no se había decidido a enserio hacerlo.

Así que cuando la vio, sólo tuvo una palabra para ella.

—Sakura.

—¡Sasuke! —sonrió con simpatía, —Qué agradable verte aquí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Estoy cansada de jugar a perseguirte, Sasuke. Descubrí que la mejor forma para que me puedas ver es, bueno, que venga aquí. Resulta ser que tuve razón —dijo Sakura, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, —Así que me has estado ignorando. No hay necesidad de negarlo; ambos sabemos que es cierto —cuando Sasuke no dijo nada, continuó, —De todos modos, eso no es de lo que quiero habalarte. Creo que ya que la honestidad es la base de nuestra relación, lo mejor es que me sujete a esto y te diga que hoy almorcé con Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke enarcó las cejas, —No estoy seguro de haber escuchado bien.

—Sí lo hiciste —le dijo Sakura, —Enserio almorcé hoy con Uchiha Itachi.

—¿Enserio, ahora? —frunció el entrecejo, —¿Incluso luego de que te dijera que te mantuvieras alejada de él _como un demonio_?

Ella caminó al frente hasta que estuvo justo frente a él, y vio sus ojos oscurecerse. Había esperado que él se enojara—su reacción ante la sola mención del _nombre _de Itachi era suficiente prueba—pero no había esperado que sus ojos estuvieran llenos con tanta agonía, con tantas emociones que su corazón dolió un poco.

Y cuando finalmente _hizo click _en ella, él cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió de nuevo, la miró con ojos fríos y sin inmutarse.

—¿Podrías por favor escucharme primero? —preguntó Sakura, su voz suave. —Estaba en la librería cuando él se acercó. Sólo almorzamos y hablamos un poco, Sasuke. Eso es todo. Estoy muy segura que él no tenía malas intenciones.

—Ya lo creo —replicó Sasuke, gentilmente sarcástico.

Lo miró, casi cansada, pero supo que encima de todo, él lo podía hacer sin nadie que se cansara o se rindiera con él. Así que no lo hizo.

—No estoy orgullosa de haber roto mi promesa, Sasuke —agregó, aun más suave, —Tú de todas las personas debería saberlo.

Él sólo la miró.

—Y por mucho que no me creas —continuó, mordiéndose el labio, —Yo… yo enserio creo que está preocupado, Sasuke. Por ti.

—Preocupado por mí —dijo Sasuke, su voz empapada de sarcasmo e incredulidad, —Crees que está _preocupado_ por mí.

—No parece un hombre malo.

—Lo he conocido por mucho más tiempo que tú —dijo Sasuke con brusquedad.

—No cuestiono eso, en lo absoluto —dijo con paciencia, —Por lo que Ino me ha dicho—

—Ino —la interrumpió, —Estaba prendada de Itachi cuando estábamos más chicos.

—Eso no hace que ella se preocupe menos por ti.

—No estuviste ahí.

Sakura se mordió el labio, y luego dijo, muy, muy quedamente, —Entonces quizás deberías contarme.

—¿Contarte _qué_? —ladró.

—Lo que ocurrió entre tú e Itachi —replicó, jugando con el sujetapapeles sobre la mesa. Al presionar los sujetadores de metal, se abrieron, saltaron de sus dedos, y las hojas de papel anteriormente juntas volaron al piso. Se agachó y las recogió. Alzando la mirando para verlo, agregó, su voz más fuerte, —Lo que_ enserio_ sucedió.

No le tomó a Sasuke más que un segundo para responder, y cuando lo hizo, su rostro estuvo en blanco y su voz desprovista de cualquier sentimiento, —Nada ocurrió.

—Eso no es lo que parece.

—¿Qué es lo que sabrías de eso? —refutó Sasuke con vehemencia.

Con cuidado, juntó las hojas en una ordenada pila en la esquina de la mesa, —Él me ofreció contarme lo que ocurrió entre ustedes dos.

—Por _supuesto_ que confiarías más en él que en mí —replicó, su voz goteando con veneno.

—En realidad, Sasuke, no confío para nada en él porque _tú_ dijiste que no lo hiciera —dijo Sakura, inclinándose una vez más. Faltaba el sujetapapeles y estaría condenada si le daba otra razón para estar enojado con ella. —Rechacé su oferta de contarme lo que ocurrió. Dije que no.

Sasuke se detuvo en su lugar, y la miró con extrañeza, —¿Dijiste que no?

—Dije que no —corroboró, —Quiero escucharlo de ti, y sólo de ti.

—Estás consciente de que quizás no te cuente nada.

—Sí —replicó, —Sin embargo, esperaba que lo hicieras —su cabeza golpeó la esquina de la mesa, y gruñó fuertemente, —De acuerdo, ahora, ¿dónde _demonios_ está ese clip?

Sasuke suspiró y se agachó para recoger un objeto del suelo cerca de sus pies, —Aquí.

—Oh —Sakura lo miró y sonrió, —Gracias.

En respuesta, él cerró los ojos y se masajeó la cien, —¿Qué harás si digo que no?

Lo miró por un largo, largo rato, esos ojos esmeraldas suyos brillando en lo qué él nunca podría identificar, y luego encogiéndose de hombros con facilidad, rompiendo el contacto visual, —¿Qué puedo hacer? Esperaré hasta que digas que sí.

—No irías corriendo a buscar a Itachi.

—Um, no —lo miró con extrañeza, —Honestamente, Sasuke, ¿por quién me tomas? Creo que es obvio que confío en _ti _más que en él. Tampoco tengo sus datos personales, así que incluso si yo hipotéticamente quisiera hacerlo, literalmente no podría. Además, no soy así de crédula.

—Lo dice la chica que aceptó dejarme llevarla a su casa incluso aunque no supiera quién era yo —refutó Sasuke.

Sakura enarcó una ceja, sorprendida, —Así que sí te acuerdas.

—Fuiste una de las personas más confiadas que conozco —le dijo a secas. —Todavía lo eres.

Lo miró con ironía, —¿Debería tomar eso como un insulto o como un halago?

Él se encogió de hombros, —El que quieras. Fue lo primero.

—Esto es por lo que creo que Itachi no puede ser tan malo, Sasuke —sonrió Sakura esta vez cuando él enarcó una ceja inquisidora, —Porque se parece un poco a ti. Seguro, las personas que son parecidas pueden ser totalmente diferentes cuando se trata de esto, pero con ustedes dos, pienso que puedo decirlo.

—Piensas que puedes decirlo —la voz de Sasuke fue incrédula, pero ella había esperado eso.

—Pensé que eras bueno muy en el fondo incluso cuando fuiste un idiota conmigo —le dijo con franqueza, encogiéndose de hombros, —Así que sí, ¿no crees que es seguro decir que enserio_ puedo _decirlo, algunas veces?

Él no hizo nada más que estremecerse, pero mantuvo su mirada enfocada en ella por un largo rato. Cuando ella lo observó, él finalmente suspiró con pesadez.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

Los ojos de Sakura se suavizaron, y le dio un apretón a la mano de Sasuke, —Estoy de tu lado, si eso es algo.

Sasuke la miró de nuevo, sus oscuros ojos buscando los de ella, y luego dijo, —Sí.

xx

Estuvieron en el departamento de él quince minutos después, y Sakura se encontró observando por la ventana, fascinada. Esta no era la primera vez que estaba ahí, pero sí la primera vez que iba durante la noche, y la vista nocturna desde ahí era _hermosa._ Podía ver miles de luces urbanas, de coches, edificios, plantas de luz, e incluso podía ver las estrellas en el cielo. Deseó haber visto eso antes; hubiera apreciado el departamento mucho más.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Sasuke detrás de ella. Extendió una taza de té.

Tomó la taza de él y bebió con gratitud, —Sí. No puedo creer que prefieras tu oficina a esto, Sasuke.

Él sólo sonrió socarrón y le hizo un ademán para sentarse en el sofá, —Itachi era el favorito de mis papás —dijo, —Se supone que la Compañía Uchiha sería para él.

Sakura no dijo nada. La idea de hermanos compitiendo para los ricos nunca era muy bonita.

—Se fue un año antes de que ellos decidieran dársela oficialmente a él —continuó Sasuke, —Se fue para convertirse en un jodido _saxofonista._ Mis papás no estuvieron de acuerdo, pero él era su hijo mayor, su preferido, ¿así que qué podían decir? Murieron en un accidente de auto un mes después.

Automáticamente, bisbisó, —Lo siento.

—No hay necesidad de estarlo —su voz fue seca, —Probablemente fue el destino.

Ella no dijo nada al poner una mano sobre el brazo de él, observando su rostro. Se veía tan impávido, tan indiferente, tan realista que su corazón dolió un poco. No lo entendió por completo, quizás, no con bastante _plenitud,_ pero de repente realmente, enserio quiso poder hacerlo.

—De acuerdo —dijo con cuidado, —¿Qué entones?

Sasuke le arrojó una mirada irónica, y luego enarcó las cejas, —Enserio quieres saber, ¿no?

—Sólo si quieres contarme —replicó, igual de silenciosa, —Si no quieres, bueno, puedes detenerte ahora. Te dije, ¿no? Tenemos un trato de llevar esto—lo que sea que _esto_ sea—lento, y esa es la única forma en que lo vamos hacer. Si no quieres contarme _ahora_, bueno, no tienes que hacerlo. Todo lo que quiero es que seas honesto conmigo todo el tiempo. Si no quieres hacerlo, entonces dilo. No quiero ser la que te obligue a hacer cosas que no quieres hacer.

Él sonrió socarrón, y por un segundo él fue tan _Sasuke_ que le dio un vuelco el corazón, —¿Enserio crees que puedes forzarme _a mí _a hacer cosas que no quiero, Sakura?

—¿No lo he hecho antes? —preguntó, una brillante sonrisa esparciéndose por sus labios, —Hice que me acompañaras a esa fiesta, ¿no? No terminó bien, pero te hice hacer cosas que no querías. No puedes _no_ admitir eso.

—Estaba siendo amable.

—Estabas siendo amable _para_ mí —refutó, sonriendo, —Eso debería contar para algo, ¿cierto?

Sasuke la fulminó, —Me niego a hablarte si te vas a poner en este plan.

Rodó los ojos, —Bien, pero que sepas que estás siendo tan infantil.

—Infantil —dijo, —_No_ es una palabra que puedas usar conmigo.

Sakura sólo negó con la cabeza, y cuando él la fulminó una vez más, le dio una palmadita a su mano con dulzura, sonriendo.

Sasuke la miró por un largo rato, y luego suspiró derrotado. Había algo de ella que lo hacía _confiar_ en ella, sólo así. Quizás estaba siendo muy ingenuo, algo que no había sido por un muy largo tiempo, pero por alguna razón, simplemente no le importó. No estaba acostumbrado a contarle a las personas sobre _esto,_ pero tantas cosas habían estado cambiando en su vida (como tener portavasos en su mesa del comedor), que no vio porqué _una_ nueva cosa pudiera tener un drástico efecto en algo de todos modos.

Así que dijo, —Tuve que ofrecerme cuando Itachi se fue y nadie más podía encargarse de la compañía.

Ella se giró y se apoyó en el brazo de él, —¿Fue eso lo que tú querías, Sasuke?

—¿Tenía otra opción?

—Sólo es justo que sí —dijo con cuidado.

—Quizás —concordó, —Pero ese no fue el caso en ese entonces.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no había nadie más, Sakura —replicó Sasuke, con un poco de impaciencia, —Y era el orgullo de nuestra familia. No podía simplemente… irme, sólo así.

—Ya veo —dijo pensativa, —¿Es por eso que estás enojado con Itachi?

—Dio las cosas por hecho, Sakura —dijo, enojo de repente apareciendo en sus ojos, —Todo lo que quise le fue ofrecido a él en bandeja de plata, y lo siguiente que todos nosotros supimos, él salió por la puerta, clamando que esta no era la vida que él quería. Hubiera luchado con uña y diente por las cosas que le fueron ofrecidas, pero él no las quiso. Se fue, ellos lucharon _por_ él, y cuando no lo ganaron de regreso, fue de repente todo yo.

Ella casi, _casi _pudo escuchar la tristeza en su voz, pero no estuvo segura si sólo se lo imaginó.

—Fui su segunda opción —escupió Sasuke, —Siempre lo he sido. Siempre lo seré también.

Sakura lo interrumpió, —Estoy segura que eso no es cierto.

Su sonrisa de suficiencia fue amarga luego de eso, —No conoces al resto de nosotros.

—¿Quiénes son estos 'nosotros'? —preguntó, —¿El resto de la familia Uchiha? ¿Qué es lo que quieren de ti, de todos modos?

—No lo captas —dijo, —No quieren nada de mí. Quieren a Itachi.

Sakura hizo una pausa, sorprendida por la repentina carga en los ojos de él, —¿Enserio piensas de esa forma?

—_Sé_ que siempre ha sido de esa forma.

—Así que es por eso que has estado tratando de probarte a ti mismo —dijo Sakura, más para ella que para él, y luego se irguió, —Pero estoy segura que Itachi no quiere que hagas eso, Sasuke. Quizás no sea el mejor personaje de juez, pero puedo decir que él no te odia. En realidad, creo que está preocupado por ti.

—No hagas suposiciones —puso mala cara, —¿Por qué su opinión cuenta, de todos modos?

—Porque le importas —replicó con suavidad, —Porque _se preocupa _por ti, y el resto de los Uchihas no si sólo te hacen pensar que Itachi es mejor y que tú no vales nada. Oye, eres el _director ejecutivo_, Sasuke, ¡y la compañía está yendo de maravilla! Eso debería contar para algo, ¿cierto?

—La compañía no está yendo de _maravilla_ —la miró, molesto, —Estamos yendo bien.

—¿Y qué está mal con eso? Es mucho mejor estar bien que… no sé, ¿en desastre?

—Ellos creen que Itachi pudo haberlo hecho mucho mejor.

—Pudo haberlo hecho mucho peor.

Él suspiró, —Ellos no saben eso.

—¡Exacto! —juntó ambas manos, —¿Así que cómo_ tú _sabrías eso tampoco?

—Pero—

—Sasuke, cállate —dijo Sakura, girándose para encararlo de nuevo, —Él podía, tenía, debía, pero no lo hizo, ¿y no es eso lo que _debería_ contar?

Sasuke la miró con molestia, y luego gruñó, —No te lo puedes meter a la cabeza, ¿cierto?

—_Tú_ simplemente no te lo puedes meter en la cabeza —refutó. —Sé que no es algo simple o trivial, pero por favor ten esto en mente. No _debería _importar. ¿De acuerdo?

Él giró su cabeza, negándose a mirarla.

Sakura estuvo callada por unos minutos, antes de decir, —La compañía no es todo el problema, ¿cierto? También es… Ino, ¿no?

—¿Ino? —Sasuke la observó con incredulidad, —¿De dónde _demonios_ sacaste esto?

—Ella me dijo que se han conocido desde que eran pequeños —dijo, sonriendo, —Y para que ustedes se mantengan siendo muy buenos amigos hasta ahora es algo especial, ¿no?

La miró, molestó, —¿Qué estás insinuando?

—Nada —dijo, y luego sonrió, —Pero _sí_ tengo el presentimiento de que quizás podrías estar enamorado de ella.

—¿De _Ino_? —la miró con incredulidad, —No puedes estar hablando enserio.

—Sin embargo, ella _es_ especial —fue una afirmación, pero la voz de Sakura tuvo un tono inquisidor incluido.

Sasuke hizo una pausa, y luego suspiró. Oh, para qué molestarse. —Sí.

—¿Podría preguntar por qué, si enserio no estás enamorado de ella?

Él se irguió, y luego la observó en silencio, —Ino piensa que le robé la compañía a Itachi. Como el resto del mundo piensa, a decir verdad. Esa fue la historia que de alguna manera se infiltró en los medios, así que eso es lo que el resto del mundo cree.

—Ella piensa que le robaste la compañía a tu hermano, y_ luego_ se vuelve especial —dijo Sakura, —Lo siento, pero no te estoy siguiendo.

—Ino piensa que soy la razón de que Itachi se fuera a perseguir música —comenzó a explicar Sasuke, —Tuvieron su secuencia estropeada, y además, la primera vez que Itachi se fue, lo hizo en secreto. La compañía no era tan grande en ese entonces, así que fue fácil encubrir ciertas cosas. La _primera_ partida de Itachi no fue publicada porque en ese tiempo, no éramos tan influyentes y esa historia no le interesaba a los medios. La segunda vez que se fue ocurrió luego de que mis padres murieran, y eso… bueno, eso llamó la atención, de acuerdo —rió por lo bajo, seco y sarcástico, —Fui conocido aparentemente como el hermano codicioso en ese entonces.

—Eso no es muy bueno —comentó.

—No, pero nunca esperé que lo fuera —negó con la cabeza, —Fue un duro recorrido, pero Ino estuvo ahí. Todo el tiempo, se mantuvo a mi lado y me dijo que no necesitaba probarme ante nadie. No estaba tratando de probarme a_ los demás_; sólo estaba tratando de probarme a… bueno, a mí mismo. Ella estuvo ahí, todo el tiempo, cuando pensé que todos se iban a ir por lo que pensaban que había hecho. Era el hermano codicioso, después de todo, e Itachi era el favorito. Pero ella estuvo ahí, y… supongo que es por eso que ella es tan especial.

—Oh, Sasuke —Sakura se mordió el labio, —Le debiste haber dicho la verdad.

—Le hubiera roto el corazón si lo hacía —replicó Sasuke, —A ella honestamente le gustaba Itachi.

—¿Y estuviste celoso?

Él se encogió de hombros, —Si lo estuve, no me acuerdo. No importa.

—Quizás no, pero estoy segura que te hubiera creído si le hubieras dicho la verdad.

—No quise hacerlo.

—Sí —asintió.

—¿Crees que estuve mal? —preguntó de repente, —¿Esconderle la verdad?

Sakura se irguió con nerviosismo, su mirada titubeando pero manteniendo sus ojos enfocados en los de él. Lentamente, se acercó para sostener su mano, sus dedos vacilantes, y respondió, —Creo que hiciste lo que pudiste bajo las circunstancias —hizo una pausa, y luego agregó, —Y creo que eso es suficiente, Sasuke. Creo que eso es algo de lo que deberías estar orgulloso. Nadie puede hacer eso, sabes, en especial bajo presión, pero creo que lo hiciste bien. Lo que yo piense quizás nunca importe, pero sólo… date cuenta que al menos, has hecho todo lo que has podido.

Sasuke enarcó sus cejas, —Enserio me crees.

—Um, sí —ladeó la cabeza, confundida, —¿Se supone que no deba?

La miró, y se preguntó porqué demonios se abrió, sólo así. Quizás era por la forma en que_ ella_ lo miraba, con tanta confianza, con tanta ingenuidad que nadie debería tener, en especial no con él. Quizás era por la forma en que ella pareció tan triste cuando insinuó que quizás no confiaba en ella así de mucho. No supo qué era; sólo estuvo muy, muy consciente que le había contado su más oscuro secreto, y que ella todavía seguía _ahí._

Ella no había huido. No lo había juzgado como pensó que lo haría. No se fue y considerarlo un bastardo.

En cambio, le había dicho que fue suficiente. Dijo que lo había hecho bien bajo las circunstancias. Sostuvo su mano.

Creyó en él.

—Creí que no lo harías —replicó Sasuke con sinceridad.

—¿Por qué no lo haría? —preguntó Sakura, todavía confundida, —No comprendo.

—Conociste a Itachi, ¿no?

Rodó los ojos, —Sí, apenas hoy.

—Pensé que le creerías más a él.

—¿Por qué lo haría?

Porque estaba acostumbrado a eso, pensó. Porque estaba acostumbrado a que todos confiaran en Itachi más que en él. Porque Itachi era mayor, y por lo tanto visto cómo más sabio, más culto, más confiable, de lo que él alguna vez sería. Porque incuso _Ino_ creyó en Itachi más que en él, y ese había sido uno de los más grandes golpes en su vida.

—¿Sasuke?

Pero esto era nuevo, esto era un _cambio_, y el cambio, en apariencia, era la única cosa constante en su vida.

—Te dije—y a Itachi—que sólo quiero escuchar las cosas importantes de ti —agregó, sus ojos suavizándose, —Y para ser justos, pienso que él está genuinamente preocupado por ti. Él quiso que te preguntara sobre eso, dijo que sería mejor si tú… tan sólo dejaras salir lo que sea que haya dentro de esa bonita cabeza tuya.

—¿'Bonita cabeza tuya'? —Sasuke enarcó las cejas, —Dudo que haya dicho eso.

—No lo hizo. Eso sólo fue mío.

—Así que piensas que soy bonito.

—Y te estás saliendo del tema —replicó, —Que conste que ya te había dicho que pienso que eres un bombón. 'Bonito' es sólo otra forma de decirlo.

—Bonito —dijo Sasuke, negando con la cabeza mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos, todo de repente, —No es la palabra que estoy buscando.

—¿Sí? —Sakura parpadeó, sorprendida de la repentina calidez a su alrededor, pero logró mantener su sorpresa bajo control al decir, —Bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo por ahora.

—Sí, bonita —continuó, —Te queda mejor _a ti._

Al escuchar eso, ella se sonrojó. Pero _enserio _se sonrojó, y por un momento pensó que iba a morir. Acababa de _sonrojarse_. En frente de _Sasuke. _Porque le dijo que era bonita. Su visión estuvo de repente un poco distorsionada. Agarró los brazos de él y trató de mantenerse en pie.

—¿Estás…? —ahogó un grito, —¿Estás_ coqueteando_ conmigo?

—No —negó con la cabeza, obviamente divertido, —No todavía, de todos modos.

—…Sasuke!

—No te preocupes —su voz fue baja cuando habló, manteniéndola de pie, —Tenemos tiempo.

_Tiempo para qué_, quiso preguntar, y se preparó al mirarlo, sus ojos encontrando los de él. La cejas de él se enarcaron, observándola sin inmutarse, para nada afectado con su cercana proximidad.

Y luego Sakura decidió que realmente no importaba.

—Y que lo tenemos —dijo, su voz de repente calmada, dejándose ser guiada. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando él prendió el estéreo y una suave y clásica melodía llenó el aire. —Um, Sasuke, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Silencio —le dijo, —Sólo sigue mis pasos.

.

.

.

**tbc.**

—

* * *

.

Horas, chicas,_ horas_. Ya ni días. Qué miedo. Aww, luego de leer este capítulo me volví a echar otra vez todo bad behavior. ¿Qué decir? Me gustó como la primera vez.

Y pensar que en los siguientes capítulos por fin,_ oh por fin_, arrancaremos con el sasusaku ya así de ley. Este sólo fue una cucharadita de miel. ^^

.

Amé, amé el capítulo de esta semana de las crónicas de Lee. Están bien chistosos. No hay capítulo en el que no me ría por poquito que sea. Amo a Neji, siempre actuando como un tonto. A TenTen por siempre tener un abanico de papel para golpearlos. A Lee por su copypaste de técnicas ajenas. A Naruto que de por sí me da risa. Y a Sasuke que muy rara vez se aparece. Y por supuesto, el sasusaku que ha logrado aparecer. XD

.

Bueno, bueno. ¿Alguien quiere un brownie o un sasupeluche?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	11. De despertar y primeras citas

—

**Once. **

_De despertar en algún lugar y primeras citas_

.

.

.

Alguien una vez le dijo que se moriría más pronto si dormía más de ocho horas al día.

No lo había creído exactamente, pero luego de un tiempo, el hábito de levantarse temprano se le pegó. En ese instante, sin embargo, no pudo importarle menos. Podía simplemente quedarse dormida _para siempre;_ la cama estaba tan cómoda, las sábanas tan sedosas y lisas, la almohada tan suave…

Probablemente porque no eran de ella.

Sakura parpadeó. O pensó que lo hizo, porque sus ojos estaban cerrados y, ¿podía alguien parpadear con los ojos cerrados? Esa cama no era de ella. Las sábanas no eran de ella. La almohada no era de ella.

_Dios mío, ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?_

Un ataque de pánico inundándola, Sakura se despertó sobresaltada y gritó cuando su pie tocó algo—algo suave, algo _cálido_—induciendo un ronco, —¡Joder! ¿Qué demonios? —de ese algo, y gritó aun más cuando vio qué—o más bien_ quién_—era.

—¡S-sasuke! ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—_Tú _—el Uchiha estuvo rebosando con instintos asesinos cuando puso una mano sobre su estómago, —¡Cómo te _atreves_ a patearme!

—¿Pero por qué estás _aquí_?

—Esta es _mi_ habitación, _tonta _—Sasuke la fulminó.

—Tu habitación. Es _tu_ habitación —los ojos de Sakura se ensancharon al dar un vistazo, y luego acercó las sábanas con más fuerza sobre ella con pánico, —¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí?

—Te quedaste dormida ayer en la noche mientras hablábamos —le dijo de plano, masajeando su adolorido estómago, —Fui lo suficientemente bueno para traerte hasta aquí.

Lo miró con precaución, ojos entrecerrados, —No hiciste nada, ¿cierto?

—¿Yo? ¿a ti? —la observó con disgusto.

—Pudiste haberlo hecho —insistió, y se dio un vistazo bajo las sábanas. Bien. La ropa todavía estaba ahí. Incluso tenía los _zapatos_ puestos. Bien, no parecía como que él hubiera hecho algo en absoluto.

—¿Sólo qué tan bajo estoy en tus ojos, Sakura?

—No tan bajo —decidió decir, y luego sonrió, —Después de todo, tienes una linda cama. Deberías decirme dónde compras tus muebles.

Él rodó los ojos y se sentó en el sillón en la esquina de su habitación, estudiándola por un momento. Se preguntó porqué ella no había perdido los estribos porque si por él fuera, ella _estaría_ en completo delirio. Él quizás no era el tipo de… hombre que se aprovechara de mujeres indefensas, ¡pero enserio! Ella estaba actuando demasiado muy a gusto con él cerca, quizás el tipo de forma en que actuaba con _TenTen_ cerca, y por alguna razón, eso lo disgustó mucho.

El que eso _sí_ lo disgustara, sin embargo, lo disgustó aun más enormemente que Sasuke se cubrió el rostro con una mano y se reprendió en el interior.

—Te traje algo de ropa —dijo cuando la notó observándolo, haciendo un gesto a la bolsa sobre la cama.

—¿Sí? —Sakura ladeó la cabeza y observó la bolsa que enseguida reconoció, —¿De dónde?

—Tenten.

Ella enarcó las cejas, —Así que TenTen sabe que pase la noche aquí.

—Bueno, sí —replicó Sasuke, desdoblando el periódico y luego mirándola por encima de este, —¿Hay algún problema con eso?

—Nah —se encogió de hombros, —Ella ya piensa que estoy realmente prendada de ti de todos modos, así que quizás… me tire una fiesta de felicitación o algo así cuando llegue a casa esta noche. No es la gran cosa.

Él enarcó las cejas pero no dijo nada mientras ella recogía la bolsa y se la llevaba hacia el baño. Veinte minutos después ella emergió, refrescada y lista.

Peinándose el cabello, se giró para verlo. —¿Por qué estás despierto tan temprano, de todos modos? —eran las diez PM, y difícilmente era temprano, pero considerando que ellos… bailaron (o trataron de bailar) y platicaron hasta las dos AM, era _algo_ temprano. Algo.

—Ino llamó esta mañana —replicó Sasuke, —Llega hoy.

El rostro de ella se iluminó, —¿Enserio?

—La vamos a recoger del aeropuerto hoy en la noche.

Una sonrisa pícara se curvó en sus labios, —_¿Vamos?_

—Hasta entonces, saldremos —dijo Sasuke, su tono plano y su rostro inexpresivo.

Lo estudió con cuidado, —¿En una cita?

—En una cita —aclaró, sus ojos observándola como si la estuviera retando a que se opusiera.

Sakura, por supuesto, nunca soñó en hacerlo. —De acuerdo —dijo, sonriendo brillantemente, sus ojos bailando con anticipación, —Veamos cómo son las citas con Uchiha Sasuke, entonces.

Sasuke nunca estuvo tan complacido de recibir otro reto.

xx

Tener una mejor amiga, por supuesto, tenía sus ventajas. Como saber que alguien siempre se preocuparía por ti si algo supuestamente extraño ocurriera. Bueno, eso, o molestarte.

—Tenten, honestamente, _nada_ ocurrió —susurró Sakura por el celular, cubriendo su rostro con una mano. Había estado tratando de convencer a TenTen que nada, absolutamente _nada_, había ocurrido entre ella y Sasuke la noche anterior durante los últimos tres minutos, pero no estaba funcionando. Quizás porque TenTen estaba riendo tan fuerte que nublaba cualquier opinión que Sakura estuviera tratando de meterle en la cabeza, —Sólo me quedé dormida, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Eso es todo!

—Por supuesto que lo hiciste —Tenten estaba riendo del otro lado, sarcasmo goteando de su voz, —_Siempre_ te quedas dormida luego de bailar, ¿no?

—¡Tenten! —la pelirrosa gruñó con desesperación, —Te voy a colgar, ahora.

Tenten rió de nuevo, y luego se puso seria de forma abrupta, —Bien, bien, entiendo. ¿Dónde estás ahora?

—En el baño de un parque de diversiones.

—¿Enserio? —sonó asombrada, —¿Te llevó en una cita a un _parque de diversiones_? ¿Uchiha Sasuke? ¿Enserio?

—Tuve la misma reacción —concordó Sakura. _Estuvo_ realmente sorprendida cuando Sasuke se metió en un parque de diversiones. Él era, después de todo, _de clase alta_, y por lo visto, los parques de diversiones no parecían ser su área de experiencia, —Sin embargo, no lo sé.

—Bueno, ¡pero tú amas los parques de diversiones!

—Ciertamente los amo.

—¿Entonces no es eso bueno? —la voz de Tenten fue burlona.

Sakura fulminó su reflejo en el espejo porque no hubo nadie más a quién fulminar, —Sólo porque amo los parques de diversión, y no porque esté prendada de él.

Tenten no dijo nada por un momento, y luego preguntó, —¿Estás segura?

—Sí. No. Quizás.

—¿Te diste cuenta de lo que acabas de decirme, cierto? —cuando Sakura no respondió, Tenten simplemente rió entre dientes, —Bueno, tengo que irme ahora. Te veo luego, bebé. Llámame si algo… _divertido _surge.

—¡Tenten! —comenzó Sakura a protestar, pero la conexión ya no estaba. Tomando un profundo suspiro, se miró en el espejo. Bien, lo que sea que _eso_ fuera, simplemente no se esperó encontrarse en un parque de diversiones con Sasuke. Se sentía casi como una verdadera cita. Guardando el celular en la bolsa, salió y encontró a Sasuke afuera.

—Llegas tarde —frunció el entrecejo cuando la vio.

Ella enarcó las cejas, —¿Para qué?

—El ferry —replicó Sasuke, haciendo un gesto al ferry en la distancia, —El que nos _iba _a llevar a la isla.

—Oh —respondió Sakura lentamente, —¿No vamos a pasar el día aquí?

—¿En un _parque de diversiones_? ¿Hablas enserio? —la miró con socarronería, —Ya no hago citas de preparatoria, Sakura.

—Ah —sonrió, —Pero perdimos el ferry.

—Por ti.

—¿Así que vamos a pasar el día aquí, cierto?

La miró de mala gana, —Hasta que el siguiente ferry llegue. En dos horas.

—¡Genial! —juntó las mano con triunfo, —¡Entonces vayamos a la montaña rusa!

Sin palabras, Sasuke no pudo decir nada cuando ella rió y lo jaló hasta una cola para la montaña rusa.

—Eres como una niña pequeña —la acusó mientras esperaban.

—Eso es más bueno que ser un pequeño niño _gruñón_ —le transmitió. Tan pronto como él se dio cuenta de la implicación en sus palabras, la fulminó pero ella sólo rió, —Así que doy por hecho que no traes a tus citas al parque de diversiones con mucha frecuencia.

—Sólo vengo aquí para el ferry —le regresó mordaz, —Ninguna de ellas se ha tardado tanto como tú en el baño.

—Tenten llamó —razonó Sakura, —Y ella estaba… alegre. Así que tuve que convencerla de que nada había ocurrido. Eso tomó más de lo esperado cuando descubrió que estábamos en un parque de diversiones, porque, bueno, amo los parques de diversiones.

—Te gusta lo emocionante.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque, es, bueno —rodó los ojos, —_Emocionante._ Obviamente.

Suspiró, —Nunca he conocido a alguien como tú.

Rió, —Nunca he conocido a alguien como tú, tampoco.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, Sasuke se giró para observar la línea de personas para la montaña rusa. Tuvo el presentimiento de que eso tomaría más de quince minutos, y nunca le había gustado esperar.

—¿Entonces qué hay en la isla? —preguntó Sakura en un intento por distraerlo de andar gruñón.

—Un restaurante Italiano —replicó Sasuke, —Algo así como un lugar de descanso. Se supone que tiene una muy buena vista.

—¿Nunca antes has estado ahí?

—No —replicó, —Pero Naruto sí.

—Y tú estás siguiendo sus pasos.

—No. Me precio de originalidad —rodó los ojos, —Al chico sólo le importa la comida, por si no te has dado cuenta.

—Sin embargo, es un chico muy dulce —comentó Sakura ligeramente. —¿Tiene novia?

—No —Sasuke enarcó las cejas, —¿Quieres ser una?

Sonrió de oreja a oreja, —Bueno, ya tengo mis ojos en _alguien_, así que sería injusto para él.

Encontrando sus ojos verdes, le regresó la sonrisa con una sonrisa socarrona propia, —Pero qué interesante.

Sonriendo, ella respondió, —Ciertamente.

xx

Sakura estuvo totalmente confundida.

Bueno, _felizmente _confundida, aunque preferiría morir antes que admitirlo.

Habían pasado el día en todo tipo de juegos en el parque, con satisfacción arrastrándolo con ella, para disgusto de él. La montaña rusa había tomado más tiempo de lo pensado, efectivamente retrasándolos para el segundo ferry. Otra ronda de vueltas y ya estaba de repente oscuro, Sasuke_ insistió_ en que tomaran el tercer ferry a la isla. Por como era, supo que Sasuke se merecía una parte de la cita para que fuera como él quería, así que aceptó. Tan cliché como ya era, habían planeado ver el atardecer juntos—sólo que no ocurrió porque llovió muy fuerte, y se vieron forzados a sentarse dentro del agradable restaurante para esperar hasta que la lluvia amainara. Ahora, tres horas después, estuvo sentada en un muy bonito restaurante Italiano—y Sasuke teniendo razón, la vista era _asombrosa,_ en especial en la noche—y comiendo los mejores platillos que no había tenido desde hacía ya un tiempo. Ni siquiera tuvieron que ir a recoger a Ino ya que había llegado más temprano de lo pensado y Naruto había ido por ella.

Y ahora se encontró sentada ahí, arrinconada en el coche de Sasuke frente a su departamento. Su puerta estaba abierta, pero él estaba parado ahí, bloqueando su salida.

Sakura estuvo muy, _muy _confundida de porqué lo encontró emocionante.

—Admítelo.

—¿Admitir _qué_? —preguntó traviesa. Por muy confundida que estuviera, nunca perdería el ingenio.

—Admite que excedí tus expectativas de una buena cita —regresó Sasuke con arrogancia, —Admite que te divertiste conmigo.

Sus ojos esmeralda estaban brillando, retándolo, —Oh, ¿lo estuve?

Sasuke enarcó las cejas y la observó.

—Bien, bien, lo admitiré —sonrió con facilidad, alzando una mano, —Sí me divertí. Esa fue una de las mejores citas a las que he ido. Tú, sin embargo, todavía tienes que superar a Sai.

Enarcó las cejas, —Sai. Tu ex novio, Sai. Tú honestamente no piensas que él es mejor que yo, seguramente.

—Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? —se encogió de hombros, y luego rió entre dientes, —No seas tan engreído, Sasuke. Después de todo, olvidaste una de las cosas más comunes que hacen en las citas.

—No me olvidé de nada —refunfuñó.

—Quizás sí. Quizás no —sonrió, —De igual manera, me divertí más de lo que pensé, así que gracias.

Sasuke estudió su rostro con cuidado, sus ojos perforando los de ella, y luego en un repentino movimiento, la acercó para besarla por completo en los labios, tan rápido que compartieron un respiro. Cuando la soltó, los ojos de ella estuvieron ensanchados y su expresión era una de las más chistosas que él todavía no había visto.

—Entonces —comenzó, una sonrisa arrogante apareciendo en la comisura de sus labios, mientras sujetaba la mano derecha de Sakura.

—Entonces —repitió, sus mejillas ligeramente rosas.

—¿Excedí tus expectaciones?

Sus ojos se ensancharon y lo golpeó con su mano libre, sonrojándose mucho más que el color de su cabello, —¿Hiciste eso sólo para sorprenderme? Dios mío, Sasuke, las cosas que _haces_ sólo para—

Sonriendo socarrón y sabiendo que ella estaba a punto de lanzar otra de sus infames divagaciones largas y sin sentido, puso un dedo en sus labios para silenciarla, —_Sakura._

Sakura se calló de inmediato mientras lo fulminaba.

—Buenas noches —dijo Sasuke con triunfo, haciéndose para atrás para cederle el paso.

—Buenas noches —respondió monótona, y luego lo fulminó por última vez antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras.

Viéndola caminar hacia la puerta principal, tuvo una repentina urgencia de decir su nombre. Así que lo hizo, —¡Sakura!

Se dio la vuelta de forma tan abrupta que casi se resbala. Sonrojándose mientras se recomponía, gruñó, —¿Qué?

Conteniendo la risa, negó con la cabeza, —Nada.

—¡Si no es nada entonces no digas mi nombre!

—¿Por qué, estás tan prendada de mí que tus rodillas se doblan cada vez que digo tu nombre?

—Tú _pequeño _engreído—

Sasuke rió entre dientes, rudamente cortándola, y luego, en un muy sorprendente momento, rió. Sakura lo observó con asombro mientras reía, _completamente_ reía, y trató de recordar la última vez que él rió tan fuerte en su presencia. No pudo recordar ninguno—quizás porque él nunca había reído tan libremente frente a ella antes—así que sólo observó, medio molesta, medio divertida, mientras él reía.

—Mañana, siete PM —dijo después, —Te recogeré aquí.

—¿Qué—

—Usa algo cálido.

Lo miró, a punto de protestar, pero un pequeño algo dio un jalón a su corazón y la dejó sin palabras, así que finalmente suspiró, —De acuerdo.

Le sonrió de manera socarrona, todos los tipos de triunfante, y luego se giró y se metió a su auto. Sakura lo observó salir del estacionamiento y finalmente desaparecer por el camino.

Sus brazos a su alrededor, se sentó en las escaleras y dejó salir un pesado y cansado suspiro, y luego dejó caer su cabeza entre las manos. Nunca pensó que _esto _ocurriría porque… Dios, Sasuke era todo un _cretino_ algunas veces y él amaba burlarse de ella y con frecuencia salirse con la suya sólo para verla avergonzada y era grosero y era malo con mucha gente y era todo un bastardo arrogante que se atrevía a pensar que ella estaba _enamorada_ de él—oh, ¡pero qué descaro de él!

Pero luego… pero luego la hacía sentirse _así,_ y de repente se preguntó si él estaba en lo cierto. Que quizás ella estaba—tan sólo _quizás_—más o menos un poquito enamorada de él.

Un fuerte pitido de su BlackBerry hizo saltar a Sakura. Sacándolo de la bolsa, le dio un vistazo a la pantalla—un número desconocido—y, por una razón inexplicable, presionó el botón verde.

—¿Hola?

Se congeló cuando una sonsonete voz le respondió.

—Soy yo, Sakura~.

xx

Sasuke estaba, a falta de una más apropiada palabra, contento.

Muy asombrosamente, por algún tipo de magia quizás, todo fue bien ese día. Naruto aseguró otro trato con los Hyuugas, y si su asociación esta vez era altamente exitosa como la última vez, ellos incluso podrían juntar fuerzas y aceptar una asociación con todas las de la ley, lo que beneficiaría tanto a él como a los Hyuugas _enormemente._ Ino regresó, y por lo escuchado, podría estarse quedando por más tiempo esta vez. Y su cita con Sakura…

Sasuke enserio no supo qué pensar de esa mujer. Lo llamaba a mitad de la noche para decirle que durmiera cuando estaba ocupado trabajando en algo. Lo visitaba diario, algunas veces con comida y café, ganándole miradas extrañas de sus subordinados. Al comienzo de su relación, ella con frecuencia lo hacía sentir tan molesto que honestamente sólo quería _romper_ algo. Ahora, ninguna de sus acciones lo molestaba en lo absoluto, y _esto_ lo molestaba tanto, que también quería romper algo ahora.

No es que Sasuke la odiara. Estaba lejos, lejos, _lejos_ de eso, enserio. Sakura era amable y dulce y lo entendía como nadie antes lo había hecho. Sólo habían pasado cinco, casi seis, meses desde que… hicieron ese trato, y seguro era demasiado pronto decir lo que _quizás_ sentía—o quizás _no_ sentía—por ella, ¿cierto?

El timbre sonó y se levantó para abrir la puerta. Lo que no se esperó, sin embargo, fue que _Itachi_ estuviera parado frente a él.

—Pequeño hermano.

Por un segundo Sasuke se congeló, y sus ojos se dirigieron al documento que Itachi estaba sosteniendo—el documento que detallaba los términos de aceptación entre los Hyuugas y la compañía Uchiha de ese día, de la que Naruto se había encargado.

—Tú… —lo miró Sasuke, furioso. —Se supone que Naruto se encargaría de ese asunto.

—Lo hizo. Lo vi en mi camino hacia aquí —replicó Itachi con calma, y luego le tendió el archivo a Sasuke.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron a pesar de aceptar el archivo de todos modos, —¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Tengo que decirte algo.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho, —Házlo rápido. No tengo tiempo para alguien como tú.

—Ya es tiempo de que regrese, Sasuke —le dijo Itachi con calma, sus rostro inexpresivo, no desperdiciando ningún segundo, —Así que lo haré. Regresaré para hacerme cargo de la compañía. He hablado de esto con los ancianos Uchiha, y todos han aceptado. Comienzo la próxima semana.

—Debes estar _bromeando_.

—No.

Sasuke quiso _matar_ al bastardo, —¿Qué hay sobre—cómo _qué?_

—Sólo estaré observando por el momento —la voz de Itachi fue suave y sus ojos no traicionaron nada, —Si manejo bien las cosas, quizás consiga tu posición.

—Quieres ser el director ejecutivo —dijo Sasuke, dándose cuenta de la implicación en sus palabras, —Quieres la compañía. Quieres la compañía de _mí._

Itachi lo miró de manera plana, —Sólo es natural.

—No lo permitiré —gruñó Sasuke, sus manos tornándose puños. —Te fuiste cuando estaba en caos. Te fuiste cuando _tú _debiste hacer algo para que no colapsara. Te fuiste, no te importó en absoluto, y no te la mereces, _traidor_.

Los ojos de Itachi brillaron con extrañeza, —Y aun así no hay nada que puedas hacer sobre eso.

—No sabes de lo que soy capaz ahora.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo, Sasuke? —preguntó Itachi, —¿A que te vaya a quitar todo?

Acabando con su paciencia, Sasuke preparó un puño y lo envió volando hacia el rostro de su hermano.

—Tú no quitas _todo_ —escupió, mirando la sangre caer de la boca de Itachi, rojo oscuro bajo la luz de la luna, —Sólo quitas lo que importa, ¿no? Es la única forma en que_ tú _puedes ser feliz.

—Chico listo —se paró Itachi, la desamorosa sonrisa cruel curvando sus labios le recordó a Sasuke_ tanto_ a él mismo que_ dolió_, —Ya es tiempo que entiendas.

.

.

.

**tbc.**

—

* * *

.

Cinco cosas para decir.

1. Hahaha, nadie se lo esperaba. Yo lo sé.

2. **Akiiko-chan,** te dije que en menos de cinco llegaba el beso. No mentí. Sólo no te dije la completa verdad. Haha. There you go.

3.** Roco (anónimo)**: Sí tengo los capítulos guardados, es una de las políticas con las que trabajo, y hasta ahora, como la autora no me ha dicho nada, tengo entendido que puedo seguir traduciendo la historia hasta el fin. Y llegaré hasta el final. Espero haberte resuelto la inquietud sobre la dirección de la historia.

4. Sasusaku, here we come. We're on, babes,_ on_.

5. Capítulo para **Yuuai Haruno,** que me lo pidió y me convenció de subir otro capítulo de esta historia.

.

Bueno, bueno. ¿Alguien quiere un brownie (hecho con estevia_ [más sana y dulce que splenda]_) o una sasu-macintosh?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	12. De primas pelirrojas y proposiciones

—

**Doce.**

_De primas pelirrojas y proposiciones_

.

.

.

Miyazawa Karin sabía que era hermosa en esa glamorosa y despampanante forma de-no-puedo-quitar-mis ojos-de-ti. Su cabello era de color rojo fuego y lo envolvía en un moño durante días laborables y se lo soltaba en fines de semana. Ambas opciones le daban oportunidad de resaltar sus pendientes, que eran unas gotas de brillos plateados que se había comprado por capricho usando la tarjeta de crédito de su novio. Sus cejas eran cafés, pero le habían dicho que estaban llenas de feroz determinación, y que bajo el sol ardían un rojo rubí. Su modo de andar era elegante y el aire que acarreaba consigo era de seguridad; ella misma era ambas cosas. Era, después de todo, una Miyazawa tanto en nombre como de sangre.

Sin embargo, quien fuera que estuviera frente a ella, no lo era, notó Karin.

Los ojos de Sakura estaban inusitadamente cautelosos y sin brillo, su espalda erguida y su rostro tenso. Colocando su bolsa en la mesa, le dio un pequeña y forzada sonrisa a Karin y luego se sentó mientras la otra también le sonreía.

—Ha sido un largo tiempo —dijo Karin, cruzando sus piernas. —¿Té o café?

—Café, gracias —respondió Sakura. No había tenido su usual dosis de café y si por casualidad esta reunión se iba cuesta abajo—una muy alta posibilidad—se pondría más cascarrabias de lo normal y eso simplemente no podía ser. El café ayudaría. Una mesera asentó una taza de café negro frente a Sakura y luego salió disparada a atender otras mesas. —¿Para qué me necesitas, Karin?

Karin sonrió brillantemente, —Realmente no te gusta reunirte conmigo, ¿o sí, Sakura?

Notando la franqueza en la voz de Karin, negó con la cabeza, —No es eso. Es sólo—

—Parcticularmente no importa, cariño, enserio —interrumpió la pelirroja, alzando su taza de café y bebiendo de ella en silencio, —Tampoco es como que yo quiera reunirme contigo.

—Eso es—eso está bien.

—Por supuesto que lo está —concordó Karin, asentando su taza en la mesa. —¿Cómo ha estado la vida? ¿Tu trabajo te está pagando bien?

—No veo cómo eso—

—Tu privacidad es tuya, por supuesto —la interrumpió de nuevo, su tono todavía agradable. Podía ser fiera, pero nunca perdería la compostura tan fácilmente. Además, esto difícilmente le afectaba. —Sólo hago preguntas relevantes, Sakura. ¿Te pone eso más cómoda?

Sakura se mordió el labio. Sin importar cómo o de qué angulo lo viera, simplemente no podía evitar pensar que toda la situación era ridícula. Reunirse con Karin nunca estuvo en su agenda y si no hubiera sido por su llamada de la noche anterior, Sakura hubiera pensado que nunca más habría tenido que reunirse con esta mujer de nuevo. No era como que se odiaran, enserio. Era sólo que aunque eran primas y sus edades eran cercanas, nunca se habían llevado realmente bien.

—Me está pagando bien —regresó al final, con un poco de indignación. —¿Cómo estás tú?

—Eh, podría estar mejor —respondió Karin con total naturalidad, sus ojos observando a Sakura como una águila a su presa. —De cualquier forma, la razón por la que te llamé fue… bueno, nuestro Abuelo te tiene una proposición.

Sakura parpadeó. —¿Qué es?

—Quiere que vengas y trabajes para la compañía en el departamento de finanzas —contestó Karin. —Con el apellido Miyazawa, por supuesto.

—No quiere que use el apellido de mi papá.

Karin se encogió de hombros. —No sería una sorpresa. Los Harunos difícilmente tienen lugar en nuestra sociedad.

—No me voy a cambiar de apellido, Karin —dijo Sakura, afligida. —Mis papás están legalmente casados y no es extraño que me parezca a mi papá. Pensé que él ya sabía eso. De todos modos, ¿por qué quiere que trabaje para él con tanto ahínco? Difícilmente soy especial.

—Sí —concordó Karin. —Difícilmente eres especial, pero tu madre lo es. Honoka-obasan es la favorita de ojiisan.

—Dice mucho de porqué la corrió de la casa tres décadas atrás entonces —murmuró Sakura, suspirando.

Sabiamente, Karin tomó su taza de té y bebió en silencio, esperando a que Sakura lo superara. Nunca le había gustado hablar de su historia familiar—no porque fuera doloroso, porque no lo era. Había tenido una infancia gratificante, padres grandiosos, y ahora tenía el apellido Miyazawa en su espalda. Es sólo que le molestaba ver a la gente encenderse tanto, ya que no era nada especial.

Para Sakura, sin embargo, podía serlo. Sus padres tuvieron un matrimonio arreglado, uno que resultó muy bueno ya que honestamente se enamoraron uno del otro. Justo antes del matrimonio, sin embargo, los Haruno entraron en bancarrota y una hora después, perdieron todas sus acciones. Hubieron algunos problemas después de eso, problemas que involucraron a Honoka todavía queriendo casarse con Haruno Manabe y su padre corriéndola de la casa porque se negaba a casarse con alguien más, incluso si por el apellido de su familia.

Y ahora, casi treinta años después, aquí estaba Karin, pidiéndole a Sakura que regresara a la familia—familia que conoció hacía tan sólo cinco años atrás. A decir verdad, incluso Karin pensaba que era ridículo, pero no iba a decirlo.

—Mira —dijo Karin, cuando el silencio se prolongó demasiado para su gusto, —Es muy fácil, enserio. Si te cambias de apellido, vivirás como una Miayazawa y trabajarás como una Miyazawa. Significa beneficios, como no tener que hacer reservaciones en restaurantes y acceso a nuestros fondos familiares y todo eso. Si no te lo cambias, el Abuelo va a _perseguirte_ de la forma en que _corrió_ a tu madre, y te puedo asegurar que eso no será bonito.

—Esto es ridículo —Sakura frunció el entrecejo, —Desheredó a mi familia durante _treinta años_ y ahora, de la nada, quiere que regresemos. _Él _es ridículo.

—Bienvenida a mi mundo —sonrió la pelirroja con ironía.

—No —dijo entonces, sus dedos apretando la taza, —No voy a regresar como una niña obediente cuando fue él el que nos echó.

—De acuerdo —se encogió de hombros Karin sin ceremonias, —Le pasaré el mensaje, aunque tengo que confesar que había esperado a que dijeras que sí.

Sakura se irguió, cautelosa. —¿Por qué?

—Para serte franca, esto es desperdiciar mi tiempo —sonrió Karin, ladeando su cabeza de tal forma que Sakura vio las hermosas gotas plateadas en sus orejas, —Y que simplemente sé que no te va dejar ir.

—¿Por qué no?

—Querida, tienes la sangre de Miyazawa Honoka en tus venas —respondió Karin, brillante pero con un indicio de reproche en su voz, —Por supuesto que no te va dejar ir. No me gusta reventar tu burbuja, Sakura, pero nadie puede escapar de Miyazawa Akihito—nadie.

xx

_Nadie puede escapar de Miyazawa Akihito._

_Nadie puede escapar de Miyazawa Akihito._

_Nadie puede escapar de Miyazawa Akihito._

Como una maldición, Sakura mantuvo repitiendo esa oración en su cabeza. No es que quisiera—lejos de eso—pero por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo, _sabía_ quién era Miyazawa Akihito y cómo era, incluso si sólo lo hubiera visto dos veces atrás y difícilmente hubieran hablado, en todo caso; y eso era que él era frío y despiadado.

Cualquiera que pudiera correr a su madre de la casa y la familia que tanto amaba tenía que serlo, porque sin importar el problema, Sakura no entendía porqué su madre tuvo que haber sido expulsada, desheredada. Honoka no había hecho nada malo. Ella sólo se enamoró del hombre más maravilloso del mundo, y que incluso luchó para estar con él, y miren lo que le ocurrió. Arrancada de su apellido, abandonada, aislada de su propia familia.

—Sakura.

Saltando hacia atrás, Sakura ahogó un grito y dejó de caminar de un lado a otro. —¡Sasuke! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No contestaste el teléfono —respondió Sasuke, un poco desconcertado. Salió del auto y la observó bajar corriendo por las escaleras hasta su auto. —¿Pensé haberte dicho que hoy te recogería a las siete?

—Oh—oh, sí, lo hiciste, no es así —se cubrió los ojos con una mano. Oh Dios. Una reunión con Karin y todo desaparecía de su mente. Suspirando profundamente, lo miró, —Bueno, podemos irnos ahora. Si todavía quieres.

La observó, estudiando su rostro, —Sakura, ¿ocurrió algo?

—Nop —respondió rápidamente, tratando de empujar el problema hasta lo más profundo de su mente, —Nada ocurrió.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja pero no dijo nada, abriéndole la puerta. Ella entró al auto y se sentó, suspirando profundamente varias veces mientras observaba su reflejo en el retrovisor. Dios, ni duda de porqué él de inmediato vio a través de ella; se veía bastante mal. Debía poner algo de esfuerzo en esconderlo, porque hola, este era Uchiha Sasuke y él ya tenía más que suficientes problemas en su mente y ella realmente no necesitaba preocuparlo más. Además, esto no tenía nada que ver con él.

—No has cenado, ¿o sí? —preguntó, entrando en el asiento del piloto.

Negó con la cabeza y trató de sonreír, —No. Sin embargo, estoy algo hambrienta.

—De acuerdo —dijo y prendió el motor, saliendo del estacionamiento de su departamento.

Cerca de diez minutos después llegaron a un restaurante en la misma calle. Mirando los alrededores con estupefacción, Sakura medió chilló cuando él le tomó de la mano y le dirigió al interior del restaurante. El restaurante era pequeño pero acogedor, girando en torno al tema inglés. La luz era tenue pero no demasiado tenue como para dejarla somnolienta o aturdida. Música suave y clásica resonaba y la atmósfera era cálida y relajante sin ser demasiado viscosa o cursi.

Para sorpresa de Sakura, Naruto estaba adentro, y el rubio de inmediato los saludó una vez que los vio. —¡Sasuke! ¡Sakura-chan!

—Hola —respondió Sakura, sonriendo.

—Bueno, ahora que ustedes dos están aquí, ¡el test de comida puede comenzar! —dijo el rubio, haciéndoles un ademán de mano para que lo siguieran al interior.

Una vez que Sasuke y Sakura estuvieron cómodamente sentados en la mesa a lado de la ventana, Sakura miró el menú que estaba sobre la mesa, leyendo cada uno de los nombras de los platillos. —No sabía que ibas abrir un restaurante —dijo, cuando finalmente terminó. Asentando el menú en la mesa una vez más, se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa y lo observó, esperando con expectación. —No mencionaste ni una palabra sobre esto.

—Es sólo otra inversión, Sakura. No pensé que fuera tan importante como para ser mencionado.

—¡Pero es un restaurante, Sasuke! —exclamó, claramente emocionada, —Es decir, es algo grande. No sabía que también trabajaras en esta industria.

—¿Hospitalidad? No precisamente —respondió, estudiando el florero frente a él. Cuando alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella, hubo una cierta luz en sus ojos que Sakura no pudo descifrar, —Es un proyecto excepcional usando mis ahorros privados. No tiene nada que ver con la compañía Uchiha.

—Ah —asintió, —Sin embargo, todavía así sigue siendo algo grande. Pienso que es aun más grande a que si la compañía invirtiera en algo, porque esto es todo tuyo, ¿cierto?  
—Si tú lo dices —regresó Sasuke, diversión bailando en sus ojos. Juntos observaron los alimentos ser servidos en su mesa. —Naruto me está ayudando con las preparaciones. Si todo va bien, nos lanzaremos la próxima semana.

Sonrió, —Eso es.

—Sí —concordó, con un poco más de suavidad, —Deberías venir.

—¡Por supuesto que vendré!

—Bien —dijo y luego, —¿Te parece si comemos?

xx

La comida, decidió Sakura, era buena.

De hecho, era tan buena que casi no pudo parar de comer si no se hubiera acordado que había subido dos kilos esta semana y que todavía no quería comprar pantalones nuevos. Comenzaron con los aperitivos y terminaron con los postres—pudding suave de té verde, uno de sus favoritos—y cuando terminaron, Sasuke se ofreció llevarla a casa. Estuvieron frente a su departamento en breve.

—Eso estuvo bien—sonrió Sakura, —Gracias por la magnífica cena, Sasuke. Hiciste mi día considerablemente más brillante.

—Un placer —comentó automáticamente. Estudiando su rostro, suspiró y preguntó, —Voy a preguntar esto una vez más, Sakura. ¿Ocurrió algo?

—No —frunció el entrecejo. —¿Por qué? —¿Acaso su rostro se ensombreció de la nada sin darse cuenta? No había estado pensando en Karin y su proposición durante la cena—bueno, no _mucho_, al menos—y se había asegurado de no parecer en absoluto como si estuviera pensado en algo, y ohpordios, ¿era así de transparente?

—Estás haciendo esa cara de nuevo —la interrumpió.

—¿Qué cara? —exigió.

—La cara que muestras siempre que no has dormido bien o no haz tenido tu taza diaria de café —respondió, cauteloso, como si decirlo físicamente lo lastimara. Cuando ella trató de protestar, la miró de lleno y dijo, —Tú fuiste la que me dijo que es mejor ser honestos el uno con el otro, Sakura.

Al escuchar esas palabras, se detuvo en seco y apretó los labios, enojada consigo misma. No pensó que esas palabras llegarían y la atormentarían _ahora_, ¿cierto?

—Itachi vino ayer en la noche —comenzó Sasuke, dándose cuenta de repente que él tenía que ser el que la convenciera esta vez. Y si quería convencerla, lo iba hacer bien. Sería honesto con ella. —Va a regresar a la compañía.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó Sakura, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Todavía no estoy seguro —suspiró. —Pero conociendo a los ancianos, probablemente se vuelva el director ejecutivo en una, dos semanas como mucho. Lo adoran.

—Oh —no dijo nada por un rato, y luego preguntó, un poco más suave, —¿Qué vas hacer entonces?

—¿Qué _puedo _hacer yo? —le contestó, amargo.

—¿Acaso eso es siquiera legal, regresar a la compañía así nada más? ¿Y no es esa _tu_ posición?

—Técnicamente, él es uno de nuestros accionistas, así que sí, sí tiene ese derecho —dijo Sasuke, mirando el ecualizador en el estereo, —Sin embargo, no me puede quitar mi posición tan fácilmente. Contratos de trabajo y todo eso. A excepción de que, bueno, tiene a los ancianos apoyándolo, así que sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

Gruñendo, Sakura murmuró, —Esos _mamones_.

—Efectivamente.

—¡Pero todavía no te puedes rendir, Sasuke! —exclamó, enderezándose de repente y tomando su mano, —Es _tu_ compañía. Tú también posees parte de las acciones, ¡y has demostrado ser mejor líder que él! Es decir, no te fuiste cuando ellos más necesitaron un líder. ¡Te quedaste! ¡Es una prueba! Si tus tías y tíos no pueden ver eso, bueno, entonces están ciegos. Y son estúpidos. Bueno, principalmente estúpidos.

Sasuke casi disimula una risa. Bueno, casi. —No me voy a rendir, Sakura.

—¡Bien! —cerró el puño y lo agitó con vehemencia, —¡Muéstrales lo que tienes!

—Si hay tiempo —le dijo. —No estoy seguro porqué, pero ya no estoy tan preocupado por mi posición. Debe… debe haber alguna forma.

Ella frunció el entrecejo, y luego miró sus manos, —No puedo creer que Itachi quiera hacerlo. Él enserio no parece ese tipo de persona. ¿Estás seguro —hizo una pausa— que interpretaste sus palabras correctamente?

Fuego titiló en sus ojos. —¿Estás diciendo que confías más en él que en mí?

—¡No! —exclamó, —Dios, Sasuke, nunca dije nada con ese efecto. Honestamente. Mira, confió en _ti_, ¿de acuerdo? Y si enserio crees eso, entonces igual y puede ser así. Sólo estoy preguntando porque bueno, todos cometemos errores. Tú, yo, Itachi. Es sólo que no quiero tirar a la basura la idea de que él puede ser una buena persona, porque incluso si cometió errores, eso no lo hace automáticamente una _mala_ persona. ¿Estás seguro que no tiene algún plan secreto o algo así?

Sasuke suspiró con cautela. —Lo he conocido toda mi vida, Sakura. No creo que sea posible para alguien mentir_ toda _su vida.

Al escuchar esto, Sakura estuvo de repente callada y un destello de agonía bañó sus ojos por una fracción de segundo antes de desaparecer por completo. —Nunca sabes, Sasuke. El malo puede ser el bueno al final, mientras que el bueno… puedo ser el malo al final. La gente tiene máscaras, Sasuke. Máscaras y secretos.

—Como tú, supongo —replicó Sasuke, un poco acalorado. —Tienes cosas que quieres esconder de mí.

Al escuchar la acusación en su voz, se enderezó y lo miró a la defensiva. —¡Eso es porque no te conciernen!

—¿Y piensas que todo lo de Itachi te concierne a _ti_? —preguntó con brusquedad. —No te concierne, Sakura, no tiene nada que ver contigo. Así que responde esto: ¿Por qué te lo estoy contando?

—Porque… —flaqueó, —Porque me _preocupo_ por ti, Sasuke, y lo sabes.

—Eso es cierto —dijo, —Porque te preocupas por mí. Así que dime, ¿no me preocupo yo por ti?

Sakura se congeló.

—Tú responde, Sakura.

—Yo… tú… yo no… —se detuvo, inhalando profundamente, y preguntó, —¿Te preocupas por mí?

Sasuke se inclinó hacia ella hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al mismo nivel, oscuridad a luz, —¿Qué crees _tú_, Sakura?

Se mordió el labio con duda, —¿Tengo permiso para pensar que sí?

Él frunció el entrecejo. Y luego la fulminó. Y luego frunció el entrecejo de nuevo. —¿Enserio necesitas que te _deletree_ todo?

—Sí. No —frunció el entrecejo. —¿Quizás?

Presionando los labios fuertemente, la fulminó, ojos obsidiana perforándola profundamente. —Dime qué pasó primero.

Ella dudó. —¿Enserio quieres saber?

Un asentimiento de cabeza.

—¿Incluso si no tiene nada que ver contigo?

Otro asentimiento de cabeza, esta vez acompañado de un gruñido.

Sakura suspiró, y miró sus manos por un rato, antes de finalmente alzar la mirada y encontrarse con los ojos de Sasuke. —Hoy me encontré con mi prima.

De acuerdo, nada demasiado sorprendente. Todavía. Sasuke esperó.

—Mi prima quiere que yo trabaje para ellos —esto era cierto, aunque había demasiado significado oculto. Pero Sasuke no tenía porqué saber eso, y Sakura no quiso entrar en más detalles. —No quiero, pero siento que mi mamá querría que sí lo hiciera —también cierto, porque Honoka _había_ querido reparar sus lazos familiares, y esto se veía como una gran oportunidad para hacerlo. Tomarla significaría ser fiel a su mamá y a la auténtica sangre que corría en sus venas, pero también significaría traicionarse a sí misma, porque ser asesora de finanzas no era su trabajo soñado. Nunca lo fue. Sólo lo tomó en la universidad porque en ese tiempo, no sabía qué tomar y era particularmente buena en esa área. —Es sólo que… me está matando por dentro, pensar en ello, eso es todo.

—¿Y por qué te está matando?

Sakura repasó la lista de razones en su cabeza, y luego suspiró y decidió contarle la verdad. —Enserio no quiero, porque amo mi trabajo ahora y no me veo trabajando como una… como una asesora en finanzas —hizo una mueca, —Lo creas o no, esa fue mi carrera en la universidad.

Sasuke enarcó las cejas, —Realmente no te veo como una asesora de finanzas.

—Soy muy buena en ello —sonrió débilmente, —Es sólo… es sólo que enserio no me gusta. No lo disfruto.

—Entonces no lo tomes —le dijo, con total naturalidad.

—No es así de fácil.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque mi mamá querría que lo tomara —explicó, con duda, —Nosotros… nosotros no tenemos una muy buena relación con nuestra familia _grande_. Ya que la oferta de trabajo es… bueno, ya que ofrece la oportunidad de arreglar la relación con nuestra familia grande, supongo que ella querría que lo tomara. Pero no quiero, porque aparte de que no me veo trabajando como una asesora en finanzas… tampoco me veo con mi familia grande. Ellos son, uh, gente no muy agradable.

La miró con curiosidad, —¿Gente no muy agradable?

—Son adictos al trabajo y se preocupan principalmente por su reputación, su dinero… su apellido, su lugar en la sociedad —hizo una pausa, —Todas esas cosas.

Sasuke sonrió socarrón. —Eso suena como yo.

—¡Tú no eres así en lo absoluto! —protestó Sakura con alarma, —Eres mucho más que eso.

Él se encogió de hombros, pero no dijo nada para concordar o discrepar.

—¡Sasuke!

—¿Qué?

—Eres mucho más que eso —repitió. —Mucho más.

La miró, callado por un momento, y luego preguntó, —¿Qué vas hacer?

—¿Para qué? ¿Para convencerte? —preguntó, y cuando él negó con la cabeza con diversión, continuó, —Oh. Sobre eso. Sí, bueno…

—¿Bueno? —motivó.

—¿Qué es lo que _tú_ vas hacer con Itachi? —regresó la pregunta.

—Haré lo que tenga que hacer —respondió en tono grave, —Si tengo que luchar por la compañía, entonces lo haré.

—Bien —tomó su mano y le dio un apretón con brevedad, —Si quieres algo, _lucha _por ello. Eso… eso también va para mí.

Él observó sus dedos entrelazados y pasó su pulgar en el dorso de la mano de Sakura, —¿Qué es lo que tú quieres, Sakura?

—Todavía no lo sé —dijo, pero luego sonrió, —Pero lo descubriré.

—Bien —regresó, y ella sintió cómo él le dio un apretón a su mano con gentileza. —Eso está muy, muy bien.

.

.

.

**tbc.**

—

* * *

.

Perdón por la larga espera, pero con eso de exámenes de admisión, viajes a otros estados y eso... no he podido entregar el cien por ciento a estas maravillas. Espero puedan entender. (:

Todavía no he editado esto, pero lo haré más tarde ya que ahorita yo tener que irme.

Espero que les haya gustado. Y, bueno, ya vieron quién fue la persona que llamó a Sakura.

Ah, a partir de aquí las cosas irán complicándose un poco. Pero nada de gravedad.

Por cierto, por lo que vi, la autora original ya está volviendo a subir la historia. Sin embargo, ha cambiado frases y diálogos, pero nada trascendental. Está en el capítulo dos.

Otra cosa, como ya se está planeando en mi grupo una cena de navidad con intercambio de regalos y eso, he decidido que me regalen un libro ya que podemos decir como qué cosas nos pueden regalar de preferencia. ¿Tienen libros que puedan recomendarme? Que ahorita no puedo encontrar alguno que me llame tanto la atención como para ponerlo.

.

Bueno, bueno. ¿Alguien quiere una galleta o un sasupeluche mexicano?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	13. De más secretos y diferencias

—

**Trece.**

_De más secretos y diferencias_

.

.

.

—Encuentro muy interesante que ya no estés tan dedicado a trabajar como solías ser, Sasuke.

Ligeramente sorprendido por la repetina afirmación, Sasuke alzó la vista hacia la fuente de la voz. Su mandíbula se endureció cuando encontró a Itachi parado en la entrada, ojos oscuros impasibles, mirada enfocada en él. No había esperado verlo en la oficina a tan altas horas de la noche.

—Itachi.

_Algo_ destelló en los ojos de Itachi. —Queridísimo hermano.

—¿Queridísimo hermano? —repitió Sasuke con brusquedad, el sarcasmo goteando en su voz, —¿Así es como me llamas en frente de otros?

Ignorando sus palabras, el Uchiha mayor entró a la habitación y se sentó en la silla frente a Sasuke. Luego de un prolongado silencio, tomó un documento de la mesa y lo escaneó. —Bueno —dijo, —Parece que estás manejando la compañía bastante bien, incluso sin mí.

—No me diste otra opción.

Itachi observó a Sasuke, —¿Hubieras querido una opción, Sasuke?

La mano de Sasuke se congeló a la mitad de firmar otro documento. Rugió, —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si no me equivoco —comenzó Itachi, su rostro ilegible, —_Tú_ eras el que quería la compañía. No te di una opción porque no habías querido una opción, Sasuke. Querías la compañía, así que te di la compañía —una misteriosa sonrisa de lado curvó sus labios mientras agregaba, —Por una limitada cantidad de tiempo, por supuesto. Siempre recuperaré lo que por derecho me pertenece, al igual que tú.

El Uchiha menor estudió a su hermano, sintiéndose enfermo hasta el fondo del estómago. Le disgustaba que fueran tan parecidos, tanto en apariencia como en personalidad. Si hubiera sido _Itachi_, y no _Sasuke_, estaba seguro que hubiera hecho lo mismo. Le _dolía_ incluso siquiera admitirlo como mucho, incluso para sí mismo, pero probablemente era cierto. También recuperaría lo que por derecho era de él, porque era un _Uchiha_ y eso era lo que… eso era lo que los Uchihas hacían, enserio. Sin piedad y sin compasión recuperar lo que fuera y todo lo que se supusiera fuera de ellos pero que no les perteneciera. La aceptación nunca había sido su punto fuerte, si y _especialmente_ si su orgullo hubiera sido pisoteado.

Pero no de esta forma.

—Te fuiste —escupió Sasuke, cerrando el puño fuertemente bajo la mesa, —Te _fuiste_, cabrón, y no me dejaste opción. ¿Pensaste que era fácil? ¿Pensaste que _quería_ quitarte la compañía? No quería, Itachi, y para tu información, la compañía era _de nosotros_. No tuya. No mía. _De nosotros_. La dejaron para _nosotros_. Yo… —se detuvo, dudando por una fracción de segundo pero sabiendo que no tenía otra forma de retractarse de esto. —Vi su testamento original.

—Ya sé.

—¿Tú _sabes_?

Itachi se levantó y miró por la ventana, su espalda dando a Sasuke. —Yo también he visto el testamento original.

—¿Cuándo?

—Después del accidente.

—Y no me dijiste —escupió Sasuke amargamente, —No me dijiste, y te _fuiste_. Pero qué—pero qué _cobarde_ eres, cabrón. ¿A qué le tenías miedo?

Una amarga sonrisa adornó los labios de Itachi, pero no se atrevió a girarse para mostrársela a su hermano menor. —Lo que viste fue su primer testamento, Sasuke.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Sasuke, ojos ónices entrecerrándose. Estaba tan seguro de haber visto el correcto. Había sido muy claro y muy preciso al hablar con el abogado de la familia, Ichinose Kurama, asegurándose de que las cosas fueran tan bien como pudieran ir. Lo había visto con sus propios ojos y estaba tan seguro de que no había habido ningún problema. A menos… a menos que hubiera pasado por alto algo. —¿Itachi?

—Su primer testamento —dijo Itachi, un poco cauteloso. —Escribieron otro después de ese. Lo que tú viste era original, sí, pero no es su… no es _ese_ —alzó la vista y se encontró con la de Sasuke, —Ichinose no ha sido completamente honesto contigo, Sasuke.

—¿Qué…

—_Yo le_ pedí que escondiera algunas… ah, verdades sensibles de ti.

—Le pediste que _mintiera_ —el rostro de Sasuke se ensombreció. —Qué _carajos_…

—Probablemente no fue la mejor decisión que tomé —aceptó Itachi, girándose para mirar a Sasuke, —Pero tenía qué. Me aseguré de que vieras el primer testamento y sólo el primer testamento antes de que te dejara con la compañía, Sasuke. Todo estaba planeado. _Yo_ lo planeé. Ichinose fue lo suficientemente amable como para ayudarme, pero sólo después de convencerlo de que era lo mejor. Era lo mejor para_ ti_.

—_¿Por qué?_

—No viste los documentos legales de la compañía, ¿cierto? —preguntó en respuesta Itachi, y cuando los ojos de Sasuke se ensancharon y un destello de frustración titiló en sus ojos, sonrió con ironía. Ambos _eran_ realmente muy, muy parecidos entre sí. —Yo creo que no. Hice que Ichinose los tuviera a salvo para que ni siquiera tú los pudieras ver, porque era mejor que tú… no los vieras —la sonrisa desapareció y fue reemplazada por una solemnidad que Sasuke no había notado poseyera su hermano, —Sin embargo, ya casi no tenemos tiempo.

—¿De qué _jodidos demonios_ me estás hablando? —preguntó Sasuke, frunciendo el entrecejo, —¿Qué diablos es lo que no sé?

—La compañía no nos pertenece a nosotros, Sasuke —contestó Itachi, —Bueno, al menos en _este instante_ sí, pero pronto le pertenecerá a alguien más. Tenemos un límite de tiempo hasta que se le sea dada a alguien más.

Sasuke contuvo otro gruñido. —¿Quién?

Itachi suspiró con pesadez, masajeando su frente. Había deseado que hubiera una forma fácil para sortearlo, pero su hermano estaba tan tercamente frustrado como él lo estuvo, mucho años atrás, cuando descubrió lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo detrás de escena. Irse no había sido la mejor decisión que tomó. De hecho, pudo haber sido una de los peores y su más grande arrepentimiento. Regresar ahora era la única opción que conocía, regresar y salvar _todo_ antes de que cayera en ruinas. Era el hermano mayor, después de todo, y era su trabajo proteger a su hermano menor, sin importar lo mucho que este último lo detestara.

Y el primer paso era contarle la verdad, incluso si fuera la más fea que Itachi supiera.

—Uchiha Madara.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Sasuke se congeló, la sangre drenándose de su rostro mientras cerraba los puños, mandíbula endureciéndose. —¿Qué?

—Sí, Sasuke —respondió Itachi, sonriendo con acerbidad. —Tú y yo—hemos sido traicionados por nuestra propia sangre.

—¿Cómo…

—Movió algunos hilos —interrumpió el Uchiha mayor antes de que Sasuke pudiera preguntar_ cómo_ y _porqué_ y todo lo demás. _Tenía _que comprender. _Tenía_ qué. Tenían que trabajar juntos para salir de esta vivos, ni qué hablar de _ganarla_. —Hizo que nuestros papás firmaran algunos documentos. Tergiversó la verdad, difundió palabras falsas… —se detuvo, su rostro huraño cuando continuó, —Y amenazó sus vidas. Uchiha Madara es un hombre mucho más capaz—_mucho, mucho más_ capaz—de lo que demuestra, especialmente cuando se trata de utilizar sus recursos para obtener lo que quiere.

—¿Cómo sabes esto, Itachi?

—No nací ayer, Sasuke —fue la solemne y agria respuesta. —Tú, de todas las personas, necesita saber que incluso si es el hermano menor de nuestro padre y fueron educados por las mismas personas, no significa que él tenga los mismo valores. El dinero es algo escalofriante, así como el poder. Demasiado de ambos puede tornar al bueno en malo, el incontrolable deseo de ganar lo que no debiera ganar y destruir sin piedad todos lo que esté en el camino. En este instante, lo que se interpone entre él y eso que él no debiera ganar eres tú, Sasuke —cuando Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, Itachi continuó, —Hablé con los ancianos, y han aceptado que has trabajado duro para esta compañía. Incluso si la voluntad de nuestros padres dice que Madara la heredará luego de un número de años, no debería ser muy difícil convencerlos de que eres el único al que toda esta cosa de alguna manera_ todavía_ le pertenece por todo el esfuerzo que has puesto. Es por eso que creo que debes trabajar más duro, convencerlos aun más de que eres suficientemente importante para que así ellos luchen para que te quedes, incluso si a Madara le pertenece.

Sasuke estaba incrédulo. —¿Estás _ayudándome_?

—¿Es tan difícil de creer?

—_Sí _—regresó la respuesta. —Te fuiste, Itachi. Joder, te _fuiste._ Si hubieras querido ayudar, te hubieras quedado—y me hubieras contado la verdad.

—Era joven.

—Era aun_ más joven_.

Itachi sonrió con ironía. —Si pudiera regresar el tiempo, pequeño hermano, lo haría.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Sería muy fácil si después de esto, perdonaba a Itachi. Sin importar lo que pasó, era real. El abandono, la traición, el dolor de ser dejado—todo eso era real.

Real y _crudo_.

—No regresé para arreglar las cosas contigo, Sasuke —dijo Itachi de repente, ojos brillando con tantas emociones al mismo tiempo que Sasuke no pudo leerlas. —Confesaría mi esperanza por la posibilidad de hacerlo, pero no me atrevo a pensar que las cosas volverán a estar bien entre nosotros de nuevo. Todo lo que estoy pidiendo de ti en este momento es que trabajes conmigo para salvar la compañía para la que trabajaron arduamente nuestros padres para que no caiga en la manos de alguien codicioso e indigno de ella, alguien que sólo aprecia el valor financiero y nada más, alguien a quien le importa poco o nada la empresa.

Los ojos que lo observaron estaban cuidadosamente llenos de curiosidad. —¿Por qué debería creerte?

Itachi observó a Sasuke con una expresión pensativa en su rostro. —¿Quieres salvar la compañía?

—Madara ha sido mucho más que servicial en todo este tiempo —respondió Sasuke, su voz suave. —Es bueno en lo que hace y sus esfuerzos para la compañía han sido en su mayoría exitosos. Ha probado ser extremadamente leal a los Uchihas, tanto en apellido como en acción —hizo una pausa, y miró a Itachi con dureza, —¿Debería recordarte que tú eres el que _no lo ha sido_?

Un sonrisa de lado agració los labios de Itachi, una de diversión y… ¿satisfacción? Casi riendo, dijo, —Hablando como un verdadero Uchiha.

Para su sorpresa, Sasuke también sonrió de lado. Y luego se tornó serio, —Haré una cita con Ichinose mañana y… poner las cosas en orden —le dijo entonces, —Pero quiero ver todo, y eso significa _todo_. No más hechos escondidos, no más sorpresas, no más secretos familiares. Jura por tu vida que todo lo que vea mañana es cierto y todo lo que haya ahí.

—¿Esto significa que me crees?

—No —la respuesta regresó más rápido que un relámpago en un día lluvioso, pero lo que vino después fue _cas_i suficiente para Itachi. —Pero estoy dispuesto a escuchar—sólo si estás diciendo la verdad.

Itachi desvió la mirada y rió por lo bajo. —Has crecido, ¿no?

—Siempre he sido de esta forma.

—No —sus ojos se suavizaron sólo un poco, apenas visible incluso para Sasuke, —Has crecido. Has cambiado. El antiguo Sasuke no me hubiera dado el tiempo de su día. Ni siquiera consideraría lo que estoy diciendo, porque él era impulsivo y no le gustaba pensar que hay veces en que hay cosas bajo las fachadas —se detuvo, y luego remarcó, —Quien sea que te haya cambiado, mi pequeño hermano, dile a ella que le estoy eternamente agradecido.

—¿Ella? —repitió Sasuke.

—Sí —respondió Itachi, y había en su sonrisa pícara algo que le hacía pensar a Sasuke que él sabía algo que él no, —Envíale mi agradecimiento—ya sabes de quién estoy hablando.

El menor de los Uchiha frunció el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada, tan sólo observando en silencio a Itachi abandonar el lugar. Lo _mataría_ primero admitirlo, pero Itachi lo _conocía _bastante bien. Supuso que tan sólo era natural que lo hiciera. Después de todo, _habían_ pasado la mayor parte de su vida juntos. Aun así. Que él supiera que _Sasuke_ sabía a quién se refería, que comprendiera tan bien _qué_ había cambiado y todos los porqués y cómos, y realmente saber _quién_…

Quizás era más transparente de lo que creía.

xx

—Itachi dijo que te encontraría aquí.

La cabeza de Sasuke se alzó con brusquedad de los documentos que estaba estudiando, sorprendido cuando vio Ino parada en la entrada. Una sonrisa de lado curvó sus labios cuando ella entró a la oficina, tomando su asiento en la mesa, sus brillantes ojos azules pensativos.

—Lo viste.

—Sí —sonrió Ino, —Lo hice. Parece estar bien.

Sasuke estuvo callado por un rato. —¿Todavía lo amas?

—¡No! —fue la rápida respuesta, sus ojos ensanchándose con sorpresa y en sus labios floreciendo una sonrisa divertida, —Oh, Dios, Sasuke, ¡_no_! No estoy _enamorada_ de él. Lo amo, sí, pero ciertamente no en la forma que pensaste. Lo amo como te amo a ti. Es como el hermano mayor que quise tener cuando era una niña pequeña, sabes, y… sí… —se detuvo con inquietud, —¿Estás bien?

—Sí —le regresó la mirada con socarronería, decidiendo mantener su previa conversación con Itachi lejos de su mente hasta que tuviera algo de tiempo a solas para sí mismo, —¿Hay alguna razón por la que no debería estarlo?

—¿El regreso de Itachi? —supuso, y cuando él enarcó las cejas, continuó, —¿Está mal estar preocupada? Todavía eres mi mejor amigo, después de todo, una de las personas que más me importa… y no quiero verte lastimado.

La diversión inundó sus ojos. —Así como tampoco quieres verlo a él lastimado.

—Yo…

—Ino.

La rubia dudó, —¿Sí?

—¿Por qué confías en mí?

Ante la repentina pregunta, Ino parpadeó. —Perdón, ¿qué?

—¿Por qué confías en mí? —repitió Sasuke, pronunciando cada sílaba con claridad.

—¿Es esta una pregunta capciosa?

—No.

—Yo… —lo miró, y luego sonrió, —Confío en ti porque tú eres _tú_, Sasuke.

—De acuerdo —dijo, —¿Entonces por qué confías en Itachi?

—Porque él es él —respondió Ino con simpleza. —Confío en ustedes dos. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré. Porque tú eres, bueno, _tú_. Y porque Itachi es él. Porque somos amigos. Porque siempre han estado ahí para mí desde el principio y no podría perdonarme si no estuviera ahí para ustedes en absoluto. Porque… porque me importan, y porque no los quiero ver lastimados.

Sasuke jugó con la pluma entre sus dedos por un largo, largo tiempo, su mirada en ella antes de moverse hacia Ino, y luego en la pluma de nuevo, y luego en ella de nuevo.

Y luego lo golpeó.

Había una diferencia entre Ino y… y _Sakura_. Había una diferencia tan grande que no podía creer que lo pasó por alto la primera vez. Ino aceptaba lo que _otros_ le decían y lo creía y nunca lo cuestionaba, quizás porque muchas _otras personas_ le decían lo mismo. Ella creyó que _él _le quitó la compañía a _Itachi_, lo aceptó, lo creyó, nunca lo cuestionó, y Sakura… Sakura nunca lo hizo. Sakura confió en él, confió en que él era _bueno_ desde el principio, confió en lo que _él_ dijo y no en lo que _Itachi_ dijo.

Confió en él desde el principio—incluso aunque fue un idiota conspirador, un cabrón malo que no tuvo modales en lo absoluto, un estúpido imbécil que se comportó como si le perteneciera el mundo.

Confió en él.

_Confió en él_.

Y con suerte, confiaría en él hasta el final.

_Tú tonto_, una voz dentro de él dijo, _no_ siempre _tiene que terminar_.

—¿Sasuke?

Su cabeza se alzó con brusquedad y miró a Ino. —Tengo que irme.

—¿Eh? —ella pareció confundida, —¿A dónde?

—Te veo después, Ino.

Parpadeando, Ino sólo asintió, observando con perplejidad a Sasuke salir apresurado de la oficina, dejando su trabajo sin atender sobre la mesa.

xx

Tenía que ver a Sakura.

En realidad, no estaba seguro porqué. Tan sólo tenía que verla. Quería verla y decirle que… ¿qué? Ni siquiera lo sabía. No tenía idea de qué le diría, qué le pediría; no tenía idea de qué pasaría cuando la viera. Tan sólo sabía que por ahora, tenía que verla. Y quizás cuando lo _hiciera_, entendería porqué _necesitaba_ verla con tantas ganas.

Sasuke alzó su mano, apunto de tocar la puerta, pero luego se congeló, ya que la puerta ya había sido abierta con un suave click, revelando a Sakura adentro.

Ella parpadeó. —¿Sasuke?

Sasuke regresó la mirada con calma, —Hola.

—Hola —respondió, —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Yo…

—Sakura —una voz llegó de atrás de ella antes de que Sasuke pudiera terminar. Una voz masculina, y luego un hombre apareció detrás de su hombro. Mientras venía a estar cara a cara con Sasuke, una sonrisa socarrona curvó sus labios. Sus ojos eran oscuros, muy, muy oscuros, y la diversión bailando en ellos fue una razón que Sasuke encontró incomprensible. —¿Quién es él?

Sakura pareció querer morir justo después. Y luego procedió con las presentaciones.

—Sasuke, este es Sai. Sai, este es Sasuke.

.

.

.

**tbc.**

—

* * *

.

Después de unas desmerecidas vacaciones a causa de exámenes y proyectos, regreso con otro capítulo de esta historia. Finalmente. Así que ya vayan dejando de lado las bombas y las antorchas. (:

Todavía no he editado esto, pero lo haré más tarde ya que ahorita yo tener que irme a fiesta de una de mis Besties.

Espero que les haya gustado. Y, bueno, el final quedó en cliffhanger, ¿a qué no? ^^

.

Bueno, bueno. ¿Alguien quiere una galleta o un sasupeluche mexicano?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	14. De celos tontos y pláticas de medianoche

—

**Catorce.**

_De celos insignificantes y pláticas de medianoche_

.

.

.

—Sasuke, este es Sai. Sai, este es Sasuke.

De acuerdo, pensó Sasuke. Así que este era el exnovio de Sakura. Había escuchado de él varias veces atrás. Este hombre era el que ella aseguraba 'no haber superado todavía'. El que había sido su mejor amigo durante toda la preparatoria y luego en universidad y, en ese tiempo, que la entendía mejor que ella misma. El que la había hecho sufrir la más terrible y dolorosa ruptura de todos los tiempos.

¿Pero qué _malditos demonios jodidos _estaba haciendo él aquí?

—Um —comenzó Sakura, pero de inmediato se calló, mordiéndose el labio inferior, sus ojos cambiando de Sasuke a Sai.

—Hola —dijo suavemente, extendiendo una mano hacia Sasuke mientras sonreía, —¿Uchiha Sasuke, cierto? Arakaki Sai. Por favor, sólo llámame Sai.

Sasuke tomó la mano, sus labios presionados en una fina línea. Desde el rabillo de su ojo, pudo ver que Sakura se estaba cubriendo el rostro con sus manos.

—Bueno, ya me voy, Sakura —dijo Sai, girándose a Sakura. —Espero verte pronto. Ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

—Por supuesto —Sakura bajó las manos y trató de sonreírle, —Gracias, Sai.

—No hay problema —le regresó el hombre con facilidad, asintiendo hacia Sasuke cuando rozó con él.

Tan pronto como se fue y la puerta estuvo cerrada, Sasuke miró a Sakura, enarcando sus cejas. Hubo un ligero dolor en su pecho que reconoció como esa insignificante emoción conocida como celos, pero no estuvo seguro de dónde había venido. Estar celoso de Sai y Sakura era probablemente la cosa más estúpida de hacer, especialmente después de haber venido sólo para… verla a ella.

_Oh Dios_, pensó Sasuke, cayéndole en cuenta como una tonelada de ladrillos. _Había_ venido sólo para _verla_ a ella. ¿En qué demonios se estaba _convirtiendo_?

—Entonces —Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, evadiendo su intensa mirada, —Um, ese era Sai.

Las cejas de Sasuke se enarcaron aun más, su voz sarcástica, —¿Enserio? No lo sabía.

Ante su tono, ella alzó la cabeza con brusquedad, confundida de repente, —Espera. ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

—¿Hiciste algo malo?

—No… —hizo una pausa con duda, y luego se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, —Al menos, no lo creo.

Él suspiró, como si toda la noción lo hubiera cansado. —No estoy enojado contigo, Sakura.

—¿Enserio? —la pelirrosa lo miró tentativamente, —Porque estás haciendo esa cosa de presionar los labios fuertemente, sabes. ¡Y siempre que haces eso es porque estás enojado!

—Detente —frunció el entrecejo Sasuke. Y luego preguntó, —¿Qué estaba haciendo _él_ aquí?

—¿Sai? —preguntó Sakura, dirigiéndolo a la sala, —Él, uh, vino para preguntarme cómo estaba después de que me dejaste. Hablamos. Nos pusimos al corriente. Lo normal.

—¿A _medianoche_?

Ella le dio un vistazo al reloj, la vergüenza coloreando sus adorables rasgos tan pronto como notó la hora, y Sasuke supo, simplemente supo, que ella no había notado que era medianoche hasta que él lo mencionó. ¿Acaso eso no significaba que se habían divertido hablando que el tiempo no pareció importante? Él no supo qué sentir de esto.

—Bueno… —dudó, y luego decidió cambiar de tema, —¿Ocurre algo malo, Sasuke?

—No —frunció el entrecejo. —Al menos no lo creo. ¿Por qué?

—Es, bueno, medianoche —dijo, mencionando lo obvio, negándose a mirarlo a la cara, —Honestamente no pensé que vendrías a buscarme si no fuese para algo. Pero si nada malo curre, ¡genial! ¿Qué hay de nuevo entonces?

Sasuke la miró, estudiando su rostro con incredulidad, repentinamente ofendido por razones que no pudo entender. —Oh, ¿entonces _Sai _puede venir aquí sólo para _hablar_ contigo y yo no?

—¡No es así! —Sakura hizo una mala cara. —Te estás adelantando a las conclusiones. Por supuesto que puedes. Es sólo que tú, bueno, _no lo haces_.

—¿Realmente necesito una razón para verte? —preguntó, ojos obsidiana perforándola con agresividad. ¿No podía él verla sólo porque quería? Dios. Algunas veces, enserio se preguntaba porque siquiera le _importaba._ Sakura obviamente era demasiado distraída para su propio bien, que estaba lenta pero seguramente convirtiéndose en la muerte de él.

Para su sorpresa y ligero orgullo, sin embargo, ella se sonrojó con su pregunta, murmurando, —No seas tan coqueto.

—_No _estoy coqueteando —replicó, aun más ofendido.

—Bueno —rodó los ojos, pero luego sonrió con picardía. —Enserio no sé, para serte honesta. Es decir, Sai no era _para nada _como tú. Él no hace la parte del coqueteo. Es bastante directo con su punto, innecesariamente directo a veces, pero ya sabes. Él no me _confunde_ como tú lo haces.

Sasuke, sin embargo, lo interpretó completamente de otro modo. —¿Por qué lo estás comparando conmigo?

—¿Lo estoy haciendo? —parpadeó, la diversión apareciendo en sus ojos, —Lo siento.

—Deberías estarlo —aceptó. —Si _él _es mi competencia—no habría competencia alguna en lo absoluto.

—Tsk, tsk, Sasuke, deja de ser tan arrogante —dijo, golpeándolo en el hombreo juguetonamente. —Todavía tienes que superar a Sai, ¿recuerdas? —antes de que Sasuke pudiera seguir replicando, lo interrumpió, —Bueno. Ya que estás aquí y no tienes una meta en particular para cumplir, ¿por qué no me acompañas a ver películas de amor y comer helado? Tenten salió de nuevo. No creo que regrese hasta, bueno, _mucho _más tarde.

—Eso es tan… —se detuvo, buscando una palabra adecuada pero no encontrándola, —femenino.

Sakura enarcó las cejas, —¿Qué tienes en mente entonces?

Él no dijo nada.

—De acuerdo —lo miró pensativa, —¿Podemos comer helado y hablar, si eso es mejor? Tengo helado de café para ti, si no te gusta el pay de queso y fresas —cuando él siguió sin hablar, ella lo fulminó, —Bueno, tendrás que aceptarlo, Uchiha Sasuke. Es Noche de Helado y no hay forma alguna sobre la faz de la tierra que me haga desistir, incluso si son por tus gustos.

Sasuke suspiró, sabiendo que ya había perdido incluso antes de que la pelea siquiera comenzara, y luego procedió a sentarse en el sillón, observando el techo, maldiciéndose en el interior. Esto _no_ era lo que Uchiha Sasuke _hacía_—no siempre, de cualquier forma. Sakura parecía ser capaz de sacar diferentes lados de él que ni él sabía que existiesen, y algunas veces—sólo _algunas veces_—descubría que no le importaba. Mucho.

La pelirrosa sonrió brillantemente mientras entraba en la cocina, saliendo con dos tazas de helado y dos cucharas. Sentándose a su lado, prendió la televisión y pasó los canales, deteniéndose sólo cuando encontró MTV y dejando el control remoto de lado.

Sasuke observó, bastante desconcertado, como bailarines ataviados con poca ropa llenaban la pantalla y comenzaban a mover sus caderas en formas que él no sabía fueran humanamente posibles antes. El entretenimiento de estos días lo sorprendían en formas desagradables, pero no iba a quejarse. Estar a solas con Sakura significaba oportunidad para cuestionarla—interrogarla—, y juzgando por sus recientes conversaciones, era un poco injusto que ella pareciera saber más de él que lo que él sabía de ella. También lo distraía bastante.

Así que el Uchiha decidió comenzar con las más recientes—excepto que él no era mucho de ser sutil. —¿Por qué rompiste con él?

—¿Qué? —parpadeó Sakura y luego se acercó al control, poniendo la televisión en silencio. —Oh, ¿te refieres a Sai?

Él enarcó las cejas, —¿Has tenido otros novios antes de Sai?

—Bueno —rió con ligereza, —Él es el único chico con el que he ido enserio.

—De acuerdo —dijo, y luego esperó.

Ella no habló por unos minutos, y luego se sonrojó profundamente, haciéndolo aun más curioso. Él ya no volvió a peguntar, sin embargo, porque preguntar lo mismo dos veces definitivamente no era lo suyo. En lo absoluto, y tenía que detenerse antes de que las cosas se le saliera de las manos.

—Bueno —comenzó dubitativa, —No es una razón _tan_ grande, en realidad. Nada impactante. Es algo así como que nunca nos pudimos ver… casados. Es decir —se paresuró a agregar, —Hemos sido mejores amigos por tanto tiempo, aunque creo que _estuvimos_ enamorados el uno con el otro, no podíamos vernos después del _ahora_. No podíamos ver nuestro _futuro_, y a los que _podíamos_ ver no involucraba al otro de nosoros dos. Si éramos tan buena pareja, creo que hubiéramos sido capaces de ver nuestro futuro _juntos_.

Sasuke enarcó las cejas, —Esa es una muy… amigable ruptura.

—Supongo —rió con incomodidad, —Pero no lo fue, enserio. Fue realmente incómodo y simplemente… dolía, mirarlo y pensar que no podíamos ser lo que éramos antes de que estuviéramos, bueno —alzó sus dedos al aire para hacer comillas imaginarias para la última palabra, —'Enamorados'.

—Y son amigos ahora.

—No realmente —admitió Sakura, sus voz flaqueando sólo un poco, —Los primeros meses después de romper, difícilmente nos visitábamos. Quería tirar cosas o romper a llorar siempre que él estaba cerca, y él sólo se congelaría, como una estatua. Tomó… algo de tiempo acostumbrarse —continuó lentamente, —Él era mi mejor amigo, Sasuke. Debería ser capaz de entenderlo tanto como él debería ser capaz de entenderme, pero al final, nuestra relación se _volvió _el final de nuestra amistad. Eso fue… bastante devastador. No salgas con tu mejor amigo si no estás seguro que se casaran después —agregó, —No siempre termina bien.

La miró por un largo, largo tiempo, permitiendo que el agrdable silencio se prolongara entre ellos. Realmente no supo porqué había preguntado, enserio. Simplemente quiso. Verla, verlo, _verlos_ juntos lo habían hecho darse cuenta que, aunque él no estaba seguro de qué o cómo se sentía por ella, claramente no la quería ver con alguien más de _esa forma_, y si quería mantenerla alejada de los hombres y realmente _hacerlo bien_, tendría que tomar algunos cuantos pasos necesarios.

Pasos que no estaba seguro de querer dar.

Sakura, por su parte, también pareció perdida en sus pensamientos. Cuando se recompuso, sus ojos jade se llenaron de determinación, —Sasuke, hay algo que te tengo que decir.

—¿Sí?

—Sai… —dudó, —Sai estaba aquí porque…

¿Porque deseó declarar su eterno amor por ella? ¿Porque le pidió que regresaran y ella accedió? ¿Porque quiso _proponerle matrimonio _y ella aceptó? El rostro de Sasuke involuntariamente se oscureció al tener desagradables pensamientos corriendo por su mente. ¿Iba a ser rechazado antes de siquiera _preguntar_?

—Sai estaba aquí porque mi prima lo convenció para ayudarla a _convencerme_ de… ir a trabajar a su compañía —dijo Sakura, finalmente, rompiendo el silencio entre ellos. Cuando la confusión coloreó los normalmente impasibles ojos de Sasuke, ella continuó, —Mi prima Karin tiene un novio que resultó ser uno de los mejores amigos de Sai. Su nombre es Suigetsu. Creo que Karin piensa que todavía seguimos juntos—o incluso si no seguimos juntos, todavía seguimos siendo amigos—así que le pidió convencerme para ir a trabajar para ellos. Fue por eso por lo cual estuvo aquí. Nosotros… hablamos y nos pusimos al corriente, supongo, pero él no vino con ese propósito. Obviamente, nuestra relación ha terminado y cualquier sentimiento romántico que albergábamos por el otro claramente ya no existe. Pero Karin no sabe eso.

—De acuerdo —dijo Sasuke con cuidado, de alguna forma sintiéndose aliviado. Pero después algo atrapó su atención, —Si tu prima fue tan lejos sólo para tenerte en la compañía, entonces debe significar mucho para ella.

—No para ella —admitió Sakura, un pequeño indicio de agotamiento en su voz, —No podría importarle menos en qué ando metida. Realmente no tenemos ese tipo de relación ni somos amigables entre nosotras. Ella deja recados de parte de mi Abuelo, y… creo, _creo_, para mi Abuelo, mi llegada a la compañía significaría mucho. Cosa que… no es buena, porque él es… él es despiadado. Y frío. Y estrictamente de negocios —sus ojos se ensombrecieron con agonía y su voz tembló, —Y totalmente una persona que no quiero ver _jamás_.

—Sakura…

—S-sai dijo que si yo no… que si no voy a verlo —interrumpió, su voz débil, —Si no voy a verlo, él me obligará ir hacia él. Y eso significa… eso probablemente significa que encontrará a mi mamá —tragó saliva, —No quiero que la vea. No después de… no después de… no _después de_. Él no tiene ese derecho.

—¿No después de qué? —preguntó, incapaz de detenerse.

—No después de correrla muchos años atrás —respondió, juntando sus manos fuertemente sobre su regazo, —No después de dejarla en la calle, no después de eliminar su nombre de la familia y declararla prácticamente _muerta_ al público. No después de…

Sasuke tomó su mano y su pulgar se movió suavemente sobre la palma de su mano, efectivamente silenciándola.

Tomando una profunda bocanada de aire, Sakura negó con la cabeza, tratando de aclarar su mente. —Él no tiene ese derecho —repitió, con más firmeza esta vez, —No después de la forma en que la trató.

Él la observó, odiando la forma en que la frustración se reflejó en cada centímetro de su rostro, odiando la forma en que sus ojos relucían con lágrimas que se negraban a caer, odiando lo _vulnerable_ que se veía. Despitado de cómo consolarla, le dio un apretón a su mano.

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida de la repentina calidez cubriendo sus dedos, pero después una débil sonrisa curveó sus labios. —Creo que se lo voy a contar a mi mamá.

—¿Sí?

—Sí —dijo, —Realmente no veo ninguna forma fácil de salir de esto. Él simplemente… encontrará una forma de ubicarla. Y ella es la que… quiere reparar nuestros lazos familiares. No estoy de acuerdo —dijo rápidamente, —Pero no puedo imaginar dejar una oportunidad que ella ha estado esperando ir sólo así.

Sasuke sólo asintió. Por un lado, realmente quería _hacer algo _y ayudarla, pero por el otro, esto era un asunto familiar en el que se estaba entrometiendo, y años de experiencia le habían enseñado a Sasuke que si había un problema sensible con las personas algunas veces, eso era su familia. Ahora eso era algo que intentaría evitar tanto como fuese posible. Con Sakura, sin embargo, la evasión era imposible. Maldito fuera su deseo de saber—¿de dónde había venido _eso_?

—Lo siento —dijo de repente, rompiendo su hilo de pensamientos.

Regresó a la realidad de inmediato. —¿Por qué?

—Se supone que debemos comer helado y sólo, ya sabes, _hablar_ —rió, haciendo un gesto a las tazas de helado sin tocar sobre le mesita de la sala.

—Esto _es_ hablar.

—Sí, pero no el tipo de plática que quiero tener contigo —sonrió.

Él ignoró la picardía en sus ojos, —Puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea.

—Ya sé —sus ojos esmeraldas se suavizaron, —Y lo aprecio. Pero preferiría no nublar tu mente con miles de cosas que son… que deberían ser resueltas por mí y sólo por mí. Incluso sí, bueno —se detuvo y se sonrojó, —Incluso si te preocupas por mí.

Él luchó contra la necesidad de sonreír, medio fallando, y terminando con un mohín en cambio. —Bueno…

Ella se acercó y dejó un rápido beso en su mejilla, dejándolo sin palabras, —Gracias por escuchar mis quejas, Sasuke.

Sasuke estuvo demasiado sorprendido como para siquiera comenzar a pensar en algo para decir.

—¿Sabes cuál es el remedio más rápido cuando se está siendo estúpido, como yo? —preguntó.

—¿Cuál? —frunció el entrecejo, —Y no estás siendo estúpida.

Ella ignoró su afirmación y sonrió abiertamente, dándole el derretido helado de café, —Este.

Con un poco de resentimiento, lo aceptó y tomó la cuchara, observando la taza como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas. Ella rió y asintió, obligándolo a abrir la taza para comer. Mientras le quitaba el mute a la televisión, él ponderó sobre contarle o no sobre su reunión con Itachi tan sólo una hora atrás. Pero viéndola relajada, finalmente, después de ver un lado vulnerable de ella, hizo que Sasuke eligiera no hacerlo. Tendría tiempo, decidió, y podía esperar. Vería a Ichinose mañana y tan sólo… lo tomaría desde ahí. Ella no necesitaba saber eso—no hasta que resolviera su propio problema primero. No quería complicarla más de lo que ya estaba.

Era un poco más de las dos AM cuando Sasuke decidió irse a casa.

—Sólo vete a dormir —le dijo, viendo cómo Sakura luchaba por levantarse del sofá, viéndose positivamente somnolienta y mortalmente agotada. —Cerraré la puerta detrás de mí.

—Está bien —bostezó, estrechando sus manos mientras caminaban juntos hacia la puerta. —Has sido tan amable hoy que te mereces un premio. ¿Qué quieres?

Él se detuvo ante esto, considerándolo por un breve momento. —¿Puede ser lo que sea?

Ella se tambaleó hacia el vestíbulo, apoyándose en la pared para sostenerse, ya casi medio dormida, mientras aceptaba, —Puede ser lo que sea.

—Oh —dijo. —Entonces cierra tus ojos.

—¿Me cargarás hasta la cama?*—dijo.

Sasuke casi sonríe de lado. Incluso en su estado de somnolencia, ella todavía tenía ese lado suyo. —No. Pesas mucho.

Sus ojos jade se ensancharon sólo un poco, tanto como su cuerpo se lo permitió. —He perdido algo de peso desde… desde entonces —protestó, recordando la noche en que se quedó dormida en su departamento, y por asociación, la mañana que la siguió.

—Bueno… —se detuvo de nuevo, pretendiendo darle algo de cavilación, y luego le sonrió con socarronería, —Quizás.

Fue el turno de ella para detenerse a considerar sus palabras. Ella ladeó su cabeza y frunció el entrecejo. —No —dijo entonces, —No quiero que me cargues.

—Eso es un alivio —concordó, más divertido que nada. Dio unos pasos más cerca y tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos, —Cierra tus ojos, Sakura.

—Mm-hmm —masculló, sus párpados cerrándose obedientemente.

Sasuke se acercó más, y para sorpresa de ella, rozó sus labios sobre su frente en un rápido y suave movimiento. Los ojos de ella se abrieron, y luego se ensancharon, toda la somnolencia corrida de su sistema. Ella estuvo a punto de protestar cuando sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, los brazos de él rodeando su cintura. Involuntariamente, cerró sus ojos de nuevo y suspiró en su beso, derritiéndose en su agarre.

Y luego la soltó, sintiendo un arranque de orgullo varonil cuando ella respiró entrecortadamente, sin aliento.

—Entonces —comenzó, —El pay de queso y fresas no es tan malo.

Ella se sonrojó de forma adorable cuando entendió la implicación detrás de sus palabras, y luego lo fulminó, aunque el poder de la fulminada fue efectivamente reducida a menos del diez por ciento debido a que ella estaba tan roja como un tomate.

—Así que eso fue la primera mitad de mi premio —dijo suavemente, —Reclamaré mi segunda parte pronto.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron aun más si es que era posible. —¡Sasuke!

Sasuke abrió la puerta y rió entre dientes, gustándole cómo ella ahora se veía como una enojada diosa en pijama. —Buenas noches, Sakura.

.

.

.

**tbc.**

—

* * *

*Esa pregunta realmente se traduciría como '¿Me llevarás a la cama?'; pero, obviamente, por la connotación sexual que tiene de esta forma, decidí cambiarla por la que está arriba ya que ese no es el objetivo que se queire conseguir. Está lejos de ese rumbo. Por ahora. (:

.

He visto que realmente ha tenido un buen progreso después de una mala racha en los primeros capítulos. Y, bueno, después de este capítulo ya mejor ni pienso como mejorará. Confíen, chicas, confíen! XD

Que es una historia adorable por tener a un Sasuke tan coqueto y alivianado y a una despistada Sakura. (:

Espero que les haya gustado. Y, bueno, el final quedó adorable, ¿a qué no? ^^

.

_¡Manga's time!_

¡Cómo lo ven! He regresado a mi manga's time ya que ese es... ¡Mi camino ninja!

Haha.

Estoy loqueando. Como siempre.

Bueno, la verdad puse esta sección ya que este último tomo estuvo para morirse de la felicidad y de la tristeza.

¡Hubo naruhina! Sí, sí, ¡SÍ!

Y No. No están leyendo mal, hubo un tierno y adorable naruhina. Ahh... hasta se me pone chinita la piel de sólo recordarlo. Como lo comentamos con una amiga de por aquí, creo que si esta pareja se da (y las posibilidades son muy altas después de este último tomo), guiará a las otras como queremos. Y, bueno, es más posible el sasusaku si a Sasuke se le perdona. *cruza dedos*

Y tristeza porque... Neji murió. Bueno, eso se dio a entender en el manga. Yup. Que por favor no les vaya a dar un paro cardíaco.

.

Les deseo un buen año nuevo y espero que se les cumplan todos sus deseos. Especialmente el de tener a un Sasuke.

Han sido muy pacientes y agradables todas durante este año que se merecen algo. Y yo sé qué. ;D

Mi regalo será peluches de cualquier pesonaje de la serie de Naruto. Le pedí a la fábrica que me hiciera una excepción para que ustedes puedan tener completa su colección de los personajes. Y el dvd de Road To Ninja. (:

.

Bueno, y lo que viene de cajón, ¿alguien quiere un _brownie_ o un _sasupeluche de Año Nuevo_?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	15. De visitas a casa y tomando decisiones

—

**Quince.**

_De visitas a casa y tomando decisiones_

.

.

.

—¿Entonces obtuviste permiso de tu hombre, Sakura?

Sakura parpadeó, y luego lo miró. Sai se deslizó en el asiento a su lado, asentando una taza de café y empujándola hacia ella. Ella la tomó, una nostálgica mirada en su rostro antes de que la vergüenza adornara sus rasgos, un ligero sonrojo coloreando sus mejillas.

—No —admitió finalmente. —Él no sabe que estoy aquí.

—Bueno —enarcó sus cejas, alzando su propia taza de café negro, —¿De qué quieres hablar?

Sakura tragó, y luego respondió con duda, —Necesito un viaje.

—¿A dónde?

—A la casa de mis papás —dijo. A decir verdad, pudo haber tomado un autobus o algo así, pero eso probablemente habría llevado más tiempo del necesario—tiempo que realmente no _tenía_.

Karin le había llamado la noche anterior de nuevo, y esta vez no sólo concertó una reunión, aseguró una entre Sakura y su abuelo para ese día en la noche. Sin necesidad de decirlo, eso le había hecho callar y hacerla entrar en ansiedad, algo que ella enserio, enserio, _enserio_ no necesitaba. Supuso que tan sólo era natural que le pidiera a Sai ir con ella; Tenten estaba ocupada _de nuevo _y Sasuke… si bien Sasuke sabía sobre sus problemas en ese instante, no estuvo segura de que él estuviera listo para la etapa de conoce-a-los-papás, considerando que ni siquiera tenían una relación oficial del tipo. Así que enserio, Sai fue su única esperanza—y el que tuviera _algo_ que ver con la proposición de Karin le hacía querer pedírselo a él.

Sai estuvo callado por un momento, pero después simplemente asintió, —De acuerdo.

—Gracias —sonrió con agradecimiento. —Yo pago el desayuno. Y el almuerzo.

Él simplemente sonrió en esa silenciosa y forzada forma, pero por alguna razón, ella descubrió que no lo importó tanto cómo solía hacerlo. —¿Pero realmente está bien esto? —preguntó, sonando un poco dubitativo por un momento, —Tu amado hombre se pone celoso fácilmente. Parece como que tienes un guardián, Sakura.

Los ojos de Sakura se ensancharon, un poco desconcertada de encontrarse hablando con tanta naturalidad sobre su especiedeenciertomodotalvez novio con su ex-novio, y un poco más que simplemente desconcertada que este último estuviera siendo tan comprensivo. De alguna forma, consiguió recuperar la compostura. —Él realmente no es mi 'hombre' o algo así—es demasiado pronto —sonrió con incomodidad cuando él enarcó las cejas con duda, —Y él tiene un nombre.

—Uchiha Sasuke. Lo conozco, es bastante conocido —aceptó. —Es un buen partido, ¿no?

—Oh, Sai —rodó los ojos, —Todavía es muy pronto como para hablar sobre ese tipo de cosas.

—De acuerdo —se encogió de hombros, y luego se tomó todo el café. Sacando unos billetes de su cartera, se puso de pie, —De todos modos, será mejor que nos vayamos ahora antes de que llegue el tráfico.

—Eso es cierto —aceptó Sakura fácilmente, siguiendo su dirección. —Vamos.

Sai sólo asintió y la sacó del café. No les tomó mucho llegar al carro de Sai y luego de eso, sólo dos o tres horas para llegar a la casa de los papás de Sakura, que estaba bien adentrada en el campo. Una vez que llegaron, salieron del coche. Para su alivio y ligera apreciación, él no le abrió la puerta. Había sido uno de sus chistes privados cuando todavía eran una pareja, y realmente sería tan extraño si él intentaba usar la misma atimaña ahora, cuando ella no tenía bien claro qué eran o qué deberían ser. Era simplemente muy extraño.

—Estamos aquí —habló Sai cuando Sakura se quedó mirando la puerta por más de cinco minutos. —Probablemente quieras tocar la puerta, el timbre, o algo.

—Tocar la puerta —respondió Sakura, un poco jadeante por razones que no pudo comprender. El pánico surgió en su pecho—no porque fuera a ver a sus padres, sino porque estaba a punto de decirles algo que probablemente no les gustaría. —Okaasan odia los timbres, le recuerda al hogar de su antigua familia.

Sabiamente decidiendo no comentar, él se movió para tocar la puerta, el sonido siendo leve y hueco.

Varios minutos después, la puerta fue abierta, y una mujer en sus cincuenta apareció detrás de ella. Su cabello rosa estaba agarrado en un desordenado moño detrás de su cabeza, varios mechones puestos detrás de su oreja. Sus oscuros ojos verde eran dulces y sabios, y el aire que la rodeaba era maternal y acogedor. Sai de inmediato la reconoció como Haruno Honoka, la mamá de Sakura. La mujer de inmediato se acercó para jalar a Sakura en un fuerte abrazo, soltándola sólo para sonreírle a Sai. —¡Hola a ustedes dos! —dijo, su voz alegre, —¡Qué agradable sorpresa!

—Honoka-san —Sai conrió con amabilidad, —¿Como ha estado?

—He estado excelentemente —sonrió abiertamente, —¡Vivir en el campo le ha hecho _maravillas_ a mi salud!

—Es realmente bueno escuchar eso —recalcó Sakura, el alivio fluyendo en su pecho. La algo mala salud de Honoka había sido la principal razón de porqué sus papás se habían movido al campo, aparte del todo seguridad-para-que-no-fueran-rastreados-fácilmente asunto. Mientras Honoka quería enmendarse, el papá de Sakura claramente no quería, pensando que era mejor estar lejos de semejante familia.

Sakura también pensaba lo mismo.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no entran? —preguntó Honoka, haciéndose a un lado para dar paso, —Sólo siéntense y pónganse a gusto.

—Okaasan —Sakura tomó la mano de su mamá y la detuvo antes de que se apresurara a traeles refrescos, galletas o lo que fuera, —Escucha. Hay algo que tengo que decirte y… no estoy segura de que te vaya a gustar.

xx

Sesenta y siete kilómetros lejos de Sakura y Sai, Naruto observaba, con ansiedad, a Sasuke pasearse por la habitación.

Siendo la mano derecha de Sasuke, había escuchado cada detalle sobre Itachi y Madara, habiendo tenido que obligar a Sasuke a contárselo ese mañana. A decir verdad, aunque nunca lo fuera a decir en frente de su mejor amigo, Itachi probablemente tenía razón. Madara _era_ un poco sospechoso, aun más que eso porque _nunca_ cometía errores. Y Naruto, quien había sido seleccionado para supervisar de cerca esa área de la compañía, había pensado que todo el asunto de la perfección que él tenía era algo de lo que se tuviera que estar cauteloso.

Eso no era para decir que Itachi no hubiese sido sospechoso también. Cualquiera en su sano juicio no confiaría en lo que él había dicho sólo así, porque enserio, había hecho cosas terribles en su vida justo como cualquier otro, y ninguna de ellas lo hacía entrañable a los ojos.

Que Sasuke fuera pariente consanguíneo con ambos… algunas veces, Naruto se preguntaba cómo es que Sasuke conseguía mantenerse cuerdo apesar de todo.

Y ahora, con todos los documentos esparcidos sobre la mesa frente a él… Naruto no estuvo tan seguro sobre qué pensar de todo el asunto. Porque si _esto_ era cierto—si esto era cierto, significaría que habían sido engañados, y habían sido engañados exitosamente. Si esto era cierto, significaría que Madara era sin duda alguna más de lo que los ojos veían, mucho más un simple bastardo confabulador sobre el que realmente tenían que mantener los ojos puestos. Si esto era cierto, significaría que Itachi había estado en lo cierto durante todo este tiempo, y lo había estado haciendo _por Sasuke_.

Eso lo mataría, pensó Naruto, una ola de pánico surgiendo en su pecho. Sasuke nunca había sido capaz de aceptar a Itachi y nada relacionado a su hermano mayor fácilmente, y el que Itachi lo hubiera estado haciendo por _Sasuke_ todos estos años simplemente lo… mataría.

—Entonces —comenzó Naruto, alzando el documento justo frente a él. _Contrato de Compra de la Posesión de la Responsabilidad Limitada sobre la Compañía_. Corrió sus ojos sobre el documento, encogiéndose al ver palabras como 'posesión' y 'beneficios' y 'acciones' y tragando cuando encontró 'Uchiha Madara'. Mirando a Sasuke, dijo pasmado, —Entonces. Esto parece bastante real.

—Como un demonio que lo parece —murmuró Sasuke, apoyándose contra el sofá, cerrando los ojos, —Ah, joder.

El rubio suspiró, sus cejas bajando al cambiar de documento. _Contrato de Accionista __— Fecha del Documento _— … Ah, joder, en verdad. —No puedo creerlo —dijo finalmente, —Hemos sido… él nos ha engañado. A todos nosotros. Eso es algo.

—Algo —repitió Sasuke, —Eso es algo.

—Sí —dijo Naruto, —Eso es algo de él al usar esta artimaña contra nosostros. Y eso también es algo de Itachi al esconder algo así de importante y de repente regresar declarando que salvará esto de hundirse en mierda por mucho tiempo —ojeó el documento con cautela y lo puso en la mesa, —Tenemos que hacerlo, Sasuke.

Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo observó la mesa. Era una cosa escucharlo de Itachi, quien le había mentido todos estos años. Era una cosa totalmente diferente el verlo tan evidentemente cierto, justo frente a sus propios ojos.

Ambos Uchiha Fugaku y Uchiha Mikoto habían sido amenazados para vender las acciones de la compañía que poseían a Uchiha Madara, varios meses antes de su muerte accidental. Agregando esas acciones a lo que Madara originalmente poseía, sumaba alrededor de 43 porciento de todas las acciones, haciéndola más larga que la de cualquier otro. Técnicamente, _sí_ poseía la compañía en ese aspecto—la mayoría de las ganancias se iban a él, un beneficio que había ganado injustamente.

Al amenazar a sus _papás_.

Era una receta para desastre, pensó Sasuke, pero tan perfectamente planeado que tanto él como Itachi habían caído en ello. Era muy posible que Madara hubiera calculado todo, comenzando por la innecesaria actitud protectora de Itachi, escondiendo todo de Sasuke, y la reacción de Sasuke hacia la tan llamada 'traición' de su hermano mayor. Era el plan perfecto, la receta perfecta para el desastre perfecto que Madara había querido. El hombre siempre había estado una paso por encima de ellos, y Sasuke lo _odiaba_.

¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan _ciego_?

—Entonces, ¿qué vas hacer ahora, Sasuke?

Sasuke alzó la mirada al escucharlo. No había mucho interrogatorio para hacer en ese aspecto, enserio. Tenía que hacer algo, eso era seguro. No podía dejar a Madara _sólo así_, tan felizmente sumergido en su propio éxito, su éxito _temporal_. Tenía que hacer algo. Podía comprar sus acciones, o al menos ofrecerse, porque Madara no se rendiría tan sólo así. Quítenle las acciones, pero seamos realistas, eso significaría romper el contrato de acuerdo del empleado y eso costaría demasiado dinero y generaría mala publicidad, así que eso tampoco funcionaría.

Su rostro se ensombreció. Debía haber _algo_ que pudiera hacer para salvar todo—

_—¿pero qué? ¿y cómo?_

—No sé —gruñó, y por primera vez en su vida, realmente lo decía enserio, —No tengo ni una jodida idea.

xx

—…y no sé qué hacer —estaba diciendo Sakura, las manos apretadas fuertemente sobre su regazo mientras observaba hacia el frente, vista pegada en la parde detrás del delicado hombro de Honoka. Tomó un profundo respro y se atrevió a mirar a Honoka.

La mujer adulta parecía indiferente, su vista controlada y su espalda erguida mientras escuchaba de cerca las palabras de Sakura, ocasionalmente asintiendo, negando con la cabeza, o riendo entre dientes en esa oh-he-estado-ahí-antes forma suya. Para el alivio de Sakura, no estuvo sorprendida, lo que hubiera sido malo para su salud. En cambio, parecía como si hubiera visto esto venir desde años atrás, pero de alguna forma, Sakura todavía encontraba difícil respirar.

—¿Okaasan? —comenzó, su voz dolorosamente tímida, —Yo… yo lo siento.

—¡Oh, niña tonta! —Honoka exclamó rápidamente, estirándose para darle un apretón a las temblorosas manos de su hija, —¿Por qué te disculpas? No has hecho nada malo.

—Yo sólo… —Sakura frunció el entrecejo, —No estoy segura de qué quieres que haga.

Los ojos de Honoka se suavizaron al escuchar la respuesta. —Pero qué persona tan altruista eres —susurró suavemente, —Pensando en lo que _yo_ quiero que hagas en vez de lo que tú quieres hacer… Sakura, saliste _totalmente_ a tu papá.

—Yo en cambio no soy una persona altruista —Honoka rió, —Me conoces, ¿no? Crecí siendo rica y consentida, cada deseo siendo conncedido. Sé que cambié cuando me enamoré de tu papá, y no lo tendría de otra forma, y tú… tú simplemente eres como él —cuando Sakura no respondió, sonrió y tomó la mano de Sakura con gentileza, —Escúchame, cariño. Deberías hacer lo que crees que es correcto. No pediré nada de ti siempre y cuando consideres lo que vas hacer con mucho, mucho cuidado —le dio un apretón de manos y una pequeña sonrisa abrupta, —Es algo tan de tu abuelo hacer esto.

—¿No… no quieres verlo, Okaasan?

Los labios de Honoka se apretaron ante la pregunta, pero mantuvo la sonrisa floreciendo en su rostro de alguna forma. —Si quiero —dijo en silencio, con arrepentimiento, —Honestamente, enserio, enserio quiero verlo. Es sólo que… no sé. ¿Qué piensas tú, Manabe?

Por primera vez, Manabe, quien había estado en silencio desde el inicio de la conversación a excepción por algunos 'ah's y 'oh's, miró a su esposa. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo, desprovisto de cualquier tipo de emoción, y Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda ante la falta de calidez en su rostro. Este no era el papá que ella conocía y entendía; este era Haruno Manabe, una vez caído y traicionado cuando más necesito la ayuda. Sin embargo, antes de que se diera cuenta, él sonrió ligeramente y se acercó a tocar el hombro de Honoka de forma reconfortante. —Si lo quieres ver —dijo, su voz gentil, y Sakura sintió que conocía al hombre otra vez, —Entonces quizás ya sea tiempo de dejar de huir y encararlo de una vez por todas, Honoka.

—¿Estás diciendo que debería tomar el trabajo? —preguntó Sakura, su voz temblorosa. Estuvo repentinamente alegre de que Sai estuviera esperando afuera. Si la escuchaba ahora, no sería capaz de superar la vergüenza—a excepción de que Sai no era tan malo, enserio. —Porque… —trató de tragar el nudo en su garganta, —Porque si quieres que lo haga, lo haré, Otousan.

Manabe le sonrió a Sakura, —¿Quieres tomar el trabajo?

—¡No! —exclamó de una, —Es, oh, algo en lo que nunca me imaginaría trabajando.

—Entonces quizás no deberías —dijo.

—Sin embargo —comenzó Sakura de nuevo, girándose a su mamá, —¿No significa esto que él está tratando de llegar a ti, Okaasan? ¿No deberíamos… no sé, ¿no quieres darle otra oportunidad?

—Oportunidades, eh —el rostro de Honoka se suavizó con la palabra, —Me pregunto si él realmente está tratando de llegar hacia mí, o si es sólo otra forma de recordarme lo que he sacrificado con el fin de estar con Manabe —se movió para tomar las manos de su esposo y de inmediato los brazos de él envolvieron su fragil figura, apoyándola, —En dado caso, realmente no tenía que hacer eso. Sé muy bien lo que he dejado atrás y estoy segura que no es nada porque lo que tengo con Manabe… daría lo que fuera para mantenerlo —su sonrisa era cálida y pacífica mientras observaba a su esposo, sus ojos jade gentiles y llenos de amor.

Una sonrisa alzó los labios de Sakura al contemplar la escena desarrollándose ante sus ojos, pero luego recordó porqué estaba ahí.

—Escucha, Sakura —comenzó Manabe, su rostro serio, —Tu madre y yo… esto no es nada nuevo para nosotros. Sí, esta es una nueva oportunidad, y sí, _quizás _sea una para lo mejor, pero no queremos que sacrifiques cosas que no quieres. Esto no es tu culpa, y no deberías ser tu la que sacrifique cosas. Todo lo que queremos de ti es que hagas lo que creas correcto. Si quieres tomar el trabajo, entonces tómalo—pero tienes que entender _porqué_ está bien para ti de antemano. Queremos lo mejor para ti, y _nada _sobre nosotros debería entorpecer eso porque no hay nada que queramos más en este mundo que tu felicidad.

Los ojos de Sakura se suavizaron de inmediato, su garganta apretada mientras comenzaba a sentir sus ojos arder, —Gracias, Otousan.

Honoka tomó la mano de Sakura y la puso encima de la Manabe y la suya propia, entrelazándolas todas.

—Te amamos, cariño —dijo suavemente, —Y no importa lo que hagas, recuerda eso, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Me lo prometes?

—Lo prometo —respondió Sakura, su voz un murmullo. Y luego tomó la decisión.

xx

En todos los veinticinco años de su vida, Sai tenía absolutamente clara una cosa sobre Sakura. Y era que siempre que tomaba una decisión, era extremadamente difícil, casi imposible, hacerla cambiar de parecer. No era como que quisiera hacerla cambiar de opinión, porque francamente, no era de su incumbencia, pero por la forma en que ella apretó su bolsa tan fuertemente, su rostro blanco, lo puso tan incómodo que no pudo evitar verla de reojo.

—¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto? —preguntó, el coche desacelerando un poco cuando entraron por la larga entrada Miyazawa. Tan sólo habían pasado el primer punto de seguridad; todavía tenían tiempo de retroceder si ella repentinamente quería.

—Sí —respondió Sakura rápidamente. —Sí, quiero hacer esto.

—De acuerdo —respondió Sai, acelerando un poco más mientras veía los ojos de ella volverse cada vez más determinados. Luego de pasar unos cuantos guardias de seguridad más, estacionó el coche cerca de las largas puertas de madera de la mansión Miyazama y se bajaron. Sakura sacó su BlackBerry y marcó un número, su voz un silencioso susurro. Unos segundos después, el mayordomo salió y los escoltó hacia la sala de estar, donde Karin ya estaba esperando. Había un hombre de cabello plateado parado justo a lado de donde ella estaba sentada y quien Sakura reconoció de inmediato como Suigetsu, el novio intermitente* de Karin y amor de muchos años.

—Entonces —la mujer pelirroja sonrió brillantemente mientras se paraba para acercarse a Sakura, —Sai logró convencerte, ¿eh?

—No —Sakura negó suavemente, —Ni siquiera tuvo que intentar. Esta es mi propia decisión, Sai no tiene nada que ver con esto.

—Ah, sabía que él no iba hacer lo que le dije —Karin rodó los ojos, y luego le envió una brusca mirada a Sai, quien desvió la vista, —Bueno, aun mejor. Si Sai te hubiera ayudado a tomar la decisión, entonces probablemente no hubiera durado mucho tiempo —sus ojos brillaron, —Si sabes lo que significa haber venido esta noche, ¿cierto?

—¿Que aceptaría tu oferta? —preguntó Sakura con amargura, —Sí, lo sé. Pero tengo algunas condiciones.

La pelirroja enarcó una suave ceja, —Suéltalo.

—No voy a vivir aquí —comenzó, su voz un poco más fuerte pero manteniendo su rostro desprovisto de emoción alguna, —Y no me voy a cambiar de nombre. Soy una Haruno. Nací como una Haruno y _continuaré_ siendo una Haruno todo el tiempo que yo quiera, y quiero serlo ahora. _Trabajaré_ para esa compañía tuya, Karin. Tomaré cualquier posición que me ofrezcas y daré lo mejor de mí.

—No estoy segura de qué dirá Ojiisan sobre eso —dijo Karin quedamente, pensativa por un momento. —Bueno, pero estoy muy segura que tu estado de vivienda y tu apellido son cosas negociables, por el momento. No creo que el te quiera a _ti _personalmente, de cualquier forma.

La sonrisa de Sakura se apretó, —Eso es lo que pensé.

—De acuerdo —los ojos de Karin brillaron, —Haré los arrelgos necesarios y te llamaré tan pronto estés lista para el trabajo.

—De acuerdo —la pelirrosa se mordió el labio, mirando por el rabillo de su ojo a Sai y Suigetsu hablar en una esquina, este último viéndose decididamente entusiasta mientras que el primero parecía un poco consternado. Se sintió repentinamente agradecida de que Sai no hubiera tratado de mediar para nada en el asunto—lo que, si todavía hubiera sido su novio, hubiera ocurrido. La hubiera detenido porque él sabía que_ ella_ sabía qué tipo de personas eran los Miyazawas. Siendo buen amigo de Suigetsu, quien había sido novio de Karin y por tanto asociado con su familia durante el mayor tiempo posible, todo esos años le habían enseñado a Sai, más que nada, que con los Miyazawas no se jugaba. Esta era la decisión de Sakura, sin embargo, y sabía que Sai y sus experiencias pasadas no tenían nada que ver con esto. Se aclaró la garganta y se encontró de nuevo con los ojos de Karin, —Bueno, eso es todo entonces. Buenas noches, Karin.

Estaba por girarse cuando Karin la interrumpió de repente, —Una pequeña recomendación, Sakura.

—¿Sí?

—No hay vuelta atrás de esto, cariño —dijo la mujer pelirroja, y hubo una incomprensible mirada en sus normalmente brillantes ojos fieros que desconcertó a Sakura en la más extraña forma posible, —Una vez que estás adentro, estás adentro para toda la vida. Quizás aun más que eso.

Sakura tragó. —Lo sé.

Karin la miró pronunciadamente, a la expectativa, y luego preguntó, —¿No quieres más tiempo?

—¿Qué bien haría? —fue su amarga respuesta, acompañada de una estridente risa. Sakura regresó la mirada de Karin con tranqulidad, su rostro perfectamente retrógado. —He tomado una decisión. Prolongar el decirte no lo hubiera hecho mejor, estoy segura. No necesito dos días más, sé qué quiero hacer y lo haré.

Sai habló de repente, —¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

—De acuerdo —Karin se encogió de hombros, y luego le ofreció a Sakura la mano, —Bienvenida a los Miyazawas, Haruno Sakura. No somos un amigable grupo de personas y no puedo decir que vayas a disfrutar tu estadía—pero tendrás que aprender a hacerlo, porque esto es todo, querida. Esto es para toda la vida.

Sakura asintió y tomó la mano sin dudar, —Esto es todo.

_Esto es todo._

.

.

.

**tbc.**

—

* * *

_*intermitente: En inglés aparece como on-off, y aunque comprendo bien el concepto, no me llegó una palabra concreta para definirla en español. Al buscar, sin embargo, terminó peor ya que tampoco hay alguien que sepa... por lo menos no en Internet. O donde yo busqué. El on-off, o mejor dicho, on-again-off, se entiende como una relación en donde terminan y regresan miles y miles de veces._

.

Hijoleeeeeees. No saben el trabajo que me ha costado mantener en el negocio. He entrado a hacer servicio social en una notaría y consume toodo mi tiempo. Estoy viendo lo de mi entrada a la universidad y aparte todo el trabajo extra de escuela... simplemente es demsiado. Llego demasiado tarde a casa que lo único que quiero es dormir y ni eso puedo hacer.

Me disculpo por esta terrible espera.

Además, el hecho de que en este capítulo no hubiera sasusaku como que también postergó la actualización porque así soy con estos capítulos. Sin algo de romance en ellos, como que tardo más.

.

_¿Manga's time?_

_Uff! A qué no están felices del 618? Revivieron los hokages. Me cae que a partir de ahora Sasuke tomará las decisiones por sí mismo. Y, bueno, sea lo que sea, será porque así lo quiso él y no por hilos detrás del asunto._

_¿Qué piensan de Orochimaru? Como que ha estado muy servicial, ¿no?_

_Eso sí, se ma hace como siempre un poco discrepante la situación. Es decir, si hay un máscara para invocar al dios de la muerte, ¿cómo es que Orochimaru no consiguió de regreso sus brazos en vez de cambiar de cuerpo? Me refiero al arco de los exámenes Chuunin. Se me hace un poco ilógico, pero bueno. Estamos hablando de Kishimoto._

_Cada vez se pone mejor todo el asunto. :3_

_Y obvio, el anime al fin está homes._

_._

Y la pregunta del millón: ¿alguien quiere un _brownie_ o un _sasupeluche_?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	16. De honestidad y rendición

—

**Dieciséis.**

_De honestidad y rendición_

.

.

.

—Eres una perra.

Al escuchar la repentina e inesperada afirmación, Karin asentó su taza de té y enarcó las cejas, mirando a su novio intermintente del otro lado de la habitación, con quien ella tenía una relación de amor/odio. —¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, su voz suave.

Suigetsu metió las manos a los bolsillos y caminó hacia ella, sus pasos aflojerados y su sonrisa socarrona ilegible, —Sai me contó cómo es tu pequeña prima.

—¿Lo hizo? —alzó su taza de té de nuevo y la llevó a sus labios, sus ojos observando a Suigetsu mientras este se acercaba a ella.

—Sí —dijo, —Y ella es suave. Como un malvavisco. Pero frágil. Se va a romper.

Karin sonrió inconsistentemente, —¿Enserio?

—Ella se va a romper —repitió Suigetsu, sus dedos tomándola de la barbilla mientras observaba fijamente esos pozos de rojo sangre, —Ella se va a romper, tú lo sabías y _no la detuviste_.

—No es decisión mía hacerlo.

—No, pero pudiste haberle dejado en claro esa parte.

—¿Qué, que Ojii-san _nunca_ la va a dejar ir porque su más adorada hija lo abandonó y él va hacer lo que sea para mantener con él cualquier cosa que sea de ella para que así ella regrese? —preguntó, con sarcasmo, y luego rió, —Eso sólo lo hará más complicado. Además, ¿desde cuándo eres todo un amor generoso, Sui?

—Ella terminará por ser _acribillada_.

Karin rodó los ojos, —No me importa, Sui, enserio.

—Pero te sientes mal —dijo, su tono más parecido a una afirmación que a una pregunta.

Sus cejas se hundieron cuando se quitó la mano de Suigetsu de encima, —¿Sobre qué?

—Arrastrar a Sakura en esto.

—Normalmente me lees mejor que esto, Sui —dijo Karin con monotonía, parándose y acercándose a él. Él presionó su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, sus brazos envolviendo su cintura, y ella respiró, relajándose, sintiendo los labios de él rozar su piel. —Y sabes que no me importa. En lo absoluto.

—Perra —murmuró sobre su hombro.

—Como si tú fueras mejor —ronroneó de manera seductora, sus manos aferrándose a la camisa de él, desabotonándola, —Además, _tú_ me convertiste en esto.

—Sí —su lengua salió para lamer la suave piel, —Porque eres _mía_.

—No —difirió Karin, alejándolo de ella, sóo para acercarlo de nuevo y besarlo bajo su mandíbula, sabiendo que ese era su punto débil, —_Tú_ eres mío.

xx

Ya eran las nueve PM pero Sasuke todavía seguía sentando en su mesa, varias pilas de archivos frente a él mientras este los leía de uno a uno, analizando cada número, leyendo cada línea con cuidado. No le importaba si esto le llevaría toda la vida hacerlo; _encontraría_ algo que pudiera ayudar su caso. Después de todo, esto no era algo en lo que él tuviera elección si quería salvar la compañía—y sí quería. Quería, y no sabía cómo comenzar más que con esto, así que comenzaría ahí.

Estaba por moverse a la segunda pila cuando su teléfono sonó, bastante alto, y él contestó.

—¿Sasuke?

Había un ligero desapego en su voz que lo puso en alerta enseguida. Este no era el tono que estaba esperando cuando contestó, porque, oh, por el amor de Dios, esta era _Sakura_, y en todo caso, ella nunca, nunca, nunca sonaría tan _rota_. —¿Sakura?

—Hola —respondió, y luego tosió un poco, —¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás ocupado?

Le dio un vistazos a los documentos frente a él, y luego los empujó sin pensarlo, —No.

—De acuerdo —se detuvo, dudó, y luego preguntó, —Bueno, ¿dónde estás?

—La oficina —dijo. —¿Dónde estás _tú_?

—En casa —dijo Sakura, y hubo un muy curioso arrugue de pañuelos y lloriqueos, sospechosamente sonando como si ella hubiera cubierto el teléfono con su mano o una almohada.

—Oh —alzó la vista al techo y tomó su decisión en menos de tres segundos. —¿Me quieres ahí?

Ella trató de reír, pero sonó tan débil y no tan feliz que Sasuke se sintió preocupado de inmediato. —Algo así —dijo luego de un momento, su voz un poco temblorosa, —Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, eso es.

—Estaré ahí en diez —prometió con rapidez, y cuando escuchó su amortiguado acuerdo, colgó.

No le tomó más que dos minutos salir de su oficina, asegurándose que cada archivo estuviera en su lugar y lejos del alcance de cualquier intruso, y sólo le tomó otros cinco llegar a su departamento. No estuvo seguro de cómo llegó hasta ahí tan rápido. Estaba muy seguro de que no manejaba como un maníaco, aunque eso _probablemente_ había sido, conociéndose a sí mismo. A decir verdad, sin embargo, todo era algo así como un aturdimiento. Simplemente quiso llegar al departamento de Sakura tan pronto como fuera posible.

Cuando Sasuke finalmente llegó a su puerta, Sakura ya lo estaba esperando con dos tazas de helado de pastel de queso y fresas, una inconfundible sonrisa en sus labios aunque sí se veía exhausta.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó, observando la taza como si fuera veneno, caminando con ella hacia la sala.

—Enserio —le dio una silenciosa sonrisa, obligándolo a recibir la taza. —Tómala.

Suspirando con pesadez como si esto lo agobiara, Sasuke tomó la taza y se sentó en el sofá, tomando la cuchara y pinchando el helado con sospecha. Alzó la vista y ásperamente encontró sus ojos, —¿Qué ocurre?

Sakura lo observó por un largo, largo tiempo, sus ojos buscando su rostro. Ella sonrió, suspiró, y luego se sentó a su lado. —Ya no puedo seguir haciendo esto —dijo de repente, encontrándose con sus ojos, —Es decir, no puedo… simplemente decirte que nada ocurre. Porque hemos hecho ese acuerdo. Y tienes que saber la verdad. Y… yo quiero que sepas la verdad.

—¿La verdad sobre qué?

Una triste sonrisa curvó sus labios, —Acepté su oferta, Sasuke.

Él se enderezó, —¿Qué oferta?

—La oferta de trabajo —dijo en silencio, tomando una cucharada de helado, —Acepté la oferta de trabajo de Karin. Voy a trabajar como asesora de finanzas como ellos quieren, donde ellos quieren, cuando ellos quieran.

Sasuke la observó, estudiando su rostro.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo, sin embargo, ella dijo, —Creo que es lo mejor.

—¿Enserio crees eso?

—Sí —sonrió aquí, —Incluso si es un trabajo que no me gusta, incluso si es una familia de la que preferiría no ser. Creo que es lo mejor.

La voz de Sasuke tomó un brusco giro, —Para tú mamá, querrás decir.

Estremeciéndose por el filo en su barítono, miró hacia otro lado, sintiendo como si alguien le hubiese apretado el corazón. —No dije eso.

—No, pero no tenías que hacerlo —suspiró.

—No creo que esté mal hacer eso —persistió, girándose para verlo de nuevo, un brillo en sus ojos, —Quizás no es lo mejor para mí, pero es lo mejor para mi mamá. Para mi familia. Y quizás puede ser lo mejor para mí—eventualmente. Es decir, no es un trabajo que disfrute ahora, pero eso puede cambiar. Quizás lo disfrute después. Después de todo, es una pérdida si no uso lo que estudié en la universidad. Podría descubrir mi 'talento escondido' o algo así —su sonrisa se desvaneció aquí, —Uno nunca sabe, ¿cierto?

Sasuke la observó. —Eso es cierto —aceptó, —Uno nunca sabe hasta que lo intenta.

—Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo —dijo, asintiendo en conjunto, más para ella que para él, —Intentar. Eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

—Sakura, no estoy seguro…

—Pero yo _sí _—lo interrumpió, asentando la taza sobre la mesa y luego juntando sus manos fuertemente. —_Estoy_ segura, ¿sabes? O al menos… al menos debería estarlo. _Debería_ estar segura, porque si lo que estoy haciendo está bien… porque si lo que estoy haciendo está bien, entonces estará bien al final. Más que bien. Porque mis papás—ellos estarán felices, y eso es… eso es todo lo que me importa. Eso es todo lo que _debería_ importarme.

Él le dio una larga y pensativa mirada, —¿Hay otras cosas que te importan pero que no deberían?

—Bueno, _sí _—respondió, sin siquiera tener que pensarlo, y rió extrañamente aquí, —Estoy preocupada sobre… sobre… muchas otras cosas. Pero más que nada estoy preocupada si fallará, sabes. Si mi abuelo no ha cambiado. Si mi mamá terminará infeliz por esto. Si mi papá nunca encontrará en él el _agradarle_ mi abuelo, y si eso lastimará a mi mamá. No sé. Es sólo que estoy muy, muy, muy, muy, muy preocupada. Incluso si he tomado la decisión correcta—y estoy segura, debería estar _segura_, que lo he hecho.

Hubo una mirada en sus ojos que le dijo a Sasuke que ella tenía miedo, mucho, mucho miedo, que él debería convencerla de lo contrario, que ella no necesitaba _nada más _que apoyo en ese instante, que lo necesitaba para convencerla de que había tomado la decisión correcta—incluso si no lo había hecho.

Y Sasuke tenía muchas, muchas ganas de ayudarla. Era sólo que esta era Sakura, e inconscientemente o no, Sakura no dejaba lugar a las personas para ayudarla. Ella era algo parecida a él—como él solía ser, antes de ella. Sólo que ella lo escondía mejor.

Así que en vez de decir algo, sólo la miró, esperando a que dijera algo.

—Necesito saber —susurró después, y ella sonó como si estuviera a punto de llorar, haciendo surgir ese auténtico pánico en el pecho de Sasuke de la nada, —¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto, Sasuke? ¿Lo estoy? —observó sus manos, y luego a él, —Siento que ya no sé nada más, y eso es estúpido. Eso es estúpido, ¿cierto?

—Sakura…

—Oh, querido —se detuvo, enderánzandose de repente, y luego sonriendo débilmente, —Soy un desastre, ¿cierto?

—Lo eres —suspiró, sin molestarse en esconder la verdad de ella, —Pero eso está bien. No estás segura de si tomaste la decisión correcta o no, y no puedo decirte si lo has hecho. No te voy a mentir, Sakura, no voy a dulcificar lo que creo sólo para complacerte. No sé si has tomado la decisión correcta o no —se detuvo, encontrando su mirada, —Pero creo que puedes hacer cada decisión incorrecta bien. Pienso que siempre hay un forma de arreglar tus errores—no deshacerlos, eso es imposible, pero sí arreglarlos. Y creo —se detuvo, esta vez tomando su mano y cubriendo sus dedos con los de él, —Creo que _tú _puedes hacer esto, porque…

Fue turno de ella mirarlo, ahora, y cuando lo hizo, sus ojos estaban ensanchados, —¿Y si no puedo?

—Sí puedes —le dijo, —Sólo…

—Sí, ¿pero y _si_ no puedo? —persistió con necedad.

—_Sí_ puedes —repitió, su voz más fuerte ahora al alzar su barbilla, obligándola a verlo a los ojos, —Ahora, ¿podrías dejar de interrumpirme y dejarme hablar?

Ella sonrió un poco. Fue un poco, pero era real, y el corazón de Sasuke se estrechó cuando ella motivó, —¿Sí?

Inconscientemente, los ojos de Sasuke se suavizaron. —Esto es algo que puedes hacer, Sakura —dijo mientras la veía entrelazar los dedos aun más fuertemente, —¿Sabes por qué estoy tan seguro de eso?

—No —su sonrisa se ensanchó ligeramente, —¿Por qué?

—Creo que eres bastante especial —respondió Sasuke sinceramente, —Cuando te vi en la fiesta, pensé que eras algo loca. ¿Quién demonios tiene cabello rosa en estos tiempos y era? Cuando nos vimos la segunda, tercera, cuarta, quinta, enésima vez… sólo digamos que todavía creo que eres algo loca en este momento.

—¡Oye! —lo golpeó en el brazo de forma juguetona, y luego se detuvo, —Espera, ¿enserio piensas eso?

—No en la forma que crees —replicó, atrapando su mano antes de que ella lo pudiera atacar de nuevo, y poniéndola dentro de la suya propia, su expresión tornándose seria, —Creo que eres loca de una forma bien.

—¿Enserio? —sonrió Sakura de nuevo, —¿Cómo?

—Simplemente estás loca —respondió Sasuke, encontrando sus ojos, y hubo algo en sus ojos que le dijo a Sakura que él estaba tan, tan avergonzado de haber admitido eso, —Demonios, estás _más_ que loca. Tú… tú te mantuviste a mi lado incluso después de la forma en que te traté. Confías en mí, confías en que no soy tan malo. Me haces sonreír. Me haces _reír_. Sakura, si eso no está loco, entonces no sé que lo está. Y estar loca… te hace ser algo así como… bueno. Especial.

Ella estaba _sonriendo_ realmente para ahora, —Eres realmente dulce, ¿no?

El rostro de Sasuke se ensombreció de inmediato. Lo que fuera que hubiera estado esperando, definitivamentve no era _eso_. —Sakura…

—Creo que eres dulce —dijo, su voz con un tono de rotundidad en ella, —Creo que eres muy, muy dulce. No tenías que haber dicho eso sólo para hacerme sentir mejor. Incluso si es una mentira, realmente lo aprecio. Gracias.

—No es una mentira.

—¿Enserio? —enarcó una elegante ceja, obviamente no creyéndole, aunque su sonrisa era empalagosamente dulce y despreocupada, —Bueno, lo que sea que hayas dicho—sólo. Simplemente gracias. Ya me siento mucho mejor, enserio.

Fue turno de él enarcar las cejas, —¿Enserio, ahora?

—Sí —asintió Sakura con vehemencia, —Simplemente siento que… puedo hacerlo. E incluso si no puedo —sus ojos se suavizaron cuando se encontró con su mirada, sintiendo los dedos de él apretar los de ella, —Incluso si no puedo, tú estarás bien con eso.

—Por _supuesto_ que estaré bien con eso…

Ella se movió y puso sus manos en el parte trasera del cuello de Sasuke y rozó sus labios con los de él por una fracción de segundo, exitosamente congelando a Sasuke. Riendo un poco, se alejó de él para darle una larga mirada, sus dedos alzándose para tocar la mejilla de él tan suavemente mientras decía, —No creo que te vea en un rato después de hoy.

Los ojos de él se entrecerraron, claramente desaprobando la idea, —¿Por qué?

—Ellos no me daran mucha libertad, sabes —dijo, —Soy una empleada nueva, una por la que ellos más o menos tienen que luchar… estoy muy segura de que no me dejaran ir tan fácilmente. O si alquna vez lo harán.

—Esas son puras sandeces —dijo Sasuke. —Las compañías reales no le hacen eso a sus trabajadores.

—Bueno, eso es lo que tú crees —rió, y luego palmeó el cabello de Sasuke con sus dedos, —El hecho es que, Sasuke, eres demasiado dulce con tus empleados. No los tratas como basura, los tratas como _personas._ Y… eso ocurre, bueno, no muy seguido.

—¿Estás diciendo que ellos te aprisionaran?

—Algo así —sonrió, acomodando su cabello bajo la barbilla de Sasuke, respirando su aroma, —Entonces… a saborear lo que puedo, mientras puedo.

Algo _hizo click _en los ojos de Sasuke y él rió con diversión. —¿Llamas a _esto_ saborear? —preguntó, su tono travieso, —No, Sakura, esto es como hundir tus pies en el agua cuando simplemente puedes _sumergirte_.

Sus ojos estaban brillando, —¿Enserio?

—Sí —la alzó, su mano en el final de su espalda mientras la recostaba sobre el sofá, estando encima de ella de repente, sus tazas de helado olvidadas en la mesa de sala, —Y te voy a enseñar lo qué es _realmente_ saborear.

La besó de nuevo, desde su cabello, su frente, su nariz y luego sus labios.

Cuando sus labios rozaron la curva de su hombro como una gentil caricia del viento, Sakura se rindió.

.

.

.

**tbc.**

—

* * *

Bueeeeeeeno. Hoy no tardé tanto. Ñijiji.

Y sí, Sasuke se acostó con Sakura. Pero esto es todo lo que tendrá de 'fuerte' la historia. Cero lemons.

Y, well, este es un capítulo que trae mucho de todo, así que... me apuré.

Pensaba subirlo ayer, pero el sueño enserio me ganó.

Hm. También pido una disculpa por no responder los RR de los últimos capítulos. Enserio, enserio, enseeeerio he intentado tomarme un tiempo para sentarme y responderlos, pero siempre surge algo... y por alguna razón u otra, no puedo. Pero eso no quiere decir que no los lea.

.

_¿Manga's time?_

_Hashirama es todo lo contrario a como me lo imaginaba. Y pensar que este Hashirama es el mismo que se enfrentó contra Madara en el valle del fin._

_Y, bueno, he quedado en shock. ¿Alguin se imaginaba lo del origen del Sharingan? Así que amora, ¿huh? En cuanto escuché eso del amor, lo primero que vino a mi mente fue... Sakura. Sin mentir._

_Ahora, ahora. Lo que sí quiero, sería que los 4 hokages fueran al campo de batalla. Y que Sasuke se uniera al bando de los buenos. Ya se le extraña._

_Por todo esto, mi esperanza vuelva a resurgir de entre las llamas. _

_¡Vamos!_

_._

Y la pregunta del millón: ¿alguien quiere un _chocolate_ o un _sasupeluche_?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	17. De estar ocupados y comenzar una guerra

—

**Diecisiete.**

_De estar ocupados y comenzar una guerra_

.

.

.

Algunas veces, se preguntaba si estaba bien.

Esto—esta _cosa _entre Sasuke y ella. Se preguntaba si estaba bien, si alguno de ellos terminaría lastimado, si _ambos _terminarían lastimados. Sólo terminarían lastimados si los sentimientos estaban involucrados, y—y ella no sabía. ¿Estaban los sentimientos involucrados? ¿Acaso él sentía algo por ella que fuera más de lo que el convenio sugería? ¿Acaso _ella _sentía algo más por él que para lo que estaba preparada?

No estaba segura.

Uchiha Sasuke, a pesar de cómo era cuando nadie más estaba mirando, era _diferente_, a falta de mejor palabra. No era como Sai. La podía leer como un libro abierto. Se preocupaba por ella, se preocupaba por su bienestar, pero no la detenía de hacer lo que quería o lo que ella creía correcto, y ella… ella apreciaba eso. Todo lo que ella necesitaba, después de todo, era algo de ánimo, algún… algún tipo de_apoyo_, que todo estaría bien al final.

Sai nunca la daría eso. Sai era franco, decisivo, y él creía que sabía más. Quizás sí lo hacía—ella nunca lo descubrió al final. Sai confiaba en ella, pero encima de eso, él quería protegerla.

Sakura no necesitaba protección. No quería protección.

Necesitaba a alguien que confiara en ella—y Sasuke acababa de hacer eso, en esa misma noche.

¿Lo _amaba_?

Honestamente, no sabía. Lo que sentía en ese instantve era _diferente _de lo que sintió por Sai, y ella_había _estado enamorada de Sai—al menos, pensaba que lo estuvo. ¿Significaba eso que no estaba enamorada de Sasuke? Tampoco sabía eso.

Todo lo que sabía era que no lo importaba no saber. No ahora. No todavía. Tenían otras prioridades, y esto, lo que sea que esto fuera, podía esperar. Ella tenía una familia en qué pensar, y su nuevo trabajo con los Miyazawas, que emperazaría al día siguiente. Él tenía una compañía que salvar, y sus problemas con Itachi por resolver.

Esto podía esperar.

Esto, lo que sea que esto fuera, esperaría.

Sakura cerró los ojos, dejando que el sueño la inundara, y creyó.

xx

A Karin no le gustaban las personas que demoraban. Ella siempre llegaba a tiempo, algunas veces diez minutos antes de la hora, y le gustaba cuando las personas la respetaban lo suficiente como para esperarla a tenerla a ella esperar por ellos.

Que fue razón por la cual cuando Sakura entró en su oficina diez segundos antes de las diez AM, el tiempo acordado, no estuvo segura de cómo sentirse. Por un lado, ella muy apenas lo logró. Por el otro lado, ella básicamente _brillaba_, como si este fuera un muy feliz día, y de alguna manera, a Karin no le gustó eso. No debería estar feliz. Esto era el infierno—para Sakura, obviamente—y el único permitido de estar feliz ahí era, bueno, esos con poder. Y Sakura definitivamente no tenía eso.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó Karin, finalmente, deshaciéndose de todos sus pensamientos.

Sakura simplemente sonrió, —Sí.

—De acuerdo —la pelirroja se puso de pie, tomando un documento de su mesa y entregándosela a Sakura, —Te daré un pequeño tour por la oficina y luego te dejaré en tu cubículo. Tendrás que ordenar esos documentos antes del final del día, por cierto, y ese libro contiene todas las reglas que tienes que seguir.

—De acuerdo —asintió Sakura, observando el título del documento. Un cubículo, y una tarea de inmediato en el primer día. Bueno, eso era esperado. Cualquiera debería empezar desde abajo, después de todo, y ella difícilmente era alguien especial. La preocupación le dio un jalón en el corazón por una fracción de segundo, ya que de repente recordó que no había hecho nada relacionado a las finanzas desde que se había graduado, pero supuso que eso estaba bien. _No dejes que nada arruine tu día,_ Sasuke le había dicho temprano ese mismo día, y eso era exactamente lo que iba hacer. Lo metió en su bolsa y miró a Karin con expectación. —Entonces… ¿el tour?

Karin asintió e hizo una seña para que la siguiera por la oficina, piso por piso, detallando las cosas más básicas para saber: nombres de personas de autoridad, lugares de copias y máquinas de café, quién trabajaba en dónde y quién hacía qué. Se mantuvo mostrándole cosas antes de que finalmente se detuvieran en un pequeño cubículo frente la larga oficina de Karin.

—Este será tu lugar de trabajo —continuó la Miyazawa, —Tienes todo lo que necesitarás, eso creo. En cuanto a las reglas básicas… —se mostró pensativa por un momento, —No hay tantas en realidad. Lo normal. Nada de música fuere, nada de ruidos muy fuertes, nada de holgazanear durante horas de trabajo. Tu computadora está conectada a la red de la compañía y la transferencia de documentos deberías ser fácil, pero todo lo que hagas está monitoreado, así que realmente no puedes navegar durante horas de trabajo. Todo lo que tienes que saber debería estar en ese documento que te di antes.

Sakura asintió, poniendo su bolsa en la pequeña mesa, —Gracias, Karin.

—Está bien —su prima enarcó las cejas, —¿Tienes alguna duda?

—No realmente.

—Bueno, la hora del almuerzo es de una a dos PM, pero ya que es tu primer día, a Ojiisan le gustaría… hablar contigo.

Fue el turno de Sakura enarcar las cejas, —Enserio.

—Sí, tendremos el almuerzo juntos —dijo Karin, claramente sin entusiasmo, a pesar de que sonrió de lado, —Considéralo un privilegio, Sakura. No a cualquiera se le invita a la oficina privada del presidente en su primer día. Normalmente sólo hacemos eso cuando queremos despedir a alguien para… amortiguar el golpe, como a mí me gusta llamarlo.

Sakura rió sin gracia, su voz baja, —Ya veo.

—Haré que mi asistente venga y te diga cómo obtener los suministros y cómo usar nuestro integrado software cerca de las doce.

—De acuerdo —asintió en acuerdo de nuevo.

—De acuerdo —repitió Karin, —Te veo después.

Sakura le dio una calmada y solemne sonrisa, —Nos vemos luego.

Mientras veía a Karin irse, tacones rojos creando un suave resplandor del reflejo sobre el lustroso piso, se cubrió los ojos con sus manos y suspiró con pesimismo. Ese iba a ser un largo, largo día.

xx

_Balances generales. Declaraciones de liquidez. Acuerdos de depósito. _

Sasuke observó los documentos, todos con varios títulos, sobre la mesa descansando frente a él, Itachi y Naruto. Todos databan de hacía diez años atrás, los cuales Ichinose había rescatado para que los analizaran.

—Entonces —Naruto observó la pila más cercana hacia él con nerviosismo, —Esto probablemente va a tomar todo el día, ¿cierto?

—Y más —respondió Itachi, sonriendo sólo un poco, —Y este sólo es el comienzo.

—Eso no es problema —agregó Sasuke, —Es mejor que nada.

—Eso es cierto —el Uchiha mayor aceptó, —Es mejor que nada, ya que es el comienzo. Un muy buen comienzo.

Naruto sólo se encogió de hombros y tomó el primer documento, sentándose y comenzando a leerlo. Sasuke e Itachi hicieron lo mismo, y por un momento estaban tan inmersos en su trabajo que ninguno notó el toque en la puerta—hasta que alguien entró a la oficina.

Uchiha Madara, a decir verdad, era como cualquier otro Uchiha. Cabello negro, ojos oscuros con un tinte de café rojizo bajo el sol, un algo hombre musculoso. Sin embargo, también era uno de los hombres más arrogantes que alguna vez pisó la tierra.

—Madara —se dirigió Sasuke con calma, y aunque estaba sorprendido, no se molestó en ocultar lo que estaban haciendo. Madara hubiera sabido de cualquier manera. —Pensé haberlo dicho a Setsuna que no fuéramos interrumpidos. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Setsuna es una adorable pequeña, me dejó entrar. Vine para hablar de la compañía, querido sobrino—respondió Madara, —O debería decir _sobrinos_—Itachi, no pensé encontrarte aquí. Debo confesar que pensé que ibas a huir bajo toda la presión como hiciste la última vez, dada la oportunidad.

Itachi no dijo nada, ni dio como mucho siquiera un indicio de haber escuchado a Madara, mientras continuaba estudiando el documento frente a él. Naruto lo fulminó por una fracción de segundo antes de girar, bufando con enojo.

—Suficiente —bramó Sasuke, —Di lo que tengas que decir, Madara. No tenemos mucho tiempo para…

—Voy a vender mis acciones —dijo Madara con simpleza, interrumpiendo a Sasuke antes de que terminara su oración. —Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿cierto?

—Sí —Sasuke apretó los puños tan fuerte sobre los brazos de su silla, sus nudillos perdiendo el color. Dado que Madara tenía más acciones que él e Itachi juntos, significaría que una compra o una adquisición iba a ocurrir—lo que significaba que la compañía Uchiha ya no seguiría siendo de los _Uchihas_, sólo en nombre. Para ponerlo sencillo, era la peor pesadilla de sus papás, uno de sus más grandes miedos. —¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—¿Por qué vender mis acciones? —Madara enarcó las cejas y dio una leve y gutural risa entre dientes, —Bueno, para ponerlo fácil, me entristece ver una compañía que no trabaja todo su potencial, así que… me voy.

Sasuke se puso de pie, —¿Qué carajos quieres decir con eso?

—Seamos honestos aquí, querido sobrino, si puedo ser tan franco… —continuó Madara, —La compañía no está trabajando tan bien como si estuviera en, digamos, _mis_ manos. No estás tan preparado como para que te pertenezca todo esto, así que voy hacer algo sobre eso.

—Tú…

—Sasuke.

La mención de su nombre dado de los labios de su tío detuvo a Sasuke congelado en su lugar.

—Para alguien que está a cargo de semejante trabajo importante —dijo Madara, —Tu comportamiento no te va a llevar tan lejos—o más bien a ningún lugar en lo absoluto, ¿sabías eso, sobrino?

Sintiéndose como si hubiera sido abofeteado en el rostro, Sasuke sólo se mantuvo observando, hirviendo con enojo, pero no diciendo nada. Las palabras eran desperdiciadas en ese hombre, y no debería gastar tiempo en _decir_ nada. _No dejes que nada arruine tu día_, pensó, y apretó los puños aun más fuertemente. _No dejes que _nadie _arruine tu día._

Madara lo observó, y luego a Itachi, y luego a Naruto, y luego a él. —Estaba siendo cortés al decirte lo que iba a ocurrir —dijo finalmente, caminando hacia la puerta, —Un día, Sasuke, Itachi—me lo agradecerán.

—Ni en tus sueños más locos —murmuró Naruto entre dientes, una vez que a Madara no se le escuchó, aunque mantuvo sus ojos fijos en su papel, —Pero qué—pero qué _cretino_. No puedo creer que estén relacionado a alguien tan… tan… ¡_malvado_!

Itachi rió entre dientes, pero su voz no tenía gracia. —No te tomes lo que dijo personal, Sasuke —le dijo a Sasuke en cambio, —Sabes que sólo era alarde. Eres bueno en lo que haces—ni yo pude haberlo hecho mejor.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que va a ocurrir ahora? —preguntó Naruto. —Va a vender la compañía, ¿y eso es todo? Una vez que encuentre a potencial comprador, ¿eso es todo? ¿estamos acabados? ¿terminados? —se rascó la cabeza, —Realmente no lo entiendo, para ser honestos.

—Bueno—la cosa es, él tiene más acciones que nosotros dos —comenzó Itachi a explicar, cejas fruncidas, —Así que si él la vende a, digamos, una compañía, habría ya sea una compra o una fusión, o seríamos un holding empresarial. No es _tan _malo, en realidad, dependiendo de _quién _sea el que la compre, pero con las posibilidades de lo que podría ocurrir… no es una opción segura. Nuestros padres querían que esto fuera sólamente de nosoros, solamente de los Uchihas… está _pensado_ para ser siempre de los Uchihas. Ese era su sueño, crear un compañía que salvara a muchas gente ahí afuera, que hiciera una diferencia en la vida de las personas, y aun así sería nuestro trabajo duro. Si esta compañía le pertenece a alguien más, ellos podrían querer cosas distintas a lo que nosotros queremos, y… como dije, no es exactamente una opción segura.

—De acuerdo —asintió Naruto, —Entonces tenemos que hacer lo que tenemos que hacer.

—Sí —aceptó Itachi, —Aunque tampoco sería tan fácil para Madara, supongo. Tiene que convencer a los ancianos Uchihas, ya que ellos también tienen algunas de las acciones… sin mencionar que si hace algo que a ellos no les guste, podría ser desconectado de todas nuestras acciones.

—Él no querría eso, pequeño cerdo codicioso —murmuró Naruto cruelmente.

—No, él no querría eso —aceptó Sasuke, fulminando el techo, y luego suspirando con pesavez mientras se tiraba en su silla. Dejó colgando su cabeza y suspiró de nuevo. Segundos pasaron en silencio antes de que finalmente alzara la vista, sus ojos oscuros brillando con más determinación que nunca, —Esa fue un declaración de guerra.

Naruto enarcó las cejas, confundido, —¿Enserio?

—Sí. Y… eso es lo que vamos hacer —dijo, la arrogancia llenando sus ojos y dando jalones a las comisuras de sus labios, —Vamos a pelear, y vamos a _ganar_.

.

.

.

**tbc.**

—

* * *

Actualizo mientras estoy en clase. Finjo estar haciendo algo, pero en realidad hago esto. *grins*

.

_¿Manga's time?_

_Mi esperanza ahoria es que los hokages vayan al campo de batalla, pero por lo visto, a penas se va a contar la historia de Hashirama y Madara. Huh, well._

_._

Y la pregunta del millón: ¿alguien quiere un _chocolate_ o un _sasupeluche_?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	18. De incómodos almuerzos y hundirse

—

**Dieciocho.**

_De incómodos almuerzos y hundirse profundamente_

.

.

.

Esta no era la primera vez que se veían, y quizás ya le estaba haciendo estragos la edad, pero Haruno Sakura era la viva imagen de Miyazawa Honoka.

O quizás era el hecho de que estaban, en realidad, relacionados por sangre.

Akihito sonrió—tanto como pudo, de cualquier forma, y eso realmente no era mucho—e hizo un gesto al mesero para que les sirviera. Comidas Gourmet sobre vajillas de porcelana adornaron la mesta, pero mantuvo sus ojos fijos en ella. La forma en que ella le regresaba la mirada, fuerte y calmada, le recordó mucho a su hija. Ella estaba, caviló en silencio, alzando su copa de vino y bebiendo un poco, sin duda, la hija de Honoka, tanto adentro como por fuera.

Lo único que no sabía es que su mirada en realidad la perturbaba.

Los dedos de Sakura se enroscaron alrededor del borde de su silla con fuerza, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener se mirada firme. No había hecho nada malo, después de todo, así que esencialmente no había ninguna razón por la que debiera sentir algo en lo absoluto.

Pero Dios, este hombre era Intimidante con I mayúscula. Ver sus ojos era como ahogarse en una piscina de agua congelada, ya que eran… insensibles. Fríos. Implacables. No sabía que fuera posible que los ojos no demostraran _nada_, nada en absoluto, ni siquiera como mucho una astilla, un susurro, una fantasma de emoción. Era casi inhumano.

—¿Comenzamos? —hizo un gesto hacia la mesa.

Karin tomó su cuchara y se aclaró la garganta. Sakura casi saltó—había olvidado que Karin estaba ahí, que Karin estaba _ahí_, en ese lugar. Recordar la presencia de su prima la alivio. Karin probablemente nunca la ayudaría incluso si estaba siendo dada de comida a cocodrilos hambrientos, pero al menos estaba ahí. Al menos Sakura no estaba completamente a solas en una habitación con _él_.

Y pensar que una palabra podría cambiar el mundo entero, pensó Sakura, observando cómo comenzaba a comer. Él parecía cómodo, muy controlado, muy en su ambiente. Le dio un vistazo a la cubertería frente a ella—_la cuchara de sopa en tu extrema derecha, Sakura, siempre recuerda entrar en vez de salir, y estarás bien_—y tomó con duda la cuchara más lejan y la metió en su sopa.

Al escuchar una sonora risa entre dientes, alzó la vista. Akihito la estaba mirando. —Veo que tu madre te ha enseñado bien.

Ella se puso rígida. Esta era la primera vez que él traía a conversación a Honoka frente a ella.

—¿Ella te dio las lecciones por sí misma?

Él en realidad estaba tratando de comprometerla en una conversación. Bueno, eso no era interesante.

—Sí —Sakura se aclaró la garganta. —Ella me ha enseñado todo.

La comisura de sus labios se alzaron, pero parecía más una mueca de desdén que una sonrisa, —¿Todo?

—Todo —respondió con firmeza.

—Nunca hubiera pensado que ella lo haría —caviló Akihito, —O que él la dejaría.

No había porqué pensar en quién era 'él'. —Bueno, ella lo hizo —replicó Sakura, un poco brusca, —Y él lo hizo. Apreciaría, Akihito-san, que no hablara así de mi padre. Mi padre es un hombre honorable—él nunca hizo nada malo.

Sus plácidos ojos estaban impávidos. —Excepto modales por lo que veo.

Sakura se atrevió a verlo directo a los ojos. Sonrió con sequedad, —Respeto a esos que se la merecen.

Una risa entre dientes se escapó de él, sorprendiéndola. —Erros número uno.

—No veo cómo eso es un error —refutó, sintiéndose un poco salvaje.

Una parte de ella estaba gritando. Quizás esto iba a venir y abofetearla en la cara, pero para lo que importaba, _nadie_ insultaba a su padre. _Nadie_, incluso si era Miyazawa Akihito y tuviera casi a todo el mundo acobardándose ante la vista de él. Otra parte de ella le estaba diciendo que _se callara, que se callara ahora_, antes de que arruinara cualquier oportunidad para que su madre se reconciliara con esa_familia_.

—Error número dos —dijo, —No seas tonta, será tu perdición.

—No estoy siendo tonta —replicó Sakura, —Estoy siendo honesta conmigo misma. Hay una diferencia.

—Y aparentemente hay muchas cosas que todavía te faltan por aprender —Akihito se dirigió a la pelirroja sentada en silencio entre ambos, —¿Karin?

—Sí, Ojii-san —por primera vez, Karin habló. Miró a Sakura a los ojos y recitó, casi con aburrimiento, —Modales en la mesa, bailes tradicionales y contemporáneos, arreglo de flores, discurso en público, cocinas, ceremonias japonesas de té. Dime si has recibido entrenamiento profesional en algo de eso y podemos hablar sobre eso.

Sakura se quedó observando, —¿Perdón?

—De esa lista —dijo Karin con impaciencia, —¿En cuál has tenido entrenamiento profesional?

En ninguno, para ser honesta. Estaba muy segura que Honoka no contaba como profesional en sus ojos. No sabiendo cómo responder, apretó aun más la cuchara y tragó. —No veo cómo eso es de tu incumbencia —habló finalmente, aunque su voz fue demasiado suave para su gusto.

—Daré por hecho que ninguna —dijo su prima con ironía, y luego se giró a Akihito, —Lo resolveré y podemos estar listos en un mes, tómalo o déjalo.

—Dos semanas —fue la respuesta de Akihito.

—¿Dos semanas? —Karin enarcó las cejas ante eso. Se detuvo, haciendo unos cálculos rápidos en su cabeza, —Es es presionarlo un poco, pero dependiendo en cómo vayamos, no es completamente imposible.

—¿No es completamente imposible? —preguntó Sakura, molesta de que estuvieran actuando como si ella no estuviera ahí y un poco más que desconcertada al ver cómo Karin interactuaba con Akihito. El nivel de formalidad que ambos usaban con el otro era simplemente desconcertante, incluso algo aterrador. Estaban relacionados por sangre y este era el _almuerzo_, por el amor de Dios. ¿Acaso entre ellos no había relación familiar en lo absoluto? ¿Acaso todo era negocios? ¿Una asociación patrón-trabajador? ¿Se debía a su presencia? Quizás actuaban con más amabilidad cuando no estaba ahí, pero juzgando por las rápidas respuestas impávidas de Karin, ella ya estaba acostumbrada. Quizás esa era la forma en que ellos eran. Involuntariamente, se estremeció. Y este era la familia a la que originalmente pertenecía. Definitivamente no tenía ningún sentimiento de pertenencia—más como alienación.

—Vas a tomar lecciones —explicó Karin.

Sus ojos se ensancharon, —¿Para qué?

—No le has explicado nada, ¿verdad, Karin?

Incluso Karin—atrevido y osada Karin, como Sakura siempre había pensado que era—se estremeció ante el frío tono en la voz de Akihito, aunque de inmediato se recompuso e hizo una reverencia con la cabeza. —No he tenido la oportunidad, Ojii-san. Lo siento, no ocurrirá de nuevo.

Sakura no dijo nada, optando para mantenerse fuera de eso. Casi sintió pena por Karin. Bebiendo su sopa, trató de relajarse. No hubo oportunidad para eso. El resto de la comida fue en completo y absoluto silencio, lo que tanto la alivió como la perturbó. Casi pensó que iba a ser verbalmente abusada, pero eso no ocurrió. Sintió que era más abuso mental ya que la fría atmósfera era realmente gruesa y pesada que la volvían loca. Tomó cada oportunidad que podía para observarlo, para examinarlo, esperando el momento en qué él mostrara algún signo de emoción, pero él nunca lo hizo. Los ojos de él eran negro carbón. Sus modales eran impecables. Cada vez que él sonreía, realmente_no_ era una sonrisa, sino más como una mueca de desdén. Él era frío—eso era todo, frío, sólo frío. No había nada más en él que ella pudiera identificar.

Miyazawa Akihito. Su _sangre_ corría en ella.

No fue sino hasta que él se fue, finalmente, notando que tenía una reunión de negocios a la cual ir, que el extraño ambiente silenciosamente se disipó.

Bueno, pensó Sakura, eso no fue tan mal, a pesar de que difícilmente comió. Ese no fue el punto de ese almuerzo, de cualquier modo. Se giró a Karin, quien estaba bebiendo de su vino, —Nunca dijiste nada sobre tomar lecciones.

—No —suspiró Karin, pareciendo casi derrotada, —Pero lo voy hacer, ahora.

—¿Por qué voy a tomar lecciones? —preguntó Sakura, aunque ya medio sabía la respuesta.

—Sakura, honestamente —su prima rodó los ojos, —Eres _inexperta_. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que serías una Miyazawa cuando técnicamente, te recogimos de la calle?

Una parte de Sakura se sintió ofendida mientras que la otra le dijo que simplemente pasara de eso. Ya se había decidido, después de todo, y esto era la consecuencia que tendría que soportar. Sonriendo secamente para sí misma, bebió su agua. Destacar, y eso quizás podría ser la oportunidad para ayudar a Honoka. Haría lo que fuera para eso.

—Hablaré de esto con Ougi-san, y la conocerás tan pronto como sea posible —dijo Karin con decisión, girándose a ella, su ánimo regresando de la nada con extremo control, —Ougi-san te estará enseñando todo lo que necesitas saber en el más mínimo tiempo. Dos semanas, escuchaste a Ojii-san. Dos semanas para aprender todo, y…

—¿Qué pasa en dos semanas? —interrumpió Sakura.

—Él te va a presentar como una Miyazawa, por supuesto —Karin rodó los ojos, —¿Qué, creíste que serías libre? No somos así de fáciles. Sakura, tienes que entenderlo. No voy a repetir esto una y otro y otra vez, y simplemente te tienes que meter en tu dura cabeza que eres todo lo que él tiene de Honoka-obasan en este momento. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes palabra en esto?

—Karin…

—Cariño, no te engañes —los ojos rubíes de Karin destellaron. —Ya estás metida en algo muy profundo.

xx

Interesante.

Sí, supuso que esa era la palabra. Interesante. Haruno Sakura era _interesante_. A pesar de que era posiblemente la viva imagen de su hace mucho hija perdida, había algo diferente en ella que él todavía no podía identificar.

A decir verdad, y diferencia de lo que mucha gente creía, Miyazawa Akihito no siempre sabía hacia dónde se dirigía. No sabía hacia dónde se dirigía al meter a Haruno Sakura en esto, por ejemplo. No sabía qué era lo que iba a lograr. Ni siquiera sabía si había algo que él quisiera lograr. Cualquiera que sabía parecía pensar que él quería traer de regreso a su hija, y quizás si quería. Realmente no sabía. Realmente no _tenía_que saber, ya que todo estaba bajo_ su_ control. Simplemente tendría que esperar a ver qué sucedeía.

Haruno Sakura. Había llegado a su oficina sin dudar cuando él la mandó a llamar ese mismo día. Ni una sola vez trató de desviar la mirada cuándo él la observó. Ni una sola vez le habló cuando él le habló a ella. Sin embargo, su expresión había sido algo invaluable cuando él mencionó a Honoka. ¿ Acaso Honoka le había echo hacer eso? ¿A qué estaba jugando su hija?

'Su hija'. Aparentemente su uso de ese término no se había desvanecido con el tiempo, a pesar de que su corazón estaba endurecido y desde hacía mucho olvidado la idea de tener una hija llamada Honoka.

Su almuerzo fue corto, sí, pero fue suficiente para saber lo que él quería saber: tan sólo qué clase de persona parecía ser Haruno Sakura. Aparentemente estar alejada de los Miyazawas no había extirpado la inteligencia o los modales de Honoka, ya que le había enseñado a su hija lo que tenía que saber. Era casi como si estuviera preparada. Gente ordinaria no aprendía las habilidades que los Miyazawas se jactaban de tener, pero era lo que los distinguía de la masa, lo que los hacía diferentes, lo que los hacía _fuertes_, todos estos años. Su legado familiar, su apellido, simplemente no era algo que cualquiera pudiera cargar.

En dos semanas, vería que Haruno Sakura era todo lo que hubiera podido ser si hubiera sido una Miyazawa. Y en el proceso, quizás también haría que Honoka viera lo que había dejado resbalar de sus dedos. Y quizás, lograría que ella lo lamentara.

—Miyazawa-san.

Akihito alzó la vista al escuchar la voz, y una floja y terrible sonrisa se esparció en sus labios, —Lo saludaría, pero no sé su nombre.

—Uchiha Madara —proveyó el recién llegado, completamente inmutado por la ligera burla en la voz de Akihito. —Gracias por aceptar venir a verme, Miyazawa-san.

No había ningún tono de reproche en voz, nada en lo absoluto, y la sonrisa arrogante de Akihito se ensanchó. Para todos las metas y propósitos, ellos parecían ser el mismo tipo de personas. Parecía que podía hacerlo con este hombre.

—Muy bien entonces —dijo, —Hablemos de negocios.

xx

Las personas, caviló Sakura, no eran amigables ahí.

Se encontró de regreso en la oficina una hora después de que su almuerzo terminó, y ahora estaba comiendo un sándwich de tocino y huevo. Nadie le había hablado u ofrecido algo. Al principio pensó que era porque era nueva, y todos estaban extraños, pero eso no tenía mucho sentido para ella. Tenía más sentido si la estuvieran observando—_era_ nueva en la oficina, después de todo—pero no hicieron como mucho mandar un vistazo en su dirección. Era frustrante y aliviador al mismo tiempo. Frustrante porque quería hacer amigos, ya que le pareció que se estaría quedando ahí por un largo tiempo, y aliviador porque… bueno, porque sí.

Su celular vibró en la mesa, y saltó.

—¿Hola?

—Sakura —su nombre. Su nombre era probablemente el más calidad saludo que recibió ese día.

Suspiró con pesadez, —Hola, Sasuke. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —respondió. —¿Cómo estás _tú_?

—Podría estar mejor —respondió con honestidad. Él no dijo nada por un momento, así que ella continuó, —Me dieron un pequeño cubículo y una pila de archivos que tengo que completar.

—Suena a que estás trabajando bien —dijo, y había un tono de broma en su voz.

—En el trabajo frontal, bastante bien en realidad —sonrió Sakura, a pesar de cómo se sentía. Era increíble y medio molesto cómo él podía decir algo y ella simplemente se sentíra mejor. ¿Qué decía eso sobre ser una mujer independiente y todo eso? Quizás debería comenzar a cuidarse más. —Pero fallando terriblemente en todo lo demás.

—¿Qué más hay ahí?

—El hacer amigos. Todo el mundo me está ignorando.

—Eres nueva.

—Sí, pero cuando fui nueva en _Hourglass_ ellos fueron cálidos y amigables. Me dieron muffins. Aquí, todo simplemente fingen que no existo. En serio —insistió cuando Sasuke esnifó, —Simplemente pasan de mí, y simplemente miran _a través_ de mí. Es molesto, Sasuke, pero más que eso, en realidad es algo triste. No se ven felices en lo absoluto. A diferencia de la gente que trabaja en tu compañía.

—¿La gente en mi compañía se ve _feliz_ trabajando? —su sarcasmo fue notorio.

—Bueno, quizás no _feliz_ —enmendó Sakura rápidamente, —Sólo, ya sabes, _a gusto_. Que puedes decir que ellos no odian su trabajo.

—Entonces estás diciendo que todos ahí odian su trabajo.

—Quizás no odia su trabajo —respondió pensativa, mordiendo su sándwich. Podía ser más barato que la comida en el restaurante de esa mañana, pero sabía mil veces mejor. Especialmente porque lo estaba comiendo con Sasuke en el teléfono, sin importar lo cursi que eso sonara. —Quizás ellos sólo, bueno, no sé. No lo disfrutan mucho al parecer.

—Quizás son como tú —proveyó Sasuke.

—Oh, ¿en la forma en que son obligados a trabajar aquí por un contrato? —preguntó Sakura, dando alcance rápidamente, y luego rió. —Eso es virtualmente imposible. No creo que mi abuelo desheredara a _ese_ tanto de hijos.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. —Entonces, ¿qué más hiciste?

—Almorcé con mi abuejo y con Karin hoy. Fue tan extraño como un demonio, y creo que dije cosas que no debería haber dicho si quiero permancer más tiempo.

Claramente, Sasuke no pasó por desapercibido la pesadez en su tono ya que suspiró, —Sakura…

—Sin embargo, tengo que estar aquí —dijo rápidamente, antes de él tuviera la oportunidad de hacerla _querer _cambiar de parecer. Honestamente, a este paso ella ya medio quería, y un poco de ánimo por parte de Sasuke era probablemente todo lo que se necesitaba para que la hiciera agarrar todas sus pertenencias y salir corriendo de ahí. —_Tengo_ que estar.

—Cierto —dijo, a pesar que no sonar convencido.

Su tácito porqué fuera suficiente incentivo para ella. Sakura asentó su sándwich y observó la pequeña fotografía de sus papás que tenía en la bolsa. —Haré lo que sea por mi familia —dijo con suavidad, —Lo que sea. Incluso si eso significa hacer algo impensable o imperdonable. _Lo que sea._

—Ya sé.

—¿Me puedes recordar eso cada vez que necesite recordarlo? —preguntó con esperanza.

Sasuke suspiró de nuevo. —Sakura…

—Gracias —susurró, a pesar de que él todabía no había aceptado. Fue en este preciso momento que Karin salió de su oficina, sus ojos atrapando los de Sakura. Con apuro, agregó, —Oye, tengo que irme ahora. Te veré después—gracias por llamar, Sasuke. No creo que te vea esta semana, pero honestamente me _hiciste_ el día, lo juro.

Colgó sin esperar la respuesta de Sasuke y rápidamente le dio a Karin una dulce sonrisa. —Hola.

—Tu horario para las siguiente semanas —Karin aplastó un archivo en su mesa. —No lo puedo hacer en dos semanas, pero veremos cómo va.

Sakura observó el archivo. Estaba codificado con colores y detallado y todo. Podía ver que sus fines de semana también estaban ocupados, y que pasaba de las dos semanas. Su garganta se secó, —Ahora esto no me deja mucho lugar para hacer otras cosas, cierto.

—No —respondió Karin, sin moverse para nada, —Como tú misma notarás, comienza hoy —señaló el horario y Sakura siguió su dedo, —Hablé con Ougi-san y ella se encargará de todo. Te verá en el vestíbulo del nivel uno a las tres PM de hoy, así que no llegues tarde.

—¿Qué hay sobre el trabajo? —preguntó Sakura

—¿Qué hay sobre el trabajo? —vociferó Karin, enarcando sus cejas, —Estoy siendo bondadosa al darte cosas que tienes que priorizar, Sakura, y más vales que lo hagas. No presiones tu suerte.

Con eso, se alejó pavoneándose, dejando a Sakura con su revoltijo de pensamiento y un nuevo horario atiborrado a tope.

¿'No creo que te vea este semana'? Sí, claro. A este paso, probablemente pasarían dos meses completos antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de _dormir_, y ni hablar de ver a Sasuke.

Estaba adentro, y estaba un poco demasiado metida. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

.

.

.

**tbc.**

—

* * *

Actualizo mientras estoy en la escuela. _De nuevo._ ¿Lo bueno? Es que no tengo clase porque los profesores tienen junta. *grins*

¿Alguna novedad? Estoy quemada por culpa del sol. Y arde. Too much.

_._

Y la pregunta del millón: ¿alguien quiere un _chocolate_ o un _sasupeluche_?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	19. De lecciones e importantes reuniones

—

**Diecinueve.**

_De lecciones largas e importantes reuniones_

.

.

.

Varios días habían pasado desde que Sakura había comenzado su nuevo horario y ya se estaba acostumbrando.

No.

Si no estaba durmiendo, estaba trabajando en la oficina. Si no estaba trabajando en la oficina, estaría tomando lecciones. Si no estaba tomando lecciones, estaba durmiendo—algunas veces sobre su mesa.

Sí, estaba _así de_ cansada.

Debió haberlo esperado, supuso. Esos tipos de 'lecciones' normalmente tomaban el transcurso de uno a tres meses, y ahí estaba ella, teniendo todas metidas en dos semanas. Era_ extremo_, pero no se iba a quejar. Se había decidido, después de todo, y sería sólo impropio el simplemente cambiar de parecer sólo porque estuviera trabajando hasta el punto del cansancio.

Si había algo bueno, eso era que sabía al menos que la gente se preocupaba por ella. Tenten se había comenzado a levantar realmente temprano para asegurarse que Sakura tuviera su justa parte de un desayuno 'saludable' y algunas vez esperaba a que Sakura regresara a casa, incluso si era después de la medianoche, lista con una humeante taza de té de manzanilla. Sasuke era un caso diferente. Ya que ambos estaban ocupados como un demonio, todo lo que ellos tenían en esos días eran llamadas. Debió _haber_ sido suficiente—ella no era empalagosa, _por favor_—pero aun así lo extrañaba bastante.

Ante esa noción, Sakura suspiró profundamente y escondió la cabeza en sus manos de forma sombría. Estaba _jodida_. No había tiempo para pensar en Sasuke cuando tenía que memorizarse diecisiete tés diferentes usados en las ceremonias de té, o practicar pasos de baile, o tratar de distinguir entre qué cuchara era usada para el postre, las bebidas o la sopa. Sabía perfectamente bien que estaba siendo entenada en la forma en que sólo un Miayazawa debía ser entrenado—la forma en que Karin, y muy posiblemente Honoka, fue entrenada. Era sólo que nunca se había dado cuenta de todo el trabajo que tomaba.

—¿Está bien, Sakura-san?

—¡Oh! —gritó ahogadamente, —Lo siento, Ougi-san.

Ougi Kazuha, la maestra que Karin le había asignado, le estaba sonriendo. Sus cálidos ojos cafés se llenaron de diversión cuando tomó el asiento a lado de Sakura, —¿En qué piensas?

Ougi era dulce y había algo maternal en el aire que traigo consigo misma. Incluso con su cabello grisáceo no había perdido la elegancia o la sensatez o los ojos intensos. No era una sorpresa que los Miyazawas confiaran en ella demasiado. Era muy educada, amable, generosa y más que nada, sabía cómo acarrearse. No había un sólo cabello fuera de lugar. Su ropa era conservadora y limpia y profesional. Sonreía sin exagerar. Hablaba y todos la escuchaban.

—Estoy bien, gracias —Sakura correspondió la sonrisa. Le caía bastante bien su maestra. —Sólo cansada.

—Ah —asintió Ougi con entendimiento. Observó a Sakura con preocupación en sus ojos, casi con disculpa, —Desearía que pudiéramos postergar esto para otro día, pero realmente no podemos si queremos mantener el ritmo

—Estoy bien —repitió Sakura, —Podemos continuar.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Ougi.

Sakura asintió, enderezándose detrás de su mesa. Negó con la cabeza, deshaciéndose de pensamientos innecesarios y se enfocó en las flores sobre la mesa, identificando a cada una de ellas por sus estilos. Seika. Jiyuka. Moribana. Y luego, Nageire, la flora más favorita de su madre.

—De acuerdo, pero entonces vamos a terminar una hora antes esta noche. Todavía tienes que ir a recoger tu nuevo vestido y probártelo, Sakura-san. Eso no puede esperar viendo que quizás tengamos que ajustarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —dijo Sakura, golpeándose mentalmente en la frente. El vestido. ¿Cómo se le pudo haber siquiera _olvidado_ el jodido vestido?

El jodido vestido era el que tendría que usar en la noche en que fuera presentada—el cual para alivio suyo, no era realmente un evento específico después de todo. Era el evento de lanzamiento de un producto de uno de los subsidiarios de los Miyazawa, y Akihito la llevaría ahí. Por lo que Karin le había dicho, sólo tenía que asistir, sonreír, ser amable con las personas y no responder ninguna pregunta. Mientras no tuviera que cambiarse el apellido, Sakura estaba feliz.

Ougi habló de nuevo, su voz suave, —Continuemos entonces.

La pelirrosa alzó la única flor cercana a ella, inhalando profundamente y luego la metió en el jarrón.

Ese iba a ser un largo día.

xx

Ese iba a ser un día muy largo.

Sasuke observó los documentos que tenía en sus manos y tomó una profunda inhalada de aire, poniéndolos en la mesa. Se reclinó en su silla y cerró los ojos. Habían estado hablando con ancianos Uchiha esos últimos días, asegurándose de explicarles todo lo que Madara estaba por hacer—en términos simples, sencillos y _justos_—y las implicaciones de sus actos, tanto malos como buenos. Si no tuviera consecuencias probablemente hubieran tomado el camino principal y hablado sólo de las desventajas, pero Sasuke sabía que los ancionos eran más listos que eso. Sólo _aparentaban_ no entender ni mierda.  
Él lo sabía—había pasado _toda_ su vida tratando de impresionarlos, después de todo.

—¿Cansado?

Sasuke abrió los ojos, pero no se movió, —Me siento como mierda.

Naruto dio una pequeña risa entre dientes algo ronca, —Has estado trabajando como burro por días, Sasuke. Es natural. ¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso?

El Uchiha bufó. Tomar un descanso, como ai eso fuera lo más prudente de hacer cuando su compañía estaba en medio de una crisis y cuando estaban por tener una reunión sumamente importante a la cual asistir en menos de una hora. Sí claro. ¿Qué clase de persona sería si simplemente se fuera?

—Entonces recibí un mensaje de texto de Sakura exigiéndome que te tomaras un descanso —continuó Naruto, y hubo un tono de broma en su voz, —_Exigiéndome_, te digo. ¿Qué ha estado pasando entre ustedes dos estos días?

—No mucho —fue la seca respuesta de Sasuke.

Y era cierto. En esos días, no habían hecho mucho. No es como que _pudieran_. Él estaba ocupado como un demonio y la última conversación que había tenido con ella había sido de dos minutos de largo, ya que ella tenía que 'unir esta cosa con esa cosa' u otra, e incluso eso había sido tres, cuatro días atrás. Sus conversaciones no estaban teniendo mucho sentido en esos últimos días.

—Enserio —Naruto estuvo escéptico.

—Enserio —respondió Sasuke, demasiado cansado como para pelearse mientras cerraba los ojos de nuevo.

Para su sorpresa, el rubio no lo presionó. Tomó su asiento frente a Sasuke y comenzó a tararear para sí mismo.

Sasuke abrió su ojo derecho y observó con flojera a su mejor amigo. —¿Te envió un mensaje?

—Justo hoy en la mañana —Naruto se encogió de hombros.

Ella le había un mensaje a Naruto. Le había enviado un mensaje a Naruto y no a _él_. ¿Qué onda con _eso_? Sin darse cuenta, Sasuke frunció las cejas y se enderezó en su silla.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Naruto, y ahí apareció un alegre tono en su voz, —¿Celoso?

—En tus sueños —Sasuke fulminó a su rubio amigo. ¡Por _supuesto_ que no estaba celoso! Sólo estaba confundido. ¿Por qué enviarle un mensaje a Naruto para decirle a _él_ que se tomara un descanso cuando simplemente podía enviárselo a él y decírselo ella misma? Che. Mujeres. Pero qué confusas. Ni siquiera sabía que Sakura y Naruto se enviaran mensajes. Siempre había asumido que ellos nunca más volvieron a hablar. Decidió preguntar, —¿Se envían mensajes con frecuencia?

Su atentado de ser tan vago y discreto como pudo falló miserablemente cuando Naruto bufó y le tiró una mirada que era tanto burlona como deliberada, no diciendo nada cuando continuó observando a Sasuke.

—¿Qué?

—No muy seguido —respondió Naruto luego de un momento de silencio, —Sólo, bueno. Cuando ciertas cosas le ocurren a ciertas personas, supongo.

Bueno, ahora _eso_ sí fue impreciso. ¿Desde cuándo Naruto era mejor que él para encubrir verdades?

Antes de que pudiera responder su propia pregunta o preguntar otra, sin embargo, el rubio agregó, —No te preocupes.

—No estoy preocupado —dijo Sasuke a la defensiva.

—Eso está bien —asintió Naruto con inocencia, —No hay necesidad de estarlo.

Algo en su voz le aseguró a Sasuke que él era todo _menos eso_, así que insistió, —Dijo que _no_ lo estoy.

—Y _yo_ dije que no hay necesidad de estarlo —refutó Naruto con suavidad, una sonrisa extendiéndose en su rostro. Se acercó para darle una palmadita al hombro de Sasuke mientras se levantaba, —Alto ahí, Sasuke. Deberías tomarte un descanso. ¿Por qué algo tan simple es suficiente para alterarte?

—No estoy…

Su teléfono de oficina sonó fuertemente, y Naruto se levantó para contestar. Habló por un par de minutos y luego colgó. Cuando se giró para encarar a Sasuke, cualquier rastro de alegría o júbilo había desaparecido de su rostro, —Está aquí.

—Llama a Itachi —Sasuke observó el reloj de pared, —Huh. Ha llegado bastante temprano.

Naruto asintió y presionó el timbre, hablándole rápidamente a la secretaria de Sasuke, Setsuna. Mientras tanto, Sasuke se puso de pie y puso en orden sus documentos sobre la esquina de la mesa, metiendo todos los importantes en un folder.

—Itachi dijo que nos verá abajo —informó Naruto, —¿Nos vamos ahora?

—Sí —asintió Sasuke. Metió un último archivo en el folder y se giró a Naruto. La sonrisa arrogante en su rostro fue casi optimista, —Que la función comience.

xx

Habían tres cosas que Uchiha Madara odiaba más que nada en el mundo: las gomitas, las personas que eran más inteligentes que él y esperar.

Ahora, para él esto era muy razonable. Primero, las gomitas tenían una extraña forma y sabor, y sus colores—oh, Dios, sus _colores_—le hacía doler los ojos. Después, también odiaba a la gente que era más inteligente que él—esto se explicaba por sí solo, supuso. No es que hubiera mucha gente que fuera más inteligente que él y _supiera_ usarlo a su favor. Mucha gente era lista, es sólo que nunca pensaban que lo eran así que nunca se molestaban en usar su cerebro. Lo que odiaba aun más que eso, sin embargo, era _esperar._

Y miren, su compañero de negocios con más prospecto había logrado ser dos de las tres cosas que él más detestaba en el mundo.

Si las cosas entre ellos no estuvieran yendo tan bien, Madara ya lo hubiera dejado, igual que como había dejado a sus amantes previas, o a su familia, o a sus empleados, o a cualquier otra persona, enserio.

No es que fuera así de fácil, porque Miyazawa Akihito no era como los demás. Simplemente había algo en él que hacían que las cosas fueran de cierta forma. Y él también parecía saberlo—algo que agraviaba a Madara como no tenía idea.

Había llegado _diez _minutos después de la hora de reunión acordada. Madara había pedido que se vieran quince minutos antes de la reunión para discutir ciertos términos y condiciones, pero claramente, su compañero de negocios hizo caso omiso a su petición. _Diez _minutos tarde. Podría ser el director de una de las más grandes y más conocidas compañías en Japón, ¿pero acaso no tenía noción del tiempo?

—¿Madara-san? —sus secretaría tocó la puerta y la abrió, —Miyazawa ya está en la sala de reuniones junto con Sasuke-san e Itachi-san. La mayoría del resto también ya está ahí.

—De acuerdo —Madara hizo un gesto de mano para que se retirara, —Estaré ahí pronto.

Quitándose una imaginaria mancha de polvo del liso traje negro, se encaminó fuera de la oficina y directo a la dirección de la sala de reuniones.

xx

Así que _este_ era Miyazawa Akihito, el hombre que gobernaba las empresas multimillonarias Miyazawa con puño de hierro.

Este era el hombre al que Madara le había estado haciendo la barba—el hombre que era el comprador con mayor potencial de adquirir la compañía Uchiha.

Extrañamente, no parecía tan viejo o tan malo como lo hacían ver en los medios de comunicación. No es que hiciera una diferencia, viendo que la compañía Uchiha no se iba a ir _a ningún lugar_, ni siquiera al hombre de negocios más talentoso en haber pisado la tierra en décadas.

La expresión de Akihito era relajada, a diferencia del de su secretario, quien estaba parado detrás de él y viéndose como un manojo de nervios.

—Buenas tardes —dijo el secretario cuando vio a Sasuke, poniéndose rígido.

—Buenas tardes —regresó Sasuke igual de cortés, y ofreció su mano, —Uchiha Sasuke. Este es Uzumaki Naruto.

Luego de su declaración, Miyazawa Akihito dirigó toda su atención a Sasuke. —Buenas tardes —dijo, una ligera sonrisa surcando sus labios al tomar la mano de Sasuke y luego la de Naruto, —Así que tú eres el CEO.

—Sí —respondió Sasuke, un poco incómodo con su aspereza para hablar.

Para su sorpresa, la sonrisa arrogante en el rostro de Akihito se ensanchó sólo un poco más, —Veamos cómo te va.

Inseguro de cómo interpretar sus palabras, Sasuke sólo alzó su mano en dirección de la sala de juntas, —Por aquí.

Cuando entraron, varios ancianos Uchiha ya estaban sentados alrededor de las larga mesa. Naruto tomó su asiento y Sasuke se sentó en la esquina más alejada de la mesa. Itachi estaba a su lado. Una pequeña plática fue intercambiada hasta que finalmente, Madara entró a la sala.

Una sonrisa siniestra se extendió en sus labios cuando se topó con los ojos de Sasuke y Sasuke se tensó en su asiento. Itachi, notándolo, le pateó el pie bajo la mesa y el Uchiha menor se relajó de inmediato. Después de todo, era un tabú mostrar algún tipo de emoción cuando se trataba de lidiar con su enemigo número uno.

Sasuke observó el lugar, tomando nota de esos que fueron, y luego se aclaró la garganta, ojos indiferentes pasando por los rostros de todas las veinte, treinta personas.

—Comencemos.

.

.

.

**tbc.**

—

* * *

Después de mi terrible traición, creo que estas actualizaciones ya están yendo mejor. (:

Ya comienzo a sentir de nuevo que estoy acá. Y no en las nubes.

Bueno. Traduje un artículo que me mostraron y que se trata sobre porqué el sasusaku es más posible que cualquier otra pareje dentro del equipo 7. Muy bueno, taan bueno, que lo traduje porque lo quería compartir con ustedes. Sólo informo por si alguna interesada. XD

_._

Y la pregunta del millón: ¿alguien quiere un _chocolate_ o un _sasupeluche_?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	20. De desconfianza y engaños y nada más

—

**Veinte.**

_De desconfianza y engaños y nada más_

.

.

.

Le gustaría llamarlo una promoción.

Enserio.

Medio fascinada, medio evaluadora, Sakura examinó sus alrededores, su mirada notando la mesa de trabajo, el florero vacío y el metálico sujetalibros encime de la mesa y… ¿Qué era eso? Se acercó para tener una mejor vista del curioso objeto sentado en la esquina de su mesa. Oh. Una trituradora de papeles. Un trituradora de papeles _manual_. Grandioso, ahora no sólo podía disponer de sus papeles sin usar, también podía ejercitar su brazo. Hizo unos cálculos rápidos en su cabeza—eso probablemente tomaría cinco minutos de ir al gimnasio cada día, aunque para ser honestos, estos días no tenía tiempo para hacerlo.

Aun así, la voz optimista dentro de su cabeza decidió, esto era un ascenso. En vez del minúsculo cubículo a lado de la ventana con absolutamente nada de privacidad, obtuvo su propia oficina. Ahora podía trabajar—o cabecear—en paz sin que nadie le enviara mirada extrañadas. Podía trabajar _muy bien _sin eso, especialmente sin eso. Había estado trabajando por diez días ya y todavía, _todavía_ no tenía alguien con quién hablar, excepto la mujer de la cafetería quien siempre era suficientemente amable para darle ración extra cada vez que comía ahí. Trató de hacer amigos, pero pronto se dio cuenta que era fútil. Ellos veían el tratamiento especial que recibía de los 'superiores', y pensando que Sakura sólo era una empleada ordinaria, sólo era otra razón para evadirla.

Suspiró y se sentó en su lugar. También obtuvo una silla que giraba. Podría no tener amigos, pero al menos su vida laboral estaba un poco mejor. _Había_ estado ocupada como siempre, por supuesto, con lecciones extras con Ougi y prueba de vestido y eso, pero aparentemente lo que sea de trabajo que contribuyó fue suficiente para ganarse una promoción en los Miyazawas.

O fue, bueno, el que ella _fuera_ una Miyazawa. De sangre. Algo así.

Sakura observó con anhelo a su celular. El contacto más humano que tenía en esos días era con Ougi, quien para su suerte era _realmente_ amable, pero extrañaba a todos los demás. Extrañaba a Tenten. Extrañaba a sus padres. También extrañaba a _Sasuke_. No habían hablado en varios días y juzgando por el silencio de él, también parecía estar muy ocupado.

Apoderada por la repentina urgencia de hablar con él o simplemente escuchar su voz, sacó el celular de la bolsa y marcó el número de Sasuke. Demonios, incluso si _él_ no tenía el tiempo para habla con _ella_, ella seguro sí lo tenía. Al menos por un momento.

—Sakura —la voz de Sasuke sonó áspera y cansada al contestar en el tercer timbre. Se aclaró la garganta, tosió, —Hola.

—Hola a ti —dijo, sonando aun más jadeante de lo que había esperado sonar, —¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás ocupado?

Hubo el más curioso sonido de arrastre de hojas, y luego Sasuke se aclaró la garganta de nuevo, —Puedo hablar. ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien —dijo, sus dedos jugueteando con el mango de la trituradora de papel, toda nerviosa de la nada. —Me acaban de dar un ascenso.

—¿Después de sólo diez días? —sonó divertido, —Asumiré que has dado lo mejor entonces.

—Algo así —murmuró con poco entusiasmo, —¿Y qué hay de _ti_? ¿Seguro que no estás ocupado? Porque puedo… porque podemos hablar después o mañana o cuando puedas. Realmente no tengo una razón para llamarte o algo así o… —se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba parloteando, —Es decir…

—Está bien —replicó, y ella podía imaginarlo apoyándose en su silla, su cabeza hacia atrás, cabello alborotado y ojos cerrados, viéndose cansado, su celular estando ente su hombro y su mejilla. Su voz se había suavizado cuando habló de nuevo, —Estaba pensando en hablarte.

Sintió el deleite revolotear en su pecho, —¿Enserio?

—Sí —fue su respuesta, práctica y monótona, —¿Tienes tiempo para salir a almorzar?

Alzó los ojos hacia el reloj en la mesa. —Supongo.

—De acuerdo —su voz fue cuidadosa.

Decidiendo esperar, Sakura jugó con el archivo sobre su vestido, alisando los papeles uno por uno. Su dedo pasó sobre el borde del papel demasiado muy rápido y dejó salir un suave, —¡Ow! —cuando una larga cortada delgada se formaba a lo largo de la palma de su mano, sangre supurando de las esquinas.

Sasuke estuvo alerta de una. —¿Sakura? ¿Qué fue eso?

—Cortada con papel —murmuró a regañadientes, colocando el celular entre su hombro y presionándolo con su mejilla mientras sacaba un pañuelo y lo envolvía alrededor de su dedo, lo rojo de la sangre filtrándose a través del delgado material. —Estoy bien.

Hubo una intensa eliminada de aire, —Eres tan _torpe_.

—Bueno, tú no eres…

—Me alegra que estés bien —interrumpió antes de que ella continuara, sabiendo que se lanzarían a otra pelea si ella lo hacía, —De todos modos, ¿quieres ir a almorzar?

—¿En este momento? —alzó su bolsa de la mesa y comenzó a husmear en ella. _Sabía_ que tenía un curita ahí, en alguna parte…

—Por supuesto, Sakura.

No supo si fue la forma en que dijo su nombre—más amigable que la mayoría de la gente ahí y no estaba ni siquiera exagerando—o si fue la idea verlo a él, pero no pudo evitar la alegría creciendo en su estómago, y surgió en su voz aunque trató de mantenerla controlado, —¡Seguro! ¿En dónde nos vemos?

—¿Algo en particular que quieras comer?

—Bueno —apuntó su mejilla pensativamente, —Me alegra que preguntaras. Esta este restaurante coreano en el centro y tiene buenos comentarios. ¿Te sientes con las ganas de ir?

—Tengo tiempo.

—Bien —dijo, —¿Entonces te veo en quince minutos?

—Seguro.

—Seguro —resonó, odiando la forma en que él sonó—tan monótono, tan seco, tan _cansado_. Necesitaba relajarse._ Ella _necesitaba que él se relajara. Así intentando bromear, su voz adoptó un tono burlón al agregar, —Oh, ¿y Sasuke? ¡Estoy esperando flores!

—¿Flores? —el Uchiha sonó desconcertado. —¿Para qué?

—Flores —afirmó, su voz suave, —No me has felicitado por mi nuevo trabajo, y estoy siendo ascendida.

—_Bien_ —dijo, tratando de sonar exasperado y fallando miserablemente.

—Gracias —sonrió para sí misma. Otro imagen de él floreció en su mente, esta vez de él sonriendo socarrón como si ella hubiera dicho algo gracioso. Decidió que le gustaba. —Te veo pronto entonces.

Su intento por relajarlo por el teléfono pudo no haber sido exitoso, pero al menos lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, incluso si era por un momento. Tenía todo el almuerzo para intentar sacar algo de él, de todos modos, y estaba segura de hacer buen uso de eso.

Además, tenía flores qué esperar. Oh, _sí_.

Sintiéndose mucho más feliz de lo que había estado en un buen rato, deslizó su bolsa sobre el hombros y se dirigió a la puerta, tarareando para ella misma.

xx

Sasuke se apoyó en su carro, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras su mirada observaba el área de estacionamiento, buscando a cierta mujer pelirrosa. Había esperado llegar un poco tarde, pero aparentemente ella estuvo aun más retrasada que él.

Encontrar los flores _correctas_, como resultó ser, tomó más tiempo del que originalmente pensó. No tenía idea de que hubieran tantos tipos diferentes de flores y tantos significados diferentes para cada una de ellas. Antes de su alucinante viaje estimulante a la florería de ese día, había asumido que las flores eran sólo, bueno, flores. Sólo escoger las más bonitas del montón, ordenar un ramo y estaría preparado. Pero aparentemente no. Incluso el número de flores en un ramo transmitían _algo_. Doce rosas eran la declaración definitiva de amor. Cincuenta rosas significaban amor incondicional. Veintidós rosas eran las que él necesitaba, un simple felicidades, un simple '¡buena suerte!', las cuales, bueno, también implicaban amor. _Era_ el significado universal de rosas.

Inicialmente había querido escoger algo que no fueran rosas, pero la empleada había insistido—_tres veces_—que él simplemente _debía_ darle rosas a su 'obviamente muy especial amiga', que incluso le ofreció a Sasuke un descuento. El Uchiha había cedido sin pensar mucho en ello—la empleada era molesta y necesitaba _callarse_ porque le estaba crispando a los nervios—pero ahora, parado aquí esperando, se preguntó si le debió de haber dado algo diferente. Las rosas eran algo románticas, y aunque su relación definitivamente había tomado esa naturaleza, no estuvo seguro si estaban listos para _realmente_ formalizarlo.

Sin embargo, no hubo tiempo para volver a pensar en su abrupta decisión, ya que lo siguiente que supo fue a Sakura llegando apresurada hacia él, deteniendo su pequeño trote sólo cuando estuvo frente a él.

Él enarcó una ceja, —¿Con prisa?

—¡Lo siento! —juntó las manos en un intento por disculparse, —Está aun más lejos de lo que esperé que estuviera.

—¿Caminaste?

—Sí —la pelirrosa sonrió, limpiándose el sudor de su ceja con delicadeza, —Mi oficina no está tan lejos. Bueno, al menos eso _pensé_ —la última parte lo dijo casi como una ocurrencia tardía. Lo miró de cerca y puso las manos en sus caderas con expectación.

Decidiendo jugar un juego con ella, metió las manos en los bolsillos y enarcó las cejas, —¿Qué?

—No puedo creer que necesites que yo _pregunte_ —murmuró, pareciendo escandalizada, —Pero bien. Te daré el gusto. Uchiha Sasuke, ¿dónde están mis flores?

Sin embargo, antes de que Sasuke pudiera responder, un hombre se acercó hacia ellos—demasiado cerca como para estar pasando ocasionalmente por ahí, así que debió haber estado ahí por otra cosa—y ambos se giraron a verlo.

—Buenas tardes.

_Miyazawa Akihito._

Sasuke sintió sus adentros contraerse de una forma desagradable. Su última reunión había sido la primera de muchos que supuestamente vendrían, pero a decir verdad no se estaba viendo muy bien para ellos. Madara había sido sorprendentemente fascinante **_e_** inteligente, y con Akihito de su lado ellos eran prácticamente indestructibles. Razón por la cual estaba trabajando como negro para hacer lo que pudiera, junto con Itachi y Naruto, pasando virtualmente veinte horas en su oficina todos los días. A pesar de esto, las cosas no se estaban viendo bien. Quizás necesitarían un milagro.

Aun así. ¿Qué estaba haciendo _él_ ahí? Y ni siquiera estaba viendo a Sasuke—estaba viendo a _Sakura_.

—¿Saliste para almorzar, Sakura? —los ojos del empresario brillaron con algo que ninguno de los dos pudo identificar, antes de que se movieran y se posaran en Sasuke, —Uchiha-san.

Los modales no se escaparon de él, a pesar de su sorpresa inicial. —Miyazawa-san.

—Es… bastante inesperado encontrarlo aquí —dijo Akihito cordialmente, —No sabía que conociera a mi nieta.

Sasuke juntó las cejas. —¿Su nieta?

Sakura hizo un gesto de dolor al notar su expresión y tragó saliva. Estaba sin palabras pero también un poco molesta, y también tenía una buena razón. Por un lado, todavía no había _aceptado_ eso. Por el otro, tenía algo de razón. Sólo deseó haberle contado a Sasuke mucho antes, ya que no pudo evitar notar que había algo extraño en la forma en que él reaccionó.

—Sí, mi nieta —hizo un gesto hacia ella, —No estaba consciente de que fueras amiga de Uchiha-san, Sakura.

—Yo… —Sakura quiso fulminar, enserio quiso, pero no supo a qué o a _quién_ fulminar, así que tragó salivo con nerviosismo. No supo de qué estar más sorprendida; la forma en que abuelo autoproclamado apareció de la nada o el que él conociera a Sasuke y estuviera dispuesta a _compartir_ su pequeño 'secreto' con él. Quería contarle a Sasuke, enserio, y esta _no_ era la forma en que ella hubiera querido que él lo descubriera. Su corazón se estrujo y su estómago se desplomó cuando vio la expresión de Sasuke, —Um…

Claramente notando la desagradable atmósfera, Akihito les dio a ambos un asentimiento de cabeza y desapareció en el restaurante, dejándolos a los dos en el estacionamiento.

Sakura dudó, extendiendo una mano para tocar el brazo de Sasuke, —¿Sasuke?

Se giró hacia Sakura, no molestándose en mostrar lo perturbado que estaba, —¿Es cierto?

—Bueno… —miró sus manos, encontrando de repente sus uñas con manicura francesa muy, muy interesantes, —Sí. Supongo.

—¿Eres la nieta de Miyazawa Akihito? —exigió, —¿Eres una _Miyazawa_?

—De sangre, sí —Sakura se veía confundida, todavía no entendiendo por qué él había reaccionado tan ampliamente a eso. Sabía que no se veía como una Miyazawa, pero eso era porque ella no había sido criada como una, enserio… aunque de cualquier manera no debía haber sido suficiente razón para que él se comportara con tanta ferocidad. —Pero no soy…

—¿Y cuándo pensabas decirme esto? —dijo con brusquedad.

Palideció al escuchar su tono, sorprendida por la amargura en su voz que automáticamente alzó la mirada. Fue un error, porque tan pronto como observó sus ojos, la sangre se fue de su rostro. Sasuke no la estaba fulminando. En cambio, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados de forma penetrante, de forma brusca, hacia ella, el resto de su rostro estaba siniestramente carente de alguna expresión. Tampoco era sólo sólo eso. Sus puños estaban apretados a sus costados, su cuerpo entero temblando, y aunque ella no lo podía _ver_, casi podía _sentir_ la tensión irradiar de él en olas furiosas, enojada y casi _maliciosa_. Sus ojos se ensancharon y tembló. Todo el ser de Sasuke era una paradoja; la mirada de él estaba ardiendo y aun así ella se sentía tan total y absolutamente muy fría.

—Yo… no sé cómo eso es… —vaciló Sakura, viéndose totalmente confundida. —Es decir, _iba _a decírtelo, lo juro. Tan pronto como fuera posible. Tú nunca preguntaste…

—Ah, y eso es para tu conveniencia, ¿no? —la interrumpió, su voz tan gélida que sintió esquirlas dy hielo formarse en el fondo de su estómago, —¿Para que así no tengas porqué mentirme?

Ojos jade observaron, sin comprender, incluso mientras insistía, —No hubiera mentido si me hubieras preguntado.

Sasuke la miró, sus mirada negro carbón, ardiendo sobre su rostro. Se acercó a ella con pasos tranquilos y con amenaza en sus ojos, acercándose peligrosamente hasta que pudo sentir el aliento de Sakura sobre su cuello. Ella estaba pálida, blanquecina, incluso mientras luchaba por mantener sus ojos en el rostro de él.

Él conocía ese movimiento.

Era el movimiento que todos usaban cuando querían demostrar que no había hecho nada malo, cuando querían esconder el hecho de que algo _estaba_ mal. El que _Sakura_ usara este movimiento en él… sus palabras aparecieron en el fondo de su cabeza—

Haré lo que sea por mi familia. Lo que sea. Incluso si eso significa que tenga que hacer algo impensable o imperdonable—lo que sea.

Lo que sea.

Lo que sea.

_Lo que sea._

—y luego él lo entendió.

Por supuesto. _Por supuesto_. Había sido tan estúpido—tan _jodidamente_ estúpido.

¿Honestamente creyó que alguien como Sakura entraría en su vida sólo así, como un inesperado regalo de los dioses—uno que él _no_ se merecía—y no tener un motivu oculto en lo absoluto? Por supuesto que no. Él _no_ se merecía cosas buenas en su vida, ya que él era Uchiha Sasuke y Uchiha Sasuke no se merecía _nada en lo absoluto_. Por supuesto que esta mujer—la mujer por la que en verdad sentía _algo_, algo que pudo haber sido _amor_—bueno, ella claramente no lo quería para nada más que—nada más que… oh, Dios.

Oh, _Dios_.

¿Cómo pudo haber sido _jodidamente_ ciego? ¿Cómo pudo haber creído, incluso por un segundo, que ella _sí_ lo quería a él, a Sasuke—no Uchiha Sasuke, no el CEO de la compañía Uchiha—sino sólo a él, _Sasuke_?

Sakura fue demasiado amable con él, desde el inicio. _Demasiado amable. _Había confiado en él como nunca antes lo había hecho alguien. _Demasiado confiada. _Por supuesto que había querido algo más de él.

Por supuesto.

Ella era una _espía_, una puta espía enviada por los Miyazawas para que así pudieran ganar fácilmente la compañía Uchiha de manos de él, y… oh, Dios. Era un plan tan cuidadosamente elaborado, y tan inteligente que él no lo vio venir. Ahora, si embargo, podía—tan claro como el día. Sería tan simple, tan fácil. Ella estaría cerca de él lo suficiente para que él confiara en ella, y él le contaría _todo_, incluyendo sus planes con la compañía—y él lo había hecho, oh Dios, oh Dios—y ella simplemente transmitiría eso a su abuelo, quien le diría a Madara, y ellos siempre estaían un paso por delante de él.

Tan simple. Tan fácil.

Y él había caído en la trampa, tan _sólo_ así.

Casi le dio todo—había querido hacerlo, de todos modos, ¿y no eso contaba como algo?—y toda esa _mierda_ fue para _nada_.

Pero ahora Sasuke entendía, y fue como si un millón de ladrillos hubieran sido tirados sobre su cabeza.

—Oh —dijo, retrocediendo, —Oh, ya _veo_.

—…¿Sasuke? —Sakura lo observó con ansiedad.

—Ya veo —repitió, dando un paso lejos de ella, —Ya veo el truco que estás usando conmigo.

—No estoy usando nada —frunció el entrecejo, enviándole una mirada de desesperación, más perpleja que nunca, —No entiendo—¿Sasuke?

La estaba observando, preguntándose cuántas mentiras lo había alimentado con esos labios, preguntándose cuántas mentiras se había tragado de su mano como un _jodido_ cachorro obediente, sólo así.

—No —dijo, su voz prohibiendo, arisca, mientras la fulminaba de una manera casi amenazante, —No te _atrevas_ a decir mi nombre o juro por Dios que te _destruiré_, Haruno Sakura.

Sakura tembló con sus palabras, sintiendo la punzada de los ojos de él más que nada. La forma en que él la estaba mirando… la consumía, la aterrorizaba, la _paralizaba_.

—Debí haber sabido que todo este tiempo habías planeado esto.

—¿Planear qué? —no pudo evitar la desesperación en su voz, —¿_Qué_ es lo que planeé?

—Debí haber sabido —continuó Sasuke, ignorando su pregunta, —Que era una mala idea confiar en ti.

Ella hizo un gesto de dolor y él sintió una especie de rara satisfacción mórbida al verla _lastimada_ como él se lastimó a sí mismo. Ella trató de tomar su mano, pero él se alejó con brusquedad de su toque como si ella fuera carbón encendido, en cambio mirándola con la repugnancia impregnada en sus ojos. ¿Pensó ella que había terminado? Oh, no. Estaba lejos de eso. Estaba _un millón de kilómetros_ lejos de eso.

Él sólo estaba comenzando.

—Tú ganas, Sakura —dijo, dando otro paso hacia atrás, lejos de ella, —Tú ganas. Pronto la compañía de los Uchiha se irá a _tus_ manos. ¿Con qué te sobornó que abuelo, huh?

—Yo no—por todos los cielos, ¿de qué estás hablando?

—Pensé que eras diferente —dijo, —Supongo que no estaba en lo correcto.

No supo si fue la forma en que la miró—sus ojos, carecientes de calidez y llenos con tanto asco que nunca antes había visto—o la forma brusca en que él se alejó de su toque como si ella fuera repugnante, o sus palabras, pero… pero _Dios, eso dolía_.

—Me has estado usando todo este tiempo, ¿cierto? Te has hecho mi amiga intencionalmente, desde el principio, tratando intencionalmente de ponerte de mi lado bueno. Intencionalmente haciéndome _confiar_ en ti —escupió Sauke, como si 'confianza' fuera una palabra repulsiva de mencionar, —Y cuando yo baje la guardia… tú atacarás. Todo para los Miyazawas —su mirada estaba lívida, —Todo este tiempo, has pretendido que te importo. Muy lista, Sakura. Inesperado. Para que tú te rebajaras a esto… ¿con qué te sobornaron, huh?

Las palabras se registraron en su mente, —¡Ellos no…!

—¡Cállate de una jodida vez! —rugió Sasuke, sus palabras tan filosas como una cuchillo, tan frías como un glaciar mientras sus ojos se vidriaban, —Que se joda esto. Que se joda todo esto. _A la mierda_.

Sus ojos se ensancharon mientras se tambaleaba hacia atrás, totalmente tomada por sorpresa por sus palabras, pero él estuvo demasiado enojado como para notarlo. O importarle, si vamos al caso.

Sasuke abrió la puerta de su coche y agarró el ramo de flores—rosas, todas rojas, todas las veintidós—y luego las aventó a los pies de ella. Los moños sujetándolas se deshicieron con el impacto y las rosas se esparcieron sobre sus zapatos. Ella ahogó un grito, sorprendida, rápidamente poniéndose de rodilla para recogerlas, sosteniéndolas y manteniéndolas tan juntas como pudo—y luego se puso de pie, jutando las rosas en sus brazos. Sus ojos se dirigieron rápidamente hasta él mientras él se adentraba a su coche.

—Sasuke, _espera_…

Él la había _visto_, entonces, y hubo algo más que enojo en sus ojos que no pudo descifrar. ¿Tristeza? ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Agonía? No tuvo la oportunidad de reflexionar en eso ya que su expresión cambio de repente, una vez más careciente de sentimiento alguno incluso mientras decía, —Adiós, Sakura.

_Oh no_, su cabeza comenzó con pánico y abrió su boca aunque su voz no salió, _oh no, oh no, oh no, no, oh NO—_

Él cerró la puerta de un portazo, el motor rugiendo de nuevo, y de repente ella estuvo sola.

Presionando las flores contra su pecho, Sakura observó el especio vació donde el coche de Sasuke había estado segundos atrás, no comprendiendo, y aun así sintiéndose como si fuera a romperse y _realmente _llorar, justo ahí en ese lugar. Quince minutos; eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para destruir cualquier relación que ella tenía con él—y lo peor era que no _entendía _cuándo todo había empezado a salir tan _mal. _

Él no confiaba en ella. Él no confiaba en ella. _Él no confiaba en ella_.

No sabía que dolía más, las palabras que le había tirado en la cara o la noción de que él _no confiara en ella_. Quería llorar, quería golpear a alguien; demonios, quería _matar_ a alguien…

Su nariz captó un olorcillo del débil aroma dulce de las rosas, y su mirada bajó al montón escarlata. Eso era todo lo que le quedaba de él. Hubo una pequeña nota blanca atada a uno de los tallas. Desamarrándola, desdobló el papel. La suave escritura delicada de Sasuke le regresó la mirada:

_Sakura. Yo creo en ti._

No había nombre, o firma, nada más en la nota, pero era tan _Sasuke_—la forma en que curvaba sus 's's, la forma en que le ponía el punto a las 'i'es—que las cinco palabras fueron suficientes para formar el nudo en su garganta, enviando sus sentidos al límite mientras se atragantaba.

Sintiéndose total y absolutamente desamparada por primera vez en su vida, lágrimas amargas se derramaron y rodaron por sus mejillas, y Sakura lloró.

.

.

.

**tbc.**

—

* * *

Bueno. Creo que este es el capítulo más angustiante de todos.

Sasuke fue muy cruel con Sakura. Pero no se preocupen, que Sakura le dará su merecido. _Mínimo._

Repercusiones, problemas y drama está por venir. Bajo advertencia no hay engaño.

Huh. Chistoso, pero nos estamos acercando lenta pero firmemente hacia el final.

Diez capítulos más. C'est tout.

_._

Y la pregunta del millón: ¿alguien quiere una _sasugalleta_ o un _sasupeluche_?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	21. De comprensión y teniendo amigos

—

**Veintiuno.**

_De comprensión y teniendo amigos_

.

.

.

Tenten se paró en el marco de la puerta e inspeccionó su sala de estar.

Almohadas cómodas, listo. Dos cajas de Kleenex, listo. Helado de pastel de queso, listo. En medio de todo eso, sentada en el sofá con sus ojos pegados a la pantalla de la televisión, estaba Sakura, acercando las rodillas hasta su pecho y viéndose realmente muy, muy miserable.

—Sakura… —la castaña se dirigió hasta el sofá, tirando su bolsa sin cuidado al piso y extendiendo los brazos para abrazar a su compañera de piso, sus cejas fruncidas con preocupación, —Oh, Sakura, por el amor de Dios, ¿qué ocurrió?

Sakura no hizo ningún movimiento para alejarse. En cambio, escondió la cabeza en el hombro de Tenten, esnifando fuertemente de la manera más poco digna. Después del maldecido almuerzo con Sasuke, había regresado a la oficina y conseguido trabajar como burro durante el resto del día. Para la hora de la cena, sin embargo, ya estaba demasiado exhausta como para comenzar su lección con Ougi, y para su sorpresa y gratitud, la última la dejó irse. Aparentemente no tenía sentido tratar de aprender cuando tenía en la mente otras cosas—lo que realmente era el dilema del año, enserio. Había pasado _cada_ momento en que caminaba sobre los hechos del día, siendo incapaz de alejar su mente de eso incluso por un segundo. Tan pronto como llegó a casa, Sakura preparó un cómodo campamento en su sala de estar, planeando pasar el resto de la noche mirando repeticiones de _Friends_ y deprimiéndose sola. Habían pasado tres horas desde que comenzó _Friends_ y ya se había tranquilizado.

Al menos, lo peor ya había pasado.

—La mejor pregunta es _quién_ ocurrió —masculló Sakura entre los brazos de Tenten, —Dios, Tenten, fue tan horrible. ¡Él no me creyó para nada!

—¿Qué ocurrió? —frunció el entrecejo Tenten, —¿Quién no te creyó?

—_Sasuke _ocurrió —Sakura retrocedió, tratando de que su nariz no chorreara. Agarró una pieza de Kleenex y lo sopló ahí, aventándolo con máxima precisión al bote de basura que había colocado convenientemente a sus pies cuando se dio cuenta que su episodio de llanto estaba a punto de comenzar. Miró a Tenten y comenzó a decirle a su compañera de piso sobre lo que ocurrió ese día, entrando tanto en detalles como pudo.

Las expresiones de Tenten habían cambiado de alarmada, a confundida, a sorprendida, y luego, cuando Sakura hubo terminado, a completamente encolerizada. —¿Qué carajos? —fulminó la mesa de sala, —¿Qué _carajos_? ¿Él no te creyó? ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan _estúpido_?

Sakura sonrió débilmente. —Pienso que él sólo estaba siendo… sí.

—¿Siendo qué? ¿Siendo qué, exactamente, Sakura?

—Cauteloso. Su compañía está amenazada, después de todo, y pienso que él sólo está… realmente estresado por el momento.

—Bueno, ¡eso no es excusa! —exclamó Tenten, viéndose muy enfurecida, y cuando Sakura abrió la boca, ella alzó un dedo, —No. No te _atrevas_ a defenderlo, Sakura. Tú y yo sabemos—sí, _tú_ sabes—que lo que él hizo estuvo mal. Fue grosero, fue cruel, ¡y él _dudó_ de ti incluso cuando nunca has mostrado ninguna especie de traición hacia él! Él sólo es—él sólo es—oh, Dios, ¡simplemente quiero atravesarlo vivo en este momento!

—Tenten…

—De acuerdo, incluso _si_ él tenía el derecho a ser precavido eso no justifica lo terrible que él se comportó, lo espantoso que te trató…

—Tenten…

—¿Y por qué —la novelista de romance fulminó a Sakura, —¿Y _por qué_, te ruego me digas, estás tan calmada sobre esto? ¡Deberías estar enojada! ¡Deberías estar molesta! ¡Tienes todo el derecho a estarlo! ¿No estás enojada en lo absoluto?

—Lo estoy —dijo Sakura, y cuando Tenten no pareció convencida, repitió, —Lo _estoy_, honestamente, Ten. Pero simplemente estoy tan _cansada_.

—¿Cansada de qué?

—No sé —le disparó a su compañera de piso una mirada arrepentida, —¿De todo?

Tenten se mordió el labio y abrazó a Sakura una vez más.

—Es como si… no sé. No sé cómo me siento. No sé cómo se _supone _que deba sentirme, enserio. Siempre he pensado… siempre he pensado que no importa de qué familia provenga —murmuró, masajeándose lentamente la cien mientras se reclinaba, recostando la cabeza para mirar al techo, —Pero aparentemente sí importa. Demasiado. _Jodida_ coincidencia.

—Sakura… —suspiró Tenten. Eran tan impropio de Sakura maldecir. —Realmente no quiero contradecirte ni nada, pero… pero honestamente, amor, él te juzgó mal y nunca le importó escuchar tu lado de la historia.

—Pero así es Sasuke, como verás —Sakura sonrió de forma lánguida, —Eso es tan propio de él. Él es abrupto.

Y tenía razón. Sasuke _era_ abrupto. Su primera reunión había sido suficiente evidencia; él pensó que ella era una cazafortunas. Incluso luego de que hicieron ese acuerdo él todavía mantenía la distancia de ella todo el tiempo contándole la verdad y todo eso.

Hasta, bueno… hasta _esa_ noche.

Sakura gruñó, —Oh, Dios, no puedo creer que nos hayamos acostado.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —los ojos de Tenten se ensancharon cuando Sakura no respondió, —Oh, Dios. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Espera, espera, no respondas eso, no _quiero _saber los detalles—yo sólo… ¿qué?

—Hace como dos o tres semanas atrás —gimoteó la pelirrosa, tratando de deshacerse de ciertas imágenes de su desleal cerebro.

Oh Dios. Oh Dios._ Oh Dios_.

—Dos o tres semanas atrás —murmuró en voz alta, —Y ahora ni siquiera nos estamos hablando —de repente, Sakura no estuvo segura si quería reír de forma histérica o llorar como una ruina miserable. Quizás incluso ambos. —Irónico.

Tenten la miró de forma desdeñosa, —Uno pensaría que alguien como él hubiera sido un poco más racional.

Ella suspiró, queriendo negarlo pero sabiendo que ella tenía todas las razones para _no _hacerlo. —Supongo. Aunque eso… eso no es su culpa, enserio. Es mía.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… debí haberle dicho tan pronto como fuera posible. Tan pronto como pudiera —se mordió el labio, —Es nuestro acuerdo. Fue nuestro acuerdo. Ser honestos entre nosotros dos —antes de que Tenten pudiera responder, ella gruñó, —Oh, Dios, si le hubiera dicho que era una Miyazawa desde el comienzo…

—¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si le hubieras dicho? —la interrumpió Tenten, —¿Hubiera mejorado algo? En el momento en que te enteraste, ¿había _él _descubierto ya lo de su compañía y qué estaba en juego? Analicemos esto con cuidado. Tienes que admitir que él es demasiado precipitado para saltar a las conclusiones. _Demasiado_ precipitado, en realidad —farfulló con ferocidad, —Especialmente cuando él no te dijo que los Miyazawa's van a comprar a los Uchiha's. ¿Te dijo eso, Sakura?

—Yo no… no. Él nunca lo hizo.

—Entonces él nunca ha sido completamente honesto contigo, tampoco, ¿o sí?

—Bueno… —Sakura pareció desconcertada al dar cuenta. Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera. Se mordió el labio y admitió, —No, supongo que no.

—Y esto significa que _también_ es culpa de él, ¿no? —continuó Tenten.

—Yo… ¿enserio?

—¡Por supuesto! —la chica de los moños negó con la cabeza sin creérselo. —Por _supuesto _que también es culpa de él, Sakura. Le hubieras dicho si él te hubiera dicho que la compañía Miyazawa es la que va a comprar su compañía. ¡Y no trates de protestar! —alzó un dedo con firmeza, sus ojos fieros, —Te conozco, Sakura, _sé_ cómo eres. ¡No hubieras sido capaz de mantenerte callada!

—Sin embargo, _sí_ parece tener demasiada coincidencia… —se detuvo Sakura en vano.

Tenten cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y exigió, —Bueno, ¿te lo hubiera contado él si le hubieras dicho primero que eras una Miyazawa?

—No lo sé. ¿Quizás? —se encogió de hombros, —Él es bastante honesto con todo lo demás. Creo. Excepto —su mirada se oscureció, —Excepto que él quizás hubiera querido guardárselo para sí mismo.

—Ah, ¿y por qué lo haría?

—Él no quiere que me preocupe. No quiso. No quiere. _No quiso_.

Tenten ignoró la duda al final de la frase, —¿Y por qué no le dijiste antes?

—Porque no quiero que él se preocupe… —Sakura se fue apagando, comenzando a ver la luz en su sesión de pregunta y responde. —Oh…

—Sí —concordó Tenten, —Ciertamente, _oh_. Esto realmente sólo es un enorme malentendido. Un extremo ejemplo de uno, enserio.

—Uno que no puede ser resuelto fácilmente —su voz estuvo desanimada.

—No —concidió la escritora de romance, —Quizás no. Pero tienes que admitir que no es sólo culpa de él, ni es sólo culpa _tuya_. Se requiere de dos para que una relación funcione, Sakura, y de la misma forma también se requiere de dos para crear un malentendido. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —respondió Sakura, y luego miró a Tenten con admiración, —Wow, Ten. ¿Qué haría sin ti?

—Estarías deprimida por días, olvidando completamente que esto debería ser visto objetivamente. También ganarías peso por ingerir demasiada comida chatarra y helado —hizo un gesto a la mesa de sala, la cual estaba correctamente cubierta con siete sabores diferentes de patatas y dos cubos de helado de pastel de queso y fresas, su voz monótona. —Y nunca, nunca, _nunca_ dejarías de culparte a ti misma —sonrió con triunfo aquí, —Pero como ves, _estoy_ aquí.

—Sí, y gracias a Dios tu lógica nos salva a todos.

Tenten brilló. —Oye, no soy una escritora por nada.

—Por supuesto —Sakura sonrió ahora y aunque no era muy alegre, tampoco era tan sombría como momentos atrás, —Y eres alguien jodidamente buena en eso.

—¡Gracias!

—No, gracias _a ti_.

El silencio recayó en las dos mujeres después, ambas perdidas en sus pensamientos. Tenten observó a Sakura, estudiando su rostro con lentitud, sus cejas se arrugaron como si realmente, realmente la molestara.

Y con repentina inspiración, preguntó, —Estás enamorada de él, ¿no?

—¡Qué! —Sakura farfulló con tanta violencia que casi se cae del sofá, tirando la caja de Kleenex al suelo, —¡_Qué_! Sólo—¡simplemente _qué_ quieres decir con eso!

—Exactamente lo que dije: estás enamorada de él, ¿no?

—No veo cómo es que llegaste a eso, Ten.

—Bueno, _yo_ sí, y _yo_ soy la novelista de romance aquí —sus ojos parpadearon, —Tienen citas, pasan una espantosa cantidad enorme de tiempo juntos ya sea por teléfono o cara a cara, te _acostaste_ con él por propia voluntad y no te arrepentiste… creo firmemente que cualquier otra persona hubiera llegado a la misma conclusión.

—Yo no… —Sakura quiso atragantarse.

—Y —la voz de Tenten fue casi alegre, —_Y_ él también está enamorado de ti, ¿no?

Esta vez, Sakura _realmente_ se atragantó por la picardía en los cálidos ojos de su compañera de piso, —Sólo—¿de dónde sacaste eso?

—Es sentido común, amor, sólo sentido común —Tenten sonrió, dándole alegremente palmaditas al brazo de Sakura, —Él está demasiado ciego para darse cuenta que hay fisuras en su hipótesis… —Sakura bufó por la elección de lenguaje, pero Tenten continuó de todas formas, —…y tú, tú estás demasiado ciega para darte cuenta que necesitas mirar esto de forma neutral.

—¿Cegado por qué? ¿Ira?

—Eso también.

—¿'_También'_? —exigió Sakura.

—Entre otras cosas —Tenten le restó importancia, —¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer?

—No

—¿Sabes lo que _quieres_ hacer?

—No.

—Bien, entonces. ¿Harás lo que yo te diga?

Sakura la miró con escepticismo, —…¿quizás?

—Muy bien. Digo que limpies este desorden ahora—ayudaré, no me mires así —Tenten rió entre dientes, —Y luego toma un caliente baño caliente de burbujas, ponte tu pijama más cómoda y ven aquí. Te prepararé de cenar algo apropiado.

—¿Enserio?

—Enserio —los ojos de Tenten se suavizaron, —¿Salteado chino está bueno?

—El _mejor_ —Sakura asintió, viéndose muy complacida. Sin advertencia, tacleó a su mejor amiga en un fuerte abrazo, —Gracias por hacerme sentir mucho mejor, Ten. Juro que te debo _tanto_ por esto.

—De nada —Tenten sonrió ampliamente, correspondiendo al abrazo igual de fuerte, —Y Dios, Sakura, _apestas_. Duplica ese shampoo, ¿sí?

xx

—Te ves jodido.

—Gracias.

—Lo digo enserio, Sasuke. Te ves _jodido_. Algo así como más chingado que sólo jodido. Como el más chingado jodido—

—Dije _gracias_.

Naruto cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y enarcó una ceja, acercándose al garaje de la mansión Uchiha, —Bueno, _alguien_ está de buen humor el día de hoy.

—Oh, ¿por qué no sólo te vas al carajo? —espetó Sasuke con irritabilidad, claramente no estando de humor para estar tonteando, —Déjame sólo.

La ceja se enarcó aun más y Naruto se inclinó para observar la llanta delantera más cercana del Lexus negro de Sasuke. La banda de rodadura estaba desgastada miserablemente—un signo de máxima aceleración por un largo periodo de tiempo. Él dejó salir una leve risa entre dientes al enderezarse y mirar a su mejor amigo atentamente, —¿Qué ocurrió, Sasuke?

—Nada.

—No me digas nada. Ese fue un almuerzo de siete horas al que fuiste. Y juzgando por la mirada en tu rostro justo ahora… —Naruto hizo una pausa, —No creo que haya sido uno bueno. ¿Pudiste ver siquiera a Sakura-chan, Sasuke?

Sasuke fulminó, negándose a responder.

Naruto suspiró, —¿Por qué no me dices qué ocurrió?

—La mejor pregunta es por qué _debería_ decirte algo en lo absoluto.

—Oye, oye, no seas tan cruel. Sabes que me necesitas.

—Debí haber cometido un error en mi criterio cuando decidí que fueras mi mano derecha —el Uchiha suspiró, y luego murmuró sombríamente, su voz baja pero suficientemente audible para que el hombre a su lado lo escuchara, —Parece como que he cometido _demasiados _errores de criterio estos días.

Naruto se acercó más, —¿De qué estás hablando?

—Vete a la mierda —rugió Sasuke, pateando la llanta que Naruto había estado examinando, —Que se joda esta mierda —fulminó acaloradamente, — _Chíngate_. ¿Por qué debería decirte algo?

—Ahora bien eso no es algo muy bonito de decir —el rubio suspiró, conociéndolo tan bien como para tomarlo enserio, y luego se giró para mirar a Sasuke con seriedad, —Mira. No quieres contarme nada, y eso está bien, pero dejarlo salir te hará sentir mucho mejor, confía en mí.

—Lo… —Sasuke pateó la llanta de nuevo, —_Estoy_… —y de nuevo, —Dejando… —y de nuevo, doble esta vez, —…_salir_.

—Has estado corriendo.

El Uchiha respondió con sarcasmo, —Oh, ¿_enserio_? No me había dado cuenta.

—Sasuke…

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Pero…

—_No quiero hablar de eso._ Dios, Naruto, ¿qué parte de eso no entiendes?

—Bien —rezongó Naruto, derrotado. —_Bien_.

—Bien —resonó Sasuke.

—Entonces simplemente le marcaré a Sakura-chan y le preguntaré a ella —el rubió sacó su celular del bolsillo y comenzó a presionar las teclas, —Estoy segura que ella será mucho más cooperativa que tú.

Sin advertencia, el chico de cabello azabache extendió la mano y palmeó la mano de Naruto con tanta fuerza que él tiró su celular y este rodó bajo el coche. Naruto lo miró con shock, y fulminó a su mejor amigo y jefe todo en un cuerpo, —¿Qué chingados?

—No te atrevas —comenzó Sasuke, sus ojos obsidiana tan oscuros y tormentosos como un profundo abismo sin fondo, —No te _atrevas_. No quiero que la llames, no quiero que te encuentres con ella y ya no quiero que hables de ella jamás. Di su nombre y estás _muerto_, Uzumaki.

Tan pronto como se escapó su apellido de los labios de Sasuke, Naruto se enderezó, un millón de veces más cauteloso que antes. Siempre que Sasuke lo llamaba así significaba '_negocios_', y lo conocía tan bien como para discutir—especialmente cuando estaba en ese estado mental.

—Muy bien —accedió el rubio, —Muy bien. Pero esto no es final.

Sasuke bufó, —¿Está Itachi adentro?

—Todavía no, pero pronto estará aquí. Entonces podremos comenzar la reunión —Naruto dudó cuando el chico de cabello azabache le puso seguro a su Lexus con un simple _bip _de la llave, —Una pregunta, Sasuke.

—No.

Sabiamente ignorando al idiota al que él llamaba su mejor amigo, el rubio preguntó, —¿Qué es Sakura para ti?

Ante esto, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos de forma amenazante, —Traidora —y luego abandonó el garaje abruptamente, cerrando de un portazo detrás de él.

Naruto se quedó parado y observando.

_¿Traidora?_

_._

_._

_._

**tbc.**

—

* * *

Ugh. Algunas partes estaban raras y quién sabe si las traduje bien. Como cuando Naruto le dice a Sasuke que se ve jodido. En inglés son coloquialismos que traducidos al español... bueno, no existen. O al menos yo nunca los he escuchado y eso que estuve investigando. Malditos argots. XD

En fin, hago mi mejor esfuerzo. ;)

Por cierto, escuché en algunos reviews que no sabían cómo ver el artículo de sasusaku.

Aquí les dejo el link: sasukeglamour. wordpress 2013/03/17/razones-de-por-que-el-sasusaku-es-posib le/

.

¡Uff! Hace poco leí una historia **MUY** buena. No me gusta mucho andar hablando de esas cosas, pero esta **tenía** que ser mencionada. Like, really. Se llama 'Sakura Uchiha' by mariaana07. Son de esas historias canon-type basadas en el manga. Kind of. Recomiendo que la lean.

Otra cosa, en Facebook se ha creado un grupo de escritoras y lectoras de aquí de FF. Les recomiendo altamente que entren. Puras chicas locas, geniales y con mente perversas que corrompen a una. XD

Entre algunas de las autoras que están se encuentra Blackstones3, Elade-chan, sasuke-glamour, Nella U. Cullen, mariaana07... por mencionar algunas. (:

Qué genial sería que entraran. ^^

.

Muggers con el manga. **Quiero** saber cuál será la decisión de Sasuke. Ojalá Kishimoto no nos defraude. T_T

_._

Y la pregunta del millón: ¿alguien quiere una _sasugalleta_ o un _sasupeluche_?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	22. De cenas formales y reuniones

—

**Veintidós.**

_De cenas formales y reuniones estresantes_

.

.

.

Para ser justos, el vestido era precioso.

Era una muy exquisita pieza, dramática en color pero simple en estilo. Metros de rojo carmesí abrazaban su esbelta figura, cayendo por su hombro derecho hasta el suelo. Estaba hecho del más intricado satín, la tela aferrándose a sus curvas a la medida pero no tan fuerte que se sintiera sofocada. El vestido cubría sólo la mitad de su espalda y se sintió expuesta, pero no iba a quejarse—no podía, enserio. Sus labios estaban ahora de un completo rosa brilloso, su pizca de sombra de ojos dorada maquillada con el más ligero tono de rojo. Los simples adornos de diamantes que usualmente se ponía fueron reemplazados por una par de pendientes de oro con flores colgando a tres centímetros de su oreja, haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello cada vez que giraba la cabeza.

Ougi había entrado para la ocasión para asegurarse que ella se viera enserio, enserio bien, y aunque eso era bueno y todo, bien era lo último que se sintió esa noche.

Bien era lo último que se había sentido en toda la semana, a decir verdad.

Habían pasado ocho días desde la última vez que vio a Sasuke. Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Tenten finalmente había tenido _suficiente _y dicho que debía dejar de andar deprimida. Habían pasado dos días desde que Karin hizo una visita sorpresa a su oficina—y verla hacer buen uso de su trituradora de papel manual—y decirle, muy claramente, que tenía que asistir a la cena Miyazawa mensual.

—¿Qué? —se atragantó Sakura, sus ojos sobresaliendo, —¡Pero no soy una Miyazawa!

—Ojii-san dijo que deberás ir y vas a ir. Puedes usar unos de los vestidos que Kurenai-san diseñó para ti, de preferencia un largo vestido de tarde ya que es un asunto formal. Oh, y hemos invitado a tus papás, por cierto.

—¿Mis _padres_? —esto había dejado en shock a Sakura más que cualquier otra cosa y las palabras se le escaparon antes de que pudiera detenerse, —¿Está _loco_?

Karin no se inmutó. —Preferiría no responder eso.

Por desgracia, o quizás por fortuna, su papá había declinado la invitación con la excusa de tener que trabajar hasta tarde ese Sábado en particular y su mamá simplemente se había negado a ir sin su esposo. Sakura creyó en ellos, enserio—su papá _realmente_ tenía una agenda ocupada, después de todo—y de acuerdo a Karin, _ella_ debía asistir.

Así que aquí estaba.

—Ese vestido se ve bien en ti.

Sakura desvió la mirada del espejo a Sai, quien se estaba apoyando en el marco de la puerta con una despreocupada expresión en el rostro. Le sonrió a la ligera y giró su rostro. —¿Eso piensas?

—¿Estás lista?

—¿Para ser presentada como un objeto por Miyazawa Akihito? —preguntó de regreso, —Sí, no tengo opción. Ser puesta bajo el escrutinio y la crítica del resto de los Miyazawas… no en realidad.

Ese pensamiento la enfermó, pero se deshizo de eso. Eso era algo que ella _necesitaba_ hacer.

Sai estaba usando un impecable traje azul marino que lo hacía ver muy sofisticado, muy _propio_ y, se atrevía a decirlo, guapo. También era su cita para la tarde, más por obligación que por disposición. No había tenido palabra en el asunto para nada, pero tampoco era como que tuviera a alguien más para llevar.

Había tratado de acercarse a Sasuke durante los últimos días—por teléfono ya que no tenía otra opción—pero fue en vano. Incluso contactó a Naruto, pero el rubio había estado muy distraído y pesaroso cuando le dijo que lo sentía, que realmente ya no podía hablarle más por varias razones y oh, quizás Sasuke necesitaba tiempo…

Tiempo.

Siendo honestos, Sakura también necesitó tiempo para ella. Todavía no sabía por completo qué decir _si _Sasuke hubiera accedido a hablar con ella—no lo había descubierto por completo, pero pensó que intentaría. Pensándolo bien, quizás era algo bueno que Sasuke estuviera evitándola como a la peste. Ambos necesitaban tiempo.

—Relájate.

Sácandola de su ensimismamiento, Sakura le ladeó una torcida sonrisa a Sai, —Estoy bien.

Sai miró el reflejo de ella a través del reflejo al acercarse, sus oscuros, oscuros ojos pegados a los esmeraldas de ella. —Tu madre me llamó.

—¿Enserio?

—Apagaste tu celular —no era una pregunta.

—No, se le acabó la pila —mintió con facilidad, encogiéndose de hombros. —¿Qué? A los teléfonos les pasa eso todo el tiempo.

—Estoy seguro.

Sakura le asintió. Simplemente no quería que nadie la hiciera cambiar de parecer y hablar con su mamá probablemente desharía ese acuerdo. Con Sasuke estando así, todo lo que ella quería era escapar y negar el apellido Miyazawa por tanto como fuera posible, pero no era como que pudiera. Akihito quería presentarla a sus 'familiares' esa noche y no quería escapar. El viejo hombre en definitiva tenía planes para ella y por mucho como estuvo preocupada Sakura, él también quería reintroducir lentamente a Honoka en la familia, comenzando por su hija. Aunque él parecía un desalmado hombre cruel, Sakura tenía que darle crédito: él quería a su hija de regreso de alguna forma u otra, y estaba enfermo y cansado del juego de persecución que estaban jugando. Y ya que Sakura no podía ayudar a Sasuke… ayudaría a su mamá.

Era lo menos que podía hacer.

—¿Por qué te llamó?

—Está preocupada por ti, principalmente —respondió Sai, terso, —Preguntando si estás segura de hacer esto.

—No es como que pueda echarme para atrás _ahora_ —suspiró Sakura, —¿Qué sugieres, saltar por la ventana o algo así? A esta altura seré afortunada de seguir todavía con vida. Mi cerebro explotará, mi sangre se salpicará, y… —se detuvo antes de poder continuar, perturbada por sus propias palabras. La cena Miyazawa de ese mes era en un restaurante muy popular en el piso veintiséis del hotel Hyuuga.

—Podría inventar una excusa por ti.

—¡Arakaki Sai! —se giró hacia su ex-novio, divertida y más que nada sorprendida, —¿Es eso una oferta?

—Entre otras cosas —respondió sin alterar la voz.

Ella negó con la cabeza, riendo entre dientes, —¡Ellos _confían_ en ti, sabes!

Y era cierto. Sai _tenía _la confianza de los Miyazawas. Quizás era por la influencia de Suigetsu o Karin, pero los Miyazawas estaban totalmente encantados con él. Era también el por qué, supuso Sakura, él iba a escoltarla—para asegurarse que ella al menos se quitara eso de encima.

Se encogió de hombros. —Honestamente, enserio no me importa.

—Bueno… no.

—¿Estás segura?

Le sonrió con debilidad, —Sí.

—Es tu decisión, Sakura. Y no es demasiado tarde para cambiarla.

—¿Acaso mis papás te sobornaron o algo así? —preguntó, incapaz de detenerse. —¿Por qué estás tan preocupado?

Una arruga se formó entre sus cejas. —Olvidaste algo que es fundamental entre tú y yo, Sakura.

La intriga se enlazó en su voz, —¿Y qué es eso?

—Somos mejores amigos.

Sus ojos se ensancharon ligeramente pero pronto la sorpresa se desvaneció y ella le sonrió con suavidad, —Lo somos, ¿cierto? Somos mejores amigos.

—Mm-hmm —él no la miró.

La pelirrosa se giró al espejo, estudiando sus reflejos juntos. —¿Sabes qué?

—¿Qué?

—Ya no duele mirarte a ti. Estar parada a tu lado de esta forma —se vio pensativa, —Ya no se siente nada en lo absoluto, enserio… —se detuvo, y luego giró la cabeza para mirarlo _realmente_ al momento, ojos esmeraldas encontrándose con oscuros cafés sólidos, —Creo que ya te he superado, Sai. Para bien.

—Creo que lo has estado ya por un buen rato, Sakura —su sonrisa fue irónica, pero real. —Para bien.

Ella le sonrió ampliamente. —Supongo.

—Ponemos en marcha el acto, ¿entonces? —preguntó, ofreciendo su mano, —¿Por los viejos tiempos?

Ella tomó su mano, la oferta de amistad de él y el brazo de él rodeó su cintura, sus dedos descansando en su cadera con ligereza, aunque el gesto no fue ni posesivo ni romántico. Su rostro estuvo estoico incluso cuando ella le sonrió.

—¿Estás lista?

Esta vez, ella asintió y luego él la dirigió hacia la luz.

xx

—Deja de tomar en este instante, Sui, necesito que estés sobrio para mis papás —ordenó Karin tan pronto como vio a su novio agarrar otra copa de vino. Sabía que él tenía una extraordinaria tolerancia alta al alcohol, pero esta era la cena Miyazawa mensual, por el amor de Dios, y necesitaban poner algo de esfuerzo en _verse_ sobrios, por lo menos.

Suigetsu maldijo de forma sombría pero dejó el vaso como se le fue dicho, antes de acercarse a Karin y presionarla contra su trabajada complexión, tirando una beso flojo en su clavícula. Acarició su oscuro vestido morado, pensando que sería una pena arrancárselo más tarde esa noche.

Karin, sin embargo, tuvo otras cosas en mente. Murmuró un hilo de maldiciones para sí misma al ver a Sakura y Sai emerger por el otro lado de la habitación. Agarrando el brazo de Suigetsu, cruzó la habitación, todavía logrando parecer agraciada al apurarse.

—Escucha —dijo la pelirroja tan pronto como Sai y Sakura estuvieron dentro del rango auditivo, —Tan sólo déjame hacer una pausa ahí, querida —hizo un gesto a los pendientes de Sakura y luego discretamente a alguien en la distancia, —¿Ves a esa mujer de ahí? ¿La que está usando el vestido verde alga, hablando con su esposo, muy delgada, muy alta? —Sakura asintió y Karin dijo, —Sí, son de ella y vas a tener que agradecerle.

Para su crédito, Sakura pareció impávida. —De acuerdo.

—Su nombre es Megumi. Miyazawa Megumo. La llamamos Megumi-obasan, pero probablemente deberías apegarte con el '-san' primero… —Karin se detuvo, pensativa, —Sí, eso deberías ser.

—Gracias —Sakura le sonrió con brevedad a su prima, —Eres muy amable.

Suigetsu bufó y Karin le dio un codazo en las costillas. Ella le frunció el entrecejo a Sakura y dijo, —Sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo. Bueno, ahora está en ti, Sai.

Sai asintió, alejando a Sakura, su mano en la parte baja de su espalda. —Estás comenzando a agradarle, sabes.

—¿Quién? —Sakura enarcó las cejas, —¿Karin? ¿Lo dices enserio?

Él se vio genuinamente divertido ahora. —Ella dice que tú no eres 'tan mala, tolerable'. Pienso que ese es el equivalente de agrado en su diccionario.

—Ella _ha_ sido muy amable —murmuró Sakura, pareciendo perpleja ahora, —Supongo que debo agradecerle.

—Primero lo primero —le recordó. —Aquí viene.

Miyazawa Megumi tenía veintiún años cuando se casó con Miyazawa Kenji, el hermano mayor de Honoka y efectivamente con la familia Miyazawa. Obviamente era unas décadas mayor ahora, suaves arrugas dibujando pálidas líneas a través de su rostro. Su hermoso cabello largo era de un café dorado y sus ojos eran los azules más profundos. Había un aire de aristocracia en ella que nadie podía negar; simplemente era refinada. Su sonrisa era moderada, casi etérea—los había visto antes de que ellos la vieran.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno —las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron, —¿Qué tenemos aquí, Sai?

Sai le regresó la sonrisa de manera imparcial y las presentó, sabiamente omitiendo el apellido de Sakura, —Megumi-san, ella es Sakura. Sakura, ella es Megumi-san.

—¿La hijo de Honoka, supongo? —Megumi le asintió a Sakura, su sonrisa ensanchándose una fracción, —Es un honor el conocerte finalmente, Sakura-san.

—También es un honor conocerla a _usted_, Megumi-san —respondió Sakura con suavidad, sabiendo que no era bueno intentar hacer un saludo de manos cuando Megumi no lo había iniciado, —Sólo quiero agradecerle por dejarme usar sus pendientes. Son hermosos a más no poder.

—Combina con el vestido —respondió Megumi, todavía sonriendo, —Además, ya no tengo uso de ellos. ¿Qué es mejor que darle una mano caritativa a esos que carecen, a esos que lo necesitan más, cierto?

—Por supuesto —Sakura estuvo muy, muy consciente de la incordia en la frase de la Miyazawa, de lo que la última estaba tratando de implicar. Estaba decidida a estar en su mejor humor esa noche, sin embargo, así que mantuvo su rostro tranquilo y su tono tajante, indiferente. Podía ir a casa y aventar dardos todo lo que quisiera más tarde, pero ahora simplemente tendría que contenerlo. Sin importar qué. —Esto es muy admirable de usted, Megumi-san.

Sai se aclaró la garganta, sintiendo una oportunidad para escaparse. —Bueno, entonces —dijo, —Sakura, todavía tenemos que ir a saludar a los demás. Megumi-san, la vemos después.

—Gracias una vez más —dijo Sakura, surcando sus labios en una radiante sonrisa.

Megumi agitó la mano indicando que podían irse y rápidamense te escaparon, dirigiéndose hacia el buffet. Sakura observó la selección de bebidas que tenían y Sai suspiró, tomando el más cercano a ellos—el líquido sin color en una copa alta con una rodaja de limón—y se lo tendió a ella.

—La gente está hablando —dijo con simpleza cuando ella enarcó las cejas.

—Qué molestos —murmuró para sí misma a pesar de recibir la copa y dispararle una mirada agradecida de todas formas.

Se dio la vuelta y examinó todo el lugar. Más y más gente estaba ahí y naturalmente, más y más ojos estaban en ella y Sai. Supuso que todos sabían que ella era la hija de Honoka por la forma en que la miraban—incomodidad, desagrado, incluso disgusto—y las preguntas sin resolver en sus ojos. _¿Es esa la hija de Honoka? ¿No Honoka se había escapado? ¿No había sido desheredada? ¿Qué está haciendo la hija de Honoka aquí, después de todos estos años?_

Si su mamá iba a tener que regresar a esa familia, entonces Sakura estaba segura de una cosa: tendría que hacerlos cambiar de opinión. Tendría que demostrarles que su mamá ciertamente _no_ cometió un error. Tendría que demostrarles a los Miyazawas que ella, la hija de Honoka, había estado bien criada, estado criada como una aristócrata, una mujer de la alta sociedad como lo eran ellos. Simplemente tendría que demostrarles.

Y lo haría. Sería la más perfecta hija esa noche. Sería todas las cosas que Ougi le había enseñado a ser y más: cautivadora sin ser degradante, autovalorada sin ser pedante, agradable sin demasiada adulación. Tomaría todo lo que ellos le aventaran y usarlo contra ellos.

Oh sí.

Esa noche, Haruno Sakura estaría en su mejor humor y los Miyazawas simplemente tendrían que admitir su derrota.

xx

En el otro lado de la ciudad, Sasuke estaba de pie, también examinando el lugar frente a él—excepto que no era para nada lo mismo. Ojos ansiosos le regresaron la mirada; algunos incluso estaban total y absolutamente asustados. Había reunido a sus representantes de staff para una reunión esa noche con nadie más que él, Naruto, Itachi y ellos. Los ancianos Uchiha le habían confiado esta particular tarea a él y por muy molesta que fuera, seguía siendo una tarea.

—¿No significa esto que habrán ceses? —un tímido hombre en sus veintes, recién salido de la universidad, tartamudeó, rompiendo el inquietante silencio. —¿Cómo… como despidos?

—No queremos mentirles, se merecen más que eso —Sasuke se veía adusto, —Así que nuestra respuesta es sí. Sí, si terminamos en una fusión o en una adquisición con los Miyazawas—o con cualquier otra compañía ahí afuera, enserio—habría un gran riesgo de ceses. En otras palabras —agregó, viendo el confundido rostro del pobre hombre, —En otras palabras, tu empleo con los Uchiha's podría ser temporal o permanentemente terminado.

—Pero… ¿pero _por qué_? —preguntó una trabajadora, horrorizada.

—Si terminamos en una fusión, o como dijo Sasuke, Dios no lo permita, en una compra con otra compañía —comenzó a explicar Itachi, —Habrían el doble de empleados que una compañía normalmente necesita y muchas posiciones tendrían dos personas. Esto, como ustedes _ya_ saben, significa costos altos para la compañía y por ponerlo sencillo, de ninguna forma podríamos mantener a todos ustedes de una—a menos que quisieran trabajar por una fracción de su salario actual, pero difícilmente dudo eso.

Su rostro palideció con la idea de perder su trabajo y se hundió en su asiento, gimoteando, y Naruto de inmediato se compadeció de ella.

—Esto no tiene por qué ocurrir si no hay fusión o adquisición —agregó el rubio, —Pero si ocurre… ocurre.

—A nosotros tampoco nos gusta —dijo Sasuke, su voz clara a través de la sala de juntas, —De hecho, lo odiamos total y absolutamente. Deseamos que eso no tenga que suceder, pero nuestras oportunidades son escasas. No queremos asustarlos—sólo queremos hacerles saber lo que está ocurriendo.

—Como en el acuerdo con la unión de los trabajadores —agregó Setsuna, su secretaria, cuando ella vio los rostros confundidos alrededor de la habitación con la afirmación de Sasuke.

—Sí, como se aceptó en el acuerdo con la unión de los trabajadores —aceptó el Uchiha con cansancio, pasando sus ojos alrededor de la habitación, —¿Preguntas?

—No una pregunta —otro trabajador, una viejo hombre aparentemente arisco ahora, —De acuerdo, bien, una pregunta. ¿_Cómo carajos ocurrió esto_?

—Vocabulario, Nagi-san —advirtió Setsuna.

—Está bien —el rostro de Itachi fue grave, —Créame, estamos tan molestos sobre esto como usted lo está. Esto no es un caso definitivo, por supuesto, ya que quizás tenemos todavía una oportunidad—muy escasa, pero una oportunidad todavía es una oportunidad—y le aseguramos que haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para evitar que eso suceda.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta.

—_Nagi-san_.

—Está bien —repitió el Uchiha mayor, aunque su voz fue fría ahora, —Nagi-san, ¿cierto? Resulta ser que una de nuestras personas se ha metido en la cabeza que esta compañía está trabajando muy por debajo de su total capacidad y piensa que estaría mejor bajo otra.

Bueno, pensó Sasuke con pereza, disparándole a su hermano una mirada, _eso_ era ponerlo justo arriba de lo correcto—honesto sin compartir demasiado. —Eso es cierto —asintió cuando Nagi lo miró para confirmarlo. Para su sorpresa, los empleados no confiaban en Itachi tanto como confiaban en él. Era natural, por supuesto, ya que Itachi había aparecido en la oficina y declarando poder así de la nada, pero también extrañamente lo complació que, oigan, _eran_ buenos en cosas diferentes. —Aunque debo advertirle que hable con más respeto, Nagi-san. Todos estamos en el mismo barco aquí.

—Lo siento —murmuró Nagi, disgustado, dirigiendo su mirada al suelo.

Sasuke suspiró y miró a Naruto de forma significativa, —Naruto.

El rubio se acercó a la pila de papeles frente a él y se la pasó a su secretaria, quien las distribuyó a todos en la sala. —Por último —dijo, —Por último la decisión recae sobre cada accionista en la compañía. Y ya que trabajamos con acciones beneficiosas para esos que las quieren, por último, nosotros—y eso los _incluye_, enserio—tenemos palabra en esto. Casi negligente, quizás, pero palabra de todos modos. El documento que les acabo de entregar detalla todo lo que necesitan saber, todo para lo que necesitan prepararse en nuestra última reunión con los Miyazawa's… —se detuvo.

—Esto signfica leerlo —Itachi continuó de ahí, una mirada de absoluto disgusto adornando su hermoso rostro, —Aprendan sus responsabilidades, piensen en dónde están realmente y qué es lo que realmente quieren de nosotros. Cada quien tiene un voto.

—La reunión decisiva será llevada a cabo exactamente en diez días a partir de ahora, Lunes de _dentro _de dos semanas, 4 PM aquí. Es obligatorio venir y no aceptaré ninguna excusa —agregó Sasuke, y aunque su rostro estuvo impávido, su voz fue feroz y tuvo un tono de finalidad. —Por alguna especie de milagro y muchos cruces de dedos, podremos no tener nada de qué preocuparnos para el final de la siguiente semana —enarcó las cejas, —¿Alguna otra pregunta? —cuando nadie alzó la mano o habló, él concluyó, —Eso es todo por hoy. Gracias por su cooperación y comprensión, y todos son libres de irse a casa.

Cuando la habitación estuvo vacía de los empleados a excepción de Naruto, Itachi y Sasuke, Naruto rebuscó bajo la mesa entre su bolsa, y sacó una botella de champaña. La puso sobre la mesa junto con tres tazas de papel y les envió a los hermanos Uchiha una amplia sonrisa al servir la champaña en las tazas. —_Blanc de noirs_ de Bollinger —dijo cuando Itachi observó la botella con curiosidad, —Pensé que deberíamos brindar.

—¿Brindar por qué, exactamente? —preguntó Sasuke con cansancio.

—Por el futuro —respondió Naruto con optimismo, sonriéndole ampliamente.

Itachi también sonrió, las comisuras de sus labios alzándose sólo para, —Por la suerte.

—Pero qué _elegante_ —el sarcasmo fue evidente en la voz de Sasuke, aunque se acercó para tomar su taza, llevándola a sus labios y bebiendo. La asentó y miró a los dos hombres sentados a su lado. Uno era su mejor amigo y el otro era su hermano y ambos estaban ahí, esa noche, para él. Podría no haber tenido algo más por lo cual celebrar, pero al menos no era un pobre hombre. —Por el futuro —repitió después, alzando su taza, los dos de inmediato imitándolo, —Por la suerte.

Ellos bebieron.

—Por los milagros.

.

.

.

**tbc.**

—

* * *

Empecé ayer y lo terminé ayer. Vaya, vamos mejorando. XD

Lo acabo de medio editar, pero por si las flies, le daré otra revisada.

.

**OMG**, **OMG**, **OMG**...

¿¡Por qué no hay manga esta semana!? Se quedó en la mejor parte.

Grr, me estás haciendo enojar _Kishimoto_...

_._

Y la pregunta del millón: ¿alguien quiere una _sasugalleta_ o un _sasupeluche_?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	23. De amor de familia y determinación

—

**Veintitrés.**

_De amor de familia y determinación recién descubierta_

.

.

.

En la mañana del Domingo, Sakura se despertó con el olor de comida.

Esa no era una rara ocurrencia si Tenten hubiera estado en casa; la mujer casi siempre pasaba fines de semana cocinando y horneando algo, pero por el momento, ella estaba fuera. Lo que, por supuesto, hizo extraño el que Sakura pudiera oler dulces hotcakes de miel cuando no había nadie en casa.

Poniéndose su abrigo de lana, salió de la habitación, poniendo el celular en su bolsillo sólo por si acaso.

—¿Tenten? —llamó hacia la cocina, —Pensé que te ibas a quedar hasta el siguiente—¡Okaa-san!

Honoka estuvo parada dentro de la sala con un mandil, en su mano derecha un espátula de madera y en la izquierda un plato de hotcakes. Le sonrió brillantemente a Sakura, —Buenos días, cariño.

—¡Okaa-san! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Poniendo el plato en la mesa, Honoka se enderezó. —Es sólo que pensé que sería bonito pasar el día de hoy juntas… ¿a menos que tuvieras otros planes, por supuesto?

—No, ¡no tengo planes! —Sakura rápidamente sonrió, acercándose a su mamá en un fuerte abrazo. —¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien —dijo Honoka con suavidad, —¿Y tú?

—Con sueño, pero me sentiré mucho mejor después de probar tus hotcakes. ¡Son los mejores! —exclamó Sakura con alegría. —¿Vino Otou-san contigo? ¿cómo entraste aquí?

—Me vino a dejar y se fue a jugar golf —respondió Honoka, —Y luego yo me permití entrar con tu llave extra.

Sakura asintió, sus ojos siguiendo la comida en la mesa. Tragó cuando vio cómo estaba puesta la mesa. Su mamá debió haber querido hablar con ella sobre algo importante; nunca preparaba un desayuno si no había necesidad de hacerlo. —Huelen bien.

Honoka sonrió ampliamente, —¿Por qué no comemos de una vez?

La pelirrosa tragó de nuevo. Esto era de nuevo otra señal. Honoka era aferrada a toda la noción de tomar un baño primero en la mañana antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa. Simplemente significaba que lo que ella iba a traer a conversación era un asunto de suma importancia y Sakura tuvo menos que una idea de lo que eso era. Excepto… excepto, oh, ¿a quién estaba engañando? Por supuesto que tenía una idea—una clara idea, en realidad. Después de todo, ella cortó cualquier comunicación con Honoka en la cena de los Miyazawas la noche anterior. Era tan sólo natural que ella quisiera hablar sobre ello tan pronto como fuera posible.

—Bueno —Honoka enarcó una ceja.

Sin palabras, Sakura tomó su asiento en la mesa y asintió con respeto cuando Honoka se sentó frente a ella. Comieron en silencio por varios minutos antes de que Honoka finalmente asentara su tenedor y descansara la barbilla sobre su puño, mirando a su hija con ojos serios.

—Así que, dime —comenzó con suavidad, —¿Cómo estuvo la cena?

—La comida estuvo deliciosa —fue la cuidadosa respuesta de Sakura.

—Sai fue tu cita, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

Hubieron unos cuantos minutos de silencio—once, había contado ella—antes de que Honoka asintiera y preguntara, con cuidado, casi con indiferencia, —¿Cómo está tu abuelo?

Sakura miró a su mamá con ojos guardados. —Él es… ambicioso, como siempre.

—¿En la cena?

—Me presentó con todos y me dejó avanzar por mi cuenta —respondió Sakura, incapaz de mantener la sequedad de su boca, —Fue algo refrescante, aunque no puedo evitar pensar que tuvo algo que ver con Sai siendo mi cita.

Akihito había estado muy, muy callado, nunca tratando de hacer algo y sólo dejando a Sakura vagar alrededor de la sala para saludar a parientes importantes e 'introducirse con suavidad' en los Miyazawas, por así decirlo. No hubo ni siquiera una glamorosa presentación, sólo una cuando comenzaron a comer en donde Akihito exigió la atención de todos y decirles, de forma muy sencilla, que ella era Haruno Sakura, hija de Miyazawa Honoka. Hubo un momento cuando él pareció estar a punto de mencionar a Manabe pero eso nunca ocurrió. Sorprendentemente, los Miyazawas habían aceptado las noticias de forma agraciada, con calma. Una selecta minoría fueron suficientemente amables para intentar hablar con ella, mientras que otros se reprimieron y observaron todos sus movimientos. Al final, Sakura sólo pudo creer que el evento había pasado de forma bastante tranquila porque Sai estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo. Karin había tenido razón al designar a Sai como su cita. Todo el mundo—_todo el mundo_—amaba a Sai, y para ponerlo sencillo, la noche anterior él había sido su salvador.

—¿Cómo está… ¿cómo está mi mamá?

Notando la distinción que Honoka usó para hablar de sus papás, Sakura enarcó las cejas. Miyazawa Yukina era una mujer amable, su sonrisa cálida y radiante. Ella hablaba con una suave voz relajante que hacía pensar a Sakura que era un poco nerviosa. A decir verdad, ella era muy diferente comparada a Akihito lo cual era una sorpresa el cómo ellos podían estar casados, amablemente, por tanto tiempo—pero de nuevo, conociendo a la familia, su matrimonio simplemente podría ser por conveniencia.

—Creo que te extraña —dijo Sakura, voz suave. Yukina había preguntado por Honoka tres veces durante su conversación de dos minutos.

Los ojos de Honoka fueron dulces. —Yo también la extraño.

Y fue por esto que Sakura estaba muy segura de lo que quería—necesitaba—hacer. Honoka podría no quejarse nunca sobre no ver a sus papás por treinta largos años, pero Sakura sabía que su mamá los extrañaba. ¿Y qué mejor forma había para hacerla feliz que darle la oportunidad de hacerlo?

—Sakura… he estado pensando.

—¿Sí?

—Quiero verlos.

—¿De acuerdo…? —Sakura ladeó la cabeza, confundida.

—Quiero verlos —repitió Honoka, —Y… creo que lo haré. De verdad, esta vez.

La sorpresa fue palpable al ahogar un grito. —¡Oh!

—Yo… realmente nunca te conté esto, pero recientemente, hablé con tu abuela —continuó la pelirroja, —Y… ella ha sido comprensiva, creo.

—¿Ella quiere que regreses?

—¡Oh, no! —hubo una triste sonrisa rígida arruinando el hermoso rostro de Honoka. —No somos así. Ella es mi mamá y nos amamos, pero hay un apellido que mantener como podrás ver, cariño —cuando Sakura bufó, ella suspiró, —¿Qué crees que dirá el mundo si ven a Miyazawa Akihito recoger la basura que no tuvo problema en desechar tantos años atrás?

—¡Okaa-san! —gritó la pelirrosa con indignación, sus ojos esmeralda nublándose con enojo, —¡Tú _no_ eres basura! ¡Eres amable y eres la mejor madre que alguna vez podría tener! ¡No digas eso!

—Oh, no, sé que no soy basura —Honoka rió ante el estallido de su hija, —Es sólo que algunas personas, Sakura, algunas cosas valen más que la sangre. Tú… has trabajado con los Miyazawas. Estoy segura que sabes como es: lo ocupados que están, los beneficios que obtienen a diario, lo influyentes que son en el mundo de negocio en largos…

—Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso en esto?

—Imagina esto: Miyazawa Akihito, el director general de una de las más prominentes compañías influyentes en la economía de Japón, tomando de regreso lo que tiró años atrás. Es como si se contradiciera, como si admitiera que estuvo equivocado, indeciso… —Honoka miró a su hija y se movió para rozar la mano sobre su mejilla, —¿Ves a dónde quiero llegar con esto?

Sería una mentira decir que no, así que Sakura suspiró con renuencia y asintió.

—Exacto. Las personas escucharán esto y pensarán que él ha cometido un error. Él no se puede permitir eso. La _compañía_ no se puede permitir eso. ¿Qué es lo que pensará la gente? ¿Cómo influenciará sus lazos de negocios? El mundo de los negocios no es exactamente estable, Sakura. No es… constante. Las personas escuchan algo y de inmediato asumen lo peor. No —mantuvo un dedo al aire cuando Sakura estuvo por protestar, —No, podrá no ser justo, pero así es como el mundo trabaja. Podrás pensar que él está siendo egoísta, pero… bueno, sólo digamos que él en realidad me _quiere_ de regreso, y me toma de regreso. Hay una probabilidad de que la imagen de la compañía sea manchada, ¿y quién crees que será afectado por eso? Millones de personas que trabajan en la compañía. _Eso_ es ser egoísta, Sakura.

Sakura no dijo nada. Lo que Honoka dijo, después de todo, tenía un atisbo de verdad.

—No dije que fuera algo bueno —continuó Honoka, —Pero ciertamente ocurre.

—¿Qué es lo que Otou-san piensa sobre esto?

—Tu padre comprende.

Sakura puso una cara largo. Por supuesto que Manabe comprendía. Él también había crecido como el heredero de una enorme compañía, después de todo, y aunque su familia no estaba ni cerca de ser estricta o notoriamente rica como la de su esposa, por supuesto que él entendía de dónde venían todos ellos. Todo el asunto era estúpido en su opinión, pero no era como que pudiera hacer algo sobre eso. No sola, de todos modos.

—Yo… no quiero regresar a los Miyazawas —dijo Honoka, su voz suave, —Eso no es lo que quiero, eso no es lo que necesito. Sólo quiero ver a mis padres de nuevo y… si el destino nos lo da, quizás hacer algunas enmendaciones. Lo que hice estuvo mal—

—¡Casarte con Otou-san no es un crimen! —Sakura pareció alarmada.

—¡Por supuesto que no lo es! —Honoka negó con la cabeza perplejamente, —Es la segunda mejor cosa que me ha pasado alguna vez—

—¿Cuál fue la primera?

Ojos viridián se suavizaron.—Tenerte a ti.

—Oh, Okaa-san —Sakura se atragantó, las esquinas de sus ojos ardiendo casi de inmediato. —Eso es—

—Me alegra que hayas salido a tu padre —Honoka rió con suavidad, —Me alegra que seas tan cálida, tan cariñosa, tan amable como él lo es. Tan altruista. ¿Quieres saber algo, Sakura? Siempre siento—siempre me siento tan _bendecida_ de tenerte a ti y a tu papá, tan indigna. Ustedes dos han sido mi escudo, mi espada, mi fortaleza… pero ya es tiempo de que yo crezca. Es tiempo de que yo admita que haberme escapado, treinta años atrás, fue cobardemente un error.

—Okaa-san…

—Tu padre ha aceptado —continuó Honoka, quitando los flequillos de Sakura de sus ojos, —Hemos… aceptado que es tiempo de regresar. Aun más importante, es tiempo de que _yo_ deje de esconderme detrás de ustedes dos y pagar mis deudas. Es tiempo de que sea valiente y dejar de correr. No puedo escapar para siempre y no quiero.

—Yo… —Sakura tragó, —No sé qué decir.

—No tienes que decir nada. No tienes que _hacer_ nada. Tú y tu papá han sido tan dulces conmigo todo este tiempo y ahora está en mí hacer algo por ustedes dos. Sakura… si quieres renunciar a la compañía, deberías hacerlo.

Hubo una serena sonrisa gentil en los labios de Honoka, y a Sakura le recordó mucho a Yukina que parpadeó. —Hay… ah, hay un contrato de trabajo que he firmado —dijo al final, —Pero… no importa, Okaa-san. He estado… sobreviviendo. Admitiré que no es exactamente mi trabajo soñado, pero es mejor de lo que pensé que sería. Todos ellos han sido muy… hospitalarios.

—Hospitalarios —repitió Honoka, la palabras escapando de sus labios en un susurro, —¿Crees… crees que ellos también sean hospitalarios conmigo?

—No lo sé —respondió Sakura en forma de disculpa, —Pero… pero yo estaré ahí. No voy a renunciar. Mi presencia ahí te ayudará, ¿no?

—Bueno—

—_Okaa-san_.

—Bien —la mujer mayor negó con la cabeza, sus dedos cubriendo los de Sakura y dándoles una apretón con gentileza, —No te estoy obligando a que renuncies. No te estoy obligando a quedarte. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, lo que creas que es correcto. Sin embargo, si no es lo que tú quieres, _por favor_ no lo hagas. Es tu vida la que vives, las decisiones que tú haces. Mis errores no son los que tú tienes que pagar y no me voy a quedar simplemente parada y verte cargarlos por mí.

—Quiero hacer esto, Okaa-san —Sakura apretó los dedos de su mamá, —Sé que es muy… inesperado, pero _quiero_ hacer esto. No… no sólo por ti. No por mí. Sino… sino para algo más.

Honoka enarcó las cejas. —¿Algo más?

De forma inconsciente, los ojos de Sakura se fueron a las flores marchitas que Sasuke tiró a sus pies. Habían pasado nueve días desde eso, pero ella las cuidó muy bien. Las puso en un largo vaso de cristal sobre el buró de su cama, cambió el agua siempre que debía para asegurarse que permanecieran tan frescas como pudieran, mantenerlas lejos de la luz solar directa… la única cosa que no trató de usar fueron los conservantes de flores, y aunque todavía se veían bien, ella sabía que muy, muy pronto morirían.

Su tiempo se estaba acabando, así como el de ella.

—Algo más —afirmó finalmente, —Sólo… algo de lo que todavía no puedo hablar. No estoy… todavía sigo pensando en eso.

Por suerte, Honoka sólo asintió. —Si tú lo dices —le dio un apretón a las manos de Sakura, —Pero escucha esto: Yo siempre estoy aquí para ti, Sakura, y te amo. Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, lo sabes, ¿cierto?

—Yo también te amo, kaa-san —respondió Sakura, rápidamente desviando la mirada de las flores. Trató de darle a Honoka una brillante sonrisa. —Y sé eso, enserio, lo sé.

—De acuerdo —Honoka rió de regreso, —¿Sakura? Todo estará bien.

Su sonrisa era gentil, reconfortante, pero la luz en sus ojos estaba llena de feroz determinación y fue en ese momento que Sakura se dio cuenta de la razón que tenía su mamá: era tiempo de ser valiente, de dejar de esconderse, de dejar de escapar, de hacer lo que ella pensaba que estaba correcto.

Era tiempo.

xx

—¿Qué quieres?

El tono de Akihito fue duro, exigente, pero Sakura no se inmutó. Había algo que ella necesitaba hacer y él era el único que podía cumplirle ese único deseo. Caminó hacia el frente y con valentía tomó asiento frente a su escritorio.

—Necesito que hagas algo por mí.

Oscuros, oscuros ojos brillaron. —No hago cosas de a gratis.

—¡Ya sé eso! —Sakura espetó por reflejo ante su duro tono y luego tragó al darse cuenta que sus modales no estaban ayudándola a llegar a ningún lugar. —Ya sé eso —repitió con suavidad, aclarándose la garganta, —Y es por eso que estoy aquí. Para hacer un trato contigo.

—Un trato —la voz de Akihito fue monótona, —¿Qué tipo de trato?

—No—no compres a los Uchihas.

Él enarcó las cejas. —¿Y por qué no?

—Ellos andan bien y estoy segura que continuarán haciéndolo bien sin tu ayuda —explicó Sakura, —La… compañía trabaja de forma diferente a la tuya. Es… diferente. No es—no es _sólo_ una máquina para hacer dinero.

Hubo un indescifrable brillo en esos oscuros ojos verdes. —¿Estás diciendo que no hago las cosas bien en esta compañía, Sakura?

—No —respondió en silencio, —Sólo estoy diciendo que—que tu… tu _estilo_ podría no encajar con el de los Uchihas.

—Hmm —Akihito asentó su pluma fuente y se apoyó en su asiento, escudriñando el rostro de Sakura, —¿Acaso esto tiene algo que ver con Uchiha Sasuke?

Escuchar ese nombre ser lanzado de forma tan casual, la pelirrosa hizo un gesto de dolor, su rostro derrumbándose. —Yo… no. No de esa forma.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, entonces?

—Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que Sasuke—_Uchiha_ Sasuke—conoce su compañía de adentro hacia afuera y él… sé que él se preocupa por ella. Creo que él es la única persona merecedora de su compañía. Y sé… sé que sus empleados sólo estarían felices trabajando con él, así como opuestos a trabajar _para_ ti—o cualquier otra persona, enserio—

Akihito enarcó las cejas, —¿Y cómo sabrías eso?

—He trabajado antes. No en la cumbre de la escalera como tú lo haces ahora. He estado… ahí abajo, trabajando como la gente minoritaria. Sé lo que es tener menos dinero, tener tantas preocupaciones… trabajar y trabajar y trabajar pero estar consciente que nunca nada bueno vendrá —Sakura se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, —Pero también sé lo que se siente cuando 'al de arriba' le importas. Cuando a él no le preocupa sólo obtener beneficios, o la reputación de la compañía, o sí mismo. Cuando a él le importas. Cuando él trabaja tan duro para asegurarse que siempre tengas algo para llevar a tu familia en casa. Cuando él trabaja y trabaja y trabaja y no depende sólo de que tú trabajes para él.

Sus oscuros ojos destallaron con una emoción indescifrable por un momento, pero Sakura mantuvo su mirada firme en el rostro de él. No se echaría para atrás. Estaba tan cerca—_tan cerca_.

—Entonces, ¿qué propones que haga? —preguntó Akihito.

—Quiero que dejes a los Uchihas como están —respondió Sakura con rapidez, rezando porque su voz fuera lo suficientemente fuerte y segura. —No los compres. Son una buena compañía por sí solos.

—Podría ser más productivos bajo el control de los Miyazawas. Más dinero para todos a la larga.

—Pero eso no es lo más importante, verás —refutó, —No es lo más importante… o _no debería_ serlo.

Akihito se paró y agarró algunos archivos de las repisas detrás de él, tirándolos frente a Sakura. —¿Sabes el tipo de cosas que los Miyazawas pueden hacer para la compañía? ¿para los empleados? ¿para el público general? —exigió, —Toma un vistazo de las figuras, Sakura. Eres una asesora de finanzas, tú de todas las personas debería saber los beneficios que pueden traer el trabajar con los Miyazawas para una compañía como la de los Uchihas—y los beneficios que _nosotros_ podemos obtener al trabajar con ellos.

Los dedos de Sakura estaban temblando al levantar los documentos de la mesa, sus ojos recorriéndolos con rapidez mientras los hechos y las figuras se registraban en su cabeza. Asentando los papeles, negó con la cabeza. —Entonces forma una asociación. Trabaja en un proyecto junto a ellos. Llégales de forma diferente, no con una hostil adquisición. Eso les da a ambas compañías la oportunidad de beneficiarse una de la otra por un indefinido período de tiempo y al mismo tiempo asegurándose que la relación _funcione_. Tú… —se aclaró la garganta y se atrevió a hablar, —T-tú de todas las personas debería _saber _el tipo de riesgos que las adquisiciones traen en lo sucesivo, estoy segura.

Akihito rió entre dientes ante el reto en su voz, aunque no fue cínico como ella pensó que sería. En cambio, fue casi… de diversión. —¿De que podrán haber conflictos de manejo y terminación masiva de empleados? Mejor que cualquier otra persona.

—Exactamente.

Él asintió ante su afirmación y se sentó una vez más, sus ojos estudiando cada centímetro de su rostro antes de preguntar al final, —¿Por qué?

—Hay… hay algo—alguien—que quiero proteger —dijo en silencio, —Y haré lo que sea que pueda hacer… para cumplirlo. Sin importar el precio.

Él se apoyó sobre su silla y le dio una larga mirada minuciosa. —¿Quién?

—Pienso que ya sabes quién. De cualquier manera, no es importante. Lo que es importante es que la compañía significa mucho para él y él… él significa mucho para mí —tomó una profunda inhalada, —Preferiría no verlo lastimado cuando _yo_ pude haberlo evitado con mis propias manos.

Akihito la miró por un largo, largo rato, antes de que una lenta y lánguida sonrisa de lado apareciera en sus labios. —Me recuerdas mucho a mi hija.

Sakura no dijo nada a pesar de alzar la mirada y verlo a los ojos.

—Ella también estuvo dispuesta a sufrir en nombre del amor —su tono fue seco y hubo una casi nostálgica mirada de cansancio y arrepentimiento en sus ojos normalmente inexpresivos, —Una vez no entendí por qué ella haría eso… y tú, tú te pareces mucho a ella.

Todavía nada.

—Pero como dije, no hago cosas de a gratis —Akihito se aclaró la garganta, muy propio de un hombre de negocios e impasible una vez más, —¿Qué es lo que me puedes ofrecer si hago lo que tú quieres… si es que tienes _algo _en lo absoluto para ofrecerme, huh?

—Haré lo que tú quieras —la voz de Sakura fue controlada, calmada, —No lo volveré a ver si tú lo dices. Siempre y cuando no compres la compañía—y hacer lo que puedas para evitar que sea comprada—haré lo que sea que digas. Incluso si dices que quieres ver… ver a mi mamá. Lo que sea. _Lo que sea_.

Akihito descansó la barbilla sobre su puño, su dedo índice curvándose bajo sus labios, un gesto muy propio de Honoka. —Así que si te pido que cambies tu apellido a Miyazawa y te mudes a mi hogar, ¿lo harás?

La respuesta le había tomado menos de un santiamén al dirigir su mirada a su rostro, perforantemente afilada, —Lo haré.

Él enarcó las ceja y la observó, como si la estuviera retando a cambiar de parecer, a salir corriendo de ahí, de escaparse tan rápido como pudiera, pero Sakura mantuvo su mirada firme en la de él.

Su cabeza estaba nadando con todos los recuerdos de ella y Sasuke. Nadie en ese mundo había llegado a estar cerca de hacerla sentir como él lo hacía y dudaba que alguien más pudiera. Nadie podía hacerla tan feliz y, irónicamente, nadie podía hacerla sentir igual de _dolida_. Eso, en esencia, fue cómo ella supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Porque nadie más podía compararse. Porque él le importaba a ella, incluso si ella no lo fuera para él. Porque ella quería que él estuviera feliz, incluso si no era con ella.

Porque—Dios, cómo _dolía_ admitir esto—ella pudo haberlo amado. Y porque a pesar de todo… a pesar de todo, ella quizás seguía amándolo todavía.

Y de esta forma fue como ella supo que nunca se arrepentiría de esto. Jamás.

.

.

.

**tbc.**

—

* * *

Todavía no lo he editado. Lo haré más de ratito. :3

Por cierto, siento mucho no estar respondiendo últimamente reviews, es sólo que he estado concentrada en lo de mi admisión a la universidad y la beca que enserio no he tenido tiempo para mis cosas. Pero prometo que tendrán una bandeja llena de mis respuestas cuando ponga manos a la obra. (:

.

Dedicado a mi homie **ValeenG**, como forma de mis felicitaciones atrasadas por su cumpleaños. Lo prometido es deuda.

.

Grr, me estás haciendo enojar _Kishimoto_...

Dos semanas. **DOS** semanas.

_._

Y la pregunta del millón: ¿alguien quiere una _sasugalleta_ o un _sasupeluche_?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	24. De tardías perspicacias y querer luchar

—

**Veinticuatro.**

_De tardías perspicacias y la necesidad de luchar_

.

.

.

—Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke se quitó los flequillos de la frente y se giró hacia la voz, llegando a encarar al único y auténtico Miyazawa Akihito. Una lánguida sonrisa de lado se esparció en los labios del CEO, sus ojos verdes brillando con diversión.

—Miyazawa-san —asintió. —Ha llegado temprano.

Era Lunes y en una hora, la reunión final entre los Uchihas y los Miyazawas daría comienzo. Todos en la compañía estaban zumbando con energía y anticipación, y aunque estaba hecho un manojo de nervios en el interior, gracias a una especie de genuina fuerza de voluntad Sasuke consiguió parecer seguro y frío como siempre.

Hoy era el día.

Hoy era el día en que descubriría el futuro de los Uchihas, ya fuera que estuvieran en sus manos o en las de Miyazawa Akihito. Francamente, debajo de todo eso, Sasuke estaba aliviado. Habían dado lo mejor de ellos esas últimas semanas, y la mientras más pronto lo descubrieran, mejor. Sólo una cosa era certera: estaría disfrutando más tarde esa noche, bebiendo ya fuera para ahogar sus penas o celebrar sus triunfos.

—Ah, sí —Akihito asintió de regreso. —Antes de eso, hay algo urgente que quiero consultar con ustedes primero.

—Por supuesto —Sasuke miró a Naruto e Itachi y luego apuntó a la dirección de la sala de juntas, —¿Vamos, entonces?

—Por supuesto —Akihito resonó con debilidad.

Sasuke no dijo nada al dirigir a Akihito hasta la sala de reuniones y que los cuatro estuvieran sentados en sus respectivas sillas. El silencio cayó sobre ellos mientras los oscuros ojos verdes de Akihito se enfocaban solamente en Sasuke de una forma casi intensa. En regreso, Sasuke simplemente lo miró, su mirada fuerte e inquebrantable.

En menos de un segundo, Akihito tomó su decisión.

—He llegado a una conclusión —comenzó con solemnidad, —Y creo que esto les complacerá. A todos ustedes.

—¿Perdón?

—Bueno… ¿cómo poner esto de forma simple? —dijo Akihito, más para sí mismo y luego se acercó. Sus ojos verdes brillaron con diversión al hablar, —He decidido retirarme.

—¡Qué! —Naruto desencajó la mandíbula. —Pero eso significa…

—Eso es correcto —Akihito asintió, —No voy a comprar a los Uchihas. Ni adquisiciones, ni fusiones, nada.

Algo en esos ojos viridián le dijo a Sasuke que Akihito estaba disfrutando cada momento de esto, donde él era el que tenía el poder y los otros tan sólo eran sus subordinados. Vio al CEO con sospecha. —¿Y por qué es eso?

—En cambio —la sonrisa arrogante en los labios del Miyazawa fue morbosamente complacida al responder, —Me gustaría extender una mano a los Uchihas para una futura asociación o una empresa conjunta con los Miyazawas… en caso de encontrar eso para beneficio de ustedes.

Los ojos de Itachi se entrecerraron marginalmente. Una asociación o empresa conjunta con una compañía tan influyente como la de los Miyazawas muy probablemente aseguraría su propia posición en el mercado y con eso, los ancianos nunca soñarían en venderle a nadie la compañía—al menos por el período de tiempo de la alianza. No sólo les daba más tiempo si Madara intentaba algo más, también alejaría a los competidores. En cualquier caso, era una de las mejores cosas que les podría haber sucedido alguna vez, si se hacía de forma correcta.

—Por supuesto, no hay necesidad de tomar esa decisión ahora. Cruzaremos ese punto cuando lleguemos ahí —continuó Akihito, sus voz extrañamente gratificante, —Simplemente estoy haciendo una oferta. Ya sea que decidan o no aceptar está en sus manos. Sólo déjenme recordarles que puede ser muy beneficioso para su compañía… así como también para la mía, por supuesto.

La desconfianza redujo el espacio entre las cejas de Itachi. —¿Bajo qué términos?

La diversión cruzó por el rostro de Akihito, breve pero sin duda alguna. Sasuke tuvo el presentimiento de que su hermano mayor había dado en el blanco.

—Me ofende que tenga que preguntar, Uchiha-san —dijo de forma inexpresiva, —No deseo ponerlos en un esquema mal concebido. No soy ese tipo de hombre.

Pero por supuesto, era _impensable_ que Akihito quisiera hacer semejante oferta, especialmente cuando podría haber tenido toda la compañía Uchiha para sí mismo y no sólo una parte, y _eso_ hubiera sido aun más beneficioso.

Akihito sonrió. —¿Confundidos?

—No entiendo —admitió Sasuke. —¿Por qué haría esto?

La sonrisa se ensanchó, pero no le llegó a los ojos. El Miyawaza se relajó en su asiento, cruzándose de brazos mientras fijaba una mirada de escrutinio en Sasuke. —Tuve la más interesante plática con mi nieta varios días atrás, Uchiha Sasuke.

_Sakura. ¿Qué demonios hizo esta vez?_ Sasuke entrecerró los ojos aunque no dijo nada.

—Ella me ofreció un trato.

_¿Un trato? _Algo desagradable se retorció en el estómago del Uchiha y sintió como si se hubiera tragado una roca. —¿Qué tipo de trato?

—Quizás quiera preguntárselo a ella —respondió Akihito de forma taciturna. —Sólo digamos que me hizo cambiar de opinión. Si no hubiera sido por ella, hubiera llevado acabo nuestra reunión de hoy. Su tío hubiera estado muy complacido con eso, estoy seguro.

—¿Qué es lo que eso—

—Uchiha Sasuke.

Akihito ya no estaba sonriendo y su tono no estaba ni cerca de ser agradable. Por el contrario, fue tan afilado que podía cortar el aire. Su rostro estaba extrañamente carente de expresión alguna y sus ojos fueron los más oscuros que él nunca antes había visto. Se inclinó en su silla y acomodó los codos en la brillante superficie de la mesa, sus dedos entrelazándose mientras una débil arruga se formaba entre sus cejas.

—Lo que sea que le hizo a mi nieta, la está haciendo hacer cosas que ella _no_ quiere hacer —dijo de forma sucinta, —Y lo que sea que ella esté haciendo, lo está haciendo por usted.

Sasuke lo observó. —¿Perdón?

—Podré ser la cabeza de un muy exitoso imperio de negocios —se permitió Akihito, —Pero no estoy ciego ni soy ignorante de los sentimientos de los demás. Aunque estoy agradecido de que ella esté tomando iniciativa propia para estar involucrada, no deseo que ella lo haga sólo por obligación o desesperación. Las acciones tienen más valor cuando son hechas bajo el deseo de uno mismo —sonrió ante esto, pero no fue amigable. —Ahora, sólo déjeme preguntarle algo. ¿Qué es usted, Sasuke-san, de Haruno Sakura?

—¡Qué demonios! —Naruto ahogó un grito, incapaz seguir conteniendo su silencio, —¿Qué es lo que Sakura-chan tiene que ver en todo esto?

Akihito fingió sorpresa. —¿Oh? No les ha dicho.

De una forma típica de Naruto, el rubio estampó un puño en la mesa. —¡Como un demonio que no lo ha hecho!

—Haruno Sakura —dijo Sasuke con rigidez, —Es la nieta de Miyazawa-san.

Ante la revelación, Itachi suspiró y trajo una mano para masajearse la cien. Genial. Tan sólo genial. Tenían una reunión a la cual asistir en menos de una hora y _nada_ estaba saliendo de la forma en que tenía que hacerlo. Otorgado, con Akihito retirándose del plan la única cosa que faltaba por hacer era explicarle a los empleados y a los ancianos. Pero esto… esto parecía mucho más complicado de lo que debió haber sido. Lo que sea que Sasuke hizo y a quien sea que se lo hubiera hecho, Akihito _no_ parecía complacido y siempre era una mala idea enojar a los hombres mayores.

_¿Qué es lo que has hecho, Sasuke?_

—Si está preguntando sobre la relación que tengo con Haruno Sakura, Miyazawa-san —comenzó Sasuke, ojos nublados con emociones tan _oscuras_, —Entonces me temo que no hay nada que decirle. No hay nada entre nosotros dos.

Los labios de Akihito se curvaron. —Ah. ¿Puedo tomarle la palabra en eso?

—Yo no miento.

—Bien. Porque tampoco yo —El Ceo de los Miyazawas se relajó en su asiento de nuevo. —Como Miyazawa ella no tendrá tiempo para frívolos enredos en donde ella pierda más de lo que gane, Uchiha Sasuke. Espero que pueda respetar eso.

Ojos obsidiana se oscurecieron. —¿Eso es todo?

—Eso es todo —aclaró Akihito, —Mantenga esto en mente: a pesar de lo que pude haber dicho, mi oferta para los Uchihas todavía sigue en pie —se puso de pie. —Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo otra junta a la cual asistir.

Itachi de inmediato se levantó de su asiento también. En cada centímetro siendo el perfecto hombre de negocios, extendió su mano hacia Akihito para darle un apretón y sonriendo de forma amable. —¿Puedo escoltarlo, Akihito-san?

Luego de que palabras de conclusión y gratitud fueran intercambiadas, Itachi escoltó a Akihito hasta la salida. Tan pronto como las puertas se cerraron con un suave click, Naruto de inmediato movió sus pies para quedar parado frente a Sasuke.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué demonios fue eso? —exigió, —¿Qué demonios acaba de ocurrir? Pareces saber perfectamente bien de lo que él estaba hablando. ¿Acaso esto tiene algo que ver con tu negativa a hablar de lo que sea que tenga que ver con Sakura-chan? ¿De qué trato estaba hablando él? ¿Qué tipo de—

—Naruto, cállate, estoy tratando de pensar.

El rubio frunció el entrecejo. —¿Sakura-chan realmente es una Miyazawa?

Sasuke suspiró. —Sí.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Ella te lo dijo?

—No —Sasuke bufó. —No tuvo que hacerlo. Yo mismo lo descubrí.

El rostro de Naruto se arrugó con confusión. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Sakura era una de esas crueles personas estrictamente de negocios? Ella parecía tan _diferente_. La forma en que ella se acercaba a Naruto para recordarle a Sasuke tomarse un descanso de vez en cuando, sabiendo que si ella misma se lo decía a Sasuke él se distraería y todo eso. La forma en que ella sonreía tan brillantemente cono si _nunca_ nada malo hubiera pasado. La forma en que ella se _preocupaba _por Sasuke, incluso si el Uchiha estaba probablemente demasiado ciego para verlo y ni hablar de reconocerlo.

Así que Sakura era una Miyazawa. Extraño que ella nunca lo mencionara. Cualquier otra persona hubiera alardeado de semejante conexión con la familia más influyente en la economía de Japón. Extraño que ella nunca hubiera sido reconocida como una. Muchos de los Miyazawas eran de un alto perfil y aparecían en los medios de vez en cuando, ya fuera para un evento de caridad, un jugoso chisme, un acuerdo de negocios o cualquier otra cosa.

Extraño que ella honestamente _no_ se pareciera a ellos. Todos los Miyazawas parecían y se _comportaban_ extremadamente elite. Sakura era dulce, pero definitivamente no parecía elite. De hecho, ella tenía los pies muy bien puestos sobre la tierra que muchas otras personas que él conocía.

Algo no hacía _click_ ahí.

—La llamaste traidora —Naruto recordó en voz alta. —¿Por qué la llamaste traidora, Sasuke?

—Porque lo _es_.

—¿Es una Miyazawa y eso la hace una traidora?

Turbulentos ojos obsidiana fulminaron. —¿No es obvio?

—No lo veo.

—Siempre has estado ciego.

—No —insistió Naruto, ignorando el tono de burla que había adoptado su mejor amigo, —No lo _veo_. Lo que es obvio es que _tú_ tienes algo contra ella, algo que surgió de la nada y honestamente, eso te hacer ver como un trastornado y senil bas—

—No surgieron de la _nada_ —Sasuke siseó de forma peligrosa, el veneno filtrándose en su voz.

—De acuerdo —el rubió accedió, encogiéndose de hombros, —¿Entonces de qué va todo el asunto?

La puerta se abrió de nuevo antes de que Sasuke pudiera responder e Itachi entró, cerrándola detrás de él. No se acercó más, en cambio se cruzó de brazos y observó a su hermano menor por encima de las hileras de asientos.

—La forma en que te comportaste con Akihito puede ser considerada como irrespetuosa, Sasuke. Espero que entiendas lo que eso significa. Su oferta todavía sigue en pie pero no tengo duda alguna de que él estuvo menos que impresionado —Itachi frunció el entrecejo. —Explícate.

La orden fue hosca, pero la autoridad en la voz de su hermano hizo a Sasuke ceder y las palabras salieron de su boca al narrar lo que ocurrió varios días atrás.

Cuando terminó, Naruto se giró para mirarlo con duda en sus normalmente despejados brillantes ojos azules. —Sasuke —susurró, —¿Realmente piensas que ella te mintió?

—Ya te _dije_, ella trabaja para los Miyazawas—

—Si realmente trabajara para los Miyazawas, ¿crees que hubiera hecho ese trato con Akihito, Sasuke? —lo interrumpió Itachi, su pregunta aventada de forma tan casual, tan a la ligera, que desconcertó a Sasuke. —Lo que sea que ella hizo, nos _salvó_, ya sea que te guste o no. El mismo Akihito lo admitió. _Ella_ lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

La sangre se desvaneció de su rostro. —¿Qué carajos quieres decir con eso?

—Exactamente lo que dije —el Uchiha mayor todavía estaba impasible. —Si ella honestamente trabajara para los Miyazawas, ¿hubiera hecho el esfuerzo de salvar a nuestra compañía? No, no lo creo.

—Pero—

—¡Pero nada, Sasuke! —Naruto estampó su puño en la mesa, siendo desdeñoso, —¡Pero _nada_! Estuviste equivocado y por la mirada en tu rostro… _tú también lo sabes_.

Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron de forma oscura.

—Sasuke… —la voz de Naruto fue casi triste, con simpatía, —¿Cuántas veces tienes que lastimar a Sakura-chan para quedar satisfecho?

—De acuerdo—¿_por qué_ te importa siquiera? —Sasuke disparó a la defensiva, con enojo. —Ni siquiera la conoces.

—No tanto como tú, quizás —aceptó el rubio, pareciendo más cansado que nada, —Pero irónicamente, _yo_ la conozco lo suficientemente bien para confiar en que ella no le haría esto a nadie. _Yo_ sé que ella no es así. _Yo_ sé que ella no es una traidora y demonios, ¡ni siquiera la conozco tan bien como tú lo haces!

Itachi enarcó una ceja, y preguntó con voz muy baja, —¿Alguna vez te preguntó quién era nuestro posible comprador?

—¡No! ¡Pero no tenía que hacerlo, cierto, porque ya lo sabía!

—¿Pero y si ella no sabía? —el Uchiha mayor presionó de forma insistente, ojos oscuros entrecerrándose sobre el rostro de su hermano. —Ya sabes como funcionan estas cosas. Las ideas de adquisiciones normalmente no son compartidas con los empleados a menos que realmente estén sucediendo, y viendo que ni siquiera hemos hecho trato alguno con los Miyazawas, dudo que Akihito le hubiera dicho eso. Dudo que se lo hubiera dicho a alguien eso, excepto por su asistente. Ya _sabes _cómo trabajan los hombres como él. Ella no mintió.

—Ella tampoco me dijo la verdad.

—¡Oh, enserio! —Naruto estampó una mano en su frente y se encorvó en su asiento. —¡Si ella no sabía que ellos nos iban a comprar, pudo haber pensado que no importaba así que no te lo dijo!

—Bueno, es un _gran_ problema esconderlo de mí —replicó Sasuke, igualmente frustrado aunque por razones que él no comprendía ahora, —Todos _sabemos_ lo influyentes que son los Miyazawas. Es _automático_, idiota.

—¿Alguna vez se te ocurrió que es quizás _porque_ ellos son tan influyentes que ella nunca te lo dijo? —caviló Itachi de forma contemplativa, —Piénsalo. Ella es una Haruno. Estoy muy seguro que las políticas de la familia Miyazawa trabajan como las de nosotros. Cualquiera que se casa un Uchiha se cambia el apellido a Uchiha, hombre o mujer… ellos se casan _con_ la familia. Es un sistema para mantener el prestigio del clan en la sociedad. No estaría sorprendido si los Miyazawas hicieran eso…

—…pero ella es una Haruno —Naruto terminó por él. —Una _Haruno_. ¿Qué es lo que eso te dice?

Sasuke se pudo rígido. No había pensado en eso.

—En cualquier caso, sería un escándalo que alguien de apellido Haruno en realidad fuera Miyazawa —continuó Itachi, dándose cuenta del ligero cambio en la expresión de Sasuke. —Es decir, nunca he escuchado de alguien apellidado Haruno teniendo lazos familiares con los Miyazawas. ¿Ustedes sí?

Naruto negó con la cabeza. —No.

—Teniendo ese en mente, no sería algo fuera de lo ordinario que ella lo mantuviera en secreto.

—Pero—pero lo escondió de _mí_.

La comprensión haciendo click en él, Itachi enarcó las cejas. —¿Esperabas que ella te contara todo?

—Yo—

—Todo el asunto es más complicado de lo que parece.

El tenso silencio se apoderó de ellos antes de que Naruto hablara, su voz casi insoportablemente suave, —¿Te olvidaste de Ino, Sasuke? ¿te olvidaste de cómo Ino te fijó con ella?

—Yo no… —de detuvo de forma abrupta, de repente inseguro. Tampoco había pensando en Ino, tan sólo había estado tan consumido en su enojo ante la supuesta traición que se olvidó del involucramiento de Ino al inicio de todo esto. —Ino pudo haber hecho todo más fácil para ella.

—No puedo creer que estés siendo tan terco —Naruto negó con la cabeza, aunque su expresión fue la de un arrepentido. —Piensa, Sasuke, _piensa_. ¡Siempre he creído que tú eras el listo y ahora estás siendo todo menos eso! Para un supuesto genio estás siendo asombrosamente _estúpido_. Si las intenciones de ella fueran las de ayudar a los Miyazawas, entonces no te hubiera pedido ir a almorzar a ese lugar, ¿cierto? Especialmente cuando Akihito estaba ahí a la misma hora. Ella no te contaría _nada_ sobre su familia o su cambio de trabajos. En serio, _teme_ —se relamió los labios, —Si ella te ha estado mintiendo por _seis meses_, entonces ella es una maestra del engaño y de _ninguna forma_ pudo ella haber pasado por alto este simple detalle.

Fue como si alguien le hubiera dado una soberana paliza. Alguien bien pudo haberlo hecho.

El corazón de Sasuke se desplomó.

_Seir meses. ¿Realmente ha pasado todo ese tiempo?_

_…¿Tiré a la basura_ seis meses_, tan sólo así, sin siquiera pensar?_

—Yo… yo necesito—

—No —lo interrumpió Itachi. —Lo que sea que quieras hacer, puede esperar. Tenemos otra junta a la cual asistir. No puede esperar, Sasuke—tú sabes eso. ¿Honestamente creíste que Miyazawa es el único recurso de Madara?

—No —Sasuke negó con la cabeza, —No, por supuesto que no. Pero necesito…

_Verla. Hablar con ella. Pedirle la verdad._

Pero ninguna de esos cosas sonaban bien y sabía que lo que realmente necesitaba hacer era mantenerse calmado y aclarar su cabeza. Itachi tenía razón; tenían que asistir a una reunión y él era requerido ahí. Madara todavía estaba _ahí_, al acecho, esperando el momento perfecto para lanzarse. Deshacerse de su primer obstáculo no significaba que ellos hubieran obtenido la victoria—estaban bastante lejos de eso.

—Aire fresco —dijo al final, su mandíbula tensa. —Necesito algo de aire fresco.

xx

¿Me llamaste?

Akihito cambió la mirada de los documentos a la pelirrosa parada en la puerta. —Sí, lo hice.

—Oh —Sakura se mordió el labios. Con precaución, se adentró a la oficina y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Estuvo perezosamente parada ahí por unos segundos antes de ganar suficiente valor y dirigirse hasta el escritorio, tomando asiento en la silla de invitados. —Bueno… ya estoy aquí.

No desperdició ningún minuto en llegar al tema principal. —He hecho lo que me pediste.

—¿Lo hiciste? —sus ojos se ensancharon. _¿Tan rápido?_

—Lo hice. Me retiré del trato con Uchiha Sasuke… —ella se estremeció al escuchar el nombre pero él continuó de todos modos, —…y le ofrecí una asociación con los Miyawazas. Todavía no me ha respondido, pero se pondría en ridículo si lo rechaza.

Sonrió de forma tenue. —Estoy muy segura que él no es tan estúpido.

—Te tomaré la palabra.

—Cierto… —Sakura tragó con nerviosismo. —Bueno, uh, gracias.

—No hay necesidad del agradecimiento —respondió Akihito, dejando de lado sus documentos, —Siempre y cuando cumplas con tu parte del negocio. ¿Puedo confiarte eso?

Asintió con resignación.

—Bien —se enderezó en su asiento y descansó la mirada en el rostro de ella. —Ahora, hablemos sobre esto, ¿de acuerdo?

xx

—Entonces… ¿eso es todo?

Ichinose Kurama, treinta y siete años de edad y uno de los mejores abogados de la ciudad, se detuvo en seco y se giró para observar a Sasuke.

—Por ahora —su tono fue calmado y sin emoción al hablar, pero hubo una pequeña sonrisa de empatía en sus labios, antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Sasuke suspiró y se relajó en su asiento, alzando los dedos y presionándolos en sus párpados. Los últimos días habían estado locos, por no decir más.

Luego de explicar lo que había ocurrido a sus empleados y a los accionistas en la reunión del lunes, llamó a Miyazawa Akihito para discutir su potencial relación de trabajo, juntos. El hombre sonó más feliz de lo normal y Sasuke tuvo el sentimiento de que lo que sea que estuviera ocurriendo estaba ocurriendo en la forma que él quería.

Ahora que la posición de los Uchihas en el mercado estuvo fortalecida y bastante asegurada, los ancianos parecieron comprender que trabajar en conjunto con los Miyazawas seguramente les haría obtener muchos más beneficios, adquirir mejor reputación y los ayudaría a ganar participación en el mercado de forma constante y creciente, así que vender fue la última opción para la compañía. Para ponerlo sencillo, las ideas de Madara fueron reprochadas, refutadas y luego consideradas como indignas.

Lo que, por supuesto, hizo estar a Sasuke un poco preocupado.

Ahora que los planes de Madara habían fallado, tan sólo era natural que él quisiera venganza. Por fortuna, Ichinose captó eso y rápidamente ofreció algo de ayuda en la forma de consejos legales mientras Itachi rebuscaba algo de evidencia sobre cómo Madara había amenazado a los padres de Sasuke. Viejos documentos fueron recuperados y estudiados para confirmar su autenticidad. Con esos presentados en la reunión de la junta directiva, los derechos e intenciones de Madara fueron cuestionados en frente de toda la junta directiva y su reputación se había ido rumbo al desastre.

Con las cosas _finalmente_ viéndose mejor, Sasuke estuvo tan aliviado que pudo haber probado el cielo por un segundo ahí.

Sus ojos atisbaron la invitación dorada sentada en el punto más lejano de su mesa. Acercándose, la volteó y leyó: '_Invitación para UCHIHA SASUKE — Baile Anual de los Miyazawas_', estampada en dorado. El color le recordó demasiado al vestido que _alguien _usó tanto tiempo atrás que pudo haber sido un sueño.

Las cosas se estaban viendo mejor, excepto por una cosa.

El baile era ese domingo, y era absolutamente crucial que él asistiera ahora que una asociación con los Miayazawas estaba en proceso. Simplemente serían buenos modales de negocios, pero él estaba más que renuente para ir al baile, la razón siendo alguien cual nombre comenzaba con S y terminaba con una A y tenía tres sílabas de longitud.

Sakura.

Sakura, Sakura, _Sakura_.

El nombre sonaba extraño, _incorrecto_, en su cabeza, en sus labios, en sus oídos. Había pasado menos de un mes y… Dios, odiaba eso.

Odiaba que la extrañara.

Odiaba que el nombre de ella fuera la última cosa en su mente antes de quedarse dormido cada noche, odiaba que la sonrisa de ella apareciera siempre que estaba en un aturdimiento, odiaba que las lágrimas de ella lo _persiguieran _cada vez que despertaba. Odiaba la culpa desgarrando su alma, odiaba saber que sus últimas palabras la habían hecho llorar, odiaba darse cuenta que ella realmente era demasiado buena para él.

Odiaba la forma en que ella lo hacía sentir, odiaba la forma en que se permitía sentir siempre que ella estaba cerca—como si hubiera esperanza, como si él no necesitara a nadie más, como si él fuera suficientemente bueno siendo él mismo, sólo él, tan sólo él, _especialmente_ él.

Odiaba que pudiera haberla amado. Odiaba que ella pudiera haberlo amado.

Odiaba saber que después de todo… de ninguna forma podría ser posible de nuevo.

Sakura, Sakura, _Sakura_.

Los dioses le estaban haciendo una cruel broma. La _única_ vez que él encontraba a alguien tan especial que quería dar su todo a ella, la única vez en la que se daba cuenta que ella valía mucho _más_ que incluso el todo de él.

No era una mentira. Sólo sabes realmente lo que tienes después de que lo pierdes.

—Oye.

Ante el silencioso saludo, Sasuke salió de su ensimismamiento. Naruto estaba observándolo con una mirada de molestia en su rostro.

Murmuró, —Dobe.

—Mira. He tenido suficiente.

—¿De qué?

—¡De que andes como _alma en pena_! —Naruto agitó las manos a los costado para describir algo pero fallando en hacerlo, —He tenido _suficiente_. Necesitas despertar y _hacer algo_. En serio, Sasuke, ni siquiera le has _llamado _todavía. ¡Actúas como si tuvieras el peor destino en el mundo pero sigues sin hacer algo sobre ello!

Sasuke suspiró. —¿Bajo qué términos piensas que ella me perdonará, dobe?

Ojos azules se entrecerraron con exasperación, —Bueno, si te _disculpas_ quizás puedas tener una oportunidad con eso.

—No creo que valga la pena—

—Vale la pena —interrumpió Naruto con un tono de finalidad, mordiéndose el labio al momento antes de continuar, —Desde que… desde que hiciste ese acuerdo con ella, Sasuke, sonríes más. Ríes más. Comes mejor, duermes mejor. No sé qué fue lo que ella te hizo o qué pasó entre ustedes dos, pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber que tú… que tú, bueno, la _necesitas_, Sasuke.

El Uchiha se puso rígido. ¿Realmente había sido así de transparente?

—Ella te hace feliz —la voz del rubio de suavizó. —A ella le _importas_.

Frunció el entrecejo. —No sabrías eso.

—Oh, pero sí sé —contraatacó Naruto, tomando asiento en la mesa de Sasuke. —Lo sé. ¿Sabes qué es lo primero que ella siempre me preguntaba antes, cada vez que ella llamaba, antes de que todas las cosas estuvieran de locos?

Silencio.

—Siempre preguntaba si estabas bien —el ojiazul respondió por sí mismo, —Si estabas contento. Si estabas comiendo bien, si estabas durmiendo bien. Siempre preguntaba por ti. ¿Qué es ella, Sasuke, si ella no vale la pena?

_Por supuesto que ella vale la pena. Pero ella no es el problema. Soy yo._

—Es demasiado tarde.

—No es demasiado tarde —susurró Naruto, dándole unas palmaditas al hombro de su mejor amigo. —Vamos, Sasuke. ¿No es eso un poco… no sé, _patético _de ti el rendirte sin pelear? Eres _Uchiha Sasuke_. ¡Tú haces que las cosas ocurran!

—Eso está loco.

—Tú siempre dijiste que querías alguien única. —Naruto le dio unas palmadita, —Ahora _ella_ es única.

—_Tú_ estás loco.

Un sonrisa pícara se esparció en los labios del rubio, sus brillantes ojos azules brillando con bromista alegría. —¿Qué eres, una niña? —demandó. —¡Sé un hombre! El Uchiha Sasuke que conozco nunca se retiraría de los retos.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. —He escuchado esa línea antes.

—Lo sé —Naruto sonrió ampliamente, recordando la primera vez que Sasuke conoció a Sakura, todo por _su_ reto. _¿Quién iba a pensar que habría de terminar siendo algo tan… excepcional?_ —Y lo estoy usando de nuevo. Es la única forma para que tú alguna vez me escuches de todos modos.

—Dobe —el Uchiha replicó a modo de burla, —Siempre parloteas de las más absurdas sandeces.

Pero su corazón se sentía más ligero de lo que había estado en días, y tenía que admitirlo: Naruto tenía un punto. Siempre lo tenía. Si no fuera por él, él quizás no hubiera conocido a Sakura nunca, y si no fuera por eso, él quizás no se hubiera convertido nunca en el hombre que era cuando ella estaba con él.

Y luego la voz de ella resonó en su cabeza, fuerte y determinada, diciéndole exactamente lo que tenía que hacer:

_Si quieres algo, lucha por ello._

Él la quería.

_Si quieres algo, lucha por ello._

Y para eso, él tenía que—

_Si quieres algo, lucha por ello._

—luchar.

.

.

.

**tbc.**

—

* * *

Todavía no lo he editado. Lo haré más de ratito. :3

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estoy al día con responder reviews. _Pheeeeew_. Haha.

.

Ah. Hay una serie nueva que se llama_ Shingeki no Kyojin. _Eso sobre titanes y esas cosillas. Está muy buena. Sale todos los sábados.

Y también estoy viendo_ Kaichou wa maid sama! _

Usui Takumi como que quiere desbancar del trono a mi Sasucakes. Es sólo que él es tan... kawai. No sé, pero resisitiré la tentación. Además, que una esté a dieta no significa que no pueda ver el menú, ¿cierto? ¿CIERTO? XD

_._

Y la pregunta del millón: ¿alguien quiere una _sasugalleta_ o un _sasupeluche_?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	25. De bailes e invitados inesperados

—

**Veinticinco.**

_De bailes anuales e invitados inesperados_

.

.

.

Ella era un hermoso desastre.

A Sai le gustaba pensar que aparte de ser uno de los más exitosos emprendedores de su edad, también era un pintor. Un artista, si ustedes quieren—alguien que podía ver más allá de lo físico, alguien que podía encontrar belleza en las grietas y las fisuras, alguien que realmente podía _ver_.

Sakura siempre había sido bonita. Definitivamente no era el tipo de tíralo-al-suelo, pero Sai sabía de belleza y sabía que ella era atractiva. De hecho, ella pintaría una muy fina imagen ahora, parada orgullosamente con una sonrisa adornando en sus labios y comportándose con absolutamente perfectos modales con quien fuera que se le acercara. Sonreía a aquellos que le sonreían, respondía con una clara voz calmada a las preguntas y asentía con educación a quienes atrapaban su mirada. Su cabeza estaba postrada en alto, su barbilla alzada, todo su lenguaje corporal formal pero no rígido. Quizás lo más curioso era sus ojos; aunque sus labios se curvaban y la risa se escapaba de sus labios, esos ojos esmeralda no sonreían. En cambio, eran indiferentes, distantes—casi fríos.

Una paradoja.

Cuando ella lo atisbó, sonrió brillantemente y habló, su voz demasiado baja como para que nadie más que él escuchara, —Mi vestido pica.

—Se ve bien con tus tacones.

—Mis tacones _también_ pican —murmuró para sí misma, todavía sonriendo como si nada estuviera mal, —Sai, ¡_no_ estoy disfrutando esto para nada!

—No creo que se trate de que lo disfrutes —replicó de forma seca, —Además, estás montando un show. Como deberías.

Ella suspiró. —Cierto.

El Baile Anual de los Miyazawas era un evento de reunión para cualquier involucrado de alguna forma u otra con la compañía, desde los empleados de nivel básico hasta el consejo de directores y clientes y cualquier otra persona. El propósito era simple —demostrar lo amigables que los Miyazawas _podían_ ser— y era como cualquier otra baile de celebración, con vino costoso y decoración hermosa. Esa noche, sin embargo, también era la noche en que Akihito decidiría presentarla —de forma oficial— al público al comienzo del evento, como la 'Miyazawa perdida desde hace mucho pero finalmente siendo encontrada'. A pesar de que Akihito había declarado que las preguntas iban a ser traídas en la programada conferencia de prensa en un futuro próximo, no ayudó al mar de reporteros y periodistas aglomerándose en el salón, todos con ojos y oídos envolviéndola a ella.

Junto con la noción de que Sasuke podría estar esa noche ahí, no calmó sus nervios.

Así que Sakura estuvo de pie ahí, luchando para mantenerse calmada con la copa de vino en mano, estudiando el salón. Se comportó como fue esperado; encantadoramente amable sin ser exageradamente amigable o cálida. Se estaba volviendo buena para eso, con la práctica que había tenido en la cena mensual varios días atrás. Como Akihito secamente lo había puesto, se volvería cada vez más difícil distinguir entre lo artificial y lo natural después de unos cuantos meses más con Ougi y viviendo como una Miyazawa.

Aceptar el apellido había sido la primer parte del negocio. El proceso era lento y mucho del aspecto legal era requerido. Prometía más problemas que nada, enserio, pero podía usar el tiempo para adaptarse.

En cuanto a la segunda parte del negocio… todavía no sabía qué pensar. Debió haber visto _esa_ venir, enserio, pero había estado demasiado absorbida en otros asuntos que había pasado totalmente por alto _esa_ posibilidad. Ahora la estaba viendo directo a los ojos y tenía qué decidir. Pronto, pero no esa noche, gracias a Dios.

—Sonríe.

Ante la advertencia de Sai, Sakura se dio cuenta que había estado frunciendo el entrecejo. Automáticamente arregló sus facciones, sus labios formando de nuevo otra pequeña sonrisa, la arruga entre sus cejas suavizándose como si nunca antes hubiera habido una. Aceptó el brazo de Sai mientras él la acercaba hacia él, su brazo envolviendo la cintura de ella.

—¿Qu—

—_Sonríe._

Sakura hizo lo que le dijo, dejando que su mirada vagara por el salón mientras se presionaba a su lado por puro reflejo.

Y luego, por supuesto, lo vio a él.

xx

Sasuke quería atragantarse.

Ella se veía hermosa. Casi serena. Y tan… tan _indiferente_.

Era tan inadecuado, tan _mal_—e irónicamente, le quedaba de una morbosa forma retorcida. El brazo de Sai estaba alrededor de ella mientras esta estaba presionaba contra él, y Sasuke casi pudo ver la barrera que Sai ponía entre ellos y el resto del mundo. Ella estaba sonriendo ahora, asintiéndole a él mientras hablaban entre sí. Sasuke estaba demasiado lejos como para leer sus labios, pero cualquier espectador llegaría a la conclusión de que ellos eran una pareja, dada la cómoda atmósfera relajada que los dos irradiaban y lo cerca que estaban parados el uno del otro. Lo peor de todo, a ella pareció no importarle, incluso parecía _aceptar _la protección—

Como si ella perteneciera ahí, en los brazos de él.

_Y no aquí conmigo,_ una parte de él —¿su cabeza? ¿su corazón?— susurró a modo de burla, de traición.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron de forma oscura. Era tonto, por supuesto, considerando el estado actual de su relación y lo poco que él ahora sabía de ella.

—¿Bebida, Sasuke?

Sasuke aceptó la copa de Naruto y se tragó el contenido. El fuerte y casi amargo sabor fue una bienvenida distracción, aunque todavía no podía quitar los ojos de ella.

—Entonces, ¿quién es el hombre con el que ella está?

—Arakaki Sai —respondió Sasuke con rigidez. —Su exnovio.

—Enserio —la diversión adornó la voz de Naruto, —Su ex, ¿huh? Parecen tener una muy… amistosa relación. Casi romántica —una parte de él quiso reír cuando Sasuke puso una mala cara pero se frenó, sabiendo que todavía habían botones por presionar. —¿Cómo ocurrió eso?

A regañadientes, el Uchiha admitió, —No lo sé.

—Bueno —comenzó el rubio, un condescendiente aire en su rostro, —Lo sabrías si le preguntaras a ella. ¿Ahora, quizás?

La loca parte del cerebro de Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo, de forma ruidosa, con la sugerencia de Naruto. La parte sana replicó que si él se acercaba a ella sin tacto, las oportunidades eran de que él nunca consiguieran expresar su punto. Y hombre, sí que tenía que expresar muchos puntos esa noche.

Asentó la copa sobre la mesa. —Quizás.

xx

La estaba observando.

Era imposible de omitir, enserio, con la intensidad que sus ojos mantenían. Los mismos ojos que se habían arrugado con diversión siempre que ella bromeaba, los mismos ojos que estaban llenos de picardía cuando coqueteaban, los mismos ojos que estaban fijos en ella en ese mismo momento, incluso mientras se movía entre los brazos de Sai al guiarla hasta la pista de baile.

Los mismos ojos, ella se dio cuenta con ironía, que habían _ardido_ en odio varios días atrás.

Sólo una cosa estaba clara: si Sasuke estaba ahí, eso significaba que Akihito realmente había hecho lo que ella le había pedido y estaba ahora esperando a que ella mantuviera la parte del negocio.

Su rostro se desplomó con desaliento y sus ojos se enfocaron en el hombre que estaba ahora sosteniéndola.

—Sai —susurró, —¿Qué crees que Akihito quiera de mí? Él no sólo pudo haber hecho que yo me cambiara de apellido, ¿o sí?

El hombre la miró, suave diversión cruzando por su rostro, —¿Has estado pensando en eso todo este tiempo?

—Y-yo tengo qué —murmuró, ligeramente a la defensiva, un bonito sonrojo en sus mejillas, —Es decir, no sé qué esperar, es decir, ¿me dará un contrato de trabajo? ¿Deducir cincuenta por ciento de mi salario?

—Sakura —suspiró Sai, —Te olvidas de que es Miyazawa Akihito con quien estás lidiando. Él no necesita más dinero de lo que ya tiene ahora.

—Eso no significa que él no lo _quiera_. Yo sólo—

—Simplemente no hay un punto —le dijo con calama, —Pensar en eso ahora —Cuando ella frunció el entrecejo, él dimitió. —Hablaremos de esto después.

Ella sonrió con debilidad. —Bien.

—Bien —resonó, —Porque aquí viene Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura se giró —fue tiempo para ella de hacerlo— y con rapidez se volteó en los brazos de Sai, rostro blanco como las sábanas y ojos ensanchándose con alarme. Sasuke realmente estaba cruzando la pista de baile con una mirada determinada en su rostro, ojos pegados en ellos.

En un acto de desesperación, apretó la mano de Sai, la súplica en sus ojos, —Quédate conmigo.

—Lo haré.

Sasuke estuvo en frente de ella en no más de tres segundos.

—Sakura —dijo el Uchiha y luego, un poco a regañadientes, agregó, —Sai.

—Ah, Sasuke —Sai regresó de forma lánguida, desacelerando aunque no la dejó ir, sus brazos fortaleciéndose alrededor de la cintura de ella y su espalda presionada con su pecho. —No estaba consciente de que ya nos tuteábamos.

—Los tiempos han cambiado —regresó Sasuke de forma rígida y luego se giró a la mujer envuelta en los brazos de Sai. —Sakura…

—Hola —ella sonrió, pero la calidez no llegó a sus ojos, —No esperaba verte esta noche aquí. Bienvenido. ¿Estás disfrutando el vino? Lo importaron especialmente de… ¿de dónde era, Sai?

—Paris —suplió Sai de forma ágil.

—¡Ah, cierto, París! —agitó una mano y rió de forma frívola, —Qué tonta.

La garganta de Sasuke se endureció. No había esperado esto. Golpearlo, quizás. Abofetearlo, patearlo, lastimarlo, incluso gritarle blasfemias. Eso se merecía y eso era para lo que estaba preparado en aceptar. Pero esto—

—De cualquier manera, escuché de mi abuelo que la transacción no ocurrió —continuó Sakura con suavidad. Negando con la cabeza, su expresión se tornó en una de compasión, —Qué pena. Los Uchihas realmente hubieran estado bien bajo el manejo de nuestra compañía.

—Sakura—

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué… —se detuvo, dudando, —¿Por qué estás actuando de esta forma?

Los labios de ella se curvaron, —¿Por qué estoy actuando cómo?

—Como… si no fueras tú —respondió el Uchiha, casi tentativo.

_Como si fueras una Miyazawa. Como si tuviera razón… excepto que no quiero tener la razón. Quiero estar_ equivocado_, sólo sobre esto._

Pero ella lo conocía demasiado bien.

—¿Cómo si fuera una Miyazawa? —supuso, casi con morboso deleite, —Eso es porque _soy_ una. Tenías razón sobre todo… pero para nada esperaste esa, ¿cierto? —la compasión llenó sus ojos, —Oh, Sasuke.

Su voz fue neutral. Objetiva. No era fría, pero era indiferente, taciturna. Distante. No era _Sakura_, notó con dolor. Se suponía que la voz de Sakura era cálida, amigable, _Sakura_. Y demonios, no se suponía que ella lo mirara así. No se suponía que ella lo mirara como si lo que fuera que ellos hubieran tenido fuera meramente negocios, como si ella no lo conociera más allá de eso, como si lo que sea que hubiera ocurrido entre ellos hubiera acabado y terminado. Se suponía que ella era… Sakura. Cálida. Inocente. _No así._ Su suponía que ella… no.

No. _No_.

—Y-yo necesito hablar contigo —se movió para tomar su mano.

—¡No!

Los ojos de Sasuke se agitaron con sorpresa cuando ella alejó su brazo de él de forma violenta, como si el roce de él doliera, como si _quemara_.

Sakura también estuvo sorprendida de lo fría que sonó. Más que eso, sin embargo, estuvo sorprendida de cómo se sintió cuando los dedos de él rozaron su piel. Sólo le tomó un segundo darse cuenta del desgarrador sentimiento en el fondo de su estómago.

Era demasiado pronto. Demasiado crudo. Mirarlo traía de nuevo eventos de la última vez que se vieron y por un momento, eso fue todo lo que ella pudo pensar. La palabras que le había dicho en la cara. Cómo sus ojos habían rebosado con odio y disgusto. Cómo su voz había sido muy afilada. Toda la desconfianza que le mostró—

—y oh, cómo _dolía_.

La pelirrosa observó la mano de él y luego repitió, con más suavidad y más calma, —No. Para su propia incredulidad, una tajada de dolor destelló en los ojos de él, tan intensa, tan _cruda _que por un segundo ella se olvidó de cómo respirar.

—Necesito hablar contigo —repitió Sasuke luego de recobrar la compostura, y su mirada la imploró, —En privado.

—Lo que sea que quieras decirme, Sai también lo puede escuchar —regresó con calma restaurada, —Sasuke-_san_.

El sufijo lo golpeó más que su nombre en los labios de ella lo hizo, porque con eso ella lo ponía en su lugar—el cual no estaba a lado de ella, en frente de ella, o ningún lugar cercano a ella. Si él era Uchiha Sasuke y ella era Miyazawa Sakura, entonce eso sólo podía significar una cosa: su relación era inexistente. Ni siquiera era conocidos, mucho menos amigos.

Ellaos no eran nada.

_Él _no era nada.

_Esto es lo que tú le hiciste, maldito bastardo, _una voz se burló en el fondo de su cabeza, y con un desgarrador sentimiento reconoció su propia voz, _esto es lo que tú le hiciste. Todo esto es _tu _culpa, escoria. Es un milagro que ella todavía esté siquiera aquí, luego de lo que le hiciste. Que ella no corra ante la vista de ti. Que todavía pueda sonreír y ser toda cordial. ¿Y a quién culpar? A ti. Tú le hiciste esto a ella. Fuiste tú, fuiste todo tú_—_¿estás feliz ahora?_

Él alzó la vista y de repente Sai estuvo parado en medio de ambos, gentilmente envolviendo un brazo alrededor de ella. El corazón de Sasuke se estrujó cuando se dio cuenta que ella no negó la protección.

—Sakura —dijo con voz ronca, voz grave y casi suplicante, casi _desesperada_, —Sakura, lo siento. Lo siento mundo. Sólo… ¿podemos hablar? He sido—sido tan _jodidamente _estúpido y necesito… hablar contigo. Yo no… yo… sólo dame unos minutos. Escúchame por cinco minutos. Cinco minutos, esto es todo lo que estoy pidiendo, Sakura—_por favor_—

Ella se puso rígida ligeramente, su mirada cayendo al agarre que él tenía en su muñeca. Él maldijo en el interior —no se había dado cuenta que la había agarrado, _de nuevo_— y rápidamente la soltó. Su agarre debió de haber sido demasiado fuerte ya que hubieron líneas rojas en la blanca piel donde la había sujetado.

Y luego ella negó con la cabeza, labios presionado con fuerza mientras traía las manos a su pecho, pareciendo casi cuidosa de ellas.

Su corazón se estrujó. —Sakura—

—Sasuke.

Él se detuvo.

—¿Qué es —sus labios de curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa triste, —lo que hay que hablar?

Él abrió la boca, pero ella sólo negó con la cabeza, y luego pareció tan rota que el corazón de él _dolió_ como si hubiera sido hecho trizas.

Los brazos de Sai se envolvieron en su figura por instinto, poniendo la cabeza de ella bajo su barbilla mientras veía a Sasuke. —No creo que ella quiera hablar contigo, Sasuke-san —su voz fue extrañamente agradable al hablar, aunque el brillo en sus ojos dijo lo contrario, —Quizás deberías irte.

—Yo solo… —flaqueó Sasuke, deteniéndose. Su corazón se apretó aunque se hizo para atrás, —Yo… —dudó, pareciendo claramente angustiado. —Lo siento —las palabras se escaparon de sus labios antes de estar siquiera consciente, —Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

Se giró sobre los talones y luego desapareció entre la multitud.

xx

A Sai no le estaba gustando a dónde estaba yendo esto.

En sus brazos estaba la mujer que él solía amar, la mujer quien solía andar tras su propio corazón, la mujer quien él había querido proteger con su vida —y todavía quería, incluso ahora, incluso cuando las cosas eran diferentes, incluso cuando ya no eran quienes fueron— especialmente cuando ya no eran quienes fueron.

Porque esta Sakura no era la Sakura que él conocía. Ni siquiera estaba cerca.

—Sakura.

Con lentitud, la pelirrosa alzó la mirada hasta su rostro, encontrándose con sus ojos sin estremecerse. Había una perturbadora calma en el aire alrededor de ella, un destellante contraste con su expresión de tan sólo minutos atrás. Estaba sonriendo, pero no era la sonrisa de _Sakura_. Demonios, estaba sonriendo pero no era una _sonrisa_—él ni siquiera sabía cómo eso era posible.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? —preguntó.

—Claramente, no lo estaba —regresó, —Pero está bien. Se ha acabado y terminado.

—No mientas.

—No estoy mintiendo —para probar un punto, ella le sonrió de nuevo, alegre y brillante.

Sai entrecerró los ojos. —No sonrías así —dijo, —No te queda.

La sonrisa desapareció cuando se apoyó en él, los brazos de él envolviendo su cintura casi por reflejo, por instinto.

—Lo siento —murmuró en su hombro, —En verdad lo siento mundo.

Sai rió de forma seca, —¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Por todo —su voz estuvo amortiguada. —Por ser patética. Por sonreír tan estúpidamente. Por… no ser suficientemente fuerte. Yo sólo… —se atragantó, y él intensificó el agarre, —Lo veo y me _rompo. _Eso es estúpido. Eso es _patético_ —rió y al alejarse, todavía en su agarre, su rostro estuvo de repente alegre de nuevo, —No estoy lista para verlo, pero eso está bien. Ya se ha terminado y acabado. De hecho, creo que ya casi lo he superado a él. No he pensando en él tanto—

—Sakura —su voz fue plana, —No tienes por que mentir.

—Pero—

—No tienes por que mentir —repitió, —No a mí. No puedes mentirme, de todos modos. Y tampoco le puedes realmente mentir a él. Eres una terrible mentirosa, Sakura. Ni siquiera lo intentes.

Sakura se pudo rígida por un segundo, pero luego sus labios se curvaron con tristeza. —Eso es cierto —rió, casi amarga, —Siempre me has tenido resuelta, ¿cierto? Nunca te puedo mentir. No en ese entonces, no ahora… no nunca, quizás.

—No necesitas mentir —Sai le dijo, aun más suave esta vez, —No a mí.

Y luego la sostuvo y comenzó a mover los pies, manos cayendo hasta su cintura, consolándola en la única forma que él conocía. En respuesta, ella entrelazó los brazos en su cuello y se aferró a él tan cerca como pudo, el rostro todavía escondido en su hombro, siguiendo los movimientos de él en una lenta rutina de baile.

—Lo sé —susurró, —Lo sé.

Permanecieron así por un muy, muy largo tiempo.

xx

En algún lugar de la esquina del salón, sosteniendo una copa de vino y sonriendo para sí mismo ante la escena desarrollándose frente a él, Akihito se sintió muy, muy complacido.

Sakura y Sai estaban en lo que pareció ser un muy íntimo abrazo, ¡aferrándose el uno del otro como un halcón pero estaban demasiado sumergidos en su propio mundo como para siquiera notarlo! La cosas estaban yendo _exactamente_ como él quería que fueran y no podía estar más feliz.

Esto, Akihito decidió con alegría, era muy fácil. Demasiado fácil.

De repente, los dedos de Yukina se envolvieron con fuerza alrededor de brazo, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

—Yukina, ¿qué—

—Akihito —lo interrumpió de forma abrupta, pareciendo casi atemorizada al ver en la dirección de la gigantesca entrada del salón, —Dime… ¿están mis ojos engañándome?

Confundido, él siguió la mirada de ella sin palabra alguna.

Parada bajo la arcada de plata estaba una mujer en el más vívido vestido turquesa, su flameante cabello rojo adornado con la más hermosa pieza de pasador, sus ojos viridián escaneando todo el salón con interés reprimido. Había una cierta especie de elegancia en la forma que ella se sostenía, un pequeño secreto juguetón en sus ojos. Cuando ella comenzó a caminar, su andar fue lento pero agraciado, incluso al girarse para hacer un gesto al hombre escoltándola. Ella miró por el salón de forma inquisidora antes de que sus ojos finalmente encontraran los de Akihito y una muy silenciosa sonrisa guardada curvara sus labios mientras verde oscuro se encontraba con verde oscuro.

La copa de Akihito se cayó con un suave sonido sordo y el vino rojo se esparció como sangre, creando una enorme y fea mancha en la alfombra.

.

.

.

**tbc.**

—

* * *

Todavía no lo he editado. Lo haré más de ratito. Son las 12 y mañana tengo clase a las 7 AM. _Beeeeh_.

En una hora me eché este... récord mundial. Enserio. XD

Y, bueno, claramente ya es hora de que Sasuke sufra. Ñijiji.

.

...Usui Takumi ._.

_._

Y la pregunta del millón: ¿alguien quiere una _sasugalleta_ o un _sasupeluche_?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	26. De reuniones familiares y shots de vodka

—

**Veintiseis.**

_De reuniones familiares y shots de vodka_

.

.

.

Esta era Miyazawa Honoka.

Fuerte, agraciada Miyazawa Honoka, hija de Miyazawa Akihito y una vez heredera de la familia más influyente en Japón. Ferozmente hermosa como el fuego, la fluida gracia en su andar tan sólo pudo ser natural. Su expresión era serena, pero había cierta dureza en su mandíbula aunque incluso así, no traicionaba la elegancia que bailaba en el aire alrededor de ella.

_Esta _era Miyazawa Honoka después de treinta años de alejarse del ojo público, después de treinta años de desvanecer actos en donde nadie supiera a dónde iba, donde nadie supiera si seguía todavía con vida, después de treinta años de correr—

—y estaba de regreso.

Hubo una ligeramente notable pausa significativa alrededor del lugar cuando su mirada tranquila escaneó la sala ligeramente, una sonrisa en su rostro cuando un hombre le ofreció su brazo y tomarlo, deslizándose por el piso alfombrado con calma practicada. Nadie recordaba —o quizás siquiera conocía— quien era esa mujer exactamente, pero su sola presencia —la forma en que se mantenía, la forma en que caminaba, la forma en que _respiraba_— fue suficiente para decirles que esta era una mujer de significado, de importancia—esta mujer era _alguien_.

¿Pero quién?

Despreocupada por las miradas perplejas y los susurros silenciosos que flotaban a su alrededor, dejó al hombre guiarla por la pista para reunirse con Miyazawa Akihito y su esposa.

—Buenas tardes —habló Honoka, voz de oro y suave, —Ha pasado un muy largo, largo tiempo.

Pareciendo estar en un aturdimiento, Yukina alzó la mano para tocar la mejilla de su hija, casi como para corroborar que ella fuera real o sólo una ilusión. —Honoka… —susurró en silenciosa incredulidad, —Manabe… ¿qué están…

Ojos jade brillaron fuertemente bajo la luz. —Okaasama —murmuró Honoka, su voz bajo tono al girarse hacia Akihito, —Otousama.

Akihito escupió, tomado por sorpresa al beber en la vista de su hija después de tres décadas sin ella. Treinta largos años y ella no había cambiado—mayor, sí, pero el aire en ella era el mismo. La sonrisa juguetona en su rostro, la luz en sus ojos, la fuerte línea de su mandíbula… todavía era Honoka.

Su hija, Honoka.

Su hija.

De repente aturdido, tomó la mano de su hija, sólo para sentirle apretarle con debilidad. Ambos estuvieron de pie, completamente sin palabras, mientras los reporteros comenzaban a acercarse alrededor de ellos y las cámaras comenzaban a encenderse y libretas y plumas eran sacadas. A través de la conmoción, Honoka sólo sonrió y pasando de ellos, mantuvo la compostura, mientras Manabe observaba a los reporteros y uno por uno se alejaban, casi como si le tuvieran miedo, una mirada fría en sus ojos azules grisáceos.

Era un maestro de esto y mantuvo la calma con cierta placidez justo como si él perteneciera ahí, en la alta sociedad y Akihito tuvo que admitir que en realidad lo hacía. Los Harunos fueron honorables antes de que cayeran de gracia, después de todo, unos de los mejores.

—Akihito-san —la voz de Manabe fue calmada, controlada y su mirada aun más que eso, —Yukina-san. Ha pasado un largo tiempo.

—Deberíamos… —Yukina pareció estar a punto de atragantarse, —Deberíamos hablar en otro lado. Si quieren —Honoka aceptó, asintiendo.

Fueron escoltados a una sala de reuniones privada por el gerente del hotel Hyuuga junto con Sakura y Sai, quienes habían sido llamados unos momentos atrás. Cuando los dos entraron a la sala, ella corrió de inmediato al lado de sus papás.

—¡Okaasan! ¡Otousan! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —preguntó la pelirrosa, total y absolutamente confundida y sorprenddia, —Pensé que querían—

—Sakura —interrumpió Honoka con suavidad, cubriendo los dedos de su hija con los suyos propios, su voz silenciosa y su mirada cariñosa, —Está bien —dirigió su mirada al hombre parado a lado de Sakura, la luz en sus ojos llena de suave gratitud, —Sé lo que quieres hacer y no te voy a dejar hacerlo por mi bien. No puedo dejar a mi hija tomar la carga de lo que _yo_ he hecho mal.

Alarmada, le pelirrosa se giró su cabeza a Sai, —¿Acaso tú—

—Está bien —la interrumpió Manabe esta vez, también tomando su mano con la de él, —Está bien. Estamos aquí.

Luego de tirar una mirada desesperada hacia Akihito y Yukina, quienes había tomado asiento en el sofá frente al de ellos, Sakura finalmente asintió y se enderezó, regresando al lado de Sai con hombros caídos. Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, su corazón latiendo con temor y trepidación.

En duro contraste a su hija, Honoka era la imagen perfecta de la quietud, su expresión controlada y plácida, sus piernas cruzadas y el brazo de su esposo alrededor de su delgada figura de forma protectora. Cuando Manabe apretó sus dedos con calidez, ella se giró para ver a sus papás de nacimiento uno por uno, una sonrisa perfectamente serena en sus labios.

Sin esperarlo, Akihito fue el primero en romper el intimidante silencio.

—Honoka —su voz tembló ligeramente, pero su mirada permaneció indiferente, —Manabe.

Los ojos jade de Honoka brillaron. —¿Cómo has estado, Otousama? —preguntó con suavidad. Fue la primera vez que le dirigió toda su atención a él.

Esta vez, la voz de Akihito se hizo ronca un poco, una pequeña mella en su rostro normalmente indiferente. —Bien —respondió, —He estado bien.

—Eso es magnífico —murmuró, sus ojos brillando, —Eso es absolutamente magnífico. Me alegro.

—¿Cómo… —al aire se atascó, —¿Cómo has estado _tú_?

Ante la pregunta, Honoka compartió una suave mirada con su esposo. —Manabe me ha cuidado muy bien —dijo con cariño pero con firmeza, —Es un gran esposo y un maravilloso papá… —ante su acierto, Akihito se estremeció un poco, pero ella pretendió no notarlo y continuar de todos modos, —…y de ninguna forma, _ninguna forma_ en absoluto, podría haber hecho esto si no fuera por él.

El CEO de los Miyazawas habló, su voz rasposa, —T-te eché fuera, Honoka.

—Sí, Otousama —aceptó Honoka, —Pero tampoco me esforcé en pelear, simplemente me fui. Fue un movimiento cobarde, y si hay algo en el mundo de lo que me arrepiento, fue no haber sido suficientemente valiente para luchar —_realmente _luchar— por el hombre que amo y por la familia que quiero que tengamos, la familia que tú no querías que tuviéramos —miró a Sakura con afecto, acercándose para tomar la mano de su hija, —La familia que tengo ahora.

A su lado, las manos de Yukina estaban temblando, —Pero regresaste.

—No —ojos jade su suavizaron, pero eran de disculpa, casi arrepentidos, —No vine por mí esta noche. No completamente. Vine aquí para pedirte… que dejes a Sakura ir.

—P-pero—

—Okaasama —interrumpió Honoka, aunque su voz fue gentil, —De todas las cosas que he aprendido ahí afuera, aprendí que lo primero y más importante de todo es estar bendecida con gente maravillosa en mi vida. Tú, Otousama, Oniisama… pero también Manabe y Sakura —sonrió con brevedad y miró a su esposo con amor, —Manabe fue el que me enseñó eso… cuando amas a alguien, haces lo que sea que esté en tu poder para hacerlo feliz, así que… —respiró profundamente y luego movió sus pies para pararse, arrodillándose en la alfombra cerca de sus papás, cabeza gacha. —Lo siento —su voz fue a penas audible, —No haber sido suficientemente fuerte para hacerlos felices. Siento haber sido egoísta para obtener lo que quería y lastimarlos en el proceso.

Los ojos de Yukina brillaron con lágrimas, buscando la mano de su hija, —Honoka—

—Siento haberme ido —susurró, —Y siento nunca haber regresado.

Con esa única línea, Sakura observó, casi sin aliento y con aturdimiento, al todopoderoso Miyazawa Akihito derrumbarse frente a su hija, la única hija que él no había visto en tres décadas con muy, muy poco o casi nada de contacto, la única hija que él amó, antes.

La única hijo que él nunca dejó de amar, ni siquiera una vez en su vida, ni siquiera por un segundo, no _nunca_.

Su voz se quebró, —Honoka…

Al escuchar su nombre, Honoka alzó la cabeza, casi tentativa, —¿Otousama?

Akihito observó, ojos viridián con demasiadas emociones desconocidas.

Honoka miró a su esposo, insegura, dudosa, pero Manabe sólo asintió en respuesta, labios curvados, brillantes ojos azules brillando con calidez y aliento.

—Manabe… —comenzó, aclarándose la garganta y luego habló una vez más, su voz volviéndose más fuerte con cada sílaba, —Manabe es el hombre con el que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, Otousama. No puedo sólo… no quise tener que elegir. No quise tener que irme, pero… lo amo, ¿sabes? —sus ojos temblaron, —Lo amo. Lo amo con el tipo de amor que me hace querer estar con él sin importar lo que se necesite. Y sé que él siente lo mismo. Otousama, nosotros… no habíamos planeado estar alejados por tanto tiempo. Sólo uno o dos meses hasta que tú estuvieras listo para aceptarnos. Nosotros… les enviamos correos, pero tú sólo… nunca respondiste. Pensé que se había terminado, pero Manabe… Manabe me ayudó a mantenerme fuerte. Manabe me ayudó a seguir. Me ayudó a _intentar _ya que me conoce muy bien y sabe que me arrepentiría si yo me detuviera…

El aliento de Akihito se atascó.

—…y sería nada sin él. _Nada_.

—Las… las flores, los pasteles, anónimamente enviados —comenzó Akihito de forma temblorosa, —¿Eran… eran tuyos?

Ojos verdes se suavizaron, —Sí.

—Tu madre pensó eso. Dijo que tú tenías una forma especial de cocinar, de arreglar flores, así que nunca los cuestionó —el CEO de los Miyazawas observó a su esposa, quien miró su regazo, sus manos temblando, —Los traía incluso si podían estar bien envenenados. Aun sí tu madre creyó que eras tú, yo… yo nunca los toqué —su voz se volvió débil, silenciosa, —Ni siquiera una vez.

Honoka sonrió, —No ha habido un solo día en mi vida en que no piense en ti, Otousama.

—Hay… —sus ojos brillaron, —No ha habido un solo día en que _yo_ no piense en _ti_.

Y luego la cosa más increíble ocurrió.

Las líneas en el rostro de Akihito se suavizaron, la arruga perpetua entre sus cejas disolviéndose al acercarse a su hija —_su hija_— acunando su rostro entre sus manos arrugadas, sus fuertes manos y su pulgar sobre su mejilla, quitando las lágrimas que ella no sabía estaban cayendo de sus ojos. La expresión en su viejo rostro era una de maravilla, de duda, de incredulidad, de arrepentimiento e inseguridad y vacilación e incomodidad e inseguridad y fatiga y tantas otras cosas todo a la vez que él sólo estuvo ahí, sosteniendo a su hija —_su hija_— con aturdimiento, como si todo en el mundo se hubiera desvanecido a excepción de él y ella, como si nada importara más que su hija.

Su hija.

—Ven —chirrió, voz ronca y casi con ruego, casi suplicante, casi _desesperada_, —Ven a casa, Honoka. Ven a casa. Trae a Manabe y a Sakura contigo. Trae a quien tú quieras. Trae a todo el mundo contigo. No me importa —cuando ella abrió la boca, él negó con la cabeza, las palabras saliendo de su boca, —No me importa si todos piensan que estoy chiflado. No me importa lo que le diremos a los reporteros, al público. Ellos no son _tú_, ellos no importan. Y tú… —se detuvo, tomando una dura y temblorosa inhalada de aire, —Tú eres mi hija, y te quiero—quiero que vengas a casa.

Necesito_ que vengas a casa._

Lo propia voz de Honoka fue susurrante y silenciosa, —¿E-en serio?

—No… no debí haberte corrido —regresó, todavía con gravedad, —No debí haber… necesitado nada de ti, querido nada de ti, siempre y cuando estuvieras aquí. Conmigo.

Él la amaba, notó Sakura, su corazón estrechándose con dolor en su pecho. Él la amaba. Más que a nada en el mundo. Más que a nadie en el mundo. Ella era su hija, su _única_ hija y la amaba.

En serio, en serio, en serio la amaba.

¿Cómo se sentía, se preguntó la pelirrosa, casi con morbo, tener a tu propia hija rechazándote, corriendo de ti, escapando de ti cuando sólo querías lo mejor para ella? ¿Cómo se sentía el cometer un —_uno_— error y de repente ver cambiar muchas cosas? ¿Cómo se sentía amar a alguien más que a tu propia vida y luego descubrir que no era suficiente para mantenerla contigo?

¿Cómo se sentía vivir con ese tipo de dolor, sabiendo que fue algo que tú hiciste —o no hiciste— y que pudiste haber hecho algo para cambiarlo, pero no lo hiciste?

Ni dudar por que él era tan frío. Tan insensible. Tan—tan _incompleto_.

Todo ese tiempo, Sakura pensó que él había corrido a Honoka, egoístamente, descaradamente clasificándolo como el cruel sin corazón por abandonar a su propia hija, por dejarla, por traicionarla. Todo ese tiempo, pensó que su mamá fue la única con el arrepentimiento y la culpa en el mundo. Todo ese tiempo, pensó que él vivió sin ningún peso, tachando a su única y auténtica hija como no importante por no haber hecho lo que él quiso.

Pero estuvo equivocada.

Estuvo inimaginablemente, impensablemente, increíblemente equivocada.

A decir verdad, cuando una relación era rota… ambos lados eran afectados, sin importar quienes fueran. Uno podría lastimarse más que él otro, uno podría sentir menos impacto que él otro, pero ambos lados eran afectados. Una relación —una relación _real_— era de doble vía, después de todo. No sería una relación si sólo un lado fuera sostenido.

No sería _real_.

—Manabe —el nombre salió de los labios de Akihito, pero esta vez no hubo duda alguna, —Gracias por cuidar de mi hija. Gracias por estar ahí para ella—con ella. Gracias —alzó una mano para hacer que el papá de Sakura se acercara. Cuando el segundo obedeció y fue hacia él, tomó su mano y la puso sobre la de Honoka, descansando la suya sobre los dedos entrelazados de los amantes, —Por amarla.

Los ojos azules de Manabe fueron gentiles al aceptar la mano de su suegro por primera vez en treinta años, —Gracias por dejarme hacerlo.

Para este momento, Yukina ya se había hundido al suelo, lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas. Akihito la acompañó muy pronto, brazos envueltos alrededor de su esposa e hija al acercarlas en un fuerte, fuerte abrazo, como si todos los demás se olvidaran, como si nada más que ellos importara, como si ellos fueran los únicos en el mundo.

Como si nunca se fueran a dejar ir.

xx

Sabía a mierda.

O quizás sólo era él. Se _sentía_ como mierda. Y seguro también debía parecerse a uno, porque el barman se mantenía enviándole miradas de pena y pasándole shot tras shot tras shot de vodka, como si ahogarse en fuerte licor resolviera de alguna forma sus problemas o al menos los hiciera desaparecer por un rato. Él igual y podría quedar ciegamente borracho.

Sasuke alzó el caballito de la mesa, sosteniendo el borde con sus labios e inclinó el caballito para que así el ligeramente líquido espeso se deslizara por su boca, el fondo de su garganta ardiendo con el sabor.

Su BlackBerry estaba gritando; Naruto debía estar volviéndose absolutamente _loco _después de notar que había sido botado. Casi con perturbación, consideró agregarlo en su enésimo shot de vodka —al menos nadie lo estaría molestando— pero al final se decidió por ponerlo en silencio. Recuperándolo de su bolsillo, vio la pantalla —diecisiete llamadas— y luego procedió a silenciarlo. Lidiaría con Naruto mañana, cuando se sintiera lo suficientemente sano—_fuerte_.

Luego de la clara negación de Sakura para hablar con él, fue como si él se hubiera apagado por completo y todo lo que pudiera procesar fueran simples órdenes. _Vete. Sal de aquí. Encuentra un bar muy, muy lejos. Bebe. Bebe más. Bebe de nuevo._

Estaba maldito. Estaba innegablemente, jodidamente, desesperadamente _maldito_.

_Bebe._

Su compañía ya no estaba en desastre. Su posición como el CEO era más indisputable que nunca. Y aun así la única cosa que él alguna vez quiso _en verdad _era la única cosa que nunca podría obtener, sin importar lo difícil que intentara.

_Bebe._

En serio, había sido _tan_ estúpido. ¿Cómo es que había obtenido la impresión de que ella podía perdonarlo, siquiera por un segundo? ¿Cómo se había permitido creer que todo podría terminar saliendo bien? ¿Cómo había sido tan—tan—

_Bebe._

…¿tonto?

_Bebe. Bebe. Bebe._

—¿Señor?

Cuando alzó la vista, una barman de veinte años estuvo tras la barra. Era pequeña y delgada, su rostro frustrantemente dichoso, y 'Yori' estaba engalanado en oro en la credencial que usaba sobre el bolsillo de su pecho.

—¿Mala noche? —preguntó con simpatía.

Sasuke la fulminó. No estaba con el humor para una conversación. —¿Qué quieres?

Yori sonrió brillantemente, sin desanimarse por su reacción no amigable. —Ya es hora de nuestra última llamada, señor —le dijo, —¿Hay algo más que pueda querer?

Sorprendido con su anuncio, observó al Rolex en su muñeca. Eran casi dos de la mañana. No se había dado cuenta que había pasado tanto tiempo bebiendo, aunque si aceptó el constantemente dolor persistente en su cabeza. Pero ahora…

—Otro shot —el Uchiha empujó su caballito vacío sobre la barra y luego la miró, —Y un Boody Mary.

—Por supuesto —asintió y se fue, llegando un momento después de su orden. Dándole una última sonrisa luego de recibir la paga, ella desapareció para atender a otros clientes.

Sasuke observó las dos bebidas sentadas frente a él, tomando el vodka y tomándolo a tragos. Con el Bloody Mary se tomó su tiempo, recordando lo mucho que Sakura insistía en ser su cocktail favorito. Este era servido en las rocas, puesto sobre hielo, acompañado con tallos de apio y rodajas de limón. Lentamente, llevó al vaso hasta sus labios y sorbió, saboreando el sabor adquirido mientras veía a los clientes irse uno por uno del bar hasta que él era el único ahí.

—¿Señor?

Esta vez, fue un barman masculino. Parecía ligeramente incómodo.

—Ya voy, ya voy —le dijo Sasuke, alzando su chaqueta de seda negra. Cuando se levantó, su cabeza retumbó con furia y se fue hacia atrás, sólo para sostenerse con el taburete en el que estuvo sentado. Un hilo de insultos saliendo de sus labios, salió del bar con algo de dificultad y encontró su auto, encorvándose en el asiento del conductor para buscar su smartphone.

Podía ser suficientemente tonto como para dejar escapar a alguien como Sakura, pero al menos no estaba ni cerca de ser lo suficientemente indiferente como para manejar cuando estaba borracho.

xx

Cuando su celular vibró, bastante fuerte, Naruto saltó de su cama, tomando el objeto en la oscuridad.

—Sasuke —masculló en el recibidor, —Sasuke, bastardo, me botaste—

—Ven a buscarme.

La estática restalló, pero Naruto lo escuchó.

—Ven a _buscarme _—ordenó Sasuke de nuevo, esta vez sonando más duro, —Ven, pequeño pedazo de—

El rubio se sentó y se frotó los ojos, —Sasuke, ¿estás _borracho_?

—No suficientemente borracho —fue la mascullada respuesta, —Ni cerca de estar suficientemente borracho.

—¿Qué demonios sucedió? —preguntó Naruto, saltando de su cama, ya poniéndose su pants naranjas favoritos. Para que Sasuke bebiera tan irresponsablemente significaba que algo excepcionalmente nefasto ocurrió, y sólo podía pensar que esto tenía algo que ver con Sakura, especialmente después de su salida abrupta del baile anual de los Miyazawa. Tampoco iba a dejar que su mejor amigo sufriera sólo. —¿Dónde estás?

—L-la jodí, dobe —hubo una amarga risa sarcástica, —Pregunté, joder, pero no hablaría conmigo sin importar lo que dijera. Ella ni siquiera… —hipó, —…ni siquiera me dio una _oportunidad_—

Naruto estuvo confundido, pero revolvió por sus pantalones, —¿Qué?

—Ella sólo estuvo ahí y me _observó_, como si yo—fuera alguna clase de _cretino_, de idiota… y quizás lo soy, no lo sé, no puedo pensar, estoy tan confundido y somnoliento…

—Sasuke, ¿dónde estás? —repitió el rubio, con mas urgencia, —Iré a buscarte.

—Estoy en… —hubo una pausa, —Estoy en el bar que vimos cerca del taller central de Kiba para reparar autos. Ven a buscarme.

—Quédate quieto, ya estoy yendo.

—Trae algo de vodka —dijo el Uchiha de repente.

Naruto recogió las llaves de la mesa, meneándolas entre sus dedos al salir de su habitación, —Ya estás borracho.

—No suficientemente borracho —refutó Sasuke, por un momento sonando como a su lado sobrio.

Derrotado, el rubio suspiró. —De acuerdo —concedió, —Dame veinte minutos —se desvío a su refrigerador y tomó una botella de vodka de la puerta, —En realidad, que sean diez. No vayas a ningún—

Hubo un fuerte sonido sordo.

El rubio se detuvo, —Sasuke, ¿puedes escucharme?

Sólo la estática le respondió, restallando como fuego incontrolado y Naruto sintió un incómodo estremecimiento bajar por su espina dorsal.

—¿Sasuke?

La línea murió.

—Mierda —maldijo Naruto, y luego de inmediato se apuró.

.

.

.

**tbc.**

—

* * *

Todavía no lo he editado. Lo haré mañana.

Siento no haber subido el viernes pasado, pero me fui de misiones y no tenía cómo usar internet.

Pero ya. (:

Estoy taaaan feliz. Me han dado mi beca para la universidad. Ñijiji. Y además ya salió el manga. ¡Puro sasusaku y naruhina a la vuelta de la esquina! Haha. (:

_._

Y la pregunta del millón: ¿alguien quiere una _sasugalleta_ o un _sasupeluche_?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	27. De repentinas e inesperadas propuestas

—

**Veintisiete.**

_De repentinas e inesperadas propuestas_

.

.

.

Huevos poché sobre crujientes tostadas, jugo de naranja recién exprimido, y costosa vajilla de plata repletos sobre la larga mesa de madera. Unos días atrás, Sakura no hubiera siquiera _soñado _en tener un desayuno decente, pero hoy se encontró sentada en el largo comedor de los Miyazawas, siendo servida como una.

No esperó que la cosas cambiaran así de rápido. Dios, la reunión de Honoka con su familia fue la _noche anterior_, y ahora estaba con Yukina en su antigua habitación, dejando a Sakura a solas con Akihito para tener un 'bonito desayuno agradable' juntos.

A decir verdad, Sakura no estaba precisamente _amistosa_ con Akihito. Lejos de eso. La última vez que había estado con él, sólo ellos dos, fue cuando le dijo que cambiara su apellido Haruno a Miyazawa. Ciertamente no esperó tener un 'bonito desayuno agradable' con él. Por el contrario, sólo quería desaparecer justo en ese mismo instante. Se estaba volviendo muy incómodo.

_¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Qué se supone que diga?_

Por fortuna, Akihito fue el que rompió el incómodo silencio paralizante.

—Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo —habló, —Y tiene que ver con tu status.

Medio aliviada, medio ansiosa, Sakura tragó, —De acuerdo.

—Primero que nada, con respecto a tu apellido —comenzó, —He decidido que lo mantengas. Naciste como una Haruno y puedes seguir siendo una Haruno siempre y cuando así lo desees. ¿Creo que encuentras esto de tu agrado?

El alivio fluyó por su rostro, —Sí, gracias.

El CEO de los Miyazawas se giró a ella, pareciendo todo formal, con la excepción de que la tensión que usualmente colgaba en el aire a su alrededor se había disipado ligeramente. —Sin embargo, eso no significa que no seas una Miyazawa. He anunciado que eres una, y partir de hoy, _serás _vista como una al ojo público.

Sakura asintió.

—Segundo, anticipa reporteros y periodistas en la oficina el día de hoy. Honoka vendrá contigo y cualquier y toda pregunta de ellos, díganles que todo será respondido en nuestras conferencia de prensa —la miró esta vez, —No intento presionarte a ti o Honoka, pero mientras más te escapes de los medios, peor se vuelve, así que es mejor que tú vayas y los encares.

—Tiene sentido —aceptó la pelirrosa, —¿Qué más?

—Tercero —la vio, su rostro ilegible, —¿Cómo ves un matrimonio con Sai?

Ante la inesperada indagación, Sakura parpadeó. —¿Matrimonio? —resonó en blanco, la sonrisa desapareciendo de su rostro, reemplazada por una mirada de completa confusión, —¿Con Sai?

—Sai es un cercano y confiable amigo de la familia y es una opción muy razonable —explicó Akihito, sonando flemático, —Está bien equipado en el mundo de los negocios y ha probado ser capaz de expandir y tomar cargo de los imperios de negocios como el de los Miyazawas. Ha trabajado para mí dos veces atrás y es muy competente. Sólo es natural que te cases con alguien tan dotado como él.

—Yo… supongo —concedió, aunque sus ojos se ensancharon con horror, —Pero, uh, ¿_matrimonio_?

La vio, —Eres buena amiga de Sai, ¿no?

Con todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos últimamente, y con él siendo tan servicial con ella durante las últimas semanas, supuso que _sí_, eran buenos amigos. ¡Pero eso no significaba que ellos debieran—o _fueran_— a casarse! Sus sentimientos por Sai ya no eran así, y los sentimientos de él por ella, bendigan su corazón, también eran platónicos.

—Es sólo que no pienso que el matrimonio sea para nosotros —admitió, —_O_ para mí.

Akihito estuvo callado por un rato mientras alzaba su jugo de la pulida superficie de la mesa, antes de mirar finalmente a su nieta. Ella todavía no lo llamaba correctamente, pero para todos los intentos y propósitos, sabía que ella no era una idiota. Al contrario, era _lista_. Él no quería arruinar la frágil relación que tenían y destruir cualquier indicio de amabilidad hacia ella, pero como la cabeza de los Miyazawas, necesitaba hacer lo que necesitaba hacer, y para hacer eso, necesitaba que ella entendiera.

—Esto no es lo que quiero para ti, también, al menos no ahorita —dijo, pareciendo ligeramente incómodo, —Pero necesito alguien responsable, confiable, para tomar mi lugar tan pronto como sea posible.

—¿Tomar tu lugar? —ojos esmeraldas se giraron a él con sorpresa, —¿Por qué?

Él casi sonrió. Casi. —No me estoy haciendo más joven, Sakura. ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?

Sabiamente, decidió no responder esa pregunta, en cambio decidiendo mirar con determinación a su plato casi vacío.

El patriarca de los Miyazawas rió quedamente. —Quiero retirarme —le reveló, —Pero para que yo haga eso a gusto necesito alguien que se encargue de los Miyazawas por mí, alguien que pueda hacer más por la compañía de lo que ha sido hecho. Tu padre es un buen candidato, pero él no parece estar dispuesto.

Sakura asintió. A Manabe no le gustaba jugar en grande, y dirigir un imperio de negocios como el de los Miyazawas no era algo que a él le gustaría hacer. Podría haber crecido para eso, pero siempre desde que 'se salió de ahí', descubrió cosas que prefería hacer, como ayudar a pequeños negocios a crecer y luego venderlos. Volverse un magnate de los negocios no le iba bien a él.

—Ahora bien, tengo la seguridad de que si Sai fuera a heredar un lugar en la compañía junto con Suigetsu —Akihito continuó prosaicamente, —Finalmente creeré que los Miyazawas están en buenas manos y retirarme en paz.

—Entiendo —sonrió con debilidad, y realmente lo hizo. Akihito había encabezado a los Miyazawas durante dos generaciones —la suya y la de sus hijos— y no estaba entusiasta de hacerlo por tercera vez. Debió de haberlo hecho durante cincuenta años y quizás ya no lo encontraba tan atractivo como solía serlo. —Pero es sólo que no sé si… _mi_ matrimonio con Sai sea la respuesta a eso. Estoy segura que Suigetsu hará un buen trabajo.

—Oh, no tengo duda de que lo hará —aceptó el Miyazawa, —Sus intentos para los negocios son de primera y con Karin a su lado, será uno de nuestros mejores. Sin embargo, a Suigetsu le falta lo más importante que la cabeza de cualquier compañía necesita. Él es imprudente, casi siempre impulsivo para tomar decisiones. Le tomará años madurar. Pero lo que a él la falta, alguien como Sai lo puede compensar.

Por supuesto.

Sai era sensato, racional, casi hasta el punto de ser excepcionalmente prudente. Su inteligencia tampoco se cuestionaba, habiéndose graduado como el mejor de su clase sin importar a donde fuera. Además de ser dueño de varios negocios exitosos —el bar siendo uno de ellos— y había demostrado ser un líder extraordinario.

Dicho así, tenía _completo_ sentido. Incluso Sakura no pudo negar eso.

—¿Acaso Sai sabe siquiera lo que estás considerando? —preguntó.

—Le he pedido que lo pensara.

Sus ojos se ensancharon, —¡Eso no es lo mismo que aceptar!

—No —Akihito se permitió unos cuantos segundos, —No lo es. Pero Sai entiende mi perspectiva. A menos que… ¿prefieras a alguien más? —ofreció, escudriñando a su nieta en silencio, con solemnidad.

Sakura lo observó, —¿Cómo quién?

—¿Cómo Uchiha Sasuke, quizás? —aventó el nombre sin cuidado, con ligereza, enarcando una perfectamente suave ceja. Lo estaba mirando, boquiabierta, una mirada fruncida en su bonito rostro.

Se movió en su asiento y midió su reacción. No era estúpido. La relación que tuvieron Sasuke y Sakura debió haber sido algo. No estaba seguro de qué exactamente, pero si empujó a Sakura lo suficiente como para hacer alguna especie de negocio con Akihito, entonces debió haber sido algo importante.

Y juzgando por la respuesta de la pelirrosa, parecía que todavía no habían hecho las paces.

—Por supuesto —agregó con despreocupación cuando el silencio se estrechó por demasiado tiempo, —Él es uno de muchos. Todavía está Toushirou Sagi, Matsuda Hiro—"

Incapaz de detenerse, Sakura finalmente dejó salir, —Yo no—¡Todavía no me quiero casar!

Ojos viridián se posaron en ella, —Ya tienes edad, Sakura.

—¡Pero un matrimonio arreglado no es la respuesta! —refutó, su rostro ardiendo con fervor, —Estoy muy segura que, digamos, _Karin_ es suficiente para dirigir la compañía. ¡Ella no necesita estar sólo a lado de Suigetsu! Ella sola es la que tú podrías querer, ¿no lo ves? El matrimonio arreglado… —se detuvo para respirar, —…¡_no_ es la respuesta!

—No te estoy obligando a nada —le dijo Akihito, ahora divertido más que nada por su repentino arranque de emociones, —Y no lo haré, lo prometo. Pero independientemente de la razón, incluso tu madre se sentiría más a gusto si encontraras a un buen esposo.

Sakura se desplomó en su asiento, sabiendo que él tenía razón. Honoka nunca había sido explícita, pero sabía que su mamá quería que ella se casara. Si era con Sai, aun mejor.

—No hay prisa, Sakura —su voz fue rara, rígida, pero no desagradable, —Tómate tu tiempo. Sólo considera la idea. Nada tiene que ser arreglado todavía. Si vas a decir que no, entonces tómate tu tiempo para decir que no.

La pelirrosa miró al CEO Miyazawa —su _abuelo_— y se preguntó, con ocio, cómo alguien podía cambiar tanto en una noche. Solía pensar que él era frío, despiadado, con un corazón de piedra, sólo preocupándose por sus negocios, pero eso no era cierto. Lejos de eso. Había sido ella la que había prejuzgado, horriblemente, equivocadamente. Había sido ella la que había sido terrible.

Y se lo debía.

Le debía por dejarla mantener su apellido, por hacer lo que le pidió y salirse del trato con los Uchiha también.

Le debía mucho y nada iba a cambiar eso—a menos que pagara sus deberes.

Con compostura restaurada, inhaló profundamente y asintió, a regañadientes pero con suficiente firmeza.

—De acuerdo.

xx

Su cabeza estaba _palpitando_.

Sasuke se levantó lentamente de la cama, gruñendo y poniendo su palma en sus ojos con gentileza. Dios, había pasado un largo tiempo desde que tuvo una resaca, y se había olvidado de lo _perra_ que era usualmente. Abriendo sus ojos con cuidado, parpadeó varias veces, observando sus alrededores. Sábanas naranjas. Cortinas naranjas. Estaba en casa de Naruto, y la única pregunta era: ¿cómo había llegado ahí?

Obligándose a quedar sentado, presionó sus dedos en su nuca y trató de acordarse de los eventos del día anterior. Trabajando en la oficina. Quejándose. Más quejas. El jodido baile maldito. Manejando de ahí. Quedando imprudentemente borracho. Llamando a Naruto. Y luego… ¿qué? Frunció el ceño. Debió haberse desmayado porque no podía recordar qué más ocurrió.

Poniéndose de pie, salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la sala. La TV estaba prendida —la segunda temporada de _Private Practice_ estaba mostrándose, por lo que se escuchaba— podía escuchar la voz incluso mientras tropezaba por el pasillo. Esperando ver a Naruto, estuvo sorprendido cuando en cambio, vio a alguien más sentada en el sofá negro de piel de Naruto, una taza de té en su mano izquierda y el control remoto en la otra.

_Ino._

—Buenos días —sonrió, mirándolo cuando entró, —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Resaca —raspó, sorprendido de lo ronca que su voz sonó.

Sus ojos azules brillaron, pero la curva de sus labios era de simpatía. —Eso era de esperarse —le dijo, deteniéndose, pareciendo dudosa por un instante, —Yo… escuché lo que ocurrió. Bebiste tanto ayer en la noche y te desmayaste antes de que Naruto pudiera siquiera llegar a ti.

Decidiendo ignorar su mirada inquisidora, el Uchiha preguntó, —¿Dónde está Naruto?

—Trabajando.

Con su respuesta, de inmediato miró al reloj de pared. Era la una de la tarde. Se había quedado dormido.

Ofreciéndole una sonrisa de simpatía, Ino se levantó y fue a buscarle un vaso con agua mientras él se sentaba en el sofá. Apoyando su cabeza contra el sofá mientras bebía, se hundió en el agradable cojín y pidió un segundo vaso. No había notado lo sediento que estaba.

Un agradable silencio se instaló en al aire mientras Ino se mantenía en la cocina. Salió unos minutos después con un claro vaso de jugo de naranja y varias tostadas integrales y huevo en una bandeja. Él abrió un ojo cuando ella lo codeó.

Su sonrisa fue gentil pero persuasiva. —Necesitas comer.

Suspirando, Sasuke se enderezó y comenzó a comer. Ella nunca pareció del tipo, pero Ino era una buena cocinera. Podría no tener la capacidad de preparar comidas excepciones con simples ingredientes, pero al menos podía preparar un desayuno decente. Un _delicioso_ desayuno decente.

—Ino.

Ojos azules se giraron a él, —¿Sí?

La miró, serio de repente, —Cásate conmigo.

Ino parpadeó. Y parpadeó. Y luego estalló en _carcajadas_ tan fuertes por unos minutos seguidos que al finalizar, su rostro estuvo rojo y se estuvo apretando el estómago, sus ojos azules brillando con alegría. Luchó por recuperar el aliento y luego mirarlo, limpiándose las lágrimas.

—De todas las veces que pudiste haberme preguntado, Sasuke-kun —se ahogó con risa, —¿Tiene que ser ahorita?

Sasuke no respondió, sus ojos entrecerrándose con molestia.

Otro episodio de risas se escapó de ella al moverse para apretar su mano. —Lo siento —habló con suavidad, con seriedad, —Pero no puedo.

—¿Y por qué no? —exigió, —Tú quieres esto.

—No, Sasuke-kun, no quiero esto. _Pensé_ que lo quería, e incluso así, no por las razones correctas —sus ojos se suavizaron al mirarlo pensativa, aunque no con desagrado, —No está bien. No para mí, y no para ti.

La miró con dureza, mirada perforante estudiándola con intensidad. Esta era _Ino_, su amiga de la infancia, la única chica hacia la que corría cuando las cosas estaban mal, su salida segura de todo. Si ellos estuvieran juntos, las cosas serían… sencillas. Fáciles. Todo iría viento en popa.

—Sería fácil.

—Pero ese es el _problema_, ¿no? —preguntó. —No se supone que sea fácil, Sasuke-kun. ¿Cómo sabemos que hay algo para lo que valga la pena luchar cuando no tenemos que luchar por ello en primer lugar? Sólo los cobardes eligen la salida fácil. Sólo los cobardes escapan. Yo no… —sus dedos apretaron los de él, —…quiero seguir siendo una cobarde. Y tengo el presentimiento de que _tú_ tampoco quieres ser uno.

—Yo no—

—Ambos somos cobardes, Sasuke-kun, o al menos, actuamos así —lo interrumpió, todavía con esa sonrisa en sus labios, —Yo escapaba siempre que las cosas se ponían mal. Escapaba del problema sin dar mi todo para resolverlo. _Tú _eras mi salida, pero—ya no puedo tener eso. No se _supone_ que tenga eso.

Ojos obsidiana se entrecerraron, pero Sasuke no habló.

La luz en sus ojos se atenuó, dulce. —Nuestros padres querían lo mejor para nosotros, Sasuke-kun —habló, voz susurrada, —Y es por eso que querían que estuviéramos juntos. Es por eso que ellos nos aprobarían de inmediato si nos casáramos tú y yo. Porque—porque yo no puedo lastimarte como lo hizo Sakura —él se puso rígido con esto, pero ella continuó, —Y tú no puedes lastimarme… de esa forma. No nos podemos lastimar el uno al otro, Sasuke-kun. No así. No es… no es suficiente para que estemos juntos. No es razón suficiente.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, —Es más que suficiente.

—¿Estás seguro?

Se puso rígido, y sus ojos se giraron con acusación hacia ella. —Nunca antes has dudado de mí.

—No —susurró, —Nunca dudé de ti. Pero dudo de _nosotros_. Tú no me amas, Sasuke-kun. Y yo… —su sonrisa fue triste, alicaída, —Yo tampoco te amo.

—Estaríamos bien.

—Estaríamos bien —aceptó Ino con firmeza, —Pero no seríamos felices.

Sasuke se puso rígido, ojos obsidiana oscureciéndose al colocarse en su hermoso rostro. Otra sonrisa apareció en sus labios, aunque esta fue alicaída, mientras sus palabras tácitas colgaban pesadamente en el aire alrededor de ellos: _sólo estaríamos tristes juntos_.

—Y no queremos eso para el otro, ¿cierto? —preguntó, —Queremos que _estemos_ felices. Y tú… tú tienes una oportunidad para eso, Sasuke-kun, justo ahora.

Una risa amarga escapó de sus labios ante su suave aseveración. —Eso está muy exagerado, no —murmuró, acerbo, —¿Cuándo ella ni siquiera me dejó disculparme?

—El Sasuke-kun que conozco no se rendiría después de un intento fallido.

—Bueno, el Sasuke-kun que conoces está muerto. Ido. _Yo_ lo maté.

La rubia se rió, significativamente más alegre de lo que había estado momentos atrás. —Tú no haces las cosas a medias, Sasuke-kun —dijo, —Y qué si te rechazó la primera vez. Es sólo tu primer intento. _Ve por ella_. ¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido que quizás ella quiera que _luches_ por ella?

Él suspiró, —Ciertamente no parece así.

—Entonces quizás deberías demostrarle que vale la pena luchar por ella —respondió Ino, —Y que tú _lucharás _por ella. Quizás entonces parecerá así.

Tenía sentido. Tenía _mucho sentido_.

Sasuke la fulminó y alzó las manos con derrota, —Te odio.

Sus labios se alzaron con diversión al ponerse de pie, recogiendo la bandeja de la mesa, —Estoy segura.

Y luego zigzagueó hasta la cocina, riendo suavemente para sí. Regresó con plátanos cortados sobre un plato y un vaso de agua mineral. Fue cuando ella lo miró que el Uchiha finalmente cedió.

—Gracias, Ino.

Su sonrisa fue de genuina felicidad, y de la nada, Sasuke se dio cuenta que esta era la primera cosa correcta que había hecho en un rato cuando ella sonrió brillantemente, un susurro escapando de sus labios.

—Cuando quieras.

xx

Tenten estaba mirando _Accidentally on Purpose_ en casa cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. No molestándose en levantarse agraciadamente, saltó y se apresuró a la entrada de su departamento, la almohada que había estado abrazando tirada en el piso alfombrado.

—¡Sakura! —exclamó cuando vio la figura pelirrosada emerger de la oscuridad, alivio fluyendo en su rostro y voz, —Has regresado.

Sakura sonrió con debilidad, pareciendo moribundamente exhausta al luchar para caminar a la sala. Una vez estando frente al sofá y una segura, aunque un poco dura, caída fuera garantizada, se tiró y se hundió en el cómodo sillón, escondiendo su rostro en la superficie de terciopelo.

Había sido un muy, muy _largo_ día.

Akihito no había estado mintiendo cuando le dijo que habría reporteros esperando por ella y Honoka en la oficina, pero falló en informarle que habrían al menos _treinta_ de ellos. Cuando Sakura llegó, estuvo esperando dos o tres —quizás cinco, ¡pero no _treinta_!— y siendo así _derribada _por el repentino bombardeo de preguntas lanzadas hacia ella. Honoka había sido infinitamente más agraciada, sólo sonriendo con gentileza y respondiendo con breves comentarios inespecíficos. Aparentemente, su foto estuvo en _Tokyo Daily_ el día de hoy —pequeña, no logró llegar al encabezado— y fue suficiente para poner a los periodistas frenéticos.

Por fortuna, y para su sorpresa, lo que ellos escribieron en los papeles no había sido humillante. Incómodo y ligeramente fabricado, quizás —por ejemplo, ella ciertamente _no _había roto en incontrolable llanto cuando Akihito la anunció como su hija perdida hace mucho tiempo— pero al menos no era demasiado exagerado. Podía vivir con eso, tenía mejores cosas de qué preocuparse.

Como Sugiyama Noriaki, el guarda de seguridad personal al que se encontró abruptamente asignada.

Tanto su mamá como su abuelo habían insistido en que era una medida de seguridad, ¡pero _no_ le gustaba la idea de Sugiyama siguiéndola 24/7! Luego de una interminable y cansina discusión contra su madre **_y_ **abuelo, ellos finalmente accedieron a despedirlo tan pronto como la dejara en casa a salvo. Ahora sabía lo que era ser conocida con distinción y encontró que odiaba ser el centro de atención más que nunca.

Rodando sobre su espalda, Sakura notó a Tenten avecinándose sobre el sofá, cálidos ojos café mirándola con preocupación.

—Estoy bien —consiguió decir, dando lo que ella pensó fue una sonrisa convincente, —Sólo cansada.

—Eso puedo verlo —Tenten sonrió, aunque la ansiosa arruga entre sus cejas no se suavizó, —¿Necesitas algo? ¿Té verde caliente? ¿Mocha de chocolate blanco? ¿Comida? Olvidé que no estabas en casa y ordené Thai para cenar.

—Thai suena bien —Sakura asintió con gratitud a su compañera, luchando por levantarse del sofá, —Espera, te ayudaré.

—No. Estás cansada, estás hambrienta, y la última cosa que necesito que hagas es que te caigas en la cocina.

Tenten regresó unos minutos después con caliente pad thai sobre un plato y una taza de té. Asentando la bandeja en la mesa de sala, se sentó en el piso a lado del sofá y miró a Sakura. —Sai vino hoy en la mañana.

Ojos esmeraldas se ensancharon con sorpresa, —¿Lo hizo? ¿Por qué?

—Para dejar tu celular —respondió, tomando el objeto de la mesa y tendiéndoselo a su compañera, mirándola con expectación, —¿No lo sabías?

—Ni siquiera me acuerdo dhaber dejado mi celular con él —admitió Sakura al moverse para sentarse en el sofá, checando su BlackBerry. Habían unas llamadas perdidas, pero ninguna era de Sasuke. Sintiéndose extrañamente alicaída, puso el celular de nuevo en la mesita y soltó un pesado suspiro de cansancio. Tomó sus palillos y comenzó a comer, —Me encontré con Sasuke ayer en la noche.

—¿Cómo fue?

—Bueno —sonrió la pelirrosa, pero fue sin humor y amarga, —Sólo digamos que entré en pánico y jodí por completo cualquier oportunidad de que nosotros… regresáramos a donde estábamos. Yo sólo… —inhaló con aspereza, —No sé si lo pueda olvidar alguna vez. Sus ojos, sus acusaciones, su voz… no estoy segura si puedo pasar de eso, ¿sabes? Es como si cuando él apareciera, frente a mí, justo ahí, todo lo que pudiera pensar fuera en lo mucho que me lastimó antes. Y yo—

—Sakura.

Alzó la mirada para toparse con la de Tenten con inseguridad, ojos esmeraldas brillando con lágrimas sin caer.

—Está bien —susurró Tenten, cubriendo sus manos con las suyas, —Está bien no ser capaz de olvidar lo que ocurrió. Algunas cosas nunca las olvidarás, y además, algunas cosas _no_ deberías olvidarlas. Francamente, pienso que esta es una de ellas. Por supuesto, esto va para ti y para él.

Sakura pareció confundida, —¿Crees que no debería olvidar esto?

—Pienso que _está bien_ si no lo haces—si no puedes.

—¿Por qué?

La sonrisa de la castaña fue casi maternal. —Porque mientras lo que él hizo estuvo mal —dijo con gentileza, —Es humano, justo como tú eres humana o yo soy humana. Y los humanos, bueno… cometemos errores. Pero aquí está la cosa, Sakura.

Sakura parpadeó, y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla al preguntar, voz ronca, —¿Qué?

La respuesta de Tenten fue plana y simple. —Aprendemos de ellos.

—No siempre.

—No siempre —la escritora de romance asintió para reiterarlo, —Pero el que lo hagamos o no es una opción que tomamos, ¿no, Sakura? Es como estar parada en una encrucijada y elegir entre dos caminos totalmente diferentes. La opción uno, no siempre aprender de tu error y te abres al riesgo de hacerlo de nuevo en el futuro. La opción dos, tomas lo que puedas de eso, aprendes tus lecciones, y continúas.

Sakura estuvo callada y Tenten vio sus palabras ser asimiladas.

—Él cometió un error, Sakura —continuó, —Él dudó de ti y por eso tienes todo el derecho a estar enojada con él, a no perdonarlo. Pero él ha hecho lo que puede y eres _tú_ la que tiene que elegir justo ahora. ¿Lo perdonarás y continuarás, arreglarás las cosas con él, o te aferrarás a su error y vivirás miserablemente recordando eso, dejando ir algo que pudo haber sido realmente… especial?

La expresión de la pelirrosa fue cansada, pero en sus ojos hubo una luz que Tenten no había visto en un buen rato. —Es mi decisión —dijo, comprendiendo, —Y la haré.

—Cuando estés lista.

Sakura asintió. —Cuando esté lista.

—Bien —sonrió Tenten. —Ahora, ¿cómo ves irte de vacaciones a Okinawa?

—¿Okinawa? —parpadeó con sorpresa, —¿En qué ocasión?

—Investigación para mí —la castaña se encogió de hombros, —Y algo de tiempo para que tú aclares tus pensamientos y resuelvas las cosas. Una semana o dos como mucho. Sólo hasta que yo obtenga todo lo que necesito y ver todo lo que yo quiera ver.

Tácitamente, Sakura tomó su celular y pasó su dedo sobre el teclado, presionando el botón de en medio. La luz roja superior parpadeó con flojera, señalando nuevos mensajes y llamadas perdidas que todavía no había checado. Ninguna de ellas, se recordó sombríamente, era de Sasuke. Observó la pantalla unos silenciosos minutos más antes de que su dedo cubriera el botón rojo, su BlackBerry apagándose, la pantalla tornándose negra.

Y luego miró a Tenten y tomó su decisión.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos?

.

.

.

**tbc.**

—

* * *

Todavía no lo he editado. Lo haré mañana.

La verdad, no entiendo cómo es que algunas personas pensaron que a Sasuke le había pasado algo malo. A mí no me dio esa impresión. Ni siquiera cuando lo leí por primera vez. Yo sí llegué a pensar que se había quedado dormido. Haha. XD

En fin, ¿qué les puedo decir?

Las últimas semanas de prepa... son unas perras. Like, really (Disculpen la elección de la palabra, pero cuando uno sólo duerme como dos horas diarias... bueno, digamos que los efectos secundarios ya están haciendo presencia). LOL.

_._

_¡Manga's time!_

¿Tengo que decirlo siquiera? ¡El sasusaku ya quiere hacer acto de presencia y volverse canon oficialmente! (Que, en mi opinión, ya lo es)

Sakura invocó a la bobosa. Gaping. More gaping. MORE GAPING!

A todas las Saku-haters y a los narusaku shippers... admitan la derrota de forma limpia. Si no, la caída será dura.

Si después de ver todo ese naruhina y sasusaku siguen sin creerlo, bueno, sólo esperen. (;

Y la pregunta del millón: ¿alguien quiere una _sasugalleta_ o un _sasupeluche_? Y para las sasusaku shippers, ¡un combo de peluches sasusaku especial de colección!

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	28. De llamadas y siendo golpeados

—

**Veintiocho.**

_De llamadas telefónicas y siendo golpeados_

.

.

.

—Y con esto acabamos.

Sasuke examinó el contrato frente a él con cautela, leyendo cada palabra con cuidado extra sólo en caso de que hubiera algún agujero que pudiera haber pasado por alto. Cuando estuvo listo, asentó el folder sobre la mesa con cuidado, casi como si fuera el juego de documentos más importante con el que se hubiera encontrado alguna vez en los años que sirvió como CEO—y probablemente lo eran. El archivo contenía la más delicada información detallada que sería indudablemente de gran ayuda en el futuro: récord de los crímenes de Madara, detalles de su corrupción sobre los recursos confiados a él, hojas de balance, estados de flujo de fondos y cuentas de pérdidas y ganancias comenzando desde el tiempo en que Sasuke había sido coronado presidente, el testamento de sus padres y muchos otros papeles legales.

Durante los últimos días, los ancianos habían anunciado en lo sucesivo una reunión para discutir el estatus de Madara en la compañía. Muchos de ellos habían votado para quitar a Madara por completo del consejo de directores, permitiéndole quedarse en la compañía con derechos limitados. Como un verdadero Uchiha, había intentado luchar para salirse del problema pero el trato ya estaba hecho. Era degradación o término, y Madara, incapaz de seguir tolerando la carga, decidió simplemente abandonar la compañía para bien. Ahora, nadie sabría si él decidía golpear de nuevo, pero en lo que respectaba a Sasuke, los Uchiha's estarían a salvo por un muy largo, largo tiempo.

—Y con esto acabamos —aceptó, tendiéndole el archivo a Itachi para que fuera guardado en una caja de seguridad mientras alzaba la vista, —Gracias, Ichinose.

—No hay problema —respondió el abogado con fluidez, metiendo el resto de los archivos en su portafolio. Se puso de pie, seguido de los hermanos Uchiha, y luego se despidió de ambos con un apretón de manos, —Ha sido un placer, Itachi, Sasuke.

Con un intercambio final de despedidas, Itachi se fue para escoltar a Ichinose hasta la salida y encargarse de los archivos, dejando a Sasuke a solas en su oficina. Cuando el Uchiha menor se reclinó sobre su silla, respiró profundamente y su mirada recayó en el teléfono sentado en su mesa. Con cautela, se acercó y alzó el auricular, sus dedos marcando un número que contactó tantas veces durante los últimos días que ya no tenía que intentar recordarlo porque su cuerpo obviamente lo hacía.

Y como sus otros intentos, este igual fue en vano. La voz que le contestaba no había sido la que él añoraba escuchar; en cambio, era la operadora diciéndole que el número estaba fuera del área por el momento y que debería intentar de nuevo pronto.

Así que lo hizo. Y lo hizo. Y lo hizo, probablemente otras cinco veces después de eso. Quizás estaba siendo repulsivamente terco, pero esta era una de esas cosas que simplemente no podía dejar pasar. Ella era una de esas cosas que él no podía dejar ir—y no quería hacerlo.

Demonios, ella _encabezaba_ la lista y estaría jodido si sólo se quedaba de brazos cruzados y dejaba que su vida pasara de él.

Así que Sasuke decidió hacer la siguiente mejor cosa que pudo hacer.

La recepcionista de la oficina Miyazawa contestó después del tercer timbre, sonando alegre y optimista. —¡Buenos días! Hisajima Shiho al habla y esta es la oficina principal de los Miyazawas. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Me gustaría hablar con Haruno Sakura —se detuvo, y luego agregó, —Por favor.

—De acuerdo, ¿con quién estoy hablando?

—Uzumaki… —se detuvo justo a tiempo, sus hombros tensos. ¿Cuál era el punto de mentir? Probablemente no le llevaría a ningún lugar lejano de donde estaba parado en este punto de tiempo y en definitiva no quería eso. —Es decir Uchiha —se corrigió, —Está hablando con Uchiha Sasuke.

Si Shiho sospechó de él, lo pasó por alto rápidamente. —Muy bien, veamos… —hubo una ligera pausa antes de regresar de repente a él, —Me temo que Haruno-san está de viaje, señor. ¿Prefiere dejarle un mensaje en cambio?

El Uchiha se paralizó en su asiento. —¿Está de viaje? —preguntó, odiando la forma en que su voz sonó débil, insegura, —¿Sabe por cuánto tiempo estará fuera? ¿O cuándo regresara?

—Debería estar de regreso en dos o tres semanas, Uchiha-san —la voz de Shiho fue suave, relajada ahora. —Si sus asuntos son urgentes y apremiantes y de naturaleza profesional, señor, puedo remitirlo a su reemplazo temporal. Estoy segura que Amaru-san está igual de capacitada para ayudarle y ella…

Pero el resto de la oración de Shiho pasó desapercibida por Sasuke, quien sólo pudo procesar la primera parte.

_Dos o tres semanas._ Dios, ¿a dónde se había ido Sakura? ¿por qué? Y aun más importante, ¿_cómo _es que él no había escuchado nada sobre esto en lo absoluto? Después del baile dos semanas atrás, los medios se habían vuelto completamente locos con la revelación de que Miyazawa Akihito tenía una nieta de antaño. Las conferencias de prensa que habían seguido después de eso habían sido para ahuyentar las interminables sartas de rumores y preguntas arrojadas a Sakura y a sus padres. Lo había visto todo en la televisión cuando no estaba trabajando. Incluso así, los medios todavía encontraban a Sakura un enigma, siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos y especulando cada vez que ella hacía o no hacía algo. Aparecía con frecuencia en las noticias, algunas veces llegando hasta las revistas de chismes y otras veces sólo siendo mencionada de paso. Demonios, ellos incluso habían lanzado su biografía en una revista de adolescentes, llamándola la nueva Cenicienta. Había escuchado que le habían asignado un guardaespaldas personal, lo que lo hacía sentir—

—Uchiha-san, ¿todavía está ahí?

Ante la mención de su nombre, Sasuke se enderezó en su silla, —Todavía estoy aquí.

—¡Bien! Ahora, ¿lo dirijo a Amaru-san o prefiere dejar un mensaje para Haruno-san en cambio?

—¿Sabe a dónde se fue? —decidió preguntar.

Shiho sonó pesarosa, —Me temo que no, señor.

Con un suspiro de decepción, Sasuke le dio las gracias y luego colgó, contemplando qué hacer después. Dos o tres semanas. Demasiado tiempo. La necesitaba mucho antes de eso. Necesitaba que ella supiera que él no la iba a dejar ir y necesitaba que ella supiera eso rápido, antes de que _ella_ pudiera dejarlo ir a _él_.

Una idea cruzó su mente y Sasuke se movió para tomar el teléfono una vez más.

—Setsuna, necesito que busques algo para mí.

xx

Sai no estaba feliz. Lejos de eso.

Cruzando los brazos, se apoyó en su asiento y observó a su visita, su expresión siendo una vacía hoja en blanco. —No esperaba verte aquí —dijo, el timbre de su voz tranquilo a pesar de que hubo un ligero aumento de incomodidad al preguntar, —¿Cómo me encontraste?

Sasuke lo vio a los ojos. —Tengo mis fuentes.

—Todos las tenemos —aceptó Sai con placidez. —Quizás le mejor pregunta sería… ¿_por qué_ viniste a mí?

El Uchiha pasó sus dedos sobre el cabello, obligándose a serenarse. No quería estar ahí. A decir verdad, estar ahí era probablemente lo último que quería para sí mismo, pero tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer. —Sakura se ha ido.

—Ah, sí —el hombre de negocios asintió. —¿Qué tiene eso que ver contigo estando aquí?

—¿Sabes dónde está?

Los labios de Sai se alzaron en una falsa sonrisa. —No.

Sasuke estuvo incrédulo. —¿No sabes?

—No —repitió. —Por desgracia, no sé dónde está. Pero Sakura es un adulto y puede cuidar de sí misma perfectamente bien. Necesita el tiempo lejos y ella lo sabe.

—¿Así que ella se está escapando del mundo? ¿Sólo así?

—Regresará.

—¿Está sola?

El hombre de negocios pelinegro negó con la cabeza, —Tenten está con ella.

Sasuke asimiló esta información y la meditó en su cabeza, sintiéndose relajar un poco, aliviarse un poco. Si Tenten estaba con Sakura, entonces era casi cien por cierto seguro que ella estaba bien. Nadie conocía y entendía a Sakura como lo hacía Tenten.

Sai se inclinó, descansando su barbilla en el dorso de su palma. —Francamente, Uchiha-san, si ella no te ha dicho dónde está, quizás es porque no quiere que tú lo sepas. ¿Has considerado eso?

—Sí —el Uchiha respondió con rigidez, —Pero también he considerado la alternativa.

—¿Que es?

—Ella quiere que luche por ella —Una pausa. —Y necesito recordarle que _yo_ también quiero luchar por ella.

Ante la respuesta, las comisuras de los labios de Sai temblaron y silenciosa diversión bailó en sus oscuros orbes ónices. Le dio una larga mirada a Sasuke, su mirada fijada en el hombre parado frente a él. —Ah, ya lo veo ahora.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con sospecha, —¿Ver qué?

—La diferencia entre nosotros —Sai respondió quedamente, poniéndose de pie. Dios unos cuantos pasos hasta que estuvieron cara a cara, parado uno o varios centímetros más alto que el Uchiha. —La única ligera diferencia en donde yo fallé y tu podrías —y habrías de— triunfar.

—No entiendo de qué estás parloteando.

Pero Sai, no estando intimidado, sólo dijo con mucha simpleza, —Tú la amas.

—¿_Tú_ no?

—No tanto como tú —respondió el hombre de negocios, —Y evidentemente, no como tú.

Sasuke bufó.

—Quizás solía hacerlo —continuó Sai, su voz tan impávida, tan impasible que fue casi áspera, —No lo sé. Pero si sé una cosa, Uchiha Sasuke —alzó la mirada, —La dejé ir.

El Uchiha arrastró los pies, de repente incómodo. —Eso no fue lo que ella dijo.

Sai estuvo de repente intrigado. —¿Qué fue lo que ella dijo?

La respuesta de Sasuke fue corta, directa. —Ambos se dejaron ir.

La intriga se convirtió de repente en diversión. —Eso es algo tan propio de Sakura.

A regañadientes, el CEO pelinegro estuvo de acuerdo, —Ya sé.

—¿No?

—Ya sé —Sasuke masculló. —_Sé_ cómo es ella. Sé por lo que ha pasado—

—¿Lo sabes?

Ojos obsidiana lo fulminaron. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Sabes por lo que ella ha pasado el último par de semanas? —preguntó Sai. —En el momento que ella más te necesitó, tú le diste la espalda y te fuiste. ¿Qué es lo que tú sabes de ella, Uchiha Sasuke? ¿Qué _derecho_ tienes para saber algo sobre ella? La viste en la fiesta. ¿Cómo sabes que ella siquiera te perdonará?

Sasuke se puso rígido al escuchar la pregunta. —Puedo intentar.

—¿Y si fallas?

—Eso no es algo que _tú_ decidas.

—No —aceptó. —Supongo que no. Como dije, hay una diferencia entre nosotros, y _aquí_ es donde la diferencia entra.

—Hablar contigo es como hablar con un balbuceante eunuco, Arakaki Sai —declaró Sasuke de forma taciturna, —Te vas en círculos hasta el punto de ser incoherente. Sólo ve al punto.

Sai lo miró por un largo, largo rato y por un terrible momento, Sasuke pensó que había desperdiciado los últimos quince minutos para _nada_.

Pero entonces él sonrió—realmente sonrió.

—Perdí mi oportunidad, Uchiha Sasuke —habló, esta vez con fortaleza, sin importar lo tenue que fue, —La dejé ir. Pero para ti, tu oportunidad todavía está aquí —hizo una pausa, —No la dejes pasar. No la dejes ir a _ella_ —sus ojos se suavizaron, —O se volverá algo de lo que te arrepientas.

_¿Tú te arrepientes?_ Sasuke quiso preguntar, pero en cambio su voz fue queda. —Ya sé.

Tomando una nota, Sai garabateó algo en ella y se la tendió a Sasuke. —Este es el teléfono nuevo de Tenten. Si logras conseguir que _ella_ te perdone, entonces quizás todavía tengas otra oportunidad con Sakura.

El Uchiha le dio un vistazo al pedazo de papel con incredulidad. —¿Por qué me estás ayudando? —preguntó, el escepticismo claro en su voz, —Tú me odias.

—No es cierto —refutó Sai, calmado pero ilegible. —_Tú_ me odias a _mí_.

Sasuke no respondió.

—Pero dejando el egoísmo de lado, quiero que Sakura sea feliz. Ella lo merece más que nadie, después de todo por lo que ha pasado, después de todo lo que su familia le ha hecho pasar… después de todo por lo que _yo _la he hecho pasar —dijo tomando el periódico desechado que había estado leyendo cuando Sasuke entró irrumpiendo en su oficina. Sin palabras, dobló el papel con esmero, asegurándose que cada esquina estuviera acorde a la otra esquina, borde con borde y le cayó en cuenta a Sasuke lo muy similares que ellos eran en realidad. —Pienso que tú la puedes hacer feliz.

—Ella me odia.

Sai lo miró. —No, no te odia. Está enojada. Tiene todo el derecho a estarlo —puso el periódico de lado, —Y tú también lo sabes.

Sasuke puso mala cara, —¡Tú—!

—No pongas a prueba mi paciencia, Uchiha Sasuke —lo interrumpió Sai, pareciendo extrañamente astuto, —Debe haber alguna razón por la que viniste a irrumpir a plena luz del día a mi oficina.

No teniendo ninguna respuesta real a eso, Sasuke metió el papel en su bolsillo y comenzó a irse antes de detenerse en la puerta. No molestándose en mirar a Sai, masculló un poco entusiasta y a regañadientes, —Gracias.

Él no perdió el ritmo. —De nada.

Esta vez Sasuke se giró, sus ojos encontrándose con los de Sai, negro contra negro, al repetir, —Gracias —finalmente saliendo por la puerta antes de que este último pudiera responder.

Quizás en un futuro muy, muy lejano o quizás en otra vida, ellos podrían ser amigos.

xx

Demonios.

Dejando salir una sarta de insultos, Tenten fulminó sus zapatos, cerrando la puerta de vidrio detrás de ella al dirigirse a la veranda. Demonios, demonios, _demonios_.

—Tenten, ¿estás ahí?

¡_Debió_ haber sabido que no era bueno contestar a números extraños! Ahora estaba atascada con las consecuencias en la forma de un hombre persistente negándose a rendirse a menos que ella le dijera donde estaba—específicamente Uchiha Sasuke.

Asegurándose de que Sakura no la escuchara, suspiró en el teléfono, —Sí. Sí, aquí estoy, Sasuke. ¿Qué quieres?

Hubo duda en su voz al preguntar, —¿Cómo está ella?

—Sobrellevándolo —respondió, haciendo una mueca a pesar de que Sasuke no lo podía ver.

Era la verdad: Sakura lo _estaba_ sobrellevando. No bien, sólo sobrellevándolo—y estaba comenzado a volverla loca. No estaba mejorando. No lo estaba _superando_, y Tenten se sintió de repente inútil. Originalmente pensó que estar lejos de todo el caótico desorden que Sakura había llamado hogar le haría bien a ella, pero viendo que ella a penas estaba mejorando, la escritora no sabía qué más hacer.

—No está triste, ni amargada, ni enojada —Tenten le informó con debilidad, con cansancio, mientras se sentaba, —Está comiendo bien, está durmiendo bien, se está cuidando bien…

—¿Pero?

Ella blasfemó. Era como si él tuviera un sexto sentido, en serio. —Pero no es feliz —dijo. —No es _ella misma_. Y odio eso, Sasuke, Dios, lo odio mucho. ¡Y odio que me estés llamando a _mí _en vez de a ella!

La respuesta de Sasuke fue plana pero paciente. —Le hubiera llamado a ella si ella hablara conmigo, Tenten.

—Ya sé.

—Hmm.

—¿Qué?

—¿Me dirás alguna vez donde están?

Tenten se mordió el labio, discutiendo consigo misma en su cabeza. Por un lado, aunque el tiempo lejos no estaba haciendo más feliz a Sakura, quizás sólo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo. Por el otro lado… su intuición le estaba diciendo que su mejor amiga no estaba lidiando con el problema en lo absoluto, lo que inevitablemente les llevaría a un problema mayor. Encerrar los sentimientos sólo funcionaba para un rato, para un momento; incluso así no era la mejor opción —o la _manera _en lo absoluto, en serio— para resolver un problema. A este ritmo, a Tenten no le importaba si Sakura le trataba con frialdad por un rato —eran mejores amigas, lo superarían— pero no podía soportar estar de lado y verla _marchitarse _por más tiempo.

Suspirando de nuevo, descansó los codos en su regazo, inclinándose al frente, la barbilla sobre su palma. —Estamos en Okinawa.

Sasuke sonó incrédulo, —¿_Okinawa_?

—Sí. Okinawa.

—¿Para qué?

Molesta, Tenten rodó los ojos, —Necesitó investigar un poco.

—Ya veo —respondió Sasuke y luego se quedó completamente callado con excepción del tecleo en su computadora.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué?

—¡No me digas que querías saber sólo porque sí! —estalló con impaciencia, —¿Vas a venir o no?

—La paciencia es una virtud, Tenten —el Uchiha sonó divertido, —Acabo de comprarme un boleto de avión. Estaré ahí para esta noche.

Al escucharlo, la escritora de romance sintió de inmediato una ola de alivio tan poderosa que ignoró su ligera burla. —De acuerdo, te tomaré la palabra —dijo. —Nos estamos hospedando en el hotel de los Hyuugas, habitación doce-cero-dos. Le avisaré al recepcionista para que así él sepa sobre ti.

—Bien. Gracias.

—¿Sasuke?

—¿Sí?

Observó a través del cristal de la habitación a Sakura. Su mejor amiga pelirrosa estaba acurrucada con una almohada y una cobija en el sofá, sus ojos pegados a la televisión. Su rostro estaba demacrado, su expresión sombría y triste. —Más vale que esto valga la pena.

La respuesta de Saske fue fácil, relajada, pero seria. —Ya sé.

Pero Tenten no había terminado. Sus siguientes palabras fueron dichas con suavidad, de forma queda, como si estuviera conteniendo su propio aliento y esperando lo mejor.

—Más vale que _tú_ valgas la pena.

Hubo una ligera pausa y luego, —Ya sé.

xx

Haruno Sakura amaba las fiestas.

Las amaba porque eran ruidosas, distrayéndola de sus caprichosos pensamientos sobre cierta persona que habían estado merodeando en el fondo de su mente. Las amaba porque celebraban algo, recordándole que aunque ella no estaba exactamente feliz, muchas personas a su alrededor sí lo estaban. Las amaba porque había música y baile, y estaría libre de—

—¿Sola?

—personas insinuándosele.

Atreviéndose a levantar la mirada, se encontró cara a cara con un hombre en sus treintas. Tenía cabello castaño y brillantes ojos azules que le hubieran recordado a los de Naruto si tan sólo no la estuvieran viendo como si fuera un objeto específicamente hecho para su lascivo placer perverso.

—No —respondió Sakura finalmente, una sonrisa amable esparciéndose en sus labios, —Mi mejor amigo está por aquí.

—Estoy seguro que lo está —el extraño enarcó las cejas al sonreír con arrogancia, claramente escéptico, —Bueno, él está equivocado al dejar a alguien como tú a solas. Mi nombre es Daisuke, acabo de romper con mi novia y estaría complacido de hacerte compañía hasta que él regrese—_si _es que él regresa.

Su sonrisa se volvió forzada. —Es un ella y no, gracias.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —respondió, bebiendo de su cocktail, el sabor familiar del martini deslizándose por su garganta. Por varios minutos, Daisuke sólo la observó con curiosidad. —Te conozco —dijo de repente. —Eres Sakura. La heredera de antaño de los Miyazawa—

—No —Sakura lo cortó antes de que él pudiera terminar su oración. Divertida, bebió de su cocktail, el sabor familiar del martini deslizándose por su garganta. ¿Así que ahora era _heredera_? Esas revistas de chismes claramente necesitaban inventar mejores historias—la verdad, para variar, estaría bien. Asentando la copa, lo miró con indiferentes ojos jade, —No soy Miyazawa Sakura.

—Ciertamente te pareces a ella.

Se encogió de hombros. —Eso me han dicho.

El castaño estuvo callado por unos segundos antes de que se acercara, su mano apretando los dedos que ella tenía sobre su copa. —¿Estás segura —comenzó, sus labios cerca de su oído, su aliento, apestando ligeramente a alcohol, ventilando su mejilla, —Que no quieres que te haga compañía? Te puedo conseguir otra copa.

La pelirrosa retrocedió con dureza, de inmediato, cautelosa de no mostrar la repugnancia apareciendo en el fondo de su estómago y lo empujó con su mano libre. —Estoy segura.

Con sorpresa, su sonrisa sólo se ensanchó, infinitamente complacido consigo mismo. —Bueno, eso está muy mal.

Ella no respondió, rogándole a cualquier dios que hubiera enviar rápidamente a este hombre mujeriego muy, muy lejos de ella. Había decidido bajar al bar del hotel mientras Tenten trabajaba como esclava sobre su libro en la habitación después de la cena, sabiendo que había una fiesta de fin de semana donde podría tener bebidas gratis. Incluso había tomado asiento en una pequeña mesa fuera del bar ignorando la alberca o el jardín, pensando que podía usar aun más silencioso tiempo pensar. El cielo oscuro era una cubierta de precioso azul aterciopelado, manchado de una constelación de estrellas y ella estaba sola ahí afuera.

O al menos, debió haberlo estado, porque esto era tan lejos como podría llegar a estar 'sola' y estaba comenzado a lamentar su decisión. Si hubiera sabido que tendría que lidiar con alguien tan mal educado y descarado como este hombre cuando todo lo que ella quería era algo de paz, se hubiera encerrado en un armario y permanecido ahí por días. Al menos _eso_ le hubiera dado toda la paz y el silencio que añoraba.

—Eso es muy malo para _ti_, quiero decir —continuó Daisuke con casualidad, su tono conversacional al tomar asiento a su lado, una brillo perverso en el brillante azul de sus ojos, —Resulta ser que a _mí _me gustan las mujeres como tú. Juegas a hacerte la difícil, piensas que eres un reto —su mano descansó sobre la rodilla de ella y cuando ella intentó sacarse los dedos de encima, su agarre sólo se intensificó de forma persistente, —Pero al final sólo eres otra chica solitaria con la desesperada necesidad de compañía—

Ojos jade le observaron con incredulidad, pero él no había terminado.

—…o, para ponerlo a secas, alguien para _coger_.

Al escuchar su vil comentario insidioso y acompañante burla despectiva, Sakura se puso rígida en su asiento, sus dedos intensificándose alrededor del cocktail que estaba sosteniendo.

—Pero qué encantador eres —comentó después de que se recompuso, ni un indicio de emoción en su bonito rostro, —Por lo que escuché, Daisuke-san, parece que _tú_ eres el que tiene la desesperada necesidad de compañía. Me preguntó por que será eso, ¿hmm? —finas cejas se alzaron sobre sus ojos esmeraldas, —¿Acaso tu novia de dejó por tu falta de tacto? ¿Tu asqueroso comportamiento hórrido? ¿Tu lenguaje colorido? ¿Tu fétido olor corporal? ¿Tu rostro horroroso? —hizo una pausa y sus ojos jade se oscurecieron, —¿O eres tú mismo, porque eres tan _repulsivo_?

Él abrió la boca, los músculos de su rostro intensificándose con enojo.

—Me das pena —Sakura lo interrumpió, su voz empalagosamente endulzada que rayaba en lo burlón, —Pero ella me da aun más pena, para ser honesta contigo. Imagino que haber estado involucrada con alguien tan… _abismal_ no debe ser una experiencia muy gratificante para ella. Y aun así estás aquí, ni siquiera _intentando_ en mejorar si no flirteando con mujeres que preferirían _morir _antes que estar con alguien tan repugnante como tú.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron. —Tú—

—Pero qué vergonzoso —susurró. —Pero qué _patético_.

—¡Tú, perra! —ahogó un grito Daisuke, todo su cuerpo temblando con enojo. La tomó del brazo y en respuesta ella ahogó un grito, sorprendida, mientras él alzaba su barbilla con rudeza, obligándola a mirarlo, sus labios a centímetros de distancia. Sus ojos jade ardiendo con furia y forcejeó, pero sus agarre era fuerte y firme. —Escucha —siseó, —Nadie me había así, así que cállate de una jodida vez. Mujeres como tú no son mejor que la basura, ¿y sabes lo único para lo que eres buena? Follar. ¿Me escuchas? Eso es todo para lo que eres buena. Un buen polvo.

—Estúpido —escupió en respuesta, atragantándose con aire suprimido, el desprecio ardiendo en sus ojos sólo multiplicándose, —Tu _cerdo_ machista.

El agarre en su brazo se intensificó y la soltó de la barbilla, haciendo su mano para atrás y Sakura contuvo el aliento, retrocediendo en su asiento cuando sus ojos se cerraron con alarma, preparándose para el impacto…

Pero la bofetada nunca llegó.

En cambio, un fuerte golpe entregado directo a su rostro lo hizo tambalearse hacia atrás, sacudiéndolo de su asiento, el agarre en su brazo aflojándose cuando su cuerpo se tambaleó. Apretó su mejilla derecha, aullando con dolor, su grito estridente y perforante al retroceder—antes de que otro golpe le llegara de nuevo y esta vez, cayendo al suelo como una servilleta usada, chillando con dolorosa agonía.

Sakura soltó el aire que no notó había estado sosteniendo, sus ojos ensanchados al ver la figura de pie frente a ella, sus espalada encarándola. El cabello negro carbón, la curvatura de su cuello, los hombros familiares _temblando_ con puro odio…

—Sa… ¿Sasuke?

.

.

.

**tbc.**

—

* * *

Bad timing. Ya sé.

Sin embargo, fuera de lo mucho que tardé (estoy consciente y las recompensaré, eso no lo duden), espero que noten el paralelismo del final del capítulo con el del primer capítulo. (:

_._

Bueno, oficialmente ya terminé la prepa. Big Deal. Pero sí me dejó muy agotada. Lo peor es que las últimas semanas se volvieron hábito y ahora ya por inercia sólo duermo como dos o tres horas. Bueno, mejor para ustedes, así tendré más tiempo para andar por aquí. (:

Por cierto, realmente no estaba consciente de que no había estado respondiendo desde hace un par de capítulos o más y nadie me dijo nada. Los había estado guardando, alegando que iba a contestarlos después... y cuando reviso todo, ¡resulta que tengo como 80! PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN. No fue mi intención, pero que sepan que los leo. Es sólo que estas semanas he estado muy ensimismada y en mi propio mundo que ni cuenta de nada. No es sino hasta hoy que me doy cuenta de lo atrasada que ando con todo. Además, para variar hay un calor que me hace desear dormir todo el día. D:

_._

Y la pregunta del millón: ¿alguien quiere una _sasugalleta_ o un _sasupeluche_?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	29. De disculpas y segundas oportunidades

—

**Veintinueve.**

De disculpas y segundas oportunidades

.

.

.

Al escuchar el sorprendido grito ahogado de su nombre, la columna de Sasuke se puso rígida aunque no se giró de inmediato. En cambio, la ignoró y se acuclilló frente a Daisuke, sujetando al hombre del cuello.

Cuando habló su voz estaba temblando con enojo abrasador. —¿Qué le hiciste? —exigió, y cuando Daisuke no respondió, sacudió al hombre con violencia, ojos obsidiana oscureciéndose con furia apenas disimulada mientras su voz caía unos cuantos decibeles más. —Te hice una _pregunta_.

—Yo… —ahogó un grito el castaño, retorciéndose en su agarre, —¡Yo no quería—yo no lo pretendía, lo juro! ¡Nada! ¡Lo juro—!

—Respuesta incorrecta —susurró el Uchiha, poniéndose de pie mientras alzaba a Daisuke con él, sus dedos apretándole la nuca y presionando los costados del cuello, —Respuesta incorrecta.

Ojos ensanchándose con terror, Sakura se lanzó a él sin pensarlo, las manos aventadas a sus hombros en un firme agarre, —¡Sasuke, detente!

Su toque se sintió como fuego sobre su piel, enviando ondas de electricidad por su columna y él hizo un movimiento torpe, sus dedos desabrochándose de forma instantánea. Libre de su fuerte agarre, Daisuke se desplomó sobre el suelo en un desastre sollozante, congelándose con miedo al abrazarse de forma protectora, sollozos de miedo sacudiendo su cuerpo de forma incontrolable.

—Vete —ordenó el otro hombre luego de un momento de silencio, su voz dura, —Si alguna vez te vuelvo a ver de nuevo, te juro que—

Daisuke emitió un agudo, casi debilucho grito de terror y al instante se removió para quedar de pie, corriendo en dirección de los jardines y cayendo varias veces antes de que finalmente desapareciera detrás de los arbustos. Sólo cuando él estuvo fuera de vista fue que Sasuke dejó de temblar violentamente, aunque el tremor de sus puños no se detuvo, la tensión fluyendo a través de él en olas calientes. Sintiendo esto, Sakura no se soltó, su mano derecha rozando suavemente la curvatura donde su hombro se conectaba con su cuello de manera tranquilizante pero persistente, de arriba a abajo, de arriba a abajo, de arriba a abajo, hasta que él se alejó de repente unos momentos después, desenredándose de ella y moviéndose, poniendo algo de distancia entre ellos.

Su voz estuvo cargada de acusaciones vacías cuando habló. —No iba a lastimarlo.

En completo contraste, la de ella fue innegablemente suave. —Ya sé.

—Sólo iba a—a enseñarle una lección.

—Ya sé —garantizó.

Por unos momentos, no hablaron. Ella observó su espalda temblar con sosiego silencioso, esperando hasta que él se relajara, su rígida espalda desenrollándose, sus hombros aflojándose, su respiración irregular volviéndose más y más controlada. La incómoda atmósfera tensa disolviéndose en una de silencio, y ella sintió sus propios latidos calmarse.

—¿Sasuke?

Su nombre escapó de sus labios, un susurró tan débil, tan tenue, tan suave que si él no estuviera tan agudamente afinado con ella lo hubiera descartado como algo de su propia imaginación.

—Yo… —su aliento se atoró y por un segundo luchó con las palabras, —Yo…

Sasuke giró la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron, negro obsidiana con destellante verde esmeralda.

—Lo siento —profirió con voz ronca, el tenor de su voz quedo por la emoción y coloreado con muchos tonos de frustración, la intensidad en sus ojos oscurecidos diciéndole todo lo que ella necesitaba saber, —Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

Hubieron varios minutos de silencio antes de que Sakura diera un paso tentativo hacia él, cruzando la distancia entre el sí y el no, y descansando la frente contra la espalda de él, ojos cerrándose.

—Lo sé —susurró, y aunque sus palabras eran fantasmas escapados, en ellas hubo una cierta firmeza, una solidez familiar que le otorgó a él el consuelo y la reafirmación que sólo ella podía darle, mientras repetía, —Lo sé.

xx

Desde donde ellos estaban parados, el cielo era una aterciopelada manta de azul de medianoche, golpeteada por varias constelaciones de fascinantes y radiantes estrellas brillantes y luces urbanas similares. La taza de porcelana entre sus manos estaba tibia, el sabor de café con crema y dos cubos de azúcar agradablemente familiar en su lengua al beber con tanta lentitud, sus ojos enviándole miradas cuidadosas al hombre parado frente a ella.

Sasuke no había dicho ni una palabra desde que regresaron a su habitación, y aunque el silencio no era enteramente incómodo, estaba comenzando a alterarla. Sólo se mantenía a raya sabiendo que ella le estaba dando la oportunidad a él de comenzar primero. Él estaba aquí, ¿no? _Él_ vino a _ella_, por voluntad propia, y lo único que ella podía hacer para respetar eso era darle esa oportunidad de decir lo que sea que él quería —o necesitaba— decir, sin importar lo que fuera.

Con gentileza, Sakura llevó la taza a sus labios y dio otro sorbo, sentándose en la silla de patio. El aire nocturno, si bien no era riguroso, estaba vigorizante y un poco helado, así que ella asentó su brebaje y colocó una cobija delgada sobre sus hombros. Esperando que un poco de calidez se transfiriera a las yemas de sus dedos, curvó sus manos alrededor de la taza de nuevo.

Tenten no estaba en la habitación cuando entraron, el mensaje que dejó en la mesa indicando que Sakura no necesitaba preocuparse, ella estaba bien y pasaría la noche en otro lugar. La chica de los rodetes debió haber sabido que el Uchiha estaba iba a llegar, quizás incluso orquestó parte de ello, pero justo en ese instante todo lo que Sakura sentía era gratitud. Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que pudo —lo que _iba a_— suceder si él no hubiera estado ahí. Daisuke era persistente y agresivo, y la bofetada que estuvo a punto de darle era la primera de muchas, estaba segura.

Ante el pensamiento desagradable, ella se estremeció en su asiento, un temblor involuntario subiendo y bajando por su columna y sus ojos cerrándose al intentar deshacerse de las imágenes.

—¿Estás bien?

La pregunta inesperada la dejó sin palabras pero sólo por un momento antes de que ella abriera los ojos.

—Estoy bien —dijo, medio mintiendo y medio diciendo la verdad. Una sonrisa débil se extendió en sus labios, lo observó a través de largas pestañas, sus siguientes palabras más veraces pero solícitas—, tú estuviste ahí—. Por un momento dudó, hizo una pausa, antes de preguntar, —¿_Tú _estás bien?

El sentimiento desagradable acumulándose en el fondo de su estómago se removió hasta volverse en algo similar a la calidez aunque su expresión no cambió. —Por supuesto.

Lo estudió. —Lo golpeaste.

—Lo hice.

—Dos veces.

Él suspiró. —Sí.

—¿Debería asumir —Sakura hizo una pausa, esperando hasta que él se girara por completo para mirarla—, que el corte en tus nudillos viene de otra pelea, otro día?

En el interior, Sasuke maldijo. Debió haber pensado antes de golpear a alguien en el rostro porque siempre había la posibilidad de pescar los dientes frontales. Aunque sabía que era fútil —el corte no era largo pero la sangre seca no ayudaba— movió su mano detrás de su espalda y logró decir un cortante, —Sí.

Sus labios se curvaron con diversión y ella se puso de pie, sus pasos ligeros contra el suelo al caminar hacia él. Se movió y acunó su puño lastimado entre sus manos, su pulgar derecho rozando sus nudillos con gentileza. Un ligero revoloteo se extendió en su nuca ante su fresco toque, pero ella lo soltó y terminó antes de que él pudiera comenzar a analizar la extraña sensación—aunque no tuvo que hacerlo, no realmente, ya que él ya sabía qué era. La observó pasearse en la habitación, regresando un pañuelo húmedo, y luego dejarla tomar su mano y limpiar con destreza la sangre de su piel, ojos hacia abajo para mirar la herida de cerca.

Parado tan cerca con el viento soplando tan seguido, le llegó un olorcillo de su aroma: un débil aroma de fresa combinado con algo aun más dulce y más suave que él siempre asociaba con ella pero que no podía ponerle nombre. De forma subconsciente él se acercó, labios secos a centímetros de rozar la coronilla de su cabeza antes de que ella se alejara de la nada.

—Espera aquí —le dijo, —Te traeré un curita.

La pelirrosa desapareció en la habitación antes de que él pudiera decir algo, dejándolo con un sentimiento de algo parecido a anhelo que él de inmediato descartó cuando ella regresó con la curita prometida. Dejándola que pusiera la curita en su piel, el ligero dolor punzante fue aliviado por sus frescas yemas. Cuando ella terminó se retiró lentamente, sólo para tenerle a él agarrándola de la muñeca de forma lo suficientemente persistente para detenerla de alejarse pero suficientemente floja para no sorprenderla.

—Sakura.

—Sí.

—Yo… —hizo una pausa, luchando con las palabras al dejar libre sus muñecas, —Quiero agradecerte.

De forma ágil, dobló el remanente de papel de la curita hasta hacerlo un pequeño rectángulo. —Esto es básico, Sasuke —dijo a la ligera, —Además, si tú no hubieras estado ahí—

—No, no por esto —le interrumpió Sasuke, —Es decir… esto también, pero más por lo que hiciste por los Uchihas —la última parte la agregó casi como una idea tardía, —Más por lo que hiciste por mí.

Sakura se puso rígida al escucharlo y aunque su voz estuvo perfectamente compuesta, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados. —Lo sabías.

—Sí —admitió, —Lo sabía.

Asentando el pedazo de papel en la mesa, lo miró. —Mi abuelo te lo dijo.

No era una pregunta, así que él no respondió, en cambio haciendo una pregunta: —¿Alguna vez planeaste en decírmelo?

Sus labios se surcaron en una sonrisa de algo que él no pudo identificar. —No.

—¿Por qué no?

La pelirrosa se encogió de hombros, tomando asiento una vez más mientras alzaba su café para darle otro sorbo. —No era relevante antes —dijo con suavidad, luego de un momento, sus ojos pegados en la taza entre sus dedos, —Honestamente pensé que nunca más íbamos a volvernos a ver. No es importante de todos modos así que nunca pensé en decírtelo. Además, estabas enojado conmigo, ¿no? —alzó la cabeza, encontrándose con los ojos de él cuando este no habló, —Ese es el fin.

_Ese es el fin._

Sus palabras golpearon al Uchiha aun más fuerte de lo que pensó que harían, sus ojos ensanchándose. Por un momento se preguntó si el frío dolor agudo apuñalando su pecho fue causado por lo que ella había dicho o por _cómo_ lo había dicho, de forma tan dócil, de forma tan resignada, de forma tan flemática—como si ella se rendiría, como si se estuviera rindiendo, como si ya se _hubiera _rendido.

Excepto que _él_ no lo había hecho.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos y los abrió de nuevo, observándola por un momento antes de que una pregunta pensada hace mucho se escapara de sus labios, —¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—¿Por qué hice qué?

—¿Por qué salvaste mi compañía? —preguntó. —¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Sakura permaneció en silencio por un momento, ojos jade sosteniendo la intensa mirada ardiente de él en silencio, con cuidado, mientras consideraba la respuesta a su pregunta. Alzó su taza y le dio un sorbo generoso. —¿Honestamente? No lo sé —respondió, su voz suave y muy imperceptiblemente temblorosa, la primera grieta en la calmada y compuesta presencia de mente que ella parecía poseer desde el momento en que comenzaron a hablar, —Sólo pareció algo que podía hacer al momento.

—¿A pesar de lo que había hecho? —exigió.

Finas cejas se alzaron sobre ojos verde manzana. —¿Has considerado que pude no haberlo hecho por ti?

Sorprendido de escuchar semejante sugerencia, su siguiente pregunta salió apresurada, corta. —¿No lo hiciste por mí?

—No lo sé —repitió. —Como dije, tan sólo pareció algo que podía hacer en el momento. Algo que _tenía_ que hacer. Lo _único_ que podía hacer. Pareció… —hizo una pausa, buscando una palabra adecuada, —Correcto.

Las palabras se registraron en la mente de él e ignoró la decepción sumergiendo en el fondo de su estómago, y en cambio trató de enfocarse en el asunto de momento. Independientemente de por qué lo hico y para quién lo hizo, nada podía cambiar el hecho de que _ella_ lo hizo —de forma consciente— y por eso él se lo debía. Podía no haberlo hecho por él, pero ella lo salvó.

Ella lo había salvado en más de una forma.

—¿Funcionó? —se pregunta fue suave, su expresión seria.

Sasuke alzó la cabeza para mirarla. —De mil maravillas —respondió, su voz envuelta con algo parecido a la pesadez aunque le faltaba la convicción que usualmente era sinónimo de su nombre, —Madara se salió luego de que el Consejo lo presionara. Estamos a salvos. Los Uchiha están a salvo… —se detuvo. _Estoy a salvo. Gracias a ti._

—Bien —los labios de Sakura se curvaron en una semisonrisa, las comisuras de sus labios alzándose sólo un poco mientras le sostenía la mirada, —Me alegro de haberlo hecho. Si eso salvaba lo que podía ser salvado que valía la pena salvar…

—¿Qué hay sobre ti? —la interrumpió el Uchiha, pasando una mano sobre su cabello desordenado, la expresión flotando en pozos obsidiana notablemente familiar a la frustración. Él no sabía que lo enfurecía más: el hecho de que él no estuvo ahí cuando ella necesito que estuviera, o el hecho de que _ella_ estaba ahí para _él_ a pesar de todo. En una fracción de segundo decidió que ambos lo irritaban por igual. —¿Qué hay sobre ti, Sakura? ¿Cómo es tu vida, ahora que todo ha cambiado? —su voz bajó hasta ser un profundo arrastre de palabras, —¿_Quién eres tú_?

De repente cautivada por la mesa de patio, sus dedos recorrieron por los patrones que la adornaban, ensombreciendo cada espiral y descendiendo de forma marcada en cada hueco. El timbre nivelado de su voz fue casi irritantemente jovial cuando dijo, —Haces preguntas terriblemente difíciles algunas veces, Sasuke. ¿Qué te hace pensar que _yo_ tengo todas las respuestas? Porque no las tengo —prosiguió mientras su mano se estancaba sobre un laberinto de círculo particularmente complicados, —No tengo todas las respuestas. No puedo imaginar tener todas las respuestas, y creo que nunca las tendré. _Sé_ que nunca las tendré—pero al menos sé quién soy yo. Ellos me pueden llamar con todos los nombres que quieran. _Tú_ me puedes llamar con todos los nombres que quieras, pero yo siempre seré quién soy.

Él no se atrevió a hablar.

—Soy una Miyazawa, Sasuke —dijo, y sonó más seguro de lo que ella se sentía ya que sus manos temblaban ligeramente, —No negaré la herencia de mi madre. Soy una Miyazawa, pero eso no significa que piensa y actúes como muchos de ellos. Soy la hija de mi madre tanto como soy la hija de mi padre, y también soy una Haruno. Lo que le ocurrió a mis padres le ocurrió a _ellos_, Sasuke—los hizo lo que son y en regreso, eso se volvió una parte de lo que _yo_ soy.

—Tú—

La pelirrosa movió los ojos y lo interrumpió de forma plana, —Akihito-san quiere que me case con Sai.

Cualquiera cosa que estuvo a punto de salir de sus labios se la guardó mientras la observaba, la sorpresa evidente en sus ojos. Matrimonios arreglados no era inusuales en antiguas familias millonarias, pero Sakura… y Sai… sólo la idea formaba nudos en su estómago.

—¿Acaso tú—vas a—es lo que _quieres_?

—No.

—Entonces…

—Entonces voy a decir que no, por supuesto —se encogió de hombros. —Podré ser una Miyazawa, pero también soy una Haruno, e incluso antes que eso—

—Tú eres Sakura —Sasuke la interrumpió. —Antes de ser Miyazawa, antes de ser Haruno, antes que _todo lo demás_, tú eres Sakura. Siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás. Tú sólo eres—tú eres _tú_.

Mechones de rosa cayeron en cascada sobre sus ojos jade mientras su barbilla se alzaba con sorpresa. Ella asintió en silencio, y por un horrible pero mórbidamente fascinante momento ella pareció como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, simplemente respiro de forma marcada, su máscara de indiferencia colocándose sobre su rostro a excepción de algunas grietas y fisuras aparentes que sólo él podía ver—ya que él había sido el que las había causado.

Quizás él era el único que podía provocarlas, que podía lastimarla de esa forma, que podía romperla de esa forma—justo como sólo _ella_ podía romperlo a _él_.

Pero qué absolutamente ridículo, pensó.

Pero qué absolutamente absurda, ilógica, estúpida, ridícula, grotesca, insensata —_tonta_— era esta… esta inexplicable, surrealista y desconcertante _cosa_ que ellos llamaban relación. ¿Cómo si volvió algo de esta naturaleza? ¿Cómo se le había olvidado que él podía lastimarla y ella podía lastimarlo como nunca antes pudo hacerlo alguien? ¿Y cómo, él se preguntó, se le escapó de los ojos que lo único que podía salvarlos era, bueno, _ellos mismos_?

Fue sólo unos meses atrás que él era un bloque de piedra obsesionado con el deber, tan determinado en probarse a sí mismo sin ningún otro objetivo en mente. En ese entonces él no tenía idea de lo drástico que cambiaría su vida, si es que podía cambiar siquiera. En ese entonces él ni siquiera había _escuchado_ de Haruno Sakura. Y el día de hoy…

Y el día de hoy, él no podía siquiera _comenzar_ a imaginar lo que sería su vida si no la hubiera conocido. Si Naruto no lo hubiera persuadido de ir a esa fiesta. Si él no se hubiera sublevado contra el reto del rubio y llevarla a casa. Si no se hubiera encontrado con ella de nuevo, una y otra vez. Si ella no hubiera hecho esa trato que cambió la base de su relación. Si—

—si él no se hubiera enamorado de ella.

Durante algunos momentos, Sasuke dejó que el pensamiento fuera registrado en su mente.

No era, se dio cuenta, nada menos que total, absoluta y positivamente _bizarro_. Nunca se la había ocurrido hasta esa noche —ni siquiera _una vez_— el impacto que una _sola persona_ podía tener en la vida de otra. El impacto que algo tan simple podía tener en algo tan grande. El impacto que alguien como Haruno Sakura podía tener en alguien como Uchiha Sasuke.

¿Qué es lo que él sería si no la hubiera conocido?, se preguntó. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Y más importante, ¿_quién_ sería él?

—Pareció correcto —resonó quedamente, —Me salvaste porque pareció correcto.

—No lo llamaría salvarte —su sonrisa fue irónica, —Pero sí, lo hice porque pareció correcto. Porque _era_ la correcto.

Esa fue toda la aclaración que él necesitó.

—Cometí un error —dijo Sasuke con lentitud, sinceridad profunda en su voz al dar otro paso lejos de la balaustrada y otro más cerca de ella, el cielo abovedado de un azul medianoche sobre ellos, —Cuestioné tu valor. Te menosprecié. Dudé de ti. Pensé que tú no eras… tú. Pensé que eras de _ellos_. Pensé que me traicionaste. Pensé que te preocupabas por mí simplemente porque me veías como los medios para un fin —su respiración fue irregular, —Un fin que no tiene mi nombre a lado del tuyo en él.

Sakura no habló, esperando con ansias mientras él se acercaba a ella, sus paso silenciosos contra el piso de la veranda, sus ojos oscuros nublados. La vista le robó el aliento tanto como sus palabras lo hicieron, pero se compuso, cuidadosa de no perderse. Lo observó luchar consigo mismo, casi como si una batalla interna estuviera ocurriendo en su cabeza, pero dado un momento él conquistó ambas fácilmente.

—Estuve equivocado —se detuvo frente a ella, algo se aterciopeló en su barítono de voz al hacerse más suave, más ronca, más profunda, aunque la honestidad pura en sus ojos fue inconfundible, —Y espero que me des otra oportunidad.

Sus palabras encordadas eran una exigencia dicha, pero combinadas con su voz se volvieron algo más a oídos de ella. Una disculpa. Una petición. Una _súplica_. Por perdón.

_Su_ perdón.

Algo se atascó en su garganta al tomar nota de la esperanza marcando la voz de él, camuflada como una monotonía. Luchando contra la necesidad de sonreír, lo miró y consiguió sacar un apenas audible, —Tú _chico_ tonto.

El alivio en sus pozos obsidiana era innegablemente claro, quizás porque por una vez a él no le importaba protegerlos de ella, en cambio puestos al desnudo _justo ahí_ frente a ella para que los vea. Pero eso no era todo, porque el peso completo de su mirada al sostenerle la mirada de ella tenía incluso más que eso. Algo más… _especial_, el caprichoso corazón de ella declaró, sonando casi triunfante cuando su mente no lo retó. Algo que sólo él le podía dar. Algo que sólo _ella_ recibía de él

Algo, entendió ella, que permitía el perdón, acogía la compasión, y renunciaba al egoísmo autoindulgente porque algunas veces, habían cosas más importantes que el orgullo.

La misma cosa que atisbó en los ojos de él, justo en ese segundo.

Como—

—Te amo, Sakura.

Amor.

_Oh._

Por un segundo descubrió que no podía respirar.

—Desde… —se aclaró la garganta, el rojo esparciéndose en sus mejillas mientras sus pestañas revoloteaban, sus ojos ensanchándose, —¿Desde _cuándo_?

—No lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes?

—No —sus ojos se suavizaron. —Quizás comenzó en el momento en que dijiste que confiabas en mí incluso si nadie más lo hacía. Quizás comenzó en el momento en que me di cuenta de lo molesta que eres—pero como _yo_ siempre termino regresando a ti. Quizás comenzó en el momento en que dijiste que luchara. Realmente no lo sé, ¿pero importa?

Sakura lanzó una risa temblorosa. —Yo… supongo que no.

Sasuke puso sus manos en las de él, ojos como la noche imposiblemente oscuros sobre los brillantes de ella. —¿Sabes por qué Naruto te eligió de todos los cientos de mujeres que habían en el salón de baile la primera vez que nos conocimos?

Ella negó con la cabeza, pareciendo confundida.

—¿Sabes por qué no di más pelea?

—No…

El Uchiha estudió su rostro en silencio. —Bueno… yo tampoco lo sé.

Al escuchar su respuesta algo franca, ella contuvo una sonrisa.

—Pero sé que tengo mucho que aprender —dijo, su voz baja y suave, sus dedos enroscándose en los de ella en una agarre gentil pero firme, —Sé que tengo mucho que compensar. Sé que no puedo garantizar que las cosas serán fáciles—no para ti y tampoco para mí mismo, y… definitivamente no para _nosotros_. Y sé, sobre todo y más que nadie, después de lo que he hecho, después de todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotros… te mereces algo mejor.

Sakura hizo un sonido de protesta en el fondo de su garganta, pero él negó con la cabeza y los labios de ella se cerraron.

—No puedo prometer que siempre serás feliz, pero puedo prometer que yo siempre estaré a tu lado—cuando me necesites e incluso cuando _no_ me necesites —trajo la mano de ella hasta sus labios, rozando un suave beso en la curva de su pulgar, —No puedo prometer que no tendremos pelear, pero puedo prometerte que lo que sea que tome, yo siempre lucharé por ti —dejó un beso en sus nudillos, ligero y suave, —No puedo prometerte que las cosas siempre estarán bien —sus labios rozaron apenas el dorso de su mano antes de alejarse para encontrarse con la mirada de ella, —Pero puedo prometerte que _siempre_ podemos hacerlo funcionar.

Ella lo estaba mirando de una forma que hacía hervir su sangre, que hacía prender fuego en su piel, que lo inundaba con olas cálidas. El verde de sus ojos relucía riguroso y brillante contra el cielo oscuro. Sasuke vio con fascinación cuando una lágrima se materializaba en el rabillo de su ojo jade, deslizándose a través de largas pestañas y cayendo en el dorso de su propia mano. Sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos, él se acercó, labios rozando con muchas suavidad la comisura de los de ella para colectar otra lágrima, y otra, y luego otra, y…

—No puedo prometerte el mundo —susurró, su respiración entrecortada pero cálida en los labios de ella, —Pero puedo prometerte todo lo que soy, todo lo que soy… —hizo una pausa, una feroz luz de determinación ardiendo en sus ojos, —…es tuyo.

Por un momento el tiempo se quedó completamente inmóvil.

—Sasuke… —Sakura respiró profundamente, aun más lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, —Sasuke, y-yo también te amo.

Acercándose, demandó su boca en un suave pero insistente beso, sus dedos hundiéndose en los mechones rosas de su cabello mientras su lengua rozaban sus labios antes de que ella comenzara a responder, alzando la cabeza, brazos unidos a su cuello para profundizar el beso. Él la acercó para sí mismo, capturando su esbelta figura mientras su mano se deslizaba detrás de su espalda y se colocaba en la curvatura de su cintura, la otra acunando su barbilla mientras ella se derretía entre sus brazos. Ella sabía a perfección combinado con lágrimas y café y él podía sentir _todo_; sus pestañas parpadeando contra su mejilla mientras lo besaba de regreso con todo lo que ella tenía dentro, los suaves gemidos en el fondo de su garganta bajos y roncos, haciendo que el cuerpo de él cantara, cómo los dedos atentos de ella temblaban contra su nuca…

Lo mucho que él la amaba.

Notando la necesidad de ella por oxígeno, Sasuke se alejó a regañadientes, creando un centímetro de distancia entre ellos. La laborada respiración de ella ondeó a través de la piel de él y sintió un fascinante arrebato de satisfacción masculina inundarlo al descansar su frente en la de ella. Rozando sus labios contra la mandíbula de él, Sakura bajó las manos a la curva de sus hombros y cierra los ojos, insertándose bajo la barbilla de él mientras los brazos de este la acercaban más, más fuerte.

Y luego ella retrocedió, sus dedos fluyendo sobre el cuello de él mientras quitaba su cabello. Sus mejillas estaban empolvadas con un adorable tono rosa y cuando finalmente alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de él, sus ojos jade brillaron aun más de lo que él alguna vez los hubiera visto brillar atrás.

—Esto… —su voz era suave, sin aliento, ojos brillando con lágrimas, labios curvados en una brillante sonrisa inquebrantable, —Esto es un comienzo, ¿no?

Un latido, dos latidos y luego tres, antes de que él tomara su mano, sus dedos cubriendo los de ella, la luz ardiendo en sus ojos llena de feroz determinación. Su apretón fue gentil, y cuando él se inclinó para besarla de nuevo, dijo:

—Este es _nuestro_ comienzo.

Y esa fue toda la confirmación que ella necesitó.

.

.

.

**tbc.**

—

* * *

Bueh, creo que me está llegando uno de esos colapsos que nunca creí me fueran a llegar.

Ah, no sé. Últimamente me he sentado a trabajar en las historias y... cero. Nada. No puedo. Veo el documento y simplemente me quedo mirándolo. Y no sé por qué me está sucediendo. Me asusta.

Haha, quería compartir esta pequeña experiencia con ustedes. XD

Por cierto, este es el último capítulo. Sólo falta el epílogo. (:

Más de rato lo edito, estoy viniendo de bañar a mis perritos (dos bolas ENORMES de pelo que nunca dejan de moverse y me salpican. ¡ME SALPICAN!) y yo querer un baño. XD

_._

_Manga's time! (more like anime, really)_

¿Alguien se ha dado cuenta que Madara se cae de lo bueno que está? Uf, uf, uf. So sexy it hurts... OW!

La verdadera guerra ya comenzó en el anime. Pheeeew, al fin.

Lo único que me enoja es que no le hayan cambiado el seiyuu a Madara—es el mismo que el de Obito. Ojalá en los próximos capítulos hagan algo para remediar eso **Y** que le hagan su propio tema a Madara. O sea, Sasuke tienes DOS. Naruto, un millón. Sakura igual... qué va, hasta Gai y Lee tiene el suyo propio... ¿Y Madara no, que es uno de los villanos principales? Tsk, tsk, tsk... me decepcionaría que no tuviera el suyo propio.

_._

Y la pregunta del millón: ¿alguien quiere una _sasugalleta_ o un _sasupeluche_?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	30. De un epílogo de todo tipo

—

**Epílogo.**

_De un epílogo de todo tipo_

.

.

.

(cinco meses después)

.

.

.

En una particular soleada mañana de viernes, cerca de dos minutos antes de que su reloj de alarma sonara a las siete AM, Uchiha Sasuke se despertó para encontrar una cama vacía y su playera azul favorita desaparecida.

Ahora, a diferencia de lo que la gente creía, esta no era una rara ocurrencia. Después de todo, Sasuke era más una persona mañanera y su plateado reloj de alarma servía más como decoración que algo más. Que la cama estuviera vacía, las sábanas deshechas, y su playera favorita desaparecida tampoco era algo de lo que no se hubiera escuchado. Cuando Sakura se pasó a vivir con él a su largo pero inmaculado departamento varios meses atrás, él descubrió que ella era una persona todavía más madrugadora que él.

Aventando las sábanas a un lado, Sasuke se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño para refrescarse.

Sakura estaba en la cocina cuando él terminó, el olor a comida confirmando sus sospechas antes de que la viera siquiera. Ya que una colección de recetas de Honoka llegó una semana atrás, la pelirrosa había estado pasando casi una hora en la cocina todas las mañanas, preparando esto o cocinando aquello. Como era de esperar, su comida nunca fallaba en terminar siendo abismalmente insípida si no es que acaso un poco quemado, aunque tenía que admitir que disfrutaba secretamente verla trabajar alrededor de la cocina de él—_de ellos_, se corrigió.

—Buenos días.

Ante su silencioso saludo, Sakura saltó, casi tirando la espátula en la freidora frente a ella. Se dio la vuelta, una mano en su cadera mientras ojos jade se entrecerraban. —¡Sasuke! ¡Me sorprendiste!

—Estás usando mi playera.

Y sí que lo estaba. En realidad, él estaba bastante seguro de que su playera era la _única _cosa que ella estaba usando, y debajo de ésta… _bueno_.

—Ya lo noté —ella se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué? Está cómoda.

Sasuke se sirvió un vaso de agua. —¿Qué estás preparando?

—Salmón con arroz frito.

Tomando varios sorbos generosos, él asentó el vaso en la barra y enarcó las cejas. —¿No estás preparando mucho para el desayuno?

—Estoy planeando en darle a Ojii-sama algo para que pruebe —respondió Sakura, usando energéticamente su espátula para vadear entre el arroz—. Sólo para asegurarme que sepa de la misma forma que el de Okaa-san.

—En serio —dijo el Uchiha con burlona sinceridad, luchando contra la urgencia de picarla. Honoka era una gran cocinera, pero estaba claro para él que Sakura había heredado sus inexistentes habilidades culinarias de su padre. La última vez que había sido invitado a comer a la casa de los Haruno, Manabe había confundido el azúcar con la sal en la peor forma posible—su condimentada carne Szechuan y berenjena había terminado siendo terrible, casi enfermizamente dulce. Por supuesto, logró apañárselas en la comida y ganarse con éxito los corazones de sus padres. De nuevo.

La pelirrosa se giró hacia él lo suficiente para enviarle otra devastadora mirada fulminante, aunque las comisuras de sus labios estaban teniendo un sospechoso tironeo. —Insúltame una vez más y ya no habrá desayuno para ti, Sasuke.

Acercándose para envolver los brazos alrededor de su cintura, él sonrió con socarronería y asentó un flojo beso en la curvatura de su hombro. —La cantina en mi oficina tiene suficiente comida para durarme una semana, estoy seguro.

Sakura bufó. —La cantina en tu oficina tiene suficiente comida para durarte todo un _mes_.

—Y que lo hace —concedió con suavidad, soltándola para dejarla hacer su trabajo.

Alzó la freidora de la estufa y comenzó a transferir el arroz en dos platos y un largo bentō, el último obviamente para su abuelo. Mientras él se servía otra taza de agua, ella dispuso del freidor en el lavado y a él le tendió su parte de arroz frito antes de que ambos se sentaran en el comedor.

—Es mi último día con los Miyazawa's —dijo, tomando una cucharada del arroz—, así que pensé que debería mostrarle mi agradecimiento a él, sabes. Es decir, desde hace algunos cuantos meses he comenzado a llamarle Ojii-sama y él estuvo tan feliz, mi mamá estuvo tan feliz… es agradable —se encogió de hombros—. _Él es_ bastante agradable, en realidad.

Sasuke sólo asintió, conociendo bastante bien la verdad de las palabras de Sakura. Cuando ellos se juntaron casi medio año atrás, la respuesta que Akihito dio había sido casi una instantánea conformidad—lo que, para los oídos-entrenados-para-los-negocios de Sasuke, sonó casi como una aprobación o incluso un incentivo. A decir verdad, era bastante extraño ver a Akihito interactuar con Sakura en la forma en que un abuelo lo haría con su nieta dentro de las paredes de la oficina principal de los Miyazawa's, pero eso había respondido todas las preguntas de Sasuke. A Akihito _realmente_ le importaba Sakura, y eso era suficiente para él.

La conversación se movió a temas más casuales mientras terminaban de desayunar: cómo la búsqueda de trabajo de ella estaba yendo (bien, ella tenía una entrevista el miércoles de la siguiente semana), el nuevo restaurante italiano en el centro que ella había probado con Tenten el martes (la bolas de carne estaban deliciosas, pero estaban muy, muy cargadas de calorías), y que sus padres se iban a quedar en la ciudad esa noche en caso de que hubiera algo que necesitara ser hecho.

Ante esto último, Sasuke se atragantó, apenas escondiendo la sorpresa en sus ojos. —¿Eso te dijeron? —exigió— ¿Cuándo?

—Ayer en la noche —respondió Sakura, la confusión arrugando sus cejas—. Es extraño, en realidad. Otou-san se tomó un día libre hoy, y él _nunca_ hace eso a menos que algo grande esté ocurriendo, ¡ya sabes lo trabajador que es! ¡Y tampoco puedo creer que Okaa-san esté de acuerdo! —tomó con un tenedor un blando pedazo de salmón— ¿Qué es lo que piensas, Sasuke?

_Mierda_.

—Quizás sólo quieren unas vacaciones —respondió de forma tan indiferente como pudo, agarrando el vaso con jugo de manzana del portavasos y beberlo—. O quizás sólo quieren verte.

—Hmm —mordió pensativa—. No lo sé. Quizás. Ya sabes, Okaa-san está pensando en regresar a trabajar. Ayudar a Ojii-sama ahora que él está haciendo serios planes de retirarse.

Sasuke no pudo evitar enarcar las cejas con eso. —¿En serio? —preguntó. Honoka, sin importar lo inteligente y arreglada que pareciera ser, no le daba la impresión de ser del tipo de estar en oficina. Es más, habían pasado _años_ desde la última vez que ella había tocado algo remotamente relacionado a los negocios; sería bastante interesante verla ahí.

—Sí, pero Ojii-sama está en contra, así que no pienso que ella vaya a hacerlo.

—Tiene sentido.

La pelirrosa pareció dudosa. —¿Eso crees?

Él le dio una mirada. —Pienso que es seguro decir que tu abuelo consiente a tu madre, Sakura. No creo que él esté consciente, pero lo hace.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras sus ojos jade se suavizaban, aunque la preocupación en sus ojos no cesó. —Eso es cierto. Sólo espero que no haya ningún problema esta vez. Es decir, usualmente ellos no vienen a la ciudad los viernes…

Empujando la ligera culpa que sintió hasta el fondo de su estómago, Sasuke se limpió la boca con una servilleta de papel. —Todo estará bien.

Sakura le sonrió ampliamente. —Sí tú lo dices.

Moviéndose para darle un apretón a su mano, él rozó su pulgar a través de sus nudillos y sonrió con arrogancia. —Eso digo yo.

xx

—Ah, Sakura, Sasuke-san, me alegro de verles.

Unos meses atrás, Sasuke hubiera pensado que recibir un saludo de Akihito tan temprano en la mañana era imposible. Hoy, se había vuelto una rutina acostumbrada que ya no pensaba mucho en ello.

—Akihito-san.

Por supuesto, eso no significaba que desecharan todos los medios de formalidad.

—Te traje el almuerzo, Ojii-sama —Sakura comenzó a hablar a su lado, asentando el bentō en la mesa—. Salmón con arroz frito. Con huevos, justo como te gusta.

—Estoy deseando probarlo —dijo Akihito, la expresión en su rostro sombría aunque Sasuke supo que él estaba complacido. El CEO de los Miyazawa's asintió pensativo desde detrás de su mesa por varios minutos silenciosos, antes de que él finalmente recuperara un archivo de los estantes y se lo tendiera a su nieta, regresando al hombre de negocios de la nada. —Esto detalla las finanzas para nuestro proyecto colectivo con los Uchiha's, Sakura. Revísalo y dime lo que piensas —dijo, alzando la cabeza para mirarla—. Esa será tu última tarea en esta compañía.

Una brillante sonrisa se extendió en los labios de Sakura al poner el documento dentro de su bolsa. —¡Eso haré!

—Bien —asintió de nuevo, girándose hacia Sasuke esta vez—. Ah, Sasuke-san. Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que nos vimos. ¿Cómo ha estado?

—Estamos teniendo un buen progreso —respondió el Uchiha con calma practicada, aunque todo lo que él quería hacer era enarcar las cejas. Era cierto que ellos dos no se veían tan seguido, pero hablar de negocios en frente de Sakura no iba a ayudar a su… _'caso'_, a pesar de que Naruto insistió en que no se tenía que preocupar de nada. Ciertamente, Sakura ya estaba confundida—él iba a mejorar su juego y hacer eso rápido—. En realidad, tenemos varios planes de crecimiento y expansión fuera de Japón.

Akihito rió entre dientes. —Nada mal, nada mal.

Sintiéndose más que obligado, Sasuke preguntó, —¿Y usted?

El CEO se acercó y descansó los hombros en la mesa, observando a los dos. —Voy a retirarme pronto —dijo—, aunque probablemente ya lo haya escuchado de Sakura. Tampoco puedo imaginarme que sea una sorpresa. No me refería a su compañía, sin embargo—me refería a usted. ¿Cómo ha estado _usted_? ¿Cuáles son _sus_ planes para el futuro?

Pretendiendo permanecer tan inadvertidamente silenciosa como fuera posible, Sakura observó la charla frente a ella mientras Sasuke le detallaba a Akihito sus planes—lo que, predeciblemente, involucraba a los Uchiha's. La conversación fue relajada, sino es que hasta ligeramente extraña. Akihito siempre había estado interesado en su relación con Sasuke —lo suficiente para darle miradas significativas que ella realmente no entendía cada vez que salía de la oficina con el Uchiha, pero no suficiente como para hacerle preguntas directamente— pero ella nunca se imaginó que él estaría interrogando a Sasuke una mañana, tan de la nada. Frunciendo las cejas, trató de pensar en la razones del porqué Akihito parecería de repente tan decidido en conocer a Sasuke.

Fueron los dedos de Sasuke acercándose a los de ella que finalmente rompieron su hilo de pensamientos, ya que él estuvo de repente dándole un apretón a su mano. —Por supuesto —estaba diciendo, la sonrisa arrogantes en su rostro sospechosamente triunfantes—. Un día, también me gustaría proponer la mano de su nieta en matrimonio.

La declaración, entregada de forma casual, casi a modo de broma, hizo que sus ojos se ensancharan. La sorpresa en su rostro tan palpable, ella chilló, luchando contra el color amenazando en extenderse en sus mejillas.

—Ah —Akihito enarcó las cejas por su reacción—. ¿Asumo que no ha hablado de esto con ella?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y se giró para verla de reojo, ojos obsidiana brillando con algo juguetón, algo burlón al preguntar, sonando serio, —¿Podemos ir a comprar algunos anillos esta noche, si tú quieres?

El esfuerzo casi heroico de Sakura para esconder su sonrojo falló al instante mientras se golpeaba el hombro. —¡Sasuke!

—¿Qué?

—¿'Qué'? —se atragantó, ojos ensanchándose— ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? ¿_'Qué'_? Tú sólo—yo sólo—¿_qué_?

La diversión tironeó de las comisuras de sus labios, y él sonrió con socarronería. —No parezcas tan sorprendida.

Ojos jade sobresalieron todavía más, —¡Que no parezcas tan _sorprendida_—!

—_Ahem_.

Una incómoda y claramente falsa tos de Akihito interrumpió a Sakura y sus mejillas de inmediato _flamearon_, el rojo brillante pintando su piel clara al recordar en dónde estaban. Fulminando a Sasuke, alzó ambas manos y su cubrió el rostro con timidez, su pecho pesando con cada profunda inhalada que tomaba.

—Sakura, hay un documento que quiero que me traigas. Es el reporte de impuestos del año pasado, hay algo que quiero revisar —dijo Akihito, el tono plácido que había adaptado para decirle a Sakura que él iba a pretender que lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Sasuke no había ocurrido—. Está en la caja de seguridad de tu oficina. Ya sabes la contraseña.

—De acuerdo —asintió, observándolo desde atrás de sus dedos—. Te lo traeré de inmediato.

—Tan pronto como Sasuke se vaya —presionó el CEO—. Que sea lo primero que hagas al entrar a tu oficina.

La pelirrosa se aclaró la garganta, removiendo las manos de su rostro, y con el tono más profesional que pudiera congregar, dijo, —Por supuesto.

Él asintió y regresó a su trabajo. Sabiendo que ésta era una ventana de oportunidad para escapar ilesos, Sakura agarró la mano de Sasuke y lo sacó a rastras de la oficina de Akihito. Juntos se dirigieron a la pequeña oficina de ella al final del pasillo.

—¡No debiste de haber hecho eso! —bateó con fuerza el hombro de él cuando entraron a un pasillo vacío. Apresurándose para estar al menos tres pasos de distancia frente a él, exclamó, —¡Debiste de al menos _informarme_ si tú—si tú ibas a—!

—¿Si iba a proponerte matrimonio? —preguntó Sasuke, la silenciosa risa evidente tanto en sus ojos y en el barítono de su voz.

Sakura aventó las manos al aire. —¡Bueno, _sí_!

—No podías no haberlo esperado —enarcó las cejas y fijó en ella una seria mirada—. ¿Cierto?

—Bueno… —ella dejó de caminar tan de repente que él casi choca con ella—. Eso creo, supongo —ella se encogió de hombros, mordiéndose el labio por un momento antes de regresarle la mirada, la diversión bailando en sus brillantes ojos jade mientras sus labios se curvaban—. Pero aun así, me _gusta_ ser sorprendida.

—Y sorprenderte es lo que haré —respondió Sasuke, agarrando su mano. Sus labios descendieron a los nudillos de ellas, justo sobre su dedo anular, el beso tan ligeramente suave e _inocente_ que ella se sonrojó una vez más.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó, observando su corbata cuadriculada en azul— ¿Realmente nos vamos a casar?

El Uchiha se enderezó aunque no le soltó la mano. —Eso depende.

Ella alzó la cara para verlo. —¿De?

—Si tú vas a aceptar o no cuando te pregunte.

Su respuesta la hizo rodar los ojos. —Oh, en serio, Sasuke.

—Bueno —le dio a sus dedos un suave apretón—. Por una vez me gustaría hacer de la forma normal.

Ella se dio cuenta que él tenía un punto mientras lo dejaba empujarla aún más por el pasillo. Su relación no había comenzado de 'la forma normal' como él tan elocuentemente lo ponía—en realidad, casi todo en ella estaba al revés sino es que patas arriba. Quizás era tiempo para algún grado de normalidad, sin importar de qué se tratara.

—De acuerdo —aceptó, una sonrisa esparciéndose en sus labios mientras se detenían frente a la oficina de ella—. Podemos hacerlo de la forma normal si eso quieres. ¿Te veo después?

—Nos vemos después —confirmó Sasuke. Le soltó la mano y sonrió con socarronería—. Ponte algo bonito esta noche. De preferencia ese vestido que usaste para la boda de la prima de Tenten.

La suave sonrisa se ensanchó, en una casi juguetona sonrisa felina. —No puedo, olvidé llevarlo al sastre luego de que me lo arrancaras. La rasgadura fue bastante amplia que no pude arreglarla por mi cuenta —dijo—. Pero usaré algo igualmente bonito, si no es que más bonito.

Cuando Sasuke le regresó la sonrisa con una suya de arrogancia y asintió en respuesta, ella entró a la oficina y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Asentando su bolsa en la silla, abrió las persianas, suspirando con satisfacción cuando la luz solar comenzó a entrar en la oficina. Luego se pavoneó hasta la caja fuera en la esquina de su oficina y comenzar a introducir la combinación, abrió la puerta, esperando ver folders gruesos, los mismos que ella se pasó todo el día reordenando el día anterior para que así su reemplazo lo tuviera más fácil para adaptarse, pero encontrando que estaba vacía—excepto que no del todo.

Sentada justo en el centro de la caja fuerte había una pequeña caja abierta, un anillo devolviéndole la vista, pequeños diamantes brillantes formando una línea que seguía el contorno del círculo. Una nota estaba bajo la caja.

Con manos temblorosas, contuvo el aire y se movió a agarrarla.

_Sakura,_

_Veme afuera._

_—Sasuke_

xx

Parado afuera de las puertas del elevador, Sasuke estaba dando vueltas, reprendiéndose por estar tan agitado sobre el asunto. Era _Sakura_, por el amor de Dios, no debería tener alguna razón para actuar como… ¡como un estudiante de preparatoria que le pide una cita a una chica por primera vez! Había encarado a un sinfín de compañeros de negocios, muchos de los cuales eran más intimidantes y siniestros que ella, pero pudo haber jurado que él nunca —_nunca_— antes había estado tan nervioso.

Pero de nuevo, esta era probablemente _la_ cosa más importante que él había hecho alguna vez en su vida.

—¡Sasuke!

Sakura apareció frente a él, la caja en su mano derecha, la nota en su otra mano. Se detuvo cuando estaban a unos cinco pasos de distancia.

—Oh por Dios —fue todo lo que ella dijo.

De inmediato, Sasuke dejó de estar dando vueltas. —¿Y bien? —preguntó. Ella estaba tan roja como un tomate, y por el calor que _él_ estaba sintiendo, tuvo una furtiva sospecha de que él tampoco estaba enteramente tranquilo— ¿Te sorprendí?

—Oh por Dios —repitió, dando un paso al frente—. Oh por Dios. Sí, lo hiciste. Pensé que ibas a —nunca pensé— ¿es por eso que mis papás están en la ciudad? ¿_Ojii-sama_ estaba en esto?

—Sí, y sí —respondió, sonriendo con socarronería mientras sus ojos ónices brillaban, la diversión revoloteando en sus irises—. También Karin. No sabía la clave de la caja así que ella tuvo que abrirla para mí.

Ella enarcó las cejas.

Sasuke suspiró, y luego admitió. —Y Suigetsu. No iba a dejar a Karin a solas conmigo.

Unos momentos de silencio pasaron cuando la mirada de Sakura recayó en el anillo, el diamante brillando radiantemente bajo la luz del lugar. Su barbilla se aflojó y partió los labios, pero ningún sonido salió mientras observaba, completamente sin palabras.

—Sakura —sus ojos se suavizaron mientras esta vez, _él_ daba el paso hacia adelante. Tomando tanto la caja como la nota de sus manos, metió al bolsillo la segunda y alzó la barbilla de ella para que pudiera verla, sus miradas entrelazadas—. No tengo un discurso preparado, y no me voy a poner de una rodilla.

Cuando ella no lo derribó de inmediato, él continuó.

—Nunca seré tan romántico como Sai, y quizás nunca llegue a entenderte como lo hace Tenten —dijo quedamente—. Hice muchas cosas malas, y… quizás todavía haga muchas más en el futuro.

Una nerviosa risa entre dientes escapó de los labios de ella, pero aun así sonrió.

—Y a ti… a ti te gusta robar mi playera favorita. Llenas el congelador con tres botes de helado que no hay más espacio para la carne. No puedes funcionar sin café, y tu comida sabe tan abismalmente _insípida_, algunas veces creo que hay algo malo con tus papilas gustativas —inhaló profundamente cuando los ojos de ellas brillaron, alentándolo a continuar—. Pero… pero me mantienes con los pies en la tierra —agregó con dificultad, claramente incómodo con lo que intentaba decir—. Me mantienes cuerdo. Me haces feliz.

Sasuke parecía estar total y absolutamente avergonzado y Sakura se mordió el labio, tratando de reprimir la risa.

—Discutiremos en el futuro, y probablemente discreparemos más de lo que coincidiremos, pero… —tomó la mano de ella y la alzó—. Pero estoy dispuesto a intentar. Y no hay nada más —ella se atragantó, y él sonrió brevemente antes de continuar—. No hay nada que quiera más en este mundo que tenerte a mi lado. Verte caminar por el pasillo de la iglesia. Despertar con mi playera favorita faltando porque tú la estás usando. Así que…

Su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras le daba un apretón a su mano.

—Cásate conmigo, Haruno Sakura.

El aire se le atascó al observarlo y de repente, una lágrima calló por su mejilla mientras sus labios rosados se curvaban en una brillante sonrisa.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres comer mi comida 'abismalmente insípida' por el resto de tu vida? —preguntó de forma tentativa, sus voz temblorosa.

Su rostro se tornó serio. —Confieso mi esperanza de que mejorarás con el tiempo —dijo—. Pero en caso de que no lo logres, siempre existe la comida para llevar.

Sus ojos brillaron. —Debemos comenzar a recolectar menús.

—Puedo vivir con eso.

Sus sonrisa fue tímida, sus mejillas empolvadas de un adorable tono rojizo. —Probablemente tendremos que comprar también un refrigerador más grande, ya que no voy a renuncia a mi helado.

Él asintió. —Los vegetales congelados no sabe tan bien de todos modos.

—Yo… —lo miró a través de largas pestañas—. No voy a cambiar mis hábitos del café.

—No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas.

Sakura lo estudió un largo rato, y luego su rostro se iluminó tan brillantemente que los ojos se suavizaron. —Muy bien entonces —suspiró profundamente y extendió la mano hacia él—. Ya que quieres que sea normal, creo que esta es la parte donde tú… haces lo tuyo.

Sasuke sonrió con triunfo y deslizo el anillo en el dedo de ella. La mirada de ella recayó sobre éste y sonrió. —Esta será la parte donde ahogas un grito porque es tan increíble —le dijo, y luego hizo un grito ahogado a modo de burla, admirándolo antes de que regresara a él, ojos jade suavizándose—. Y esta, Uchiha Sasuke, será la parte donde me besas—para que yo sepa que esto es _real_.

Acunó su rostro entre sus manos y asestó un beso en la mandíbula de ella. —Oh, es real —susurró, sus labios rozando la comisura de los de ella antes de besarla finalmente, su voz tenue y ronca que la hicieron estremecerse—. Es muy, muy _real_.

Y durante ese único y arrebatador momento, el mundo fue sólo de ellos.

_Esto es para siempre._

.

.

.

**fin.**

.

.

.

_Ya sé que me porté mal y tú tuviste tus errores_  
_Y los dos aún así tuvimos espacio libre para crecer_  
_Y aunque el amor algunas veces lastima, aun así te pongo antes que nada_  
_Y haremos que esto funcione_

**BAD BEHAVIOR**

—

* * *

.

This is it. No más BB.

Eso sí... **_¡Les agradezco de todo corazón su apoyo!_**

Un agradecimiento especial a todas las personitas que leen esta historia desde sus inicios. ¡Gracias por la confianza!

Y por supuesto, no hay que olvidarnos: ¡Un agradecimiento especial a **Seynee** por dejarme traducir esta magnífica historia y a **Katte Turner** por ser mi beta!

Gente linda y adorable everywhere.

Eso sí, todavía no desapareceré. Me seguirán viendo y espero que puedan visitar las otras traducciones. ¡Yup!

¡Espero seguir viéndolas a todas! (;

.

Hep, tengo una petición, y como no soy de pedirlo, creo que está... bien. ¿Creen que cada una de las que lea este epílogo me pueda dejar su opinión?

Sería algo muy especial. Lo apreciaría mucho.

A los anónimos: De una vez les agradezco de todo corazón porque ya no habrá una siguiente vez para contestarles. Favor de dejar nombre. Lo apreciaría mucho.

.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus RR. Y a las que me ponen en alertas y favoritos. ¡Todas son unos chocolates! 8D

.

En fin, ¿Alguien quiere las últimas galletas y sasupeluches?

Edición especial (no podía faltar una última vez): _Sasusakupeluches de BB. Haha. Yup._

.

Sasuke-glamour _out!_

_Finished: 6.50 PM __~14/Septiembre/2013_


End file.
